When Twisted Hopes Become Reality
by SmilezPeepz
Summary: Haven't you ever wished to jump into Twilight and be with your favorite characters? Join Zandra Brooks on her unexpected trip to Forks, meeting the infamous Cullen clan! Will she make it back home? Will she survive the the vampire/werewolf world?
1. Twilight and Telephone Booths

**This is just random and will be updated whenever I have inspiration!!! Haven't you ever wished to get transported into your favorite series even though you don't like some of the characters?! I DO!! I can't stand Bella and Edward but I LUV TWILIGHT!!! Does that make sense to you? No? Damn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters of Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does!!**

_Ugh, shoot me or something..._ I thought, tapping my dried out pen the desk. Paper balls and pen caps were flying everywhere. I could barely see the board, not that I cared what was written on it. Boredom=100% Learning=0% I picked at my nails, praying that a meteroroid would suddenly fall into the parking lot just so I could have something to look at for a while. There were so many things about this school that I hated. One, we had uniforms. Ugly, plaid and green uniforms. We had to stand up _straight_ and stop _slouching_ in our chairs...bullshit. The last time I remembered learning anything was...probably fifth grade. What grade am I in now? 10th grade? Huh. Didn't even know I could count that far...haven't done math in a long time..

"Um, class? The lesson has started! Would you stop..." Mrs. Phylis demanded weakly. Her body gestures suggested she was angry, but her face looked like she was lost in Shop Rite. That's how depressing this school was.

"Shut up! We do what we want!" Jose shouted, throwing a paper ball at our poor teacher. It made me wonder how this boy made it to high school. Whenever we'd take tests, he'd just sit there and write nothing. He'd take that zero and be proud of it for the whole week. Hooray.

"How much longer?" I groaned, banging my forehead against the desk. Nikita looked up from her texting marathon to look at me. It took her a good minute to figure out what I had said before she looked at the time on her phone.

"Like...45 minutes." She confirmed. My little group moaned with me in a chorus. "Hey, don't get mad! Get glad! We have lunch right after this."

"I'm going to StarBucks and not coming back." I said. A few people agreed on that statement. I shrugged and went back to being bored again.

By the way, I'm Zandra Brooks, or Zo for short. I was light skinned with a pretty rose shaped birth mark on my leg. My medium long hair was dark brown with blue highlights in tight curls, currently in a low pony tail. I had flat ironed by long bangs that were pinned out of my eyes to the side with a bobby pin. The bottom lids of my eyes were covered in smudgy eye liner, the top with silver. I was wearing my stupid uniform that consisted of a hunter green polo and gray plaid skirt that stopped a few inches above my knees. I'd added a studded belt to my skirt to make it look better, and wore my knee high white chucks with black laces. I had silver bangles and awareness bracelets on my arms, and two pairs of star studs on my ear lobes. I wasn't goth or anything, I just don't like wearing the same clothes everyone else does. I guess you could call me..._scene_.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

I snatched my phone out of my pocket to see who'd be texting me at the moment. I slid open my phone to see a picture of Erick next to the envelope icon.

_**Heyy miss Gothika. Good news.**_

I stared at the message in distaste. I hated that nickname. But I replied anyway.

_Good news huh? _Seconds later, my phone vibrated again.

_**Sumbody got a crush on youuuu**_

I blanched. Ugh, an admirer.

_Who is it?_ I opened the phone again before it could vibrate.

_**Ur stupid Twilight book, thats who!**_

My head snapped up to the area where Erick was sitting. There he was, standing by the window with my copy of Twilight in his hand. He waved it at me evilly, pretending to toss it out the window. I abruptly stood up from my seat, ready to decapitate him. Nikita jumped at the sound of me standing, and looked up again from her phone. Her head whipped back and forth between us until she realized the situation.

"Zo...don't do it." She cautioned me. I saw her slowly put her phone in her pocket and stood up to stand beside him. "It's almost lunch. You can make it. Don't."

"I don't think I can last 45 minutes." I said, acid leaking into my voice. I grabbed my black skull messenger bag, and my multi color polka dot umbrella. After I attacked Erick, I was leaving this shit hole. Erick seemed to realize I accepted his challenge. He smirked, causing me temper to flair. People ceased fire of the paper balls and pen caps to watch what was going on.

I watched Erick pressed his lips against the cover of my book, his eyes holding mine the whole time. I took a tentative step forward. His smirk grew wider, making him look sick. My eyes narrowed on his hands over the book. Even the teacher stopped her complaining to see what everyone was looking at. Her eyes widened in fear. Erick opened the window wider, holding the book out in the air. He waved me forward, mouthing_ Come get it babe._

"N-Now Zandra...it's not that serious..You don't need to-" Mrs. Phylis started. Erick let go of the book and eagerly watched it fall through the air down two stories. I ran full speed toward him, shoving him into the closet and smacking his head in with the door before lithely jumping out of the window. "ZANDRA!!"

I grabbed the book in mid air before landing on the ground on my hands and feet. I straightened up slowly, making sure I didn't do any serious or minor damage to myself. I seemed perfectly fine. I grinned triumphantly while tucking Twilight into my bag. I turned around, noticing everyone in my class pressed against the windows to see if I was still alive. I gave them all the birdy and strutted down the street. Two stories isn't as far as I'd believed. I was sure I was at least going to twist my ankle. But I was 100% sure I wasn't going to try that again.

* * *

Twenty happy minutes later, I was in the plaza where StarBucks was. I took out my newspaper print clutch, anticipating the vanilla bean frappacino venti. Yes, a _venti_. I was feeling special today.I laughed so hard my eyes closed as I threw my head back. I kicked open the door without looking, only to get drenched in...rain?! I snatched my little umbrella open and looked around in shock. _This was not StarBucks._

"What the f-" I started, but cut off when people I did not recognize stared at me in annoyance for being loud. I bit my lip and glanced around in confusion. I was positive it wasn't raining and I was absolutely sure that I was just about to step into StarBucks. Am I in some kind of dream or something? Did I pass out in front of StarBucks?! Maybe that jump did hurt me somehow...

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit..." I chanted to myself, bouncing nervously. I looked around, trying to recognize something...anything! Maybe I'd been imagining walking in the right direction, and the rain had woken me up... But that doesn't make sense... I started pacing before walking around to figure my life out completely. I was _not_ in my hometown anymore, that was certain. But where the heck was I?! I put in my headphones and turned up my iPod volume to maximum so I could tune out my erratic thoughts.

I got to a point where music wasn't helping, and I was sure to have a breakdown any moment. I wasn't waking up anytime soon, and nothing still looked familiar to me. I began crying my eyes out as I walked down the unfamiliar sidewalk. I found a telephone booth and realized how stupid I was. Why didn't I just call someone sooner? I walked in the phone booth for cover from the rain so I could talk freely without holding my umbrella. I dialed Nikita's number. She was sure the pick up.

_Briinngg...Briiingg...Briiin--click._

There was absolutely no sound coming from my phone after just three rings. I looked, and the screen had turned black. I kept pressing the END button to turn it back on, but nothing happened. I punched the booth wall in frustration. What _is_ this?! I sick joke?! If Erick hadn't messed with me in the first place, this would've never happened! Why did I have to bring my Twilight book today? Why?! I took the book out of my bag, ready to throw into a puddle by the booth. Right when I was about to toss it, I realized all the pages were blank. Not single word was found. I flipped to the first page, trying to figure out what the hell happened. The first page read: _**Your story here.**_

I was back to hysterics again and fell to my knees, more confused then ever. What was going on today? Why was this crap happening? Let alone to me?! I covered my face with my hands, muffling my sobs with my palms. I could see my eyeliner running down my arms, though my eyes were blurred completely by tears. My throat was dried out but my eyes still had plenty of tears left. I hugged myself and cried silently until I heard someone lightly tap the door of the phone booth. I sniffled and rubbed my nose with the back of my hand as I looked up. It was a man, obviously, but his black umbrella casted a shadow that covered his face. He knelt down and opened the door to see me better. My eyes widened and I froze with shock. This guy had golden eyes and hair like the sun, probably in his late twenties. His skin was pale as a sheet.

"Are you alright, miss?" He asked, holding his hand out to me. I heard a slight British accent under it. There was no mistaking it. I knew this man. He was erased from my book but I knew him.. He wasn't supposed to be _real_..but he was standing right there..!!!

_Holy shit.._

Everything went black.


	2. Skittles and Skedaddling

I felt more aware as I slowly awakened. This was is it. I was dreaming, and I was waking up from my dreaded coma in front of StarBucks. How many days had I been sleeping? Two? Or was it years? A decade? In my mind, I was swimming around in circles, doing nothing but swimming. Everything was just a blur to me. And all I really wanted was a stinkin' frappacino. Is that so much to ask? If the gods had judged me by that one standard, it was totally unfair. The universe was against me, I know it.

I turned to my side, hoping sleep would come back and I wouldn't have to think so hard. Wait, I turned on my side? Why the hell is the ground so comfortable? Shouldn't I be scraped by gravel?! My eyes snapped open, and when I turned fully to get up, I fell. I _fell_. I hit a wooden floor with bad impact and scrambled to sit up straight. This was not the entrance to StarBucks. I looked around and it seemed that I was in a living room of an unfamiliar house that I could never afford in my lifetime. And apparently I'd fallen off the pretty opal couch in the middle of the room. Did I get kidnapped in front of StarBucks? Somebody probably knocked me out! _Psh, yeah right, _I thought. _You'd definitely remember that._

"What the hell..." I muttered to myself, circling to see the room better. I spotted my messenger bag on the coffee table and grabbed it for dear life. All the belongings were in there. Three eyeliners, cell phone, contact and glasses case, and Twilight... Aw, fiddle sticks. I snatched out my precious book and flipped it open to the first page, only to toss it across the room shortly after. I felt like slapping myself. _That wasn't a dream dumbass..._

"Um, miss?" A familiar voice asked. I jumped, dropping my messenger bag on the floor. I picked it up frantically, holding it against my chest as I turned around slowly to see who it was. I flinched and took an involuntary step back. It was him again..that perfect faced man with golden eyes that I knew all too well. "You don't have to be afraid."

I nodded mutely. I couldn't form words at all, let alone think of what to say. I was standing face to face in front of a fiction character. An undead fiction character. A _bloodsucking_ undead fictional character. My heart started racing, and I feared giving myself away. Vegetarian or not, he was still a vampire. And I was technically his meal ticket. He held his hands up, as if showing me he would do no harm. He smiled gently but I couldn't budge a muscle in my face.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," He said, gesturing toward himself. "and this is my home. I found you in that telephone booth, remember? You were crying."

"That was me." I whispered, taking another step back. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"You seemed lost, is all. What's your name? I'd be glad to drive you home." Carlisle said. I shook my head.

"I don't live here." I stated. He raised a brow. "I don't even live on the western side of the United States. More importantly, I don't even know how I got here! One minute I'm taking out money for StarBucks, and the next I'm walking down some stupid street in the rain!"

"Lower your voice!" A scornful voice demanded. I whirled to see the most beautiful women I'd probably never come across for the rest of my life. I was positive it was Rosalie. As much as I understand her perspective of life, she didn't have to be a bitch about it.

"Can it, Barbie!" I retorted. She growled at me in response, but I turned back to Carlisle. "As I was saying...How the hell did I end up in Forks?!"

"Maybe...we should talk about this later. You should explain it in more detail as well. I assume you'd like to change your clothes?" Carlisle asked. Before I could answer, I heard quick footsteps on the stairs.

"Yes, she would!" Chirped a spiky haired pixie, whom I assumed was Alice. She turned to face me with her wide honey eyes, grinning like an imp. "We're going to have fun!"

"And you are...?" I asked, just for the heck of it. Might as well play along as the unknowing chick.

"Alice! Alice Cullen!" She answered, holding her hand out. I stared at it awkwardly. "What's your name?"

"...Zandra Brooks.." I said hesitantly. I shook her stone cold hand and out of politeness I added, "Nice to meet you."

My eyes got a strange pale figure half hidden behind the stairs. I stared at the figure until I realized is was Jasper Hale, another addition the the Cullen family. He made no move to approach me, but I didn't bother walking up to him. If he didn't feel like saying hi, then I just won't say it either! Alice followed my stare to him and raised a brow. She motioned for him to come over, and he slowly walked over to us with a weak smile on his face. I managed to give him a small grin even though all the insanity was still on a silver platter in front of me. My questions weren't answered yet, but I feared they had no answer to begin with.

"This odd fellow is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend! And he's Rosalie's twin brother too!" Alice said, gesturing to the two blondes. The two looked nothing alike, but people probably assumed they were fraternal twins. What a load. "Oh! And this is Esme and Emmet! He's my brother."

I turned around to see a pale women and man right behind me. The man towered over me while the woman was a few inches taller than me. Emmett was as burly as the book had stated. Muscle bands rolled in his arms and I could see the shape of his pack through his t-shirt. Rosalie stared at him with gloating satisfaction. His hair was curly and brown, unlike the guy that played him in the movie. Esme was a different case. Her torso was small, but her legs were really long and they carried her well. Her face was glowing and warm, like a real mother. She just seemed like a housewife on a sitcom or something.

"Um, hey." I greeted lamely. Emmett chuckled like a hyena and muttered something I couldn't catch. Esme placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm Esme, their step mother. I assume you're Zandra, right?" Esme said. I nodded quietly. "Please don't feel shy. You are welcome here."

"Thanks." I murmured. What else was there to say? I seemed like a freak to them already. I just spouted nonsense about coming from a different world (which is technically true) and I'm acting awkward toward them. My shoulders sagged at the inhuman stares. They didn't blink as much as humans did, and it freaked me out how they never stopped staring at me. "Can I change now?"

"Yes, of course!" Alice chirped, grabbing my hand. She dragged me up the steps into what I assumed was her room. The closet was bigger than the room itself. All the clothes were hung up in neat order. More clothes were folded neatly on shelves, not one thing out of place. Even the shoes were in exact straight lines. "Pick what you want!"

And she backed out, closing the door behind her. I sighed heavily. This closet was its own designer shop. I picked out clothes that were similar to the ones I wore at home, except maybe these were better...in every way possible. I took out a fitting black and white horizontal stripped shirt that hung off my shoulders. I found a nice pair of acid washed gray skinny jeans and a nice white belt to go with it. There were black converses with colorful decorations on the heel that just screamed _wear me!_. The little black boxes on the shelves were filled with earrings, so I chose white hoop earrings that looked like little porcelain tiles. Last but not least, I took out my contacts to give my eyes a break and put on my black thick framed glasses.

"Alice...what do I do with my other clothes?" I asked quietly. She was sitting on the bed with her legs crossed, but her eyes seemed far away. _Probably__ having a vision_, I thought. A small white bag was on the bed, so I assumed that was where I was supposed to put my clothes. She blinked as I packed away my clothes and here eyes came back to the present. "Had fun in la la land?"

"Sorry," Alice said, knocking her hand against her head. "I always day dream and forget where I am sometimes! Anyway, I think my brother is coming back home with his girlfriend!"

"Who are they?" I asked, already knowing who it was. The two characters I honestly thought needed a personality makeover.

"Edward and Bella! I'm sure you'll love them!" Alice answered.

_Yes, I just love to cuddle Romeo and Juliet wannabes! Woopty damn doo-dah, _I thought. "Can't wait."

* * *

"Yay! Welcome home!" Alice screeched, speeding down the steps. My concentration broke as I added a wing with eyeliner to the end of my eye. It ended up as a small dot next to my eye. I scowled as I wiped it away. "The weirdest thing happened earlier today!"

I already knew she would start blabbing about me, so I tuned her out as I tried to make do with my hair. I let my hair out, showing off the blue streaks and highlights. I took bobby pins and moved the curls that framed my face away so the earrings wouldn't get caught. My scowl deepened as my thoughts went toward more unpleasant things. As much as I wished to be here like the next girl, a little warning would have been nice. That way I could've planned my grand entrance into the Cullen home, and not seem like a complete and total insane woman that was found in a telephone booth..

The quick knocks sounded on the bathroom door. I snatched the comb from the counter in annoyance and called in a flat tone, "Yeah."

As I combed through my ridiculous curls, I could hear Alice chatting up a storm as the door creaked open. I stared at them through my bangs, which stopped at the bridge of my nose. We watched each other through the reflections in the mirror. The two new comers stared at me with caution, and I could see vexation flash across Bella's face for a second. She quickly composed her face, probably hoping I didn't notice. _Boyfriend and girlfriend, huh.._ I thought.

"Edward, Bella, this is Zandra!" Alice introduced us. I pulled back my bangs with a banana clip onto the crown of my head. They stiffened as I stood up.

"Hey, there." I greeted, holding my hand out. They stared at it like I had some infectious disease before hesitantly shaking it._ Do I look that disturbed?_

"Alice told us Carlisle found you earlier today, and that you were lost." Bella said, skeptically. I placed my hands on my hips, happy that I was taller than this girl.

"If that's what you want to believe, then yes, I was..._lost._" I confirmed, a coy smile forming on my mouth. Her hand twitched. "Though, that's not really the case. Unless you like living a _lie_."

"Excuse me?" Bella snapped, causing Edward to put a hand on her shoulder. He glared at me malignantly.

"I think you heard me quite well. And it's nothing you need to take sincerely." I said, giving her a pleasant smile. "I apologize if I offended you in any way."

She seemed to accept my apology, no matter how false it truly was. Edward seemed satisfied as well, and put on a mask of no emotion. Alice had sensed the tention and suddenly clasped her hands together. She mentioned something about shopping, but I tuned her out again. Anything that involved shopping didn't have Zandra in the same sentence. But...that frappacino still seemed so open to buy..and I _did_ have enough for a venti...

"...Port Angeles sound good?" Alice suggested. I blinked, coming back from my little world in a far corner of my brain. They all stared at me expectantly. I blinked again awkwardly before realizing she was talking to me.

"Oh! Yeah. Whatever.." I grumbled, tossing my eyeliner back into my messenger bag. _If I end up in another book, I'm filing a lawsuit on StarBucks!_

_

* * *

_

Bella didn't enjoy Edward's speeding as much as I did. I swore to myself that as soon as I got a driver's license, I was going to be a speed demon! Ever since I watched Tokyo Drift, it was _on_. Edward managed to park in a tiny spot that had a sign for the disabled. I grinned at the thought of him getting a ticket, but he quickly switched his license plate for a fake one that claimed we were disabled. My grin faltered. This family could do anything and get away with it..

"Are you sure you won't get lost? One of us could go with you to StarBucks.." Alice muttered. Jasper, Edward, and Bella looked away as she said that, and it was obvious none of them wanted to go with me. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't get lost." I sighed, fixing the strap of my bag on my shoulder. "I'll get a venti and hang out in the bookstore. What's the big deal? You don't even know me!"

"Since Carlisle has been so kind as to take you in, it would only be polite to be concerned for your safety." Edward hissed. Bella nodded along.

"_Right_..." I said, swiftly turning on my heel. The StarBucks was on the other side of the plaza, but I was sure I could survive the walk.

I took out my iPod and searched for one of my favorite bands, Evanescence. I chose to play _Lacrymosa_, simply because it was an awesome song no matter how short the lyrics were. I blasted it so high my eardrums were ringing, but I didn't care. If I got damaged hearing, then I got damaged hearing. Of course I feared something like that, but this was music. It was my life.

_Out on your own,  
Cold and alone again.  
Can this be what you really wanted, baby?_

_Blame it on me,  
Set your guilt free.  
Nothing can hold you back now._

I pulled out my clutch as the music blaired in my ears. The door was right there, and I made sure to keep my eyes wide open. My eyes burned like hell, but I pushed the door open to make sure I didn't miss a thing if I was suddenly transported. Thankfully, I was still in StarBucks as I walked in. The barista grinned at my attire with purple lips. She had faux mohawk, dyed blonde and black. I grinned back.

_Now that you're gone,  
I feel like myself again.  
Grieving the things I can't repair and willing..._

_To let you blame it on me,  
And set your guilt free.  
I don't want to hold you back now love._

"Can I have a vanilla bean frappacino venti?" I asked, holding out my bill. She winked and slid the bill back into my hand. I blinked, and then my grin widened. I read her name tag. "Thanks...Gabriella!"

She nodded and said, "You're welcome." I sat down at a table and waited, lost in my music.

_I can't change who I am.  
Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me.  
And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up.  
My love wasn't enough._

_And you can blame it on me,  
Just set your guilt free, honey.  
I don't want to hold you back now love._

The barista set the frappacino down in front of me, making me jump in surprise. She laughed at my reaction and handed me a straw. I thanked her again for the straw and the whipped cream I forgot to ask for. We gave each other high fives before I walked out the door. I headed toward the bookstore, but made a detour to the movie theater first. Might as well see what was playing if I was going to be living here for, probably, the rest of my grand spanking life. I checked the different movies. They were all the same ones that were out my world. But all the good movies weren't out yet. I grimaced. I was going to miss my chance to see _New Moon..._ Dammit! I wanted to see Taylor Lautner's abs so bad!!

"Can I help you, miss?" A guy at the counter asked. I shook my head, but then ran up to the counter. "Yes?"

"Am I allowed to have skittles even though I'm not watching a movie?" I asked, leaning in closer with wide eyes. The guy chuckled at my question but nodded. He quickly walked over to the snack stand and came back with a bag of skittles.

"Is that all?" He asked. I nodded and gave him three dollars. I told him to keep the change. "Thanks!"

I sat on one of the benches in the room to rip open my bag of skittles and pour them into the frappacino. My frapp turned into a rainbow swirl, just the way I liked it. I took a swig; the vanilla bean made it taste elegant, but the skittles gave it that jazz. I picked another song from Evanscence called _Hello_. A group of rowdy boys had just come out of the theater; I couldn't see them, but I could hear them laughing down the hallway.

_Playground school bell rings again,  
Rain clouds come to play again,  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,  
Hello..._

I watched the group finally walk down the hallway, but they stopped in front of the snack stand again to get something. I scowled in irritation and took another swig of my frapp to make myself feel better. They were being so loud I could barely hear my own music.. I had a good thought to start spazzing on them like I do in school, but they looked way older than me. College students, I assumed. They'd kick my ass in a heartbeat.

_If I smile and don't believe,  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,  
I don't cry..._

I noticed one girl out of the group, holding the jumbo sized popcorn they had just bought. Everybody's hand attacked the popcorn, grabbing a handful all at once. She looked like she was about to bite all of their hands off from the way she glared at them. Half the popcorn was gone when all the hands left the bag. They started heading toward the exit that I was sitting by. I gawked at the sight. _Well goddamn!!_ I thought, staring in disbelief. _Even _my_ friends can't eat popcorn like that!_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,  
Hello, I'm still here,  
All that's left of yesterday..._

I caught eyes with the girl, but she looked uninterested. For a second, I thought I should be offended but I didn't know the girl so I let it pass. I slurped on my frapp again as I stared at the rest of the boys. My slurping came to a stop when I stared at one of the taller boys in the group. I set the frapp on the seat and gripped my iPod for dear life. _Is that TAYLOR LAUTNER?!_ I screamed in my head. I took the buds out of my ears and tossed my iPod the seat. One of them said his name in a sentence. I had to restrain myself from screaming out loud. _IT'S FUCKING JACOB BLACK!!! TOUCHDOWN!!_

"Go karma..!" I murmured in astonishment. I picked up my frapp and quickly walked past them. My Taylor Lautner look alike glanced at me once and then kept staring as I walked by. I pushed open the door.

"Hey, wait!" Jacob called.

I met his eyes for a second before running off toward the bookstore. Would I see him again?


	3. Regulations and Rage

"Hell yeah!" I whispered, pumping my fist in the air. I was on playing 'House of the Dead 4' on some cheap website and winning the whole time. The computers inside the bookstore were slow, but they got the job done. As long as it didn't take more then ten minutes to load, I was positive I'd survive the wait each time I searched for a new game.

"Having fun?" A voice taunted from behind me. I turned around sharply to glare at the person who interrupted my game. It was Miss Doom&Gloom and her boyfriend Bronze Wonder. My mood soured almost immediately.

"Actually, yes. I was practicing what I'm going to do with your face if you don't shut up!" I retorted, clicking the mouse to shoot another zombie down. "See?"

They blanched at my immaturity and morbid sense of humor. I shrugged at turned back to the game. There as no way I was going to give up high score just because Bitch and Bitchess came by. Speaking of Internet, it made me think of something. Maybe my AIM was still working.. I pulled down the game and opening another window. I signed into my AIM, but it was invalid. I repeated it three more times before I realized it was never going to work. I was determined though, and decided to try my You-tube page. Again, nothing.

"It's like I don't even exist anymore.." I muttered to myself, clearly upset. I tried my emails, but the computer froze on me. I clenched my fists angrily, ready to punch the stupid computer. The lights flickered and I jumped at the sizzling sound from the light bulbs. The computer screen shut off, and the lights all burned out at the same time. "Aw sugar cubes.."

"What have you done?" Edward hissed. I turned in the direction I assumed he was standing and glared balefully.

"I didn't do anything, dip shit! The computer froze and then all the lights came off! How is this my fault?!" I shouted. "Don't know that one, huh?!"

I paused, waiting for some kind of smart remark back. He never answered. I shifted in my chair, uncomfortably in the silence. It was minutes later, and nothing was said. It was pitch black, and I worried if I passed out or something. I felt around, and I was still in my chair by the desk. The computer was still there, but no Edward or Bella. I grabbed at the nothingness in the air, hoping they were just playing some kind of joke. I touched nothing. Where the hell did they go?! _What just happened?! _I thought, frantically.

I grabbed my Twilight book from my bag, wondering if I was being transported back home. I flipped open the book, and words were glowing blood red in the darkness. I stared at the book and watched the letters dance across the page as they assembled into words. Soon a few pages were filled up. I read them carefully:

**So, it seems you've realized the answer to the most important question of them all:**

**You do not exist anymore.**

**You have entered a new world, solely because you have wished it without ever speaking it aloud. As it is said, be careful what you wish for... because it might not be what you thought it was. Wishful thinking, it is called. You were foolish in your thought process, and let the imaginary world fool you into thinking that this was the only place for you. That is wrong, however, because you do not belong here. Your wish has been granted, but only as punishment for rash thinking. You have not thought this thoroughly, and you know nothing about the toils that you will have to go through in order to journey back home. I tell you this:**

**It will be difficult and unruly.**

**You, Zandra Brooks, are unaware of my identity or my existence. I have only brought you here to make you wiser and help you be more rational in the future. Again, this is punishment, not leisure time. You will take this warning seriously if you want to survive. Life is hard no matter how fun it may seem on paper. You will face challenges beyond the human world, and you will learn from them as well. I will warn you when the time is right, filling the pages in this book as guidance. However, there are rules to the book that you must know.**

**1. This book can only be read in complete darkness**

**2. Only YOU can read the book**

**3. You must follow ALL instructions given from the book**

**4. You are to keep the book with you at ALL TIMES**

**5. You must NEVER attempt to destroy the book**

**You must never forget these rules, and you must follow them because _your life depends upon it_. I try hard to preserve human life, but you will make it that much more difficult if you don't follow the rules. I will give my sincerest warning if you plan to live:**

**_Follow the rules._**

**I wish you good luck, Zandra Brooks.**

"That's it?" I whispered in disbelief. I skimmed through the other blank pages. "What is this?! _Eagle Eye_?! And what's with the shitty rules??"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Bella demanded, confused. I blinked, realizing the lights were back on and I was staring at a blank page. She peered at the book. "There's nothing there! What are you talking about?"

"N-Nothin'..." I murmured, setting the book down. I was trapped here out of punishment..and there was no escape until Creepy-Voodoo-Book-Master decided it was time for me to go home. And the only way I'd survive is if I followed the rules... _This..sucks! _I thought.

_.... Third P.O.V. ......_

_

* * *

_

"**_Why must we always decide to torture the innocent?_" **A tall young man asked. His skin was olive toned with green eyes and long silver hair. He stared down from the constellations in disgust.** "_They do not deserve punishment. Everyone has wishes._"**

An older women scowled at him in disapproval.** "_Luke. You know why we have to do this. It is because-_"**

**"_Yes, yes. I know. But, to have them suffer this way...it isn't right. There should be other methods._" **Luke interrupted.

**"_I know how connected you are to the human world, Luke, but this is the only effective way!_" **The woman said.

**"_Then we should find other methods that are just as effective! This is getting ridiculous!_" **Luke snapped back.

The woman stared at him for a long moment, waiting for him to calm down. She raised a brow in amusement as his breathing slowed. Each time he brought this up, the conversation would always end with him getting upset. He always seemed like a child when he argued with her. Luke knew the rules and understood them to heart. His feelings for humans, however, clouded his view.

**"_I understand how you feel about the humans, I honestly do. But...half your blood calls you to do this job. I know you have these feelings because of your human mother, but you must understand. There is no way out of this. I share your feelings._" **She said.

He grounded his teeth together and bit his tongue against the vulgar response he really wanted to say. Luke clenched his fists and stalked to his room, not wanting her to see his real reaction to her words. She did not understand, no matter how many words she could spit at him. He would not believe her and praise the rules like a zombie. He had ideas and a mind of his own. But most of all...he had _wishes._ What had been wrong with wishing? He had no answer. Of course, he kept his thoughts to himself. Half human, half executor. At least, that's what he thought. There was no other word for it. This job destroyed peoples' dreams. He thought of himself as a murderer. The greatest rule echoed in his head.

_We must destroy to protect._

Protect. He always questioned that verdict. Destroy to protect? What were they protecting them from? Wishes? That was ridiculous. It was stated that these laws were made to protect them for their own good. Their wishes could cause chaos in the world, like a butterfly effect. One small distortion leads to a big distortion. It was said that time would not flow correctly if humans did not think before they wished. What was wrong with wishing? Everyone had to have wishes. That led to ambitions and desires. The future was not set in stone. But that was his job. To set things they way higher beings saw fit.

**"_Zandra Brooks,_" **Luke muttered to himself. That was his new assignment. Destroy her dreams and move on to the next person. He checked her wish on the chart he was given. She wished to be in her favorite vampire novel. He smiled sadly. What had been so wrong about that wish?

In the human world, that was impossible. No one had the ability to move to different dimensions. She didn't have to be punished for something that could never happen. The butterfly effect did not apply here. It was void. What was her fault? Wishing for the impossible? How does that call for punishment? Questions. So many questions he had. Where were the answers? No one had answers. It was just...how it is. And he was supposed to accept that like it was an everyday thing. _No!_ Luke threw the chart across the room. If it was no one else, he had to help this girl. She would suffer for no reason. In the end, he would have to do _something_.

It was the same with his human mother. What had been her crime? She only wished to be with her beloved, and she was punished. Is that so wrong? Why did punishment have to come just for a simple wish? Anyone would wish for that. But in the end, everyone who would get punished died. After a while, some instructions were impossible for humans to follow. Eventually, they would die from whatever obstacles came. Zandra Brooks would be another human to die from undeserved punishment. This could not go on, as Luke would always think. He would save her; he just had to. It was his personal duty to do so.

**"_I won't let you die! Not this way!_"** Luke growled violently.

**

* * *

**

OMG!! Writing this is getting really _fun_!! And I'm not bored with it at all! I really like the way this is turning out, and I'm just writing as I go along! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad some people enjoy this story.. And now that summer's here, I have PLENTY of time to write! Uhmmm...That's all I can think of!! Thanks againnn!! -SmilezPeepz x3


	4. Commands and Catnaps

"Will you quiet sighing already?!" Rosalie demanded, pounding her fist against the table. I fought back another sigh from annoyance and scowled instead. I grumbled to myself and crossed my arms, closing my eyes.

"What's the matter, Zandra?" Esme asked gently. I cracked open one eye to find her staring down at me. I was currently sagging on the back of the couch, sulking.

"Nothin'.." I muttered, shutting my eye again. I listened to her retreating footsteps and stopped myself from sighing again. If it wasn't one thing, it was most definitely another. The stupid rules echoed in my head. I memorized them perfectly.

**1. This book can only be read in complete darkness**

**2. Only YOU can read the book**

**3. You must follow ALL instructions given from the book**

**4. You are to keep the book with you at ALL TIMES**

**5. You must NEVER attempt to destroy the book**

So setting this book on fire wouldn't do me any good. I couldn't toss it somewhere and just forget about..not unless I felt like dying. Convincing people that I was carrying a killer book was impossible. I'm the only one who can read the stupid book, and in the dark only. And if I plan on surviving to tell the tale, I had to follow the instructions. I made me wonder what the stupid instructions would be like. I'd probably have to kill someone and hand the money from their wallets over to some person in a dark alley in exchange for more instructions... I really hope that's not the case. I don't want people to think I'm a killer. Even so, there are still some people I wouldn't mind killing. I stared at Bella tentatively. She felt my stare and glared at me.

"What are you staring at?" She demanded. My eye twitched.

"Well, before it was your unhealthy hair. Now it's your disgusting face. Any more questions?" I stated, quirking a brow. Her little fists quivered and her face turned different shades of red and purple. I kept my face sarcastic. "Oops! Would you prefer a lie?"

"Shut up!" Bella yelled, standing from the love seat she shared with Edward. He grabbed one of her wrists, cautioning her. "What is your problem, Zandra?! Ever since you got here you've been nothing but a sour puss!"

"_My problem?!_" I screeched, standing as well. Even though I found sour puss funny, I was in spazz mode. "You're my problem, you fucking grandma!"

She gasped dramatically and stumbled back a few steps. I snorted and said, "What's the matter princess? Afraid your face might look even uglier after I'm through with you? You're such a freakin' Barbie."

"Enough!" Edward spat.

I saw more weird shades of red and purple as she processed my words. I smirked and waved her forward like they did in cheap westerns. She shook her hand loose of Edward and ran towards me, stumbling. Well, more like jogging. We were at short distance, but she ran slow. I giggled at her pace and stomped on my Twilight book, which was currently on the floor beside my feet. I kicked it with all my might. It flew across the air and collided with Bella's knees, causing her to lose balance and make out with the floor boards. I prayed to the gods quietly. _Thank you for having my mom force me to play soccer for three years! _I thought.

"Bella!" Edward cried, lifting her from the boards. There was a red mark the size of Canada on her forehead. In the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie trying not to smile. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, but I couldn't help the snickers that slipped out. His face contorted into an angel of rage. "You..!!"

"Me!" I exclaimed, raising my hands in the air and giving off spirit fingers. He grabbed the book and threw it back at me with amazing force. I caught it with my left hand and gave him thumbs up with my right. "Nice throw! You ever played baseball? I played softball for five years!"

"This is no laughing matter, Zandra Brooks." Edward hissed, holding his Bella tight. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, one, that wasn't meant to be funny. And two, nobody's laughing dumbass!" I retorted. I bit my tongue from saying anything else and took a deep breath to calm myself. Zandra Brooks in _full_ spazz mode was not a Zandra Brooks you'd want to be around. "I'm going upstairs."

It hadn't even been a whole day yet and I was ready to kill. I skulked into Alice's room, staring out into the night. It was pitch black outside and the moon looked really bright today. I stroked Twilight in my arms. It was dark enough; I could possibly read the book again. I closed the curtains and shut the door. I took a deep breath, sitting on the bed, and opened the book. The pages flipped themselves, and blood red letters danced across the pages to assemble new words. I stared at the elegant script in wonder.

**Zandra Brooks is your name, I already know that. You are probably wondering who I am... I'd wish to tell you everything**

**about me, but for your safety, I can only tell you my name. I am Lukas Denmark 4513, but you may call me Luke. I sincerely**

**apologize for the misfortunes to come, but please do not fear. I am your friend, and you must never forget that. The instructions**

**I give you are for your survival and I beg you to follow them. I oppose this punishment. I will do everything in my power to protect**

**you and get you out of this mess. You must trust me with all your being; never doubt me. I would never let anything happen**

**to you even though you do not know me. I will give you your first set of instructions. **

**1. Do NOT tell the Cullens of your journey here. That must remain secret.**

**2. There is a pendant in your bag. Take it. Wear it. Never remove it.**

**3. Ignore the strange things you see. Don't look them in the eye. You will soon know what I'm talking about.**

**That is all I can tell you for now. Please...take care.**

** -Luke**

_Luke, _I thought. So that was my executioner's name. As much as I hated this situation, I felt no hatred towards this person. He seemed like he really wanted to help me, but I couldn't know for sure. I didn't know him in person. The only information he gave about himself was his name. Lukas Denmark 4513 (**1**). What did the numbers mean? Was that some kind of bar code? I wondered if he was a cyborg from the future. Or maybe from the past...his name sounds pretty old. That suddenly reminded me of my new instructions. The pendant.

"It's in my bag?!" I thought aloud. That news disturbed me. How could this person get a pendant in my bag without me noticing? And the vampires no less. Their senses were thousands times better than mine. Wouldn't they notice his presence?

The pendant was on top of everything shoved into my messenger bag. I turned on the little lamp on the floor to stare at it in wonder. It was a silver owl with blue gems inside of it (**2**). This also disturbed me for a second. What could that mean? Was he watching me? I shuddered while I struggled to clasp the chain around my neck. The gems reflected in the light. I assumed that I would be seeing 'weird things' soon. I wondered what it was. It probably wasn't good, considering that I was on _punishment._ I scowled as I reopened all the curtains to let the moon light soak the room. A knock sounded on the door.

"Zandra? Are you awake?" Edward called from the other side.

I was just about to make a snide comment when something flashed before my eyes. I saw a shadow in the moonlight and spun around to stare at what was. It flew around the room with grace. _An owl._ My hand flew up to my mouth to keep a blood curdling scream from escaping. The owl's head did a one-eighty as it landed perched on the window sill. It was silver colored with bright blue eyes. My eyes snapped to my pendant. Edward's fist pounded on the door again.

"Zandra, I'm coming in." Edward warned, and I could hear Bella lightly complaining on the other side. The door handle turned slightly.

The owl flew outside, leaving me stunned. My eyes were locked on my pendant. The jewels still shimmered in the light, but that wasn't what confused me at the moment. The handle turned all the way, and I heard the lock churn as the door opened. I could feel two cold stares trying to burn holes into me, but my eyes were burning holes into the pendant. The owl..._was gone._ I heard an over dramatic gasp. Sudden yelling. Quick footsteps. Cold hands.

I fainted.

* * *

I...had the most retarded dream ever. My dreams always involved some kind of natural disaster. This time, it was a tsunami. The world was ending, and we were all going to drown from the melted ice. I was glad I took swimming lessons since I was a kid. Dream or not, if the world was going to end from lots of water, I'd swim my ass to survival. I would've laughed at myself, but I couldn't feel my face. My body, for that matter. I mean, I knew it was there...I just didn't...feel _in_ my body. I was floating.

"Her vitals are normal. She probably just fainted from shock." Carlisle confirmed quietly.

"Shock from what?" Someone whispered.

"Well, she doesn't remember how she got here. She seemed fine about it mentally, but her body probably received the shock late." Carlisle explained.

_Wrong! _I shouted in my head. _That was_ not_ the reason! _That was not true at all. I fell out because of the stupid owl! It was on my pendant one minute, then sitting on the window sill. Who wouldn't feel a little shock from that? This is the second time I've fainted in my whole life! I don't usually _faint. _This was getting ridiculous! I don't even take _naps_ for Pete's sake! I act like a zombie if I'm tired because I hate taking naps! I'd sleep the whole day away if I did that! And now I'm...fainting?! Oh hell no!

"She's going to awaken in a few seconds. She can probably hear us." Alice said in a distant voice. An eerie silence followed. My eyes fluttered open.

My eyes almost rolled right back into my head. I was dead beat. Damn owl, scaring the crap outta me like that. I could've died from a heart attack if I wasn't prepared like my executioner in question warned. Once I took a nap, there was no hope for me waking up until the next day. And if I woke up in the middle of my coma-like nap, I'd become a pissed off black woman. But when I was angry, I'd yell in a mixture of Spanish and English. All the vampires and Bella stared at me with different expressions.

"Zandra, are you alright?" Carlisle asked. I didn't answer.

"She's going to pass out again." Alice stated.

My eyes rolled back before her sentence was finished. I was about to wonk out before a voice suddenly entered my mind,

_**"My poor angel..."**_

* * *

OKAY...There's your next chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Oh yeah, and here's the reference to the bold numbers you saw in parenthesis!

(**1**) Lukas Denmark 4513. Lukas is pronounced (Loo-kiss)

(**2**) You can find what the pendant looks like on my profile! It's all the way at the bottom under STORY STUFF!

And its true! I've been forced to play soccer for three years. I've played softball for five years (including this year), and I've been a swimmer since I was a tiny tot. I ALSO did gymnastics for six years during the three years I did soccer. I was a active little kid! Now I'm a lazy teen who only likes to write stories and party hard with her friends! WOOH!! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Damage and Dimwits

I was expecting complete darkness. I passed out, didn't I? So why in the world did it feel like I was wide awake? My vision was slightly fuzzy; they'd taken off my glasses, I assumed. I grabbed them from the night stand and slipped them onto my face. The sun was peeking through the blanket of clouds and all the windows were opened wide. I blinked in confusion. _Why would they keep the windows open on a sunny day?_ I thought. Forgotten memories flooded back into my mind. I looked down at my chest to stare at the pendant, but it wasn't there. I started to panic- I wasn't supposed to take it off. That was in my instructions.

"Where the hell is it?!" I hissed, throwing the sheets off of my torso. I screamed bloody murder when I looked down.

Strange black phantoms had grabbed hold onto my legs, causing them to become transparent. They tugged, pulling my legs through the mattress. I screamed in horror, cursing as I grabbed onto the bed frame for dear life. The phantoms tugged onto me, but I refused to let go. With one more powerful tug, they managed to pull me through, causing the frame to break in my hands. I thrashed against the black phantoms as they pulled me down. They dragged me all the way down to the first floor and into the living room where everyone was sitting. They were all in deep conversation, talking like they didn't see me.

"What the fuck, people?! Help me dammit!" I yelled in anger. They acted as if I wasn't being dragged to my demise. The hands suddenly disappeared, and I hit the wooden floor with a smack. I groaned as I sat up, rubbing my abused behind. I turned sharply to glare at the vampires. "Hey! Earth to Dracula's kin!"

They continued with the conversation. I screamed in protest and stomped over to them. I was about to punch Edward in the face, knowing I'd break my hand in the process, but my hand went right through his face. I kicked at him, but my leg went right through like I was invisible. I backed away in fear. What the hell is going on!? Something cold touched my shoulder. I turned quickly, expecting one of the vampires to finally notice me. It was not a vampire. It was a black phantom in the form of a man. I smacked his hand away and made a run for it. _This would probably go away if you hand your fucking pendant, ZANDRA! _I shouted in my head.

I raced up the steps and into Alice's room. It had to be in there somewhere! The apparition ghosted behind me, holding it's hands out as if to have me in it's grasp. I lithely dodged when it lunged for me and jumped onto the bed. I threw all the pillows and sheets off violently, in search of the damn pendant. The phantom ghosted into the room, and I could almost imagine a sick grin plastered on it's face. It lunged again, and I jumped off the bed and onto the not so comfortable floor. That gave me an idea. The night stand! I scrambled to get up and crawled over to the desk. The pendant reflected the light from the sun. I was about to grab it when the apparition got hold of my legs. My nails clawed at the wood.

"No, no, no!! Get OFF me!!" I screeched, kicking my legs violently. His grip tightened around my ankles as I tried to pull myself closer on my elbows. He gave a hard pull and dragged me back two feet, giving my elbows wood burn. I yelled in protest and tugged against his hold. I managed to grab hold of the legs of the night stand. The apparition gave off a frightening snarl, but I ignored it as best as I could. I knocked over the stand and snagged the pendant in the air. The owl disappeared again.

From behind me, I heard the shrieking of a bird. An unrealistic growl sounded in the room, making me tremble. The grip on my ankles tightened even more and I screamed in pain. The bird shrieked again and I turned to see the commotion. The silver owl was attacking the phantom, and it tried to dodge while still keeping hold on my ankles. I was jerked in several directions and I got dizzy just as fast. My legs were finally freed. I clasped the chain around my neck as the phantom dissipated. I sighed with relief when it was gone from sight. The owl flew right towards me and appeared back onto the pendant. I grinned at my victory.

**_"Well fought, dear one."_**

I spun around wildly, trying to find the person who just spoke. I called out, "What?"

There was a low chuckle before I became blinded by a light. I shielded my eyes and backed away. I was about to ask what was going on, but I was distracted by the discomfort of...cold hands?

* * *

"Oww.." I groaned, my back arching in pain. Carlisle was examining the scrapes and hand marks on my ankles, gently poking them from time to time. He straightened up and stared at me seriously.

"This is strange..You've been sleeping here the whole time and these marks just suddenly appeared on your ankles." Carlisle mused. I gave him a lopsided grin and propped myself up on my elbows. I could still feel the sting from the wood burn.

"Strange indeedy." I agreed. I knew for a fact that I wasn't dreaming just now, but that didn't explain much. At least I knew why I shouldn't take the pendant off. But they didn't see or hear me when I was pulled through the floor, and everything I threw in Alice's room was back in place as if it was never touched.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. I thought long about my answer.

"Confused. Sore, very sore." I said. He tilted his head to the side in question. I smiled at his innocence. "What is it?"

"Nothing. You just seem very calm about everything that has happened to you." He admitted. I shrugged.

That's how I was. I was good at keeping a mask on my face. My brain was fried at the moment, but I wouldn't admit that to anyone. There were more things I was confused about, but there was no way I'd mention something like that. It was my business first of all, and I wasn't allowed to tell. That was in my first set of rules I had to follow. I was a good liar, I had to be. That was my talent, I guess. I would observe the world from the private space in my head, never revealing my true thoughts. I could read people very well by first glance. Me? I was a diary with coded pages that only _I_ had the ability to read.

"Well, you've slept the day away. It's morning now. Would you like breakfast?" Carlisle asked. I blinked.

"What time is it? What _day_ is it?" I asked, wondering just what the hell was going on. I never knew what day is was the whole time I've been here!

"It's about six o'clock. And today is Monday." He said. "Oh, by the way, is it alright if you go to school with the kids for today? Esme and I prefer you not to stay here by yourself.."

My eye twitched with vexation. _Monday?? SIX **A.M.**?! _I sighed to calm myself. "Yeah, why not? Temporary new high school sounds fun."

"I'm glad then. Now, would you like breakfast?" Carlisle asked again. I shrugged.

"I'll go hunt," I started, smiling. He blinked in surprise. "for some breakfast."

Carlisle chuckled after a long moment, probably at a joke I could guess at easily. "Very well. Come downstairs when you're ready.

"Kay!" I said, sliding off the bed. My ankles throbbed, but I ignored it as I walked to the humongous closet. For some reason, it felt like I lived here for many years. I already knew the place inside out, so to speak. It felt like I owned the place. I shuddered for a second. _Don't get comfortable, Zandra. You don't belong here, _I reminded myself.

I sighed as I looked for something to wear. It felt like my first day of junior high school. Of course I knew everyone, but the school was public before it switched to being Catholic. Why the change, I'll never know. Anyway, I had to choose the perfect outfit everyday so I wouldn't look retarded in front of everyone else. Back then, I really cared about my image. Now, I would dress like a hobo at home and get more spunky when I left the house. But ever since I came here, it was spunky 24/7. Alice's closet held no hobo clothes.

"I liked my hobo clothes.." I grumbled, pushing away hangers as I searched. These preppy clothes were going to drive me insane.

I showered really quick before putting on my clothes. I chose my outfit to look like a school uniform, except I made it look badass. I picked out a gray button down shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows. I slipped on a thick fabric red plaid skirt that stopped a few inches above my knees and had zippered pockets. Under that I had on nude stockings, and on my feet were black suede flat boots. I squealed with joy when I looked through her hat collection. I tugged a red hobo hat on my head, leaving by bangs to cover my eyes and my curls to fall freely on my back. I put on thin black hoop earrings and black jelly bracelets. I hurried to put on my silver eyeliner and thick amount of mascara for my lashes. I tucked the pendant into my shirt since it didn't really match.

I grabbed a bomber jacket from a rack before leaving the room. I slid down the railing and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a Nutri-Grain bar on my dash to the living room. Those things could last me for hours. The Cullens watched as I made my entrance and Emmett grinned at me. I grinned back and plopped into the loveseat by myself. I noticed Edward wasn't around.

"Where's Edward?" I asked, biting into my breakfast bar.

"He left to get Bella," Emmett answered. I shoulda known that one already. "We're riding in Rose's car today. I call shot gun!"

"I call sniper rifle!" I exclaimed, laughing right after. Emmett laughed along with me in his low bass voice. Rosalie cleared her throat in annoyance.

"I'd say its time we get going." She said stiffly. We all stood and walked to the garage. I still snickered on the walk there. It wasn't that funny, but it felt good to laugh. I haven't done that in a while.

The ride was short, only because Rosalie was an insane driver. I gave her three points for being my kind of driver. She was starting to grow on me. I stroked Twilight in my messenger bag on the way there. So the story was that I was a transfer student for now, staying with my 'Godfather' Carlisle. In reality, my parents would've never chosen him. They probably wouldn't even know he existed on planet Earth! Rosalie parked in a tight spot in one swift turn, and we all walked toward the entrance. The office lady, Mrs. Cope, gawked at my outfit before I snapped my fingers rudely in her face.

"Excuse me? Waiting for papers here." I said impatiently. She blinked before asking for my name. "Zandra Brooks."

"Ah, here we are! Here's the map of the school and your schedule. Have a nice day! Oh, and don't forget to get this signed by all your teachers." Mrs. Cope said.

"Roger that." I saluted.

She grinned at my cheekiness as I walked out the door. I checked my schedule. My first class was advanced Biology. Ugh, I regretted telling Carlisle the classes I attended at my other school. This meant that I would be stuck with the juniors. As I figured, Mr. Varner and the juniors also gawked at my outfit. I spotted Bella and Edward sitting together. My eyebrow twitched, fighting a scowl. He read my paper and frowned.

"You're a sophomore." He stated flatly. I stared at him for along moment, my eyebrow stopped moving.

"Most definitely so." I said. He stared at me even longer like I was stupid or something.

"This is a class for juniors." He said slowly, sounding out each syllable. I clicked my teeth together.

"Thank you captain obvious! Maybe if you'd wipe the gunk off your glasses, you might be able to read more _clearly_. I'm an advanced student!" I yelled. I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything else. A few people giggled at my response.

"I see that now, thank you." Mr. Varner said, annoyance seeping in his voice. He signed the paper and told me to sit in the back and catch up with the lesson. I smiled in triumphant victory and sat down in the swivel chair. Someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, nice one up there. I'm Mike by the way." He said. I'd recognize his blonde spikes, blue eyes, and baby face anywhere. I pounded my fist against his.

"What's up, Mike? My name is Zandra." I whispered back. I leaned in closer, causing him to blush. "Is it always so boring around here?"

"Sadly, yeah. That, and the rain." Mike muttered. He glanced above my head. "Turn around, turn around!"

I spun back around and pretended to be looking at the fat textbook on my desk. Mr. Varner passed by, not noticing our little conversation. The class went by in a very boring manner, except when I made my snide comments under my breath and heard Mike snicker behind me. The bell finally rang and I picked up my messenger bag and jacket. Mike waited for me patiently and grinned the whole time. It was kind of creepy, but it was better than nothing.

"What class do you have next?" He asked eagerly. I checked the paper.

"Advanced English." I answered. His face lit up like lights on a Christmas tree.

"Awesome! That means we have the same class!" He exclaimed. I laughed at his enthusiasm and let him lead the way to the next class.

* * *

"Are you enjoying Forks so far?" Angela asked. I'd met this girl in English. She was quiet, but not _all_ my friends had to be perky and loud. I enjoy some silence every blue moon.

"Well, I've never lived in a dishwasher before. It's kind of boring, really." I said. She laughed at my little joke. I cracked a smile.

"Just wait until the weekend. The weatherman says its supposed to be warm and sunny this Saturday, almost in the 80's. A group of us planned a trip to a beach at La Push. Do you wanna come?" She said. Before I answered, someone wrapped their arm around my shoulders. I almost elbowed them in the gut, but I realized it was Mike. It annoyed me that he was acting to familiar with me, but I let it slide for now.

"Of course she does! Right?" Mike answered for me. I snorted.

"Got nothin' better to do. But I don't have a bathing suit! I just came expecting rain and more rain." I said, pouting. Mike pulled me closer to him, and I could smell his cheap cologne. I internally grimaced at his closeness.

"Don't worry about it! Since you're living with Dr. Cullen, I'm positive Alice will love dragging you to the mall for something to wear!" Angela said, trying to reassure me. I got turned off by the word _dragging_.

"Thanks Ang. Getting pulled to Hades has been my long forgotten childhood dream." I deadpanned. Mike threw his head back to laugh, almost pulling me off balance.

"Don't worry about that. I'll go with to make you feel better." Angela grinned.

"That, you can do my friend." I gave her thumbs up.

"Can't wait to see it.." Mike muttered under his breath, hoping I wouldn't hear. I pretended I didn't.

"So have you ever been to La Push before?" Angela asked as I pulled away from Mike to sit at a table. I shook my head.

"Hmm...I don't think we've met before, have we?" A girlish voice asked from behind me. I turned to see two girls who I assumed were Jessica and Lauren.

"Nope. What's your names?" I asked politely. Hopefully, we could get off to a good start before I caused some mayhem.

"You never told us your name, girl." Lauren sneered. My face soured. Don't say I didn't try!

"You didn't ask for it, _smartness_." I snapped back. Angela laughed nervously.

"Jess, Lauren, this is Zandra. Don't fight please." Angela pleaded. The Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie wannabees both scoffed. They sat at the table with us and ignored me completely. I rolled my eyes and went back to our previous conversation.

"You were saying?" I inquired.

* * *

**WOOP WOOP! Another chapter finished! This was longer than I expected! I just kept writing until I felt the need to stop, lol. By the way, I'm going to be posting Zandra's outfits on a website called _polyvore_!!! I just really want you guys to get a good visual of what she looks like all the time. That, and the fact that I LOVE POLYVORE!!! Uhmmm...Thanks for reading! And thanks for the support too!**


	6. Angels and Accusations

A/N: Okay!! Before I start this up, I just wanted to say thank you again for your support and reviews!! I love you guys!! Anyway, what I wanted to say was that the beginning of this is in Luke's POV. Then the rest of it is in Zandra's POV picking up as the next day, Tuesday. Of course I'm going to write it again below, but I just wanted to clear that with everyone. Kay?? lol

* * *

_...Luke POV..._

The pendant. They had removed the pendant from my angel moments after she fainted. _No! _The pendant was to never be removed! Unintentionally, she had not followed the rules. It was not the owl she saw that was the strange things she should be expecting. It was when she had taken _off_ the pendant that she would know what I had warned her about. _I_ was the owl. Yes, it was me. Part of my soul resided in that pendant. It was against the rules to help those being punished, but I didn't care. No one survived, and that was because they had no supernatural help. My poor angel, Zandra Brooks, had done nothing so terribly wrong to be tortured in this way. But the vampires had removed the damn _pendant_!

**_"Why did they remove the pendant?! That is of utmost importance!" _**I hissed in fury. I could not feel my connection to her anymore. Her presence left as quickly as they had taken away the pendant. I did not know of what would happen during that time the pendant wasn't clasped around her delicate neck.

I couldn't bear the distance between us both when we were not connected in this way. Tonight would be the day that I leave and take on a physical body on the strange planet called Earth. I was protect her as my personal sworn duty, even if that meant betraying everyone of my own kind. This was not the first time a creature like I had not shown defiance of their nature. But in the end, it was always the same. They were always caught, but their job always got done. They would always succeed in saving them. I would do the same. I do not care of the punishment that awaits me. I _will_ succeed. No one will stop me.

**_"Brother?" _**A timid voice asked from the other side of my door. I cursed myself mentally. How could I forget my little sister? She would not approve.

**_"Come in, Lucia." _**I answered, sighing in pure annoyance. There was no way I'd leave here without a fight from her. She would never let me leave, not for a human at the least. Lucia clung to me in any way possible.

**_"I heard from master what happened. You should not have reacted in such a way! The human is not the important thing here, brother. We have obligations, you know." _**Lucia said sternly, though her eyes were sympathetic.** _"I don't understand your feelings toward humans for I have taken all of father's genes. But that doesn't-- What is _****that_?"_**

I looked up to see her staring in outrage at the small portal I had created minutes before her arrival. I replied, **_"Lucia, it is none of your business where I decide to roam in life."_**

**_"You're going to that _****filthy human,_ aren't you?!" _**She growled. I watched her stride up to me and stand on her tip toes to get in my face.** _"Have you completely lost your mind? Let me remind me that you are sacrificing your position and kinship for an advanced ape!"_**

**_"They are called homo sapiens, Lucia, and I don't care!" _**I retorted, backing away from her advance.** _"Do not use that tone with your older brother!"_**

**_"I will consider you a monster if you cross that border to that degrading planet! The humans treat nothing with respect except for their stupid money! They even treat each other as trash! Why would you go there? What can you do?" _**Lucia demanded.

**_"Why would I explain something that you'd never understand? I am half human; you know that all too well. They do not deserve this kind of punishment no matter the crimes they commit on Earth. And I'm going to protect that girl no matter what. She is innocent." _**I argued.

**_"Why the sudden need to protect this girl? You've done this for many millennia! I've listened to you complain, yes, but you've never wanted to take action to a point like this! What's the drive, brother? Why did you pick this girl out of the billions of other humans?" _**Lucia hissed.

**_"That is for me to know, and you to never find out!" _**I snarled. She stared at me in silence before her face contorted into unspeakable rage and hurt.

**_"You...you've fallen for a HUMAN?!" _**Lucia screeched, unleashing sonic waves from her high pitch. My room shook for minutes before she settled down some.** _"Tell me this isn't so! Tell me this is a lie!"_**

**_"It is a lie." _**I stated calmly. Lucia's lips trembled as she balled her fist. Her eyes misted over.

**_"You're _****lying_ to me!" _**Lucia cried.

**_"I tell you no lies, you foolish girl! Now, will you leave, or dare I remove you?" _**I whispered, my voice leaking with acid.

Lucia stared at me in disbelief, tears spilling over the rims of her eyes. She pushed pass me, crying out,** _"You will regret this, Lukas Denmark 5413, I promise you."_**

**_"I do not fear the consequences, Lucia Valerie 55178." _**I said back. She paused at the door and stared back at me with a glint in her eyes.

**_"It is not the consequences you will come to fear, dearest brother. It is the reaction of your betrayal that should frighten you most." _**Lucia whispered before shutting the door.

I stared after her in understanding. I already knew this. Yes, I had my worries. But that was on the bottom of my list of things that were important at the moment. My connection was back with my angel, and I could see what she saw. She was currently being attacked by a shadow of the undead. Her time had stopped when the vampires left the room. They are unaware of the creatures that only a being like myself or a human under punishment could see. Of course, life for the vampires continued. My angel had merely left her sleeping body and took on a spiritual form. She had not noticed that her physical body was still on the bed. I jumped through the portal and stood crouched on the window sill of my angel's bedroom.

"No, no, no!! Get OFF me!!" She screamed, grabbing onto the legs of a nightstand. She knocked it down and grabbed the pendant in mid air. I pushed my mind into the owl, letting the magic take effect. The owl attacked the shadow, but it still kept hold on her delicate ankles. A terrifying growl slipped through my teeth, causing my angel to tremble in fear. The owl attacked more harshly, and soon the shadow disappeared all together. The owl appeared back on her pendant, and she grinned happily.

**_"Well fought, dear one." _**I said. She spun around to find who had spoken.

"What?" She called, confused. I chuckled as she spun to see who had spoken.

I blinded her before she turned to face me. Her spirit slowly ghosted back to her body like sand blowing in the wind. Just at that moment, the vampire coven's leader, Carlisle, walked in the room. He noticed the red marks and shallow cuts starting to form on her ankles. I growled at the damage I should have prevented sooner. Of course, he would not be able to see or hear me as long as I willed him not to. He poked at her marks and examined them like a professional doctor would. Well, for humans at least. My angel's back arched beautifully.

"Oww..." She groaned.

I smiled and leaped off the sill, knowing she'd be alright for the rest of the day.

* * *

_...Next day...Zandra's POV..._

Gym right before lunch... God, I'm loving this school already! And even better, we were playing dodge ball. Whoever invented this lovely game, I freaking love you man! It was the only game I could actually hurt people without getting in trouble! Hey, if you don't dodge my throws, it's your loss of brain cells, not mine. And just my luck, Isabella Swan just happened to be on the opposing team! Every Tuesday, Coach Clapp would mash up the juniors and sophomores for gym. God, Buddha, or whoever you are up there, _thank you!!_

"Mike n Ike, you ready for this?!" I shouted over the uproar of other enthused students. Mike blinked at my new nickname, and grinned wildly afterwards.

"Hell yeah!!" Mike yelled back, jumping around our half of the court. He eyed my gym clothes in strange interest. The only thing I was wearing was Emmett's huge black basketball shorts and a fitting purple Spongebob shirt from Alice. I had a purple skull wristband on and white high tops. My hair was in a pony tail, and my bangs were pulled back in a purple banana clip.

"Get ready to shed some quality blood and tears! Better have an ambulance ready, Coach Clapp! I sense Hurricane Zandra approaching!" I shouted again. He snorted and called attention to everyone.

"Listen up! If you're hit, you're out! If the ball is caught, you're out! The only way back is if someone on your team catches the ball! Understood?" Coach Clapp said. Everyone howled and roared in response. He picked up his whistle and blew hard. "Let it rip!"

We all picked up our balls from the floor and threw them like torpedoes. I could already see five people fall on the other side. I cackled evilly and caught a ball that Lauren had thrown when she thought I wasn't paying attention. She cursed to herself and stomped her feet angrily as she went to go sit out. Alice laughed from behind me, chucking another ball. I threw the ball out again and hit some poor soul square in the face. The force caused him to fall on the far with a hard smack. A few teammates helped him up and he sat out grumpily.

Like I always say, no pain no gain, though there's nothing to gain except for some nice bruises! I snickered as I dodged two balls that went straight for me. I snatched up a ball that rolled by my feet and launched it all the way in the back of the court where Bella tried to hide. She screamed as the ball flew toward her. It snagged her shoulder from a weird angle. She rubbed her shoulder and stumbled to sit out. And then that reminded me. Where was Edward?

"Zandra, look out!" Mike yelled, but not in time. I turned quickly to see what direction the ball was coming from, but I smacked me right in the face with unbelievable force. I fell to the floor and clasped a hand around my throbbing mouth. I bit my tongue by accident when the ball impacted with my face. I propped on one elbow slammed my fist against the floor. My other hand still covered my mouth. I could feel blood welling from my tongue. "That was uncalled for, Cullen!"

"Are you okay?!" Alice demanded, rubbing my back lightly. I shook my head angrily.

I wanted to tell her to stop rubbing my back; it was not helping at all. My blood tasted metallic and had a weird tang. I crawled to my knees slowly, hoping I could deal with this calmly. However, a weird tickling feeling fluttered in my throat, and I coughed reflexively. Little blood specks hit the floor and one thin line ran down my chin. A few people screamed in surprise, and Mike yelled for Coach Clapp to come over.

"Bitch.." I murmured, wiping the blood from my chin. It wasn't as much as I thought. Alice's eyes burned for a minute, but she tightened her jaw and kept rubbing my back. I sat in a sloppy pretzel style and sighed, pissed. Coach Clapp walked up to me.

"Are you alright, Brooks?" He asked. I flexed my jaw for a minute.

"I bit my tongue, no thanks to certain _douche bag_." I said. Edward glared at me from a short distance.

"I'll bring the nurse here. Sit tight." Coach Clapp said. I nodded curtly. "Hold off on the games for now!"

Everyone groaned in disappointment and dropped the balls. I few boys grabbed basketballs and started playing games with each other. The girls sat on the bleachers and started gossiping up a storm. Angela ran up to me, demanding if I was alright. I reassured her that I was just peachy, but she didn't believe me. Mike guided me over to an empty area on the bleachers and sat with me and Angela. He gave death glances to Edward, sitting not too far from us with Bella. My tongue hurt like hell, and my cheek burned. I rubbed it carefully. I took the little mirror Alice always kept in her pocket and stared at the damage.

"Well, at least it's still attached." I grumbled, handing the mirror back. My tongue had a small but noticeable gash. Alice stared at me sympathetically for a minute, then looked up to glare at Edward.

"I'll be right back," She muttered, walking up the section where Edward and Bella sat. Alice immediately started hissing at him and shoving at his shoulder a few times. I caught some of what she said, "What the hell was that?! We're playing dodge ball, for God's sake! Anyone was bound to get hit by the ball-- that's the point of the game! Do you know how much more damage you could've caused if you didn't restrain yourself?! She's _bleeding, _Edward!"

"She threw the ball in Bella's direction on purpose! What else could be done?!" Edward growled. I kept my back to them, looking as if I weren't listening.

"Is Bella bleeding, Edward? Would the world end if you didn't hit Zandra back? What has come over you!" Alice demanded. He said nothing. "Apologize!"

Just then the nurse scurried in with a first aid kit calling, "Zandra Brooks? Please, come here! I need to look at that cut!"

"Let's go, Zee." Mike whispered, his hands on my shoulder. I snorted at the new nickname.

"Zandra," Edward said, catching my shoulder. He spun me around so I could look him in the eye. "I'm very sorry."

"I don't accept things that don't come from the soul. It's your bad luck you don't have one." I said, jerking away from his touch. He stared at me in shock. "And don't touch me, you monster."

"Hey!" Bella shouted, grabbing my arm. I stared at her in outrage. "He apologized! You don't have to be rude!"

"Remove your hand, or find it dislocated." I threatened in a low voice. She let go immediately after I spat a drop of blood on her arm.

I sauntered over to the nurse and let her examine my abused tongue in silence. She cleaned off the blood and gave me a cup of ice to chew on. If it kept bleeding after a while, she said, I'd have to go to the emergency room. The bell rang, signifying that class ended, and I walked out with my personal golden retriever.

"Jeez, Zandra, you really riled up Cullen back there! Those were some harsh words." Mike said, impressed. I dropped the ice I was chewing on back into my cup.

"It was well deserved." I replied, going back to chewing the ice. It kept the swelling down and numbed by tongue. "I don't take mess."

"Never thought you were the type to get so angry like that. I mean, that time with Mr. Varner didn't really count. He pisses everyone off!" Mike chortled.

"What Edward did was unforgiveable. It was foul play, and totally uncalled for! I believe in revenge, but hitting someone off guard is _way_ different!" I ranted. "And she was going to get hit anyway! She's a freaking clutzoid! I bet if _you_ hit Bella with the ball he wouldn't do shit! He would only do it to me!"

"Well, at least you live at home with him. You could tango with him there!" Mike suggested. My eyes brightened.

"Yes, yes I can!" I cheered, the enthused feeling coming back.

* * *

"Well, its nothing too serious. Just don't eat anything too hard for a while." Carlisle said after examining the cut.

"Does that mean no biting Edward?" I asked. He chuckled quietly before sobering up.

"Yes, not biting Edward no matter how mad you are." He said. I heard him laugh again.

"But what if he suddenly tries to bite me?" I retorted, making him stop abruptly. He stood in deep thought for a minute. I already knew how he was processing my words, though I was kidding. None of them knew I had known their identities.

"...I think he can control himself." Carlisle answered after a while. He gave me a forced smile. I grinned back.

"Lighten up, Doc! I was joking!" I exclaimed, punching his shoulder lightly. His eyes became softer.

"Right," He replied, tousling my hair. I saw something flash behind him. The silver owl was perched on the piano, staring intently at my messenger bag.

"Um, I'm gonna finish up my homework.." I lied, grabbing my bag and heading up the steps.

I shut Alice's door and pulled all the curtains shut. This time, I wasn't afraid of the owl that quietly flew behind me wherever I went. It seemed to want to protect me, so I found no reason to feel fear anymore. The book automatically flipped to the next empty page, and words furiously flew across the paper. I read it when all the magic stopped. It was brief.

**Dear one, I believe it is time that we've met.**

I sighed. I'd been waiting for this moment, to meet my sympathetic killer. I whispered, "Bring it." More words appeared.

**Don't scream.**

The bird landed on my shoulder. At first, I thought this Luke character meant not to be afraid of the bird. But then, arms suddenly but gently clutched my shoulders, and a hand came up to cover my mouth. I almost screamed bloody murder, but a soft masculine voice shushed me into silence. I sighed again inwardly when I calmed down, and pulled the hand away from my mouth. It was soft, but I could feel the strong tendons beneath the skin. His hand dropped back down to my shoulder. He was practically breathing on my neck, and his body was pressed against my back. I felt uncomfortable at his closeness. He seemed to notice and lean away, though he kept one hand on my shoulder.

"I am Luke." He whispered, chuckling a bit. "I know you are angry with your circumstances and possibly me, but please accept my apology."

I almost got up and went to get Edward to show him how a gentleman should really apologize. I said, "I...guess I can accept, since you mean it."

"I'm truly sorry. I will do anything in my power to prevent harm to come upon you, I swear it." Luke promised. I still hadn't looked at him yet.

"What are you?" I asked. He sighed. "You can't tell me, right?"

"I suppose it doesn't matter. I've betrayed my own kind anyway." Luke said, mostly to himself. "I am half human, half angel. Though, I suppose I'm a fallen angel now that I've come to Earth."

"An angel?" I breathed, turning to see his face. His face was angelic and content; Luke was beautiful. Yet, he still looked like a young man, and very mature as well. His silver fringes framed his face, brushing his shoulder. His green eyes were bright against his golden, olive skin tone. He was smiling now, showing off his perfectly straight pearly whites. His face seemed to glow and have its own radiance. "No halo?"

"No halo." His laughter was magical.

I sobered up immediately. "So, what's the deal with this punishment thingy?"

"Be careful what you wish for, as they say. No wish is impossible, and the granting of that wish always comes with consequences, good or bad. In my department, it is our duty to punish those that wish for things without thinking rashly about it first," Luke paused, staring into my eyes. "I believe that is wrong. Everyone has wishes, that is inevitable. Why should only humans be punished? It is the one who grants those impossible wishes that should be at fault."

"But...I already _knew_ it was impossible to come here. It was never a wish, just a thought. I like escaping the real world by reading." I said.

"Yes, but our methods are also preventing the wish from being brought up. Punishment makes you think otherwise." Luke shrugged. "But what is wrong with wishes? They are fleeting if no action is taken to grant them. In a sense, the punishment involves people having their wish come true, but we show the peril that would happen if it were really granted. It's ridiculous. No one survives."

"I'm gonna die here?!" I shrieked, jumping from the bed. He flinched, staring up at me surprised at my outburst. "Nuh-uh! Send me back home, **now**!"

"I am afraid I cannot do that. My powers are half that because I am part human." Luke said.

"Are you serious?! What am I supposed to do, stay here until I grow old and wither away?!" I shouted, my temper flaring. "Or wait until I get killed cuz of this retarded punishment?! This is your fault!"

He answered me with silence, just staring blankly at me for a minute. The angel was suddenly standing beside me, his pretty face contorted into hurt and fury. He began shouting in a language I couldn't understand and gave agitated movements every few seconds. He was ranting and raving, but his face seemed distant at the same time. It seemed he was shouting at me, but still like he forgot I was there. I blinked, surprised at his sudden mood change. He suddenly grabbed my shoulders and shook my violently like a rattle.

"My fault-?!" Luke screamed, cutting off into the foreign garble again. I cringed up and watched him in fear. He seemed to switch to another language abruptly. Suddenly, he stopped altogether and blinked twice.

He looked at me and whispered, "Shit."

I almost laughed, but I suppressed that feeling and stayed silent. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. He was a statue now, perfectly still in the darkness. The only sound was my small sniffles and I wanted to slap myself right after. Twilight was turning me into a sissy weakling, I could feel it. I try to forget it, but small pieces always haunt me in my dreams. It was slowly snipping away at my sanity, but I never mentioned it. Luke suddenly hugged me.

"I've frightened you, haven't I?" He whispered, playing with my curls. I nodded mutely. "A kitten beneath the tigress."

"I'm not an animal.." I grumbled, cutting of because of a huge yawn. His smile was back.

"Sleep, Zandra. You tire." Luke said, stroking my cheek. He softly pushed me onto the bed. "We can talk again tomorrow."

"Wouldn't they here us talking?" I asked, stopping to yawn again. I grew irritated at my sudden tiredness.

"No, your time is frozen as long as I will it. You don't remember, but when you encountered that shadow your body was on the bed the whole time. You were in spirit form. Now, however, you are still in your body. So please, sleep." He whispered.

"Wait, wait," I muttered, fighting off the sleep. There was another question I wanted to ask, but he shushed me again and stroked my back.

My eyelids slowly closed, and after a few minutes I was halfway gone. Something warm pressed against my cheek for a minute and then disappeared. A bright light shone against my eyelids, bothering me for no good reason. I mumbled quietly and rubbed at my eyes. They slowly opened. I flew up from the bed and stumbled to the window. I stared in awe as I watched Luke, flying in the air effortlessly with luminous silver wings. They almost looked blue in the moonlight. My jaw dropped.

"_Daaaamn..."_ I murmured.


	7. Mayhem and Misunderstanding

"So you're definitely coming this weekend?" Mike asked eagerly. I nodded. "Awesome! This party is gonna be sweet!"

"This is weird. I never get along with the juniors back home. Now I'm partying with them." I said. He grinned wickedly.

"Hey, Zandra, I'm bringing the soda and I need your vote for the poll! Orange soda, Sprite, or Pepsi?" Erick asked, a pad and pen in his hand.

"Orange soda, duh! That's the ultimate high soda right there!" I exclaimed. He nodded his head and scribbled on the pad. I watched him run through the hallway and catch up with some other juniors.

Mike followed me through the slight drizzle into the cafeteria. I grabbed three slices of pizza, a Mountain Dew, and a small fruit cup. Mike chose the mystery meat, and I felt really bad for him. The look of the mystery meat disturbed me and made me realize exactly why it was called a mystery. For all I knew, that could've been a rat they found under the stove or something. We sat down at our usual table where the other jocks and preps sat at. I sat all the way at the end of the table next to Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Mike was loyal and always squeezed next to me anyway. Jessica sent death glares my way every time I came to sit at the table. She was jealous about my quality time with Mike n Ike. She could have him; I couldn't care less.

"Have you seen the newspaper, people? Gossip galore, I am telling you! Zandra hits the front page, not kidding!" My sophomore friend, Xavier announced. In his hand was the school newspaper, which contrasted with his turquoise nail polish. Sure, he was gay, but he was freaking cool! He took the seat across from me. "Babe, have you read this yet?"

"Nope. What's it say?" I asked, taking it from his hands. There was a huge picture of me on the cover, glaring as I was wiping the blood from my chin yesterday. "Goddamn! How the hell did they get a shot?"

"_No_ idea. But get this," Xavier said, leaning in closer. "I was in the office yesterday when _you-know-who_ stormed in and demanded he not have gym for the rest of the year, and switch all his classes that have _you_ in them."

"Was that supposed to hurt my feelings? Cuz it ain't working, I'm telling you now." I said, shrugging. Mike and Xavier laughed out loud.

"So when are you going shopping?" Angela asked.

"After school. It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow and Friday, so everyone is going hiking. Not me, though." I said. "You in?"

"Yeah. I might buy something too." Angela stated.

I nodded and bit into my pizza. It tasted cheap, like the kind you heat up from the box. But pizza is pizza, so I didn't really care all that much. Besides that, the slices were skimpy. They were at least the size of a full hand print. I complained about it all through lunch while I was eating it. Xavier found it hysterical. He wanted to be a fashion designer when he got older, and it showed in his clothes. He had on a sky blue fitted t-shirt that went with some heather gray skinny jeans that had lime green suspender hanging in the back and white Reebok's he decorated with sharpies. He'd moved here from Los Angeles not too long ago, so he had a perfect tan. His skin was practically flawless; he was lean, but not overly like Emmett. I hate to admit it, but I was almost jealous of the guy. I was the only kind soul out of the other homophobic teenagers to become his friend. Not even that-- _best _friend.

Lunch passed by in a breeze, and I was off to study hall in the library with Xavier. There was one strict librarian in there, but everyone ignored her. People only came in there to sleep or talk. Me and Xavier brought notepads full of blank paper, just to throw paper balls at each other once we got there. Lots of people would always join in after a while. And we always made sure to recycle the paper after, so no harm done. A wicked smile formed on his face once we stepped in the library. There were at least fifteen people in the library. The librarian didn't even know we stepped in the room. I stood in the lower section of the library while he went to the upper section. A girl next to me saw my wads of paper balls and smirked.

"Are you guys playing too?" She asked. I grinned as she pulled out her own paper balls.

"Most definitely." I answered.

"Excellent." She hissed. I watched her stalk away on the other side of the library, already throwing one at someone.

A paper ball whizzed past my ear. I flinched and saw Xavier laughing silently to himself. I chucked one of mine at him, and he jumped away before it could nail him in the face. I stuffed all the paper in my huge hoodie and crawled across the floor, wary of the librarian. She had her nose buried in some novel, not paying attention at all. I snorted as I made my way across the other side. I saw Xavier running down the steps, dodging a ball from someone else. I nicked him the jaw with one of my own, causing him to stumble down the rest of the stairs. The librarian scowled at him, then went back to her book. He sighed in relief and jogged to another hidden section behind the staircase. I smacked away a paper ball that came soaring through the air.

"That was close.." I muttered, pulling out another ball. I was hidden behind a book case, the librarian sitting just on the other side. Some senior, being an idiot, tried to throw one at me. His aim was horrible; it flew straight for the librarian. It hit her dead on forehead. The book dropped on her desk.

"Who's throwing paper?!" She yelled, getting up from her chair. I blanched and tossed all my paper out the nearest window. The idiot who threw the missile hid behind a book case on the upper level. "Answer me this instant, you hooligan!"

"Get outta there." Xavier mouthed, peering behind a bookshelf near the door.

"How?!" I demanded silently.

"Don't comment." He mouthed, his facial expression flat. He waved me forward. As I turned to walk the pathway of doom, he met me halfway before the librarian stopped us.

"Aha! So you're the culprits, eh?" She squawked. I scoffed in defiance.

"I came to the library to get my friend. Is there problem?" Xavier demanded. My face did not show the shock I felt on the inside. His voice was lower than his usually gentle tone, almost seductive in a way. The librarian glared but let us go through.

"Just get out!" She commanded. Xavier shrugged and pulled me out of there before she could say something else.

"Well, that was close." His gentle tone was back.

"What the hell, man? You went Darth Vader on me for a minute!" I accused. He grinned.

"Zandra, I am your father." Xavier said, slipping back into his lower tone. It sounded off now.

"That was Arnold Schwarzenegger..." I choked out, laughing my ass off.

"Oh yeah? Your face looked so relieved after I saved your ass, it looked like you had an orgasm." Xavier deadpanned. I blanched.

"Sh-shut up! You fag!"

"Ouch! That one almost stung. _Not_."

* * *

"Alice, what the hell is this?" I complained. I stared at my reflection in horror of the stupid bathing suit. A string bikini. _No_ ass coverage whatsoever.

"One of the choices of bathing suits! We're buying more than one!" Alice said, holding up another one in front of Xavier to look at. I wished he didn't tag along. He grinned at what I was forced to try on.

"You should wear that one!" Xavier encouraged.

"There's a fucking string up my ass and that's it! I'm not wearing this in public!" I shouted, gaining attention of everyone in the store. A couple of men whistled. I squeaked and pulled the curtain around me.

"I agree!" Angela said, taking my side. She didn't even bother to step out of the dressing room. "Can you pass me a different one?"

"Fine..." Xavier grumbled, tossing a pink halter one piece over the curtain rail. He tossed me something green and black. "Put it on."

"Yes, master." I mumured, snatching it from the air.

"Damn straight!"

I rolled my eyes and closed the curtain as I examined the next choice. It wasn't so bad. It was a green monokini with zebra stripes (also called trikini). I slipped it on and stared in the mirror. It was definitely better than that stupid string bikini. I was thankful it wasn't so revealing. It showed my whole back, but it covered my ass so it was all good. I didn't hear Angela complaining either, so she probably found what she wanted. I grinned as I pulled the curtain away. Angela stepped outside as well. Xavier and Alice gave two thumbs up, grinning like two idiots.

"Yes? No?" Alice inquired. I sighed.

"This is...kinda cool, I guess." I said. The two idiots gave each other high fives. "How bout you, Ang?"

"I like this one better than that stringy whatever." She admitted. I laughed before Alice clapped her hands for silence.

"There's a sale at Macy's today and I will not miss it! Are you coming?" Alice demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hell no." I said flatly. "I'm going to Sephora."

"I was gonna go to Sephora too." Xavier chipped in.

"I guess I'll go with you, Alice." Angela shrugged. Alice squealed in delight and rushed her to get dressed.

We waited in the short line until it was our turn. Alice was buying me the stupid string whatever anyway, ignoring my protest. I couldn't think of any time I would ever want to wear that. It was hardly a bathing suit! It was just strings with a bathing suit tag on it that was put there accidentally. Xavier and me made our way to Sephora. He wanted to buy some more nail polish, and I just went in to check out the eyeshadow. The workers stared at Xavier with smirks on their faces. He was the only boy in the store. I snorted and picked out a set of blue, green, purple, and yellow. Xavier bought himself nail art pens. I complained about candy the whole time until Xavier gave up and dragged me to one of the candy machines.

"I want Twizzlers!" I wailed. I pulled out my secret weapon; the pout. "Buy them for me, please?"

"Aw, babe! Don't give me that look!" He groaned, exasperated. I leaned in closer and whimpered. Pink tinted his cheeks. "What do you have to be so cute for?!"

"Please, please, please!" I chanted, jumping in place. I watched him scratch his head in uncertainty. "Won't you please but it?"

"Oh fine! Take the dollar!" Xavier grumbled, pulling out a dollar bill from his wallet. "Damn temptress.."

"Yay! I'll share, I promise!" I cheered, sliding the dollar and and pressing the button. The Twizzlers fell and I snatched them out of the machine.

"Gimme one.." He muttered, holding his hand out. I smirked, popping one into my mouth.

"Say _aaahhh!_" I taunted, wagging the Twizzler in the air. He snatched it from me and stuffed it in his mouth. "Bad dog! Bad Xavier!"

"Zo, I gotta tell you something." Xavier said as we walked to the Macy's. His low pitched voice was back, surprising me.

"What is it?" I asked. He sighed and paused, as if thinking whether he should tell me or not. "Just spit it out, man. I'm listening."

"I'm not really..._gay_." He admitted. I blinked in surprise but listened anyway. "I kinda go both ways, you know?"

"Ohh...so your bi, then." I stated.

"It's not really like that, Zo. I like boys, and a few girls on occasion. But I'm mostly for boys. And the way I dress has nothing to do with it! I like bright colors and nail polish because it's fun! Skinny jeans are cool too!" He ranted. "I mean, how can people just assume things like that?! You don't judge a book by it's cover! You read it first, freakin' idiots!"

"I'm sorry, Xavier. I just assumed..." I trailed off into silence. He squeezed my shoulder gently.

"I don't mean you. You're the only person in this crappy town to become my friend! You accepted me no matter what people thought." Xavier beamed.

I grinned. "Well, I think it's kinda dumb for me to judge people, considering the way _I_ dress."

"What do you mean? You dress just fine! I admit the things you wear are tight and show off your curves kinda much, but that's cute!" He said.

"Tight?!" I said disbelief. "You wear skinny jeans too!"

"Well duh! But I'm not a girl! I'm not shaped like a freaking hour glass!" He accused.

"I'm shaped like an hour glass? Psh. Me? Yeah right. Funny." I snorted. Xavier grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of a window to stare at my reflection.

"See?!" He demanded. I stared at my outfit. Gray acid washed skinny jeans with a matching cropped vest. Underneath was a plaid brown and yellow tee, and light yellow fingerless gloves on my hands. I had brown borras ankle boots and skull earrings with a yellow gem hanging from them. I saw no difference. I wore these outfits all the time.

"Nope." I answered, popping the _p_. He sighed in defeat. "Can we go now?"

_I say you the you the best.  
You the you the best.  
You the you the best.  
You the you the best.  
You the best i ever had.  
Best I ever had.  
Best I ever had.  
Best I ever had.  
I say you the- _**(1)**

I snatched my new cellphone out of my pocket. "What's up, Alice?"

"I'm done for the day! You wanna head home?" She asked.

"Uhm, I was gonna catch a ride with Xavier.." I said.

"Oh. That's fine then! I'll drop Angela off! Bye!"

"Okay. Bye!"

"Think you could handle the Mustang?" Xavier taunted, holding up his keys.

"I can handle almost anything." I sneered.

"So you can definitely stay awake long enough for a movie?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah!" I retorted. "It's only eleven, I got this."

This is gonna be a_ l__ong _night...but I could handle it!

_

* * *

_

"Babe, you're an idiot." Xavier stated flatly. He lifted me into the backseat and buckled the seat belt for me. I cracked an eye open and glared at him.

"Go away.." I mumbled. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"You're the one who said you could handle it. Shoulda told me you couldn't make it out the theater!" Xavier grinned.

I survived the crappy movie he brought me to. The high from the Twizzlers kept me awake, but they didn't last me once we stood up to leave. Of course I didn't stay awake! He made me stand in the longest line afterwards to buy more candy, and I slowly sunk to my knees in exhaustion before we got to the cash register. He carried me piggy back style on the way to his car. He made fun of me the whole time, but I barely listened. I just grumbled incoherently.

_I say you the you the best.  
You the you the best.  
You the you the best.  
You the you the best.  
You the best--_

"Alice?" Xavier said, answering my phone for me. "...Oh yeah! We're fine! We just went to watch a movie to see if Zandra could stay awake the whole time. She didn't!" He paused when Alice spoke, then laughed out loud. "Yeah, that'd be cool! Anyway, we'll be back in like 45 minutes....Kay. Bye!"

"What'd she say?" I asked. He just snorted and walked around the car to sit in the front seat.

"Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep, babe. I got this." He answered. I sighed, but didn't object.

"I'm not your babe.." I muttered, shutting my eyes. He chuckled and murmured something I couldn't catch.

The drive seemed to be like two minutes, rather than an hour. One minute we were in the car, and the next minute he's carrying me in darkness. Carlisle and Alice stood waiting at the doorway. We had a few yards to go. My messenger bag hung on his shoulder as he carried me his arms bridal style. I stared at the buttons on my vest as I tried to figure out what the hell was going on. I rubbed my eyes.

"What the hell...? Where are we?" I asked stupidly, my voice cracking and layered with sleep. Xavier looked down at me.

"We're at your house, dummy." He whispered. Oh. Well that made sense.

"Huh." I said, not coherent at all. My body was functioning, but my brain was in limbo.

"Go back to sleep, Zo." He crooned in my ear. His walking halted.

"Thank you, Xavier." Carlisle said. I was passed to him and my bag was given to Alice.

"Don't forget you're picking her up tomorrow!" Alice chirped.

"I won't!" Xavier grinned. He stared down at me. "Good night."

"Yeah, yeah.." I mumbled, sticking my tongue out. The cut was just a red line now. He rolled his eyes and sauntered back to his car.

"I have the perfect night clothes for you that I bought from Macy's!" Alice cheered.

I would have asked what it was, but I was already out of it. I leaned my head against Carlisle's chest and let sleep take over. If it was lingerie she was putting on me, I swear to the Gods I'm going to find a way to kick Alice without breaking my leg!

* * *

WOOP WOOP! Another chapter finished! I had this done for a long time, and the next chapter is already finished lol! I'm already working on another chapter right now! But the chapters might come slower in the future T.T My mom is trying to send me to camp, but I'll fight is as hard as I can okay!? GOTTA STAY STRONGGG!!! GOTTA KEEP FIGHTIN ONNN!! -ahem- Okay, I got some reference to the bold number from before!

**(1) ****That ringtone was **_**Best I Ever Had **_**by Drake** lol I know that wasn't important but I'm just lettin ya'll know anyway. Also, Alice put that as her ringtone because she thinks she's the best LOL


	8. Blood Bath and Breakdowns

"Zandra, we're leaving now," Carlisle whispered, his hand placed on the side of my head. "Xavier will pick you up, so don't forget, alright?"

"Mmhmm..." I mumbled, snuggling closer to the comforter. He swiftly kissed my cheek and walked out the door silently.

It was five o'clock in the morning. The sun wasn't even out yet! I was annoyed at him for interrupting my sleep, but he had to go 'hiking' so I let it slide. It probably wouldn't be good manners to leave me here without saying anything. He was like my second dad, except for the fact that he was a vampire. I'll admit it was kind of cool living with bloodsuckers, but also kind of awkward. They didn't sleep, so I doubted they had night clothes. I picked up on other things too. Alice and Jasper shared a room; this room. Since I came, they've never stepped foot in here, except for clothes. Where'd they go while I would sleep here?

The room was pitch black even though one of the curtains were wide open. I rubbed the crap out of my eyes and scowled. Six hours of sleep was all I got to squeeze in today. My record was two hours, but this was plain ridiculous. I wondered if Xavier did stuff like this everyday. That's just plain stupid, but whatever. It seemed like the perfect time to talk to the angel, Luke. Luckily, they didn't remove my pendant today. Speaking of removal, I wondered about what night clothes Alice was talking about earlier. I stared down at my clothes. _Pink_. I shut my eyes and looked away._ S__ee no __evil, _I thought.

"Aw hell..." I muttered.

I picked up Twilight and flipped open the page. The previous words were there, but nothing new. I blinked. How the hell am I supposed to contact this guy? I tossed the book on the floor. I propped myself onto my elbows, feet in the air. The straps of the stupid dress hung loosely off my shoulder, but I didn't give a crap. I was alone anyway. I played with the pendant and scowled in disappointment. I felt like talking, godammit. I sprawled out my arms and legs, and fell back asleep. After a while, a hand touched my shoulder. I sat up and smiled, assuming it was Luke.

"Hey," I greeted, rubbing the new crap out of my eye.

"Good morning, Zandra." Luke answered. I stared at his bright, radiant face for a good minute. He was alien to me and flawless at the same time. I envied him the way I did with Xavier.

"What took you so long?" I asked. His smile faltered and his face seemed pale.

"I had some business that needed tending to." Luke answered, an emotionless mask forming. I gave my best pokerface.

"What kind of business?" I demanded, feeling very nosy. It wasn't my concern, but who cares? I liked being in the know.

"Business concerning protecting you from harm. I had to...fix some of the kinks," He said. I gave him my 'bullshit' look. "It's really not that serious. This is all for your safety, I assure you."

"Can you at least tell me where you were?" I asked, exasperated. His mood seemed to worsen as I kept asking. "You know, your mood swings are really becoming a pain in my ass, I swear."

"I was in this house, hours after the vampires left. There was a slight problem outside, but it followed me inside. I took care of it." Luke said, ignoring my last comment.

I sighed, very annoyed, and got up to change my clothes. Xavier would be here in a few minutes, so I had to be ready even if my time was frozen. I walked to the closet and grabbed a lazy outfit for the day. An off shoulder shirt, skinny jeans, and chucks. I took my toiletries from the dresser and walked to the door. Luke appeared out of nowhere, hovering behind me with his wings. I turned and stared at him in confusion. The mask was still there, but his eyes showed anxiety. I gave him a questioning look.

"What?"

"I can't explain right now." He said, fear leaking in his voice. I blinked, confused.

"Does this have something to do with that problem you had?" I said, opening the door and heading for the bathroom.

"I am a spiritual projection of myself. And yes, this has something to do with my problem. I haven't...cleaned up after myself, so to speak.."

I walked down the long hallway, staring behind me to see if he followed. He disappeared altogether. I shrugged and kept walking. He seemed so uptight like the world was about to end. I laughed, but immediately cut off when I slipped on a sticky substance in the doorway of the bathroom. I fell to the floor with a low grunt and rubbed my abused tushy. The sticky stuff stuck to my back and hair. I blinked before regaining my sight from the blurriness. Blood was splattered everywhere, and I had just slipped in a huge pool of blood.

"Umm..." I muttered, not sure what to say in a situation like this. I would've screamed, but a low moan of pain interrupted my already frayed thoughts.

Blood was flowing out of the bathtub in huge torrents. The once yellow curtains were stained the most, but they still covered the bathtub. I stared, wide eyed, and grabbed the curtain with two hands. A weak snarl sounded from behind the curtain, and it almost convinced me to let go. I clenched my teeth together and pursed my lips, throwing the curtain to the side. Whatever was in the bathtub cried out in pain as I removed the curtains. Something was destroyed and tangled in the metal hangers of the shower curtains.

"Zandra?" Xavier called, just entering the house.

I screamed bloody murder. Xavier shouted something and I heard him running up the staircase. Before a got a look at the person, a hand shot up and covered my mouth before I could continue my ear splitting screech. It pulled me into the bathtub with obvious effort and pushed me under. It's whole presence suddenly disappeared, and the blood felt heavy on my body. Hands now shot into the blood, pulling me up to breathe. Xavier cussed as I coughed out the blood I choked on during my scream when I got pulled under.

"What the hell?! Are you hurt? Did you hit your head? How the fuck are you bleeding this much!?" Xavier shouted, snatching a towel and wiping my face.

"Someone was just in the bathtub..." I whispered. "They were bleeding, not me."

"Yeah, I see that now. They escaped through the window." Xavier stated, pointing at the window. Red hand prints stained the glass. He wrapped me in a towel and walked out of the bathroom, me following him like a shadow.

"Xavier. I have to call the Cullens. One of them. Any of them." I said, reaching for his cell phone protruding out his back pocket. I dialed Alice's number and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

_"Xavier? What is it?" _Alice asked on the other line.

"Alice, it's Zandra, and there is something seriously wrong going on your house!" I squeaked, throwing off the towel. I was getting ready to rant.

_"What's wrong?"_ Alice demanded, her voice going shrill.

"I don't know, man! I was in the bathroom and there was freaking blood everywhere for _no_ reason! And then I pulled the curtain for the stupid tub and there was something in there! The weirdo pulled me under and it escaped through the damn window!" I yelled, pacing around the room and showing agitated movements that only Xavier could see.

_"Blood..?"_ Alice muttered. She paused to talk to someone. _"Carlisle thinks you shouldn't leave the house..and Xavier should stay with you."_

"But what if it comes back?!" I shrieked, halting in my pacing.

_"Zandra, it's Jasper. I've had experience with things like this back where I used to live."_ Jasper said, taking the phone from Alice. _"It won't be coming back."_

"How do you know that?" I blurted out.

_"If there was nothing else in there besides the thing you described, then it's most likely hurt. It won't venture back there, I promise you."_ Jasper explained.

I paused for a moment, pondering what he said. I replied, "Okay. I'll stay here."

_"And don't worry, okay? We'll be back tomorrow late afternoon, so just hold out until then."_ Carlisle said, now claiming the phone. _"I'll be sure to investigate this problem."_

"Yeah, I know." I sighed. "Bye, I guess."

The phone clicked on the other end. I tossed the phone back to Xavier, who caught it easily. I stared into the body mirror at my bloody reflection. I resembled the girl in the movie _Carrie_. I shuddered and picked up the towel from the floor in an attempt to hide myself. Xavier remained silent the whole time, probably scared out of his wits. He was forced to stay here because of some psycho in the bathroom. He didn't deserve this, to be trapped here with me. I should've persuaded Carlisle to let me walk to school, even though I didn't know the way.

"I don't think that thing meant to kill you," Xavier said, breaking the silence. "But it was definitely here for something."

"It wasn't here for me...was it?" I whispered, panicking. I turned to Xavier and gasped. "Xavier! You heave to leave; leave right now! If it was after me, that means it could go after you too! Get out of here!"

"I would _never_ leave you behind to defend yourself alone." Xavier growled, his serious tone back. His eyes looked vivid with rage.

"If something ever happened to you..." I trailed off, hiding my face in the towel. "I'll never, ever forgive myself."

"You won't need to forgive yourself then, because nothing is going to happen."

We stared at each other for a minute. There was no point in arguing with Xavier, no matter how drastic the situation was. At least now I know what Luke was talking about when he said he didn't get to clean up. The thing that he was fighting with hadn't been entirely taken care of. And it could come back.

* * *

"So, what do you think? Green or blue?" Xavier demanded, holding up two bottles of nail polish.

"I'm more of a eyeliner and eyeshadow person," I said, shrugging. He glared at me. "Okay, fine! Why not both?"

"But that's so _gay_!" Xavier complained. I gave him a flat look. "Oh shut up! You know what I meant!"

"Honestly, I didn't." I giggled, watching his slow reaction. He huffed and tossed Alice's nail polish back on the counter.

"What are we supposed to do all day? Hang around in the house?" He questioned, spinning on the swivel chair by the counter.

"Yeah, that's what Alice said was best. I mean, what if that thing had a buddy waiting for us outside?!" I said, shrugging. "I really doubt that. Better safe than sorry, though, right?"

"I got it!" Xavier exclaimed, snapping his finger. He jumped from the chair like he had an idea. "Let's play hide and seek! This house is big enough!"

"That's the problem. It'd take hours to find each other." I disagreed, crossing my arms.

"First off, babe, we got all day! Second, we can only hide on the second floor!" Xavier said. He held out his hand, "Rock, paper, scissors?"

"No. You hide. I count." I grumbled, smacking his hand away. He was about to complain, but I cut him off saying, "One...two...three..."

He immediately ran out the living room as I shut my eyes, laughing insanely the whole time. I swear he can act like such a little kid! I shook my head and continued counting until I reached twenty. His laughter cut off abruptly, causing me to stutter when I called, "R-Ready or not, here I come!"

I was confused as I walked through the hallway on the second floor. Why had Xavier suddenly cut off in his laughter? I panicked and started running around frantically to find him. What if that monster thing had decided to come back, and Jasper was wrong about his assumption?! I stopped dead cold in front of Alice's room. My breathing turned into strangled breaths. I prayed to the gods that nothing horrific happened to him because of my crazy situation. I knocked on the door rapidly.

"Xavier?! _Please_ tell me that thing isn't in there!" I shrieked, my hand tightening on the door knob. There was no answer, so I barged in. "Xav...ier.."

He sat on Alice's bed, my empty version of Twilight in his hands. His eyes were wide with shock, yet still confused. I could see the blood red words clearly from where I stood in the dark room. I shut the door and walked up to Xavier, who still didn't notice my presence. He jumped when I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up from the book.

"Zandra, what is this?"

"I-It's just an empty book..something I planned on writing in.." I lied, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Oh. Right." Xavier said, clearly not believing me. He muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"What?" I asked, not hearing what he said.

"Nothing. Know what? I'm done playing the game. Let's watch TV." Xavier replied, the low tone surprising me.

"What's the matter?" I demanded, grabbing his hand before he could walk away.

"It's nothing!" He hissed, wrenching his hand away. His eyes softened in apology. "I'm just tired. Now let's go."

We walked down the steps in silence and back into the living room. I flipped the TV on to the movie _V for Vendetta _and eased into the couch. Xavier placed a pillow on my lap and rested his head on it. He remained quiet, not chattering away like he usually would. We didn't even get halfway through the movie before Xavier fell asleep. I started to pet his hair like a cat, even though I honestly didn't like cats too much. He turned from my touch, and I immediately stopped petting him when I saw his face. He was still sleeping, of course, but his brow was pulled down in distress. A single tear fell down his cheek.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong..?" I whispered, wiping away the tear with my hand.

His eyes snapped open now. The whites of his eyes were red and more tears brimmed at the edges. He stared at me in what look like agony, then turned over quickly to hide his face in the pillow. I remained frozen, unsure what to do now. He was clearly upset over something and I desperately wished to know what it was. He couldn't possibly read the book, since Luke stated I was the only one who could. I wondered what would bring this out of him so suddenly. Xavier was just as stiff as I was until I heard a strange sound in the back of his throat. I stroked his back as he started trembling. He froze up again, but then out of nowhere he sprang up and hugged my shoulders. I hesitantly hugged him back.

"Um...okay?" I muttered, not sure what to say. All I could hear was his ragged breathing and sniffles.

"Why does it have to be this way?!" He demanded.

"I don't think I follow you." I replied.

"The stupid monster thing upstairs!" Xavier shrieked. I jumped at his outburst.

"I told you that you should leave already!" I retorted.

"No, no, no..." He mumbled.

It was obvious he was fighting against tears. But I still didn't understand _why_.

* * *

**A/N: Do not fear, my pets! Sadly, this is the end of another chapter.. BWUAHAHAHA! CLIFFY!! lol It really leaves you hangin' doesn't it?? I mean, what the hell was in the bathtub?! Why did Luke leave the mess undone?! And what caused Xavier's tears?! Wait around for the next chapter in two weeks! I know it's short, and I apologize!**

**Bad news, my pets! I'll be gone all next week, which leaves me no time write at all! T.T Do not fret, my pets! XD rhyming.. As I was saying, I will see you all in two weeks! Until then, REVIEW!! X333**


	9. Field Trips and Funny Business

**A/N: Just lettin ya'll know...the beginning is the rest of the last chapter, which was Thursday, and the second part that says **_**Next Morning**_** is Friday.. ALSO, check my profile under STORY STUFF for more info.. I have Xavier's, Zandra's, and Luke's look..and Zandra's outfits!!**

"Xavier, go home. I'll be fine, seriously."

"Are you sure? I could stay, babe." Xavier suggested. His eyes were hiding something. They seemed guarded.

"No, jeez! Go home! You're tired and being a weirdo! I'll see you tomorrow!" I argued.

"So, you're positive?"

"Yes, damn!"

I watched him walk to his car and rev up the engine. I waited for him so leave, but he just sat in the car and stared at me for a moment. He opened the door and was about to say something, but I gave him the birdie by the doorway. He laughed out loud and jumped back into his car. I rolled my eyes as he drove away onto the road that I could barely make out. He was a speed demon just like Edward was. But there was no time to think about that. I had more important things to worry about. I shut the door and ran up the flights of steps and into Alice's room.

"Lukas Denmark 5--whatever!! Get out here right now!!" I shouted, grabbing Twilight from where Xavier left it. He had gone home when it became darker outside.

I was annoyed about the crazy monster thing that decided to take bathe in the bathtub. I mean, how could he be so careless like that?! What if that stupid thing attacked me? He just disappeared out of no where without a trace or even a warning where it was. Sure he was scared, but he could've told me a hint so I'd be little bit prepared for the psycho path! I flipped open the pages, but it was the same words as last night. I almost screamed in protest. There was a flapping noise at my window and I heard the loud squawking noises of a bird. The silver owl was perched there, staring at me with those hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Luke?" I asked quietly. The bird simply looked at me before flying away. I ran to the window and yelled, "Chicken! You knew this was coming!"

"Zandra-.." A familiar voice said, trailing off into a coughing fit. I spun around to see Luke's form on the bed in the darkness. I could only make out his silver hair.

"Where have you been?! Why'd you leave the weird thingy in the bath tub? You could've dragged it outside or something! I had to skip school today because of that- not that a minded that part, but still! Even Xavier had to..." I stopped dead when my eyes finally adjusted in the darkness.

He seemed sprawled out on the bed, almost like death was knocking on is door. I ran and turned the lights on, hoping he wouldn't disappear like the words in Twilight did. His silver wings were battered and mangled up, the feathers bent in strange angles. His pure white clothes were ripped and torn. They were covered in a big blotch of brilliant scarlet. The spot was on his chest, where his hand clutched at. The scarlet seeped through his fingers as he coughed. He was hunched over on himself, wheezing like he had no air. I stood frozen by the light switch. He looked up at me through his silver bangs and managed a forced smile on his face. It looked more like a grimace.

"Luke. What the hell." I said flatly. I couldn't feel my face or my fingers that were frozen on the light switch. I barely felt my lips move.

"I tried to...tell you.." Luke choked out.

"What the hell."

"Your friend...came and I..didn't have time to...explain..everything.." Luke whispered.

"Oh my _God_.."

"It's not that...serious. I assure you.." Luke promised. "Just..lung damage."

There was no reassurance.

"Yo man what the _hell_?! Oh my God you're freaking _dying_ man!" I shrieked, panicking. "All the blood...What are we gonna do man?! Should I call an ambulance? Do angels get taken to ambulances?! Oh, why am I rambling! Where's the phone?! What should I-"

"Zandra! Calm down!" Luke commanded, appearing out of nowhere and grabbing my arm. He lurched away from me to cringe, blood dripping on the floor. "My apologies.."

"You..you just leaked blood and you're apologizing?! You're dying and you're _apologizing_?!" I yelled. "How can I stay calm?"

"Please.. For me? I'm really...not feeling well." He murmured.

"No freaking duh!" I hissed, jerking my arm away. "I should-" My cell phone rang, cutting me off.

_I'm breaking dishes up in here  
All Night (Uh-huh)  
I ain't gon stop until I see police lights (Uh-huh)  
I'm a fight a man tonight  
I'm a fight a man tonight  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an _**(1)**

"Answer it. I'll survive a few more minutes." Luke said, shuffling back to the bed. I picked up the phone.

"Angela?" I asked.

_"Zandra! Where were you today? We missed you!"_ Angela exclaimed.

"There was some psycho that broke in the house when Xavier came to pick me up, so we couldn't leave! But it's all good now." I said.

_"Oh thank goodness you didn't get hurt!"_ She sighed with relief.

"Yeah..so what I miss today?" I asked.

_"Nothing, really. Oh wait! We have a trip to an expensive museum tomorrow, so we have to dress formally! I don't know what it's for though."_ Angela said.

"Ugh! Formal?! Ah, crap! Thanks, Ang! Gotta go..Now I have to find something to wear!" I complained.

_"Heh, okay. Bye!"_

I clicked the 'end' button and spun back around to face Luke. "Okay, so what are we gonna do?"

"Come here," Luke said, waving me toward the bed. I skipped over the bed and he snatched my hand. He placed it over the giant blotch over his chest and the blood bubbled under my touch, gushing over my fingers.

"Why?!" I groaned, tugging from his iron grasp. He did not let go.

His blood was sticky and warm, only disturbing me even further. With each breath he took, more blood bubbled over. He closed his eyes in concentration and shuddered once when a small blue light illuminated from his fingertips. The blood that engulfed my hand started to disappear until my hand was completely clean, as if it was never stained in the first place. New skin layered over his chest under my hand and made a hissing sound as the once huge gash sealed shut. He winced as his wings cracked themselves back into place, then disappeared altogether. His breathing slowed and his hand went limp on my mine. The blue light dissipated.

"You're all better now?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes," Luke breathed, looking at me with gentle eyes. "Thank you."

"Eh, I just stood there." I said, grinning. I stared at his tattered white outfit. "You..you wanna borrow a shirt?"

"That would be appreciated." Luke replied. He sat up and ran a hand though his silver locks.

I went to the giant walk in closet and sauntered over to Jasper's small section. I opened a cabinet full of random t-shirts and pulled out a gray tank top. It seemed to be Luke's size, so I shrugged and closed the cabinet. Since I was in there, I decided to change into my pajamas. I slipped on a fitting light blue Tinkerbell top and loose gray sweat pants. I walked to the door and peeked through the small opening. Luke sat upon the bed, shirtless. If this were an anime, I'd be having a nosebleed. I held back a hysterical giggle and fought to keep the insane grin off my face. A snicker escaped and I immediately covered my mouth to stifle it. After my silent laughing fit was over, I shut the closet door and handed the shirt to Luke. It fit him perfectly, and I could see his sculpted torso through it.

"So...what now?" I wondered.

"You're not tired at all?" He asked, playing with my curls like before. "I've read that shock always wears a human out after a while."

"A little," I admitted, staring at the digital clock. It read nine o'clock. "But it's still early."

"I'm not quite sure what humans do to pass the time." Luke said. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Tropic Thunder!!" I exclaimed, heading for the door.

"What?"

"A movie, man, a movie!"

* * *

_..Next Morning.._

I had just hopped out the shower and was plugging in the flat iron. I ran, wearing only a towel, back to Alice's room where Luke slept **(2)**. I went into the closet and grabbed the outfit I picked out last night. A white halter top with ruffles in the front and a black pencil skirt. I was going to pin a fake white rose in my hair and have thin silver bangles on each arm. My shoes dangerous black pumps with ankle straps. I dashed back into the room and began flat ironing my ridiculously curly hair. My hair became silky and straight after I was finished, and I combed my bangs to one side. I pinned the white rose in my hair and put on my outfit, minus the shoes. I didn't feel like murdering my toes just yet. I put on black and silver eyeliner, black mascara, and lip gloss.

"I feel like a prep.." I muttered to myself as I stared into the mirror. I put on nude thigh high stockings and ran back into Alice's room. I lightly tapped Luke's shoulder. "Dude, wake up!"

He shifted under the sheets and I heard his joints crack. "What is it?"

"I got school, and the Cullens are coming back today! How are you here anyway?!" I said, smoothing out a wrinkle on my skirt.

"There are no rules as to what time of day I appear. That only applies to the book." Luke said, throwing the cover off himself. He blinked and stared at my outfit for a minute. "Does this school require you to wear such clothes?"

"No, there's a stupid ceremony today so we have to dress formally." I answered.

I walked away and down the steps into the kitchen. The bread I put in the toaster earlier was now crispy and warm. I spread butter over it and sat at the counter to eat. Luke walked down the steps and I watched him in awe. That animated nosebleed was going off inside my head. He still wore the fitting tank top, much to my pleasure. The white pants he wore were torn and hung loosely off his hips. The tank top and scrunched up a bit, showing off the muscle of his lower abdomen. I had to force myself not to drool. I looked away and back at my toast.

_It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it wont fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
I talk like this  
Cuz I can back it up  
I got a big ego  
Such a huge ego_

I almost choked on my toast when I read the caller ID. I answered my phone, "Hello..?"

"Carlisle wants to know if you're alright. He made me call." Rosalie said, annoyed. I stared at the stairway where Luke suddenly disappeared.

"Yeah..I'm fine." I said

"See? I told you." Rosalie sneered to someone. She didn't even bother to say goodbye when she hung up.

The phone clicked off in time with the ringing of the doorbell. Xavier let himself in with the key he was given and walked right in. He wore black pants and a matching button down vest, with a bright green shirt and silver tie.

"Xavier..you know this is supposed to be formal, right?" I giggled, pointing at his shoes. White Adidas with black laces.

"I'm not wearing crappy dress shoes! Speaking of shoes, where are yours princess?" Xavier countered.

"Damn! Caught me! I'll go get them.." I grumbled, running up the steps. A note was on the bed, my pumps beside it.

_Don't hurt yourself_ Luke warned on the cover. I snorted.

"I have flip flops in my bag." I said to no one, adjusting the straps. I unfolded the rest of the paper.

_I'm serious. _He stated. I blushed and looked away for a moment.

"He knew I was going to say something smart!" I squeaked.

I scowled as I carefully walked down the steps and grabbed my messenger bag. Xavier was nowhere to be found. I blinked in confusion before I heard an annoyed honk from his car. A grin plastered itself on my face as I locked the door and walked over to his car. He rolled his eyes with impatience and pulled out of the driveway. I laughed at his expression the whole ride to school. Mike was waiting by his car with Jessica, Ben, Bella, Erick, and Angela. I snickered at their outfits. Erick wore suspenders and Bella wore an outfit equivalent to a wedding dress. The puffiness and extra ruffles were unnecessary. Jessica wore a tight strapless dress that was too short for words, and heels too high and thin that looked impossible to walk in. Mike's red shirt looked like he was about to salsa dance. Only Angela and Ben looked normal.

"Zandra!" Mike crowed, earning a glare from Jessica. His face turned pure red when I stepped out the car. I hid the grin off my face, but Xavier busted out laughing.

"What's up guys?" I asked, walking over to them with Xavier.

"I like your outfit." Angela said, smiling.

"Me too!" Mike agreed, eyeing me longer than normal.

"And your hair is so long!" Erick exclaimed.

"Can we just get on the bus?" Jessica demanded, latching onto Mike's arm. She didn't even wait for an answer as she dragged him away.

"Well, let's get going.." Bella murmured, Erick following in tow.

I shrugged and followed with Xavier, Ben, and Angela. The first bus was filled up, so we had to go to the second bus. I sat with Xavier in the middle section behind Angela and Ben. I got shotgun on the window seat, much to Xavier's annoyance. They put in a cheap kiddie movie for us to watch during the long drive. I was blasting my iPod in my ears, playing solitaire on it. Xavier dosed off on my shoulder, claiming he had a rough night when he left yesterday. I didn't push what he meant, seeing as he was just as guarded as he was yesterday. His fists were clenched in his sleep. I scowled for the rest of the ride, trying to figure out what was wrong.

I poked his shoulder when the bus came to a stop and whispered, "Xavier, we're here."

"'Kay.." He murmured, rubbing the crap out of his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair and stood up. "Let's go before I fall sleep again."

"That would be funny." I said, standing up along with him. We waited for everyone in front of us to get off until we made our escape. The area owned by the museum was freaking _huge_!

"Okay! Listen up, people! As you all must've noticed, there are only three chaperone's on this trip! Meaning, you are all allowed to roam the grounds of the museum freely!" Mrs. Joyce announced. Everyone started cheering, but she raised her hand for silence. "However, you all must be in a group, two being the minimum! We meet in front of the museum at exactly 12 o'clock sharp for a head count, and then you may go wherever for lunch as long as it's on these grounds! Understood?!"

There was a chorus of yeahs and yes ma'ams. People split off into groups, and two different hands grabbed both of mine. I looked to my left to see Xavier and on my right was Mike. Jessica was latched his arm still, glowering at me. Angela and Ben walked over to us, and Bella was the awkward one in the group. Erick had decided to go off with Conner, Kate, Lauren, and Tyler. I sighed and plastered a grin on my face as I looked up at the two boys who claimed both my hands. Xavier grinned back and Mike blushed furiously. My best friend on one side and my loyal golden retriever on the other. We all walked into the museum and I saw Austin, the certified gay guy, locked arm in arm with some boy I didn't know. Xavier smirked. This trip wouldn't be so bad. Hopefully, nothing surprising would go on.

And now I officially jinxed myself. Good job, _idiot_.

The sculptures and paintings were pretty cool, and they reminded me of the other dressed up strangers in the museum. Each one of them were standing straight as a stick and stood just as stiff as a statue. They'd stare at a piece of art, snap a picture, and repeat the process. They were like robots with human skin, and they moved like robots too. One foot first, then the next. Even their faces seemed permanently stuck in one expression; blankness. The people were just as dull as the weather around here. Except today was sunny and warm, unlike their faces. We were all standing outside now, waiting for Mrs. Joyce and the other two teachers to finish the head count. She dismissed us all when everyone was counted for. My group went to the nearest resteraunt in the museum, Mc Donalds. We all ordered something except for Xavier.

"What's the matter? Aren't you hungry?" I asked, filling my cup with orange soda. He leaned against the soda fountain and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No...I'm not really sure how to explain..or if I can tell you." Xavier replied, wincing. I pressed my hand against his forehead, but he felt normal. "I'm going to the bathroom.."

"You're not gunna...throw up, are you?" I whispered. "Maybe you should tell the teachers."

"It's not like that. I seriously just have to go to the bathroom." Xavier said, scowling. I leaned in closer and looked into his eyes.

"Then what is it? Is it something to do with that monster thing?" I demanded. Something flashed in his eyes and then pain settled in them. He turned away abruptly and jogged for the bathroom. I sighed and walked back to the table.

"What's wrong with him?" Angela asked, popping a fry in her mouth.

"He wouldn't say. Looked like he was hiding something though." I said, dipping a chicken nugget into barbecue sauce. "He's in the bathroom."

"Probably has the shits." Mike said knowingly. I stopped before I could bite down on the nugget and started laughing loudly. He looked so serious when he said that!

"Ew." Jessica muttered, scrunching her nose in disgust. Bella did the same.

I rolled my eyes and continued eating. Twenty minutes had passed, and Xavier still didn't come back. I was started to get worried as I slurped on my orange soda. Mike told me I was just being paranoid, but that couldn't be true. No matter it was, staying in the bathroom that long meant something bad was happening. I asked Mike to at least check on him and make sure he wasn't dying in there. Mike came back, an amused yet disgusted look on his face.

"Oh, he's fine all right." Mike said scornfully.

"So what's he still in there for?" I demanded.

After sitting in his seat and pretending to gag, Mike said, "Him and Austin are having _fun_ in the bathroom." **(3)**

"..." My jaw dropped.

"Eww!!" Jessica squealed, hiding her face in Mike's chest. Bella looked horrified and disturbed at the same time.

"Are you sure? _Xavier_?" Angela whispered. She sounded as shocked as I felt.

"No doubt about it. I just walked in and they were literally right there in the open." Mike clarified.

I pursed my lips and pushed my soda away, looking down at my lap. Suddenly, I wasn't so full anymore. I felt empty and hollow, but I had no reason why.

* * *

The ride back to school wasn't so pleasant, and neither was the ride back home. It was filled with silence and awkwadness between Xavier and me. I had nothing to say to him, honestly. What was there to say? There were no thoughts going through my head, just buzzing. I didn't know why I felt this way. But the whole situation earlier just seemed so weird. It was like I was seriously reading a book and got lost in it, like it would just _never_ happen. I never expected this turn of events to happen, but its not something a person should expect in the first place! Of course I knew Xavier was gay, he told me for Pete's sake! I'd just never actually registered the thought. He was just Xavier to me, not _gay_ or _bi_ or _whatever_! The shock sent a jolt through my system, and everything functioned in slow motion now.

"We're here." Xavier said, tapping my shoulder. I blinked out of my daze and unbuckled my seat belt.

"Thanks." I muttered, opening the door. He grabbed my arm before I could escape.

"Zandra...I..." He trailed off, trying to think of what to say. I pulled my arm away and sighed.

"Whatever it is, I _really_ don't want to hear it right now." I said, closing the door behind me.

I didn't turn around, fearing his reaction. I unlocked the front door and shut it loudly, running up the steps. My eyes burned and tears threatened to fall. I had no clue a to why I felt this way. I felt bad for hurting Xavier's feelings, but in a weird way he hurt me as well. I went into the bathroom and wiped away the eyeliner and mascara with tissue before it could run down my face. I sat on the chair in front of the counter and hid my face in a towel. I looked after a minute to get a tissue for my nose.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?!" I whispered hysterically. "Damn crybaby..!"

My eyes were bloodshot and irritated. A stiff hand touched my cheek. I hated it when I cried, only because it was so rare and alien. I was right from the beginning; Twilight was turning me into a sissy. I dabbed at the tears and threw the towel in the hamper. There was nothing left to do except the stupid essay on what we learned from the trip, and then sulking. _Lots_ of sulking.

* * *

A/N: DUDEE!!! I'M BACKKKK!!! lolz Okay, so a few exciting stuffs have happened in this chapter!! lol AND it leaves you hanging yet again! Now you have even more question, right?! Like, what's wrong with Zandra?! What's up with Xavier?! lol You'll have to keep reading to find out!! BWUAHAA!! But I'd like to clarify some things first!

**(1) The ringtone for Angela is _Breaking Dishes_ by Rihanna. Why did I choose this song? Cuz everybody has a inner bad girl/boy, and that ringtone proves it! lol**

**(2) No, my pets. Luke did not sleep with Zandra!!! I just wanted to make the clear! I will not reveal their relationship until way later, whether they have one or not! I know that answer! Will I tell you? NO! lol He was on the couch, people, the couch!! Zandra was on the bed! Got it? No? Too bad!**

**(3) Yes, my pets. Xavier was having _fun_ with Austin the bathroom. What do I mean by fun? Do I really have to explain? No? Good. I'm gonna say it bluntly. XDDDD Yes, I'm a pervert. But this is rated M for reason! lolz**

Okay, now I wanted to get something clear with some of my reviewers.

_Flying Mochi_: Firstly, this story isn't going to come to a sinuous stop without any explanation as to why! -insert patriotic music- I'm going to see this to the end, my pet, no matter how long it takes! If you read my profile and go to my dislikes, I clearly said I hated stores that stop for no reason!!

_Witty Moon Angel_: Heh heh heh!!! -insert sinister music- To answer you're question about Xavier, I'm not going to!!! I can't go spoiling the story! You'll have to read and find out! **BUT** I'll tell you this to ponder over: Xavier isn't what he claims to be!! THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY!! -insert evil laughter-


	10. Getting Down and Game Rooms

**Ughh!! I apologize, my pets! There was having techinical difficulties so I couldn't update last Saturday!! T.T Sowwy! I decided to repost the chapter again in case no one knew i updated lol x33**

**

* * *

**

I flipped open my copy of Twilight. It was the same old words as before, nothing new that I expected. I sighed and set the book down on the bed. Whether Luke appeared or not, I really didn't care right now. The Cullens had come home from their trip already and were inspecting the bathroom where the monster was before. All the blood was still everywhere, so I didn't bother to go back. They asked me endless questions all night. I was getting tired off it already and luckily Esme noticed first. She shooed them all away and told them not to bother me about it for now. I was on the bed now, hiding my face in the mountain of pillows. It was morning already. Beach day.

_When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up, **(1)**  
Bet he better have a 6 pack in the cooler,  
Getting MONEY! Diva's get money  
If you ain't getting money then you ain't got nothing for me,  
Tell me something  
(Tell me something)  
Where your boss at?  
(Where your boss at?)  
_

"Yeah?" I answered my phone.

_"Hey, its Xavier.."_ He said, trailing off into silence.

"Thank you, captain obvious. What is it?" I asked, not moving from my pillows. He sighed on the other end and I heard him shift uncomfortably.

_"Listen..About yesterday.."_ Xavier started, but paused. He took a deep breath. _"I know I upset you. I could've handled the situation better, but I just walked away from you. And I know I hurt you for not saying anything since we tell each other pretty much everything..but I really couldn't tell you. I still can't."_

"I already know what you did with Austin. What's done is done." I said bluntly.

_"No, no. Not about that. I mean, I feel bad about that too..well not really, but you know what I mean."_ Xavier whispered.

"No, I don't know what you mean! So try explaining!" I yelled.

He sighed. _"__Look, it's complicated and I can't really explain it properly cuz it's kind of freaky."_

"Trust me, I've witnessed freaky." I muttered.

_"Oh, I know." _Xavier said darkly. He cleared his throat and continued. _"I kind of have this problem..its hard to explain but...what I did with Austin-...Damn! I can't even begin to explain my issues! It's so...depressing!"_

"Why can't you just tell me?!" I demanded.

_"Okay, so the whole freaking world knows I'm gay, and only you know the truth. I like boys and fewer girls, but in the end I'd rather end up with a girl then a boy. Why?"_ Xavier started. _"Because I'm looking for that special girl, and none of them just seem right for me. So I started going for boys as I pass the time searching for that one girl who can love me and accept me for who I am." _

"I'm...not completely following." I said slowly. "What does this have to do with your so called issues?"

_"Everything!__"_ Xavier shouted.

"You're still not telling the whole story." I realized, ignoring his outburst.

_"Yeah, I'm not. I don't want to."_ He admitted.

"Why not?!" I demanded, getting impatient.

_"Because I fear my answer."_ He whispered, his voice going flat and low.

"What the hell does--"

_"Just drop it, okay?!"_ Xavier yelled on the other line. He took a deep breath to steady himself. _"So are you still going on the trip?"_

"...Are you?" I asked after a moment of silence.

_"Only if you are." _He said.

"I'm not wasting an expensive swim suit! Besides, Alice would probably massacre me if I didn't go.."

_"Then I'll see you later."_

_

* * *

_

"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked, using the same line he did on Bella. I shook my head. "Then you'll enjoy this."

I wanted the mesmerizing green and blues, saying, "That's pretty cool. Never seen green fire before!"

"Me either!" Jessica exclaimed in her annoying bubbly voice. She wedged herself between the two of us and latched onto Mike's arm. "It's so beautiful!"

"Who's gunna join me in the waves?" Tyler shouted over the music.

I grinned and stood up, brushing off my gray cuffed harem pants. I wore a yellow one shoulder top with parrots on it, white Adidas with silver decor, fake black cross earrings, and green and gold bracelets. A few more people stood up with me and followed Tyler to the water. I threw my shirt in the sand, causing Mike to whistle. I immediately wanted to drop on the sand and die, but that wasn't happening any time soon. I kicked off my sneakers and pants, and took a quick dash into the water. The water tasted salty and was cold as hell -no pun intended, but it's still funny- but the sun was peaking out of the clouds today, so I enjoyed the moment. I snuck up behind Xavier and jumped onto his back.

"Are you having fun?" I asked, sliding off him. He laughed and turned around to face me.

"Hell yeah! How bout-" He cut off, looking back at the beach. I spun around to see what was up. "Looks like our Quileute brethren have arrived!"

"Let's see who can get a number first!" I shouted, running in the water back to land.

"Cheaters never win!" Xavier grinned, grabbing me by the waist and throwing me back into the water.

"I think I should be telling _you_ that!" I accused after I resurfaced.

He just laughed as we raced back to land. I only put on my harem pants and ran back to where the others were sitting around the fire. All the Quileutes had arrived, and I could only guess a few members of the pack; Jacob, Seth, and Sam. There were a few people dancing near the radio in the trunk of someone's van. I grabbed my iPod from my bag and plugged my it into the dock. I grinned evilly and went to my playlist called Club Songs. I pressed play and let the music blast.

_Now dis one dedicated to the girls **(2)**_

_Dem wid di angel face and the devil heart  
Yuh no say Ragamuffin Chaka Demus an youth called Pliers  
Come to deal with your case  
Step up my youth - Hear dis!_

__

I know this little girl, her name is Maxine  
Her beauty is like a bunch of rose  
If I ever tell you bout Maxine  
You ought to say I don't know what I know (but)

_Murder she wrote (fi real fi real)  
Murder she wrote  
Murder she wrote  
Murder she wrote_

People immediately started getting up to dance. I was surprised for a minute at their enthusiasm from one song, but I shrugged it off and went to grab soda. I was drinking Pepsi and dancing at the same time- not an easy task if you don't want to spill your drink. I shut my eyes and danced to the music.

_Watch ya now, it name  
A pretty face and bad character  
Dem the kinda livin can't hold Chaka (follow me!)  
A pretty face and bad character  
Dem the kinda livin can't hold Chaka  
Seh gal yuh pretty  
Yuh face it pretty  
But yuh character dirty  
Gal yuh just act too flirty flirty  
Yuh run to Tom, Dick, an also Harry  
An when yuh find yuh mischief  
Yuh talk bout yuh sorry, sorry, sorry (Come now!)_

_Have her cruise di corner where she jooks an where she jam  
She know about Lou, Crack an every money man  
Mek love with a coolie chiney, White Man and Indian  
Di wickedest kind a girl whey Mr. Pliers buk upon_

A pair of strong hands grabbed my hips and moved me against their body while I danced. I opened my eyes and noticed everyone was dancing on each other now. I laughed and kept drinking my soda. How did a beach party suddenly turn from PG to NC-17? I ignored the thought and kept dancing anyway.

"And you are?" I asked.

"It's Mike." He answered. I held back the urge gag.

_Now when yuh heard about this girl, her name is Maxine  
Her beauty is like a bunch of rose (But)  
If I ever tell you bout Maxine  
You ought to say I don't know what I know (but)_

_Murder she wrote (Murderation man)  
Murder she wrote  
Murder she wrote (Na na na)  
Murder she wrote_

_Watch yuh now stand still  
Yuh no pay me light bill  
If yuh tes di ragamuffin  
Gal ya gwan get kill  
Gal keep 'way  
Caw yuh a crebbie crebbie  
An di lyrics dat me talk ah it me DJ  
Gal come out  
Becaw yuh nuh shockout  
Now when yuh hear di ragamuffin  
Yuh haffi jump and shout  
No touch me gate  
Yuh nuh pay mi water rate  
Becaw great is great, yuh cyaan underate (Follow me!)_

"Nice songs." Mike said over the music.

"Yeah, well, I try." I shrugged.

"You wanna go some place quiet?" He asked. I gulped and hesitated.

"Okay..." I answered. He grabbed my hand and led me away to a pile a logs far from the party. "So, what is it?"

"You stand out." Mike said.

"I do?" I wondered aloud. The clothes I wore today were pretty casual compared to everything else I usually wear.

"You kinda of remind me of this girl I know.." Mike trailed off, picking up a thin rock and threw it on the water. We watched it skip along the surface.

"Bella Swan?" I demanded flatly. He flinched at the name.

"H-How'd you know?" He whispered in shock.

"She babbles about you in her sleep." I lied through my teeth. His eyes lit up with excitement

"She does?!" He repeated, leaning closer to my face. His lips pressed against mine. I jerked away.

"What the hell!!" I exclaimed. "Did you just freaking...kiss me?!"

"I want you. Right now." Mike murmured, leaning in again. I smelled beer on his breath.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you just say what I think you did?! Don't even try it!" I argued.

"I don't care!" He growled.

"The fuck-?!"

He interrupted me with another kiss. His lips moved against mine with eagerness and I was immediately overpowered. His hand held my head so I couldn't move away. At first he was gentle, but then he became rough and more sensual with every kiss. I punched at his chest, but he was too strong. His other hand grabbed my wrists to hold them together and he pushed me onto the sand, hovering over me. His eyes seemed distant and enraged at the same time. He pulled away and I gasped wildly for air. I watched him undo the drawstrings on his trunks.

"No! No! _Hell_ no! Get the fuck out of here, you drunk bastard!" I shrieked. "Let go! I'll freaking murder you!"

"Zandraaa..." Mike slurred, taking out a pocket knife. He cut the black strings that were tied around my neck and grabbed the front of my bathing suit in his fist.

"Aw hell--Fuck this! Fuck you! I ain't taking this bullshit!" I yelled. He leaned down like he was about to kiss me, but I snapped my head forward. Both our foreheads collided with a loud smack.

"Ow! Stupid bitch!" Mike complained, his hand flying out with the knife like he was going to strike me with it.

I wriggled my hands free in time to catch his hand and smash my other into his nose. He cried out and clutched his nose in pain. I got to my feet and started running back to where everyone was crowded. The top half of my bathing suit was completely destroyed from where he grabbed me and ripped at it. I heard Mike cussing and running after me. My arms covered my chest and I kept running until I crashed into Xavier and this boy he was talking with. I immediately began screaming over the music. Everyone turned when they heard me.

"Mike fucking Newton just tried to rape me, the drunk bastard! Took out a shitty knife and almost murdered me and shit! Broke his fucking nose! And now it's like some damn Chainsaw Massacre without the fucking chainsaw! He's hella mad and chasing me and shit! Ripped my fucking bathing suit to get a peak! And _shit!_" I shouted angrily.

"He did _what_?!" Xavier growled, hugging me close to him.

"Zandra, you fucking whore!" Mike shouted, slurring his words. He ran into view and swayed, spotting me. He pointed sloppily. "There you are..!"

"Fuck you!" I yelled, giving him two birdies.

Xavier hid me behind his back and bared his teeth at Mike. Mike made a run for me, but Xavier suddenly pushed me away and tackled Mike to the ground. A few other boys joined him and pulled Mike away. He was shouting nonsense now as he was dragged away to someone's car. They tossed him in the backseat and drove away, probably back to his house. A few people asked if I was okay and I told them I was perfectly fine. Xavier got my shirt and sneakers from the sand and handed them to me. I swiftly put them on and he brought me to his car. He drove me back to the Cullen's house and knocked on the door. Carlisle answered it.

"Good evening Xavier and Zandra! Goodness, it's only seven! Is the party over?" He asked.

"No, sir. Some...things happened, so we left. Do you mind if I come in a for a while?" Xavier said.

"Yeah, can he?" Alice chirped, appearing beside him. Carlisle smiled and moved from the doorway to let us both in.

"Oh, hey Bella, Edward." Xavier greeted. The two were sitting on the loveseat like last time.

"Hello Xavier." Edward greeted back, not acknowledging my presence. Bella waved half-heartedly.

I sighed and grabbed Xavier's hand. "You wanna play b.s.?"

He hesitated, then curled his fingers around mine and grinned. "Sure."

* * *

"Bullshit!" Emmett yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Sorry dude, but you're wrong!" I snickered, holding up two Queens. He punched the floor board and collected the giant pile of cards he earned.

"It's just a game, Emmett." Jasper said, putting down three Kings.

"Yeah, it's not real life." Alice chirped.

"If it was, you'd probably be broke! Be glad its not Vegas!" I joked, earning a noogie from Emmett.

"Bullshit." Xavier said suddenly. We all stared at him in shock. Alice had just put down her cards, and he called her out. "What?"

"You...you just challenged _Alice_!" I whispered. "She _always_ wins."

Alice's bottom lip poked out and her brow furrowed. She pulled the small pile of cards toward her. "How did you know?"

Xavier grinned wickedly and held up four cards. "Because I have all the Aces."

"Whoa..." Emmett and I muttered at the same time.

We were playing for a good hour now and each round was getting funnier and funnier. Jasper joined us after persuasion from Alice, and Emmett joined after taunting from Xavier and I. We used two decks of cards so the game wouldn't end as fast with just one deck. Alice cheated with her abilities to see the future, but of course Xavier and I weren't supposed to know that. I knew, he didn't. Emmett was a poor sport and got angry every time he was wrong, which was a lot of the time. Xavier was pretty good and I was just average at the game. I was the one laughing the most only because the game reminded me of my friends back home. They were all psycho crazy like I was, and no game was ever boring once we started playing.

"That's it!" Emmett growled after a while. He grabbed the collar of Jasper's shirt. "You and me! Game room-- _now_!"

"House of the Dead 4?" Alice snorted, rolling her eyes. My eyes widened in surprise. "Or maybe Guitar Hero 3?"

"I play next!!!" I shouted, jumping from my spot on the floor. "Wait. You have a game room?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Only Jasper and Emmett use it...They won't let anyone else in there unless they're with you." Alice explained. She shook her head. "They're children."

"Are you crazy? House of the Dead 4?! I _murder_ that game!" I yelled, chasing after Emmett and Jasper.

The game room was all the way in the basement. The walls were pitch black, but the lights from all the games lit up the room. Strobe lights hung from the ceiling. The tile was black and white, shining like it was just polished. The games were all line up against the huge walls. A candy machine was in the corner, though I was confused as to why they had candy when they didn't eat it. It was like an arcade in here. Dance Dance Revolution. Pac Man. X Box 360. PS3. Virtual Reality. Wii. Nintedo. They had it all!!!

"You wanna race?" Xavier challenged, pointing to a race car game with the steering wheel.

"Don't cry when I beat you!" I smirked, sauntering over to the machine. "I don't have a permit, but who cares?"

"Well, my license gives me the advantage. I'm the better driver." He gloated, pressing the start button. I snorted and did the same.

So it just so happened that I lost...5 times in a row. We were in the game room for hours, shouting and playing games off the hook. Xavier and I stuffed our faces with candy, so the both of us were acting pretty wacky from then on. Rosalie actually decided to join us after seeing what a good time we were having. I would've been annoyed about it, but I was too crazy off of candy. She wasn't as mean as I thought she was going be after she joined us. She was crazy about cars and knew everything about them inside and out. She even beat Alice in a game of race cars. The time went by so fast, I was upset when Xavier had to leave so soon. He seemed just as mad as I was. Then I realized something totally dreadful.

"MY iPOD!!!" I screamed as Xavier made his way to the car.

"What about it?" Xavier asked, opening the door. I grabbed his collar and pulled him to my face. My eye twitched.

"It's still at the party in that dock on the radio!! We left it there! What am I gunna do?! That's my _life_!" I shouted. "The world is ending, dammit!"

"Zo, calm down. We can ask if anyone saw it on Monday. Just chill." Xavier reassured me.

"But I'll be so _bored_!" I complained.

"No, you most definitely will not." Alice argued, giving me her cat-like smirk. I was immediately suspicious.

"Alice, what have you got planned for me?" I demanded. Xavier chuckled behind me.

"Don't worry about it." Alice said, her smile widening so much it almost looked impossible.

"Aw jeez."

* * *

A/N: Okayy!! I'm finished with this chapter! lol So it didn't really explain much when it comes to Xavier's issues and stuff...lmao but thats too bad! You'll find out soon enough in later chapters! -sighs- Poor Zandra! She lost her iPod! But what does Alice have in store for her?! If you haven't guessed what Alice could do to torture Zandra, well I thought it was kind of obvious! Anyway, here's some info!

**(1) Xavier's ringtone is _Diva_ by Beyonce. Why?? Cuz he chose that song! He's a friggin diva! Or is it divo? lol**

**(2) That song on her iPod is _Murder She Wrote_ by Chaka Demus featuring Pliers. You can find it on iTunes or jam to it on Youtube! I have the song on my iPod as well, but I got it from a friend of mine. I know as you read the lyrics some of the words looked funny, but the guy talks with what I _think_ is a Trinidad accent. Either way, he's West Indian so thats why the words are like that!**

******And don't forget to check my profile under STORY STUFF for new info!!!!******


	11. Playthings and Pranks

"Ow!" I cried for the umpteenth time this morning.

"Oh stop being a baby, Zandra! I'm almost through!" Alice scolded, putting a pin into my hair roughly.

She was currently attempting to put my hair into a bun, in the most painful way possible. My hair was already curly, and the iron just made them thicker and appear shorter. Alice pulled all the curls back and twisted it into a loose bun. She then put pins with rhinestones on them into the bun to hold it together. A few ringlets fell onto my shoulders, and my bangs were brushed to the side. I weakly growled at my reflection in the mirror. Alice laughed at my attempt.

"What the hell is this, Alice?!" I hissed, clenching my hands into fists. "Are you planning to play dress up with me?! I'm not a doll!"

"Dress up? Well, not today at least. We're going somewhere exclusive." Alice said, smirking as she took out a can of hairspray. "Close your eyes!"

I shut my eyes and waited until she stopped polluting the air. "And where are we going?"

"To a place." Was all she said.

She forced me into a blue one shoulder dress that stopped above my knee with a dark grey belt on it, blue pumps with ridiculous heels, and real diamond earrings that came with a serious threat if I lost one or got it dirty. I took the liberty to paint my fingers and toe nails black just to feel more me-ish. I still felt doll-ish. Alice had also dressed up for the unknown occasion. She wore a pink strapless dress that fitted her petite form with a black belt around it and black ankle boots. Her spikes remained untouched, and I seethed at the thought. How come I had to get my hair all fancy and she stay the same? I scowled. When I looked up to Alice to complain, her eyes were glazed over. She snapped out of her trance and her expression promised violence.

"_No!_" Alice shouted, causing me to jump in surprise. Jasper ran in out of thin air and grabbed her shoulder.

"What is it?!" He demanded, looking intensely into her eyes. She growled with real force.

"That _dog_ is coming _here_!" She snarled, stomping her foot. The heel left a dent in the tile.

"Dog?" I cut in, spinning in the swivel chair. Alice gave me a look like she spilled too much information. She quickly composed herself.

"I meant-"

The doorbell rang. Alice and Jasper eyed each other ominously, then spared a weird glance at me. They each grabbed arms and pulled me down the steps. I shouted in protest the whole way, yelling about slave traders and my rights as a hostage. Of course, I was kidding about that part. The two ignored me and kept pulling. They stopped dead in the middle of the staircase. Three Quileutes stood in the living room, their faces going hostile when they spotted me. I realized they heard everything I was shouting about, and took it the wrong way. I hung my head and cursed under my breath. Me and my random antics! Carlisle stood with hands up, like a peace offering. It was obvious he didn't want any violence, especially since they all thought I didn't know their secret.

"So you're keeping another human plaything, huh?" The short one demanded, pointing a russet finger at me. Quil.

My eye twitched at _plaything_.

"She doesn't know." Edward said in a low voice, hiding Bella behind him. Huh. I totally forgot she was here!

"All the more reason to take her away before she finds out." The skinny one smirked, taking a bold step forward. Embry.

"She is not a plaything. She was lost, so I took her in for care. That's all." Carlisle explained.

And there they go with _plaything_ again.

"Hand her over. She's no longer your toy, and not your concern anymore." Embry commanded.

"This _she_ has a name and it's Zandra! And I'm not a plaything doofus!" I shouted. I snatched my arms away and crossed them indignantly.

"Look, we didn't come here to make accusations. We came to give you this." Jacob said, holding up my iPod. "One of the kids said it was yours and told us where you lived."

I gave a loud _WHOOPIE!! _before I made a run down the steps. A cold hand caught my arm before I could even take a step down. I turned to see Jasper holding me back. I gave him my best evil eye. Alice put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look. His hand dropped and I was back to running down the steps. I didn't stumble once in my stupid heels. I grinned like an idiot when I took my iPod. I looked up at Jacob and his posse.

"Thank you." I said, giving them a bright smile. They all blinked at my sudden mood change.

But before anyone them could say anything, Bella spoke up. "Jacob," She whispered pathetically. Me and Jacob's buddies rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Bella." Jacob greeted, a sneer on his face for Edward though his voice went all soft.

"Are...are you okay?" Bella asked timidly. Edward dropped his protective stance in front of her with defeat. Here comes the drama.

"Define _okay_." Jacob said, pain evident in his eyes. I felt bad for the guy. After all the stuff she put him through, he still loved her.

"I think we all know the answer to that question." I remarked, cocking my head to stare at Bella. Her face crumpled at my words. Good.

"What would you know?!" Bella demanded, her voice cracking.

"A lot more than you, that's for sure." I countered, placing my hands on my hips. "You think you know it all, when all you know is what _you_ think is best. Talk about being selfish. You always hope things will work out from the idiotic chaos you cause, but they don't. You don't think about others. It's just whatever works for you. You're self-centered, and I hate you."

"You don't know me!" Bella shouted.

"I know you better than you do, it seems. Eddie Pooh thinks you're most complex creature on the planet, but I can read you like a book." I spat. "It's all about Bella and the little world she lives in. Well guess what, _Isabella Swan_. This is reality! The world does not revolve around your sick form of happiness."

"Do _not_ insult Bella." Edward growled, moving back into my view.

"Okay! I'll insult you then!" I snapped back. "You're an arrogant bastard and you think you know everything! Well, guess what moron-- you don't! You think you got a the whole world figured out when truth is you don't even know _half_ the crap people go through! You don't-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!"

Bella charged toward me, her arms pushed out in front her body. I blinked before I realized she had tried to shove me down to the floor. I didn't even sway. The force was equal to a brush of a feather. I knocked her over with one quick push and she collapsed like a rag doll onto the ground. I sat on her chest and leaned down so I was in her face. She gasped from lack of air under my weight. Edward shouted for me to get off her. I didn't budge.

"Listen closely, because I'm only going to say this once. If you so much as touch me again," I threatened, balling up my fist in her hair and yanking her closer to my face, "I will promise you violence. Got it, sweet cheeks?"

She whimpered and nodded in response. I stood and was about to walk away, but I felt a hard set of teeth chomp down on my ankle. I looked down in outrage at Bella who was currently biting my ankle like a chihuahua dog. When I was about to kick her with a mighty force from my other foot, a hot pair of arms wrapped around my waist and yanked me away before I could do any damage. It was Jacob who pulled me away in time before my foot made greeting on the left side of her cranium. Edward bent down to pick her up. I took off one of my shoes, still dangling in the air in Jacob's arms, and threw it toward Bella. Edward grabbed her out of the way as the shoe kept soaring through the air. It smacked against the mantle in the living room and fell toward the floor.

"Nice." Quil muttered.

"Are you insane?!" Edward shouted in outrage.

"Hm...lemme think about that!" I said, tapping my finger against my chin. "Uh, yeah!"

Alice had managed to drag me to the garage before the squabble was even over. I yelled insults the whole time until she threw me into the passenger seat and shut the door. I always made sure I got the last word in every argument; no one out did me in a verbal fight. Alice got into the driver's seat and hardly waited for the garage door to open. She barely made it through the door as it opened slowly, but luckily didn't scratch the pain. Lucky bastard. If it were me, I would've totalled the roof of the car. I voiced my thoughts.

"And that's why _I'm_ driving." Alice said, grinning.

"So where are we going?" I asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

"Somewhere special." She answered, fighting another smile.

"We're not going to the mall, are we? I'm not going to the mall dressed like this! It's the _mall_!" I argued.

"No, not the mall, but something like it. It's even better!" Alice remarked. "You've probably never been before."

I didn't respond to her words. I just looked out the window and watched the street signs pass us by in a blur. The other cars on the road looked like they were racing in reverse the way Alice was speeding. I got new instructions last night, after Xavier left. I forced myself to remember every single detail Luke had given me. He said it was crucial I find this person. I wondered if he could see the future, simply because he knew where I was going tomorrow. Of course, he didn't write down where, he just said to find the person.

**You will be going on a journey with your vampire friend tomorrow, and you must find a woman. She has pale blonde hair and porcelain skin. Her eyes are a strange shade of blue, unmistakable by your eyes. If I'm accurate, she will be wondering close to the area where you are. She will ask about your pendant, and you will tell her about your whole situation. The rest, is up to her. Another thing; do _not_ open the box she has, no matter how much she taunts you. This is crucial.**

**-Luke**

We pulled to a stop, and I was shaken out of my thoughts. I looked up and blanched at the view. We were in front of a gigantic building with huge windows that had manikins with expensive looking clothes on them. The sign above the door said _Dream_ in fancy letters. Little green shrubs and flowers surrounded the front of the building, and a small red carpet was laid out in front of the doorway. The door had elaborate carvings in the wood. A tall thin woman stepped out, wearing a matching grey vest and skirt with a satin purple shirt underneath. A huge spread across her face as she saw Alice and I get out of the car. She clapped her hands together and laughed like a kid on Christmas morning. The expression looked strange on her face. See had to be at least in her fourties.

"Alice! Oh my gawd! Long time no see baby!" The woman exclaimed. I blinked at her voice. She had a Brooklyn accent.

"Kelsey! Where did you get that shirt?!" Alice demanded, hugging her expensive looking friend.

"Come inside and find out!" Kelsey said. She paused and looked at me. "A friend of yours?"

"Yeah, this is Zandra, the girl I was telling you about yesterday." Alice answered. The woman's eyes brightened.

"Ah, so you're the rockstar chick Alice has been telling me about!" Kelsey stated. "Well, you're in luck! A shipment of a new line came in today, and I think they'll suit you well."

"A new line of what?" I asked timidly. The two girls looked at me as if I were slow.

"Clothes, duh!" They said at the same time.

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

"Xavier!" I shrieked on the phone. I was currently standing outside of a Starbucks waiting for my frappacino.

"W-what is it?" Xavier demanded, his voice layed with sleep. He never gets up before noon.

"We are so pulling the most awesomest prank ever in school! I swear!" I continued shrieking.

"On who?" He asked, sounding interested in my idea.

"Bella Swan, no doubt! I can't take the bitch anymore! I'm getting her back so she'll never forget not to mess with me!" I said.

"Hm...Well, I could always ask my brother to help out." He suggested. I blinked in surprise.

"You have a brother?!" I asked. I never knew that!

"Yeah..I have two brothers and a sister..." He muttered, trailing off. "Anyway, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I was thinking--" I started.

"Excuse me, miss?"

I spun around and saw a petite woman wearing a Starbucks apron and my frappacino in her hand. Her blonde hair was tied into a high pony tail, but it was still close to dragging on the floor. The woman's skin was pale as a sheet, but she had pretty brown freckles splattered across her cheeks. She had a baby face and dimples on her cheeks as she smiled, holding out my drink. She reminded me of a pixie, kind of like Alice, except more natural. And her eyes. Her eyes were a strange shade of blue. I couldn't even describe the color or find a word that would fit it perfectly.

"Xavier, I'm gonna call you back." I whispered, pressing END before he could say anything.

"Hey, uh, nice pendant you got there. The jewels look lovely. I don't want to sound creepy or anything." The woman said, still smiling. I took my frappacino.

"My name is Zandra. You?" I asked, holding out my hand. The woman firmly grasped my hand into hers.

"I'm Rachel." She answered.

"Hear me out," I paused, scanning the woman again. She fit the description perfectly. I continued, "I'm from a totally different world. This is a book I'm trapped in for punishment, and it's called Twilight. I guess I made a wish and it came true. Would you know anything about that?"

Knowledge flashed in her eyes before she narrowed them with anticipatiton. "Follow me."

She grabbed my elbow and towed me into the freezer of Starbucks. I stared at her widly for a minute, wondering why she would bring me to such a place just to talk about the crazy stuff I've been through. She shut her eyes and pressed her hand against the ice before a secret passageway opened. Rachel pulled me in and the temperature immediately got more comfortable. She sat down in a black leather chair behind a desk, her feet propped on top of it. A wooden box with elaborate jewels and decor was next to her feet. She smirked.

"So Charlotte strikes again." Rachel said suddenly. I blinked in confusion. "So who's the one looking after you?"

"Lukas Denmark 5413." I answered quietly. I was surprised I actually remember this time.

"And I assume he gave you that pendant to protect you." She said. I nodded timidly. "Does he visit you at all? Or just give instructions?"

"He does both. He told me you'd be here." I replied.

"He's becoming a fallen." She stated.

"A what?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Rachel sighed, waving her hand. "So, to sum it all up, he's seeking my help."

When I didn't respond, she continued.

"It's a difficult process. No one survives this punishment, just as Charlotte wants it to be." She paused to roll her eyes. "Of course, that can't be said for the angels who protect the human. They are called fallen angels. Tell me, have you ever read a book on angels and saints before?"

"Yeah, I have. It said something about fallen angels." I said.

"I pray that it said something about..Lucifer then? The devil from the Bible?" She inquired. I nodded. "So you know what happened with him then. He was banished from Heaven. He transformed into something evil. His wings grew black and became more bat-like than feathery, like an angel's would be. His nails turned to talons. It's rumored they even has horns! And other urges that can't be controlled as easily. And symptoms from the urges."

"But what does this have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I was getting to that. Luke is going to become a fallen. I entirely doubt he'll sprout horns, but don't be surprised if he does." Rachel smirked. "Anyway, there are others out there; fallen angels. In different countries and dimensions. There are even some here, but I've never had the pleasure of meeting any."

"But wouldn't they be walking around with horns and wings and talons?" I asked.

"No silly! Fallen angels can make their wings disappear just like angels can!" She giggled. I was about to ask another question but she cut me off. "Before you ask, I'm neither."

"So what are you then?" I demanded.

"A chick that's been around for a long time, gathering information on anything I can think of." Rachel shrugged. "I have a hard time dying."

"Luke he," I started. "He told me to be careful about your box and not to open it. Why is that?"

"Have you ever heard of Pandora's box?" She asked.

"...You _lie!_"

"Nope!"

"What do you keep it for?" I asked, grinning.

"Well, you know..I enjoy a little mishap every now and then. Besides, I only use it on people who I don't trust. Lucky thing I trust you, huh?" Rachel said.

"So-"

"I know, I know. 'How am I gonna help you?'" Rachel sighed, mocking my voice. She rummaged through her drawer and pulled out something red. "Keep this with you. It's a pentagram. You don't have to wear it all the time, but keep it around."

"What does it do?" I muttered, taking the pentagram.

"You can only use it once. It summons me, and I can help you when you're in danger. I'll use my powers to help out in any way I can." She said in a grave voice. "I can call onto dead souls and have them communicate through my body, even taking on their form. It's complicated, but it helps."

"Okay, so how do I work this thingy?" I asked, taking the pentagram and putting it into my trench coat pocket.

"Set it on fire."

"On fire. Got it."

"Yes. All the lines connecting it together will set aflame and summon me. It's weird but whatever." Rachel shrugged again.

"Alright, I think I get it now. Well, I'll be seeing you around then Rachel. Alice is probably waiting in the store for me." I was about to turn around, but her previous words caught my attention. "Earlier you said fallen angels have urges that can't be controlled, and the symptoms. Like what?"

Those dimples appeared on her cheeks. "You'll find out soon enough."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I see things."

* * *

"...And that's what she said!" I explained. "So you're turning into a fallen angel?"

"Yes, I am." Luke answered, staring down at his hands. I measured his expression before asking another question.

"Sooo...she told me about certain urges and symptoms that fallen angels have. Do you know what they are?"

"Yes, of course I do. They taught us all about it." Luke said. He stared into my eyes for a brief moment. "I haven't experienced anything yet."

"And if you get horns, could you show me?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

It worked. A smile brightened his face. "Of course I would. Anything."

"But what are they?" I demanded, realizing he avoided the question.

"I'd...prefer not to tell you." Luke said after a while. I pouted.

"Aw c'mon! Shouldn't I be prepared for it?!" I blurted out.

Luke grabbed both my wrists into his hands and placed them on his chest. He leaned his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. It was looking at him up close, especially in his eyes. I could see little gold specks in his green eyes. His eye lashes are long and perfect looking, and his hair smelled like fresh shampoo. He leaned in even closer, and soon our noses were touching. A blush settled on my cheeks. He looked like he was about to kiss me, but then he turned his head last minute and pecked my cheek abruptly.

"Good night." He whispered. He pushed my wrists away and I fell on back on the bed.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, flying back into sitting position. But he was already gone. A knock sounded on the door.

"Zandra? Are you alright?" Esme asked. I assumed time continued on since he left. They heard me yell because he disappeared.

"Yeah...It was a fly." I lied, confused by my excuse. That sounded really pathetic.

"Oh. Okay then." Esme said. I heard she shuffle away.

Well, I guess pathetic works then! I shrugged and pulled myself under the covers, grinning away like a fool. Xavier and I already had our prank set and ready for lift off. He was coming to pick me up early tomorrow with his brother so we could set everything up. I sighed, content._ Ahhh... sweet revenge.

* * *

_

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!!! HAHAHA, my pets! Now you have even more to think about!! What is Zandra's plans for revenge?! Who are Xavier's siblings?! What are the symptoms and urges of fallen angels?! What's up with Luke?! What is Rachel?! LOL I KNOW THE ANSWER!**

**-sighs- I love suspense. lol So now what's gonna happen?! I've been leavin' you hanging lately with lots of questions unaswered! Soon, my pets, soon you will find out!! SEEK AND YE SHALL FIND!! Review please! Haters welcome! lmaoo And my dog Nemo said hi!**


	12. Escapades and Eerie Forests

**_"Mistress, Luke is turning into a disgusting fallen like the rest of them. What should be done?"_**

**_"He will not come out of this unpunished. Lucia, what is your opinion on this subject? After all, he is your brother."_**

**_"Whatever you decide, Mistress, I will abide to. Please don't concern yourself with my feelings."_**

**_"It's decided then. Luke will be punished for his wrong doings."_**

**_"If I may ask, what will you do?"_**

**_"Bring me Raven and Sebastian."_**

**_"B-But Mistress! They are formal criminals! Are you sure?"_**

**_"I speak the language of criminals, Lucia. A few negotiations that involves having a new citizenship will have the two begging for the job."_**

**_"What of the human girl?"_**

**_"They are to dispose of her as well."_**

**_"What if--"_**

**_"Lucia. Do you doubt my judgment?"_**

**_"No, Mistress! I was merely suggesting--"_**

**_"Then begone! And do as I have told you!"_**

**_"Yes, Mistress."_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Zo, this is my older brother Andre." Xavier said, gesturing to the tall man in front of me. "He's a punk."

"_You're_ the punk." Andre muttered, crossing his arms and looking away. He acted like a child, but he looked so much older than me.

His red hair resembled flames with the black and orange tips brushing against his shoulders. His skin was tanned just like Xavier's, but he had brown eyes instead. He had a black lip ring and a brow piercing, which I thought was pretty cool. His aura radiated with confidence as he smirked down at me. Xavier's brother had to be at least 6'4. He wore a black leather vest over a white tank top with loose grey skinny jeans that had chains hanging everywhere. His combat boots were spotless. He had a helmet under his tattooed arm and was leaning against his red Harley Davidson.

"Um, hi Andre." I said lamely, holding out my hand. He gave me a high five without bothering to shake it. I blinked. I'm starting to like this guy!

"Hey there, missy." Andre greeted in his deep voice. "You ready to pull this prank?"

"Hells yeah!" I yelled. He smirked and pulled his helmet on.

"Then I'll meet you at the school." He said, kicking his bike to life and driving off.

"You know, your brother's pretty cool!" I exclaimed as I climbed into Xavier's car. He snorted.

"If you say so." Xavier said, putting his key in the ignition. He stared at me for a second. "You look like bright today.."

I looked down at my outfit. I wore a black t-shirt that had a golden Minnie Mouse on it and a gold colored skirt with black ripped leggings underneath. I put on all black DC sneakers and big gold hoop earrings. My hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with a small quiff. I even washed out my blue highlights and put in dark blonde instead. My eyeliner resembled panda eyes, except for the wing I added.

"Yeah, well, blame Alice. How come you're happy, Mr. Perky Pants?" I demanded, scowling. "It's freakin' 5AM!"

"I dunno! Maybe because we're pulling, like, the best prank _ever_!" Xavier cheered.

"Damn straight, baby!"

The drive was shorter than usual, only because Xavier was speeding to catch up with his brother. I just noticed Andre had a black bag slung over his shoulder, filled with empty balloons and paint bottles. Andre pulled out the rod of his industrial ear piercing and played with the lock on the front door until it swung open. I thought that was pretty cool to do. We all ran up the steps until we were on the rooftop. Andre dumped out all the items in his bag and we immediately began filling the balloons with paint. I even went back downstairs to fill some of the balloons with water _and_ paint. We'd been doing this for an hour now.

"You said this Bella chick was clumsy, right?" Andre asked, pausing in front of the janitor's closet.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, wondering what he was up to. He grinned evilly and kicked open the closet door. He pulled out a mop and began mopping the hallway with water. He took out a wet floor sign and put it in a different hallway.

"You'll see." He muttered darkly.

"Great, great. So can we get breakfast now? I'm starved." Xavier grumbled.

"Dunkin Donuts, it is!!" I exclaimed.

"Awesome! Never thought you were a doughnut person though." Xavier said.

"If it's sweet, I eat it!" I retorted.

"Shoulda seen that one coming.." Xavier muttered under his breath.

"Dude, that's like Zandra code." I said flatly.

"Yeah, listen to the lady!" Andre cut in.

"Whatever!"

It was crowded by the time we got back to school, students hanging around their cars with cliques of 5 or more. I sat in the trunk of Xavier's car, attempting to finish the homework given yesterday and chewing on jelly filled munchkins. Xavier just laughed at me and went inside the school to 'get some books out of his locker'. As I was filling in an answer for English, something shiny caught my eyes. I looked up at the silver Volvo that parked a few spaces down. I smirked and went back to my work until something occurred to me. Could Edward read my mind? Did he know of my plans just by my thoughts. I blinked for a second.

_Hey, Edward! I know you're a vampire! If you can read my mind, say something, _I thought.

He didn't even look at me as he helped Bella out of the car. I sighed inwardly with relief. It was still kind of weird though. Alice could see me in the future, but Edward couldn't read my mind. Cool! I scribbled in a crappy answer without giving it much thought or even trying. English wasn't my favorite subject in the world. As long as I speak the language and read it, who cares about the structure of the sentence? If you understand me, I'm good. End of story.

"Hi, Alice!" I greeted with more cheer than necessary. She stopped in the middle of her waltz like walking.

Alice stared at me suspiciously before saying, "Oh, Heavens. What are you up to now?"

I smiled at her choice of words. "Me? I would never!"

The Cullens looked at me with skeptic eyes, excluding Edward. He kept walking by with Bella, not paying me any mind. Alice stared at her brother until he was inside of the building before walking closer to me. A big smile was on her face, and I immediately knew she was in on my prank. She sat in the trunk with me and waved for the others to go on without her.

"You're pulling a prank on Bella, aren't you?" Alice asked, that smile still in place.

"Well damn, Alice, you caught me. Gonna tell Edward?" I said, setting my pen down. She looked at me like I insulted her.

"No way! It could be really funny, actually. I honestly think you deserve a little payback from yesterday." Alice said sincerely. I lightly nudged her shoulder.

"I think I'm starting to like you, Alice." I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She burst out in her tinkling laugh.

"Don't tell Jasper that!" Alice said, jumping back onto the ground. She stared at her pink watch before waving and running into the building.

I checked my cell phone for the time. I had fifteen minutes before I had to head inside. Well, I wasn't getting anywhere with homework, so I took my box of munchkins and went to the roof where Andre was hanging out with Xavier. They had a coffee coolata waiting for me on the roof, and I was glad to have it with my mini doughnuts. We all started talking about which balloons to throw first and what we would do if we got caught by one of the faculty. I even considered ditching school if that happened. Andre was all for it, but Xavier was kind of iffy. Of course, Andre wouldn't get in trouble by the school, but who know what could happen to Xavier and I.

The bell rang then, and I made my way back into the building.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. Brooks." Mr. Yang said, looking up from his teaching book with his narrow eyes.

"Not happy to be here, sir." I said, walking to my seat next to Mike. I took a deep breath and popped a piece of gum in my mouth, hoping to ignore him.

"Hey, Zandra?"

And pop goes the fucking weasel.

"What, Mike?" I demanded in a sharp tone. He flinched at my coldness with a frown.

"About what happened at the beach...I'm really, really sorry about that." Mike whispered. "It was a stupid dare, but I drank the beer anyway. It wasn't on purpose, and I really didn't mean to at all! Please say you'll forgive me?"

"Listen Mike." I said in a quiet voice, trying to maintain my temper. "I know you're being honest with me, but right now, I really don't think forgiveness is going to make it better. Maybe tomorrow. Or the next day. Or next week. But not today."

His lip slipped into a pout as I turned away. I wasn't paying attention in class anyway. Truthfully, I had no idea what class this was. I never listened to him or knew the answer to any of Mr. Yang's questions. I'd just doodle in my notebook and hope he'd ignore me. He did most of the time, only because he didn't care about his job. I overheard him one time in the faculty room. He only choose to work in a public school for more money, not for the love of teaching.

_"Who cares about teaching the students? They don't want to be here, so why waste my time?"_

Not that I cared, but that was pretty jacked up.

* * *

I decided to sit outside for lunch today. The benches were a little damp, but it wasn't raining so I just sat on them. Xavier lounged out on top of the table and ate his lunch, talking about whether he should get an ear piercing or not. I was even considering getting another piercing myself. It was decided that if we would do it, we'd go and be terrified of hole punching together. We both started laughing out loud, but Xavier abruptly cut off and pointed to a window at the school. I turned in time to see Bella walking where the wet sign was put, walking carefully. She straightened up then, only to disappear from our line of sight. Books flew up in the air, followed by her feet.

"Damnnn...." I heard football jocks murmur at the same time.

I cracked up with laughter, Xavier following in suit. He was punching the table and laughing at the same time, unable to contain himself. I clutched my aching stomach and kept laughing even though it hurt after a while. I wished I had a video camera just to save that moment and post it all over the Internet. A few people by Bella helped her up and gathered her books. She smoothed her hair, her face resembling a really ripe tomato. I was still laughing as I got up from the bench. It was time for some balloon tossing. Xavier rolled off the table and followed me up the never-ending flights of steps to the roof. Andre was on the roof of a different building, smirking when he spotted us. We had out balloons ready and waiting while we were on the lookout for Bella to leave the building for lunch. I put in the duds of my iPod and blasted one of my favorite songs.

I grinned when Bella came into sight, Edward nowhere to be found. Andre gave us thumbs up and tossed the first balloon. It hit her dead on the shoulder, splattering green paint. She shrieked in surprise. Her leader, Jessica, cried out in horror. Lauren just pursed her lips, probaby trying to hide her laughter. I rolled my eyes and threw the next balloon at them. Red paint and water exploded from it, this time making all three scream. I chuckled quietly and threw more balloons with Xavier. It was funny how the three musketeers just stood their and screamed every time a balloon made contact. _You're supposed to run dispshits_, I thought.

Alice ran into the scene, her eyes wide with panic. She spotted me immediately. She shouted, "Zandra, run!!! NOW!!"

And like a bolt of lightening, Edward caught up with her and glared at me with the blackest fury.

"Aw...shit!" I squeaked, setting down the balloon I was about to throw. The lyrics just started to kick in as I ran down the steps, ditching Xavier.

_You could have been all I wanted **(1)**  
But you weren't honest  
Now get in the ground  
You choked off the surest of favors  
But if you really loved me  
You would have endured my world  
Well if you're just as I presumed  
A whore in sheep's clothing  
Fucking up all I do  
And if SO here we stop  
Then never again  
Will you see this in your life_

Edward was already at the end of the hall, waiting. I spun in the other direction and ran down the next flight on steps. He was shouting something unintelligible, not that I cared what he had to say. I was more worried about surviving the damn chase. Teachers gave us warnings as we zoomed past their classrooms, but we payed them no attention. I looked back at my attacker, running like a mad woman. He reminded me of a dog with rabies, except five times worse and in vampire form. I started throwing random things I could find at him, but he just swatted them away like they were feathers.

"Stop chasing me, asshole!" I shouted, still running. He yelled something too fast for me to understand.

_Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest, is A love ever longed  
With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs  
You stormed off to scar the armada  
Like Jesus played letters,  
I'll drill through your hands  
The stone for the curse you have blamed me  
With love and devotion, I'll die as you sleep._

I couldn't keep this up forever. I was no track star, after all. I made it outside into the fresh air where everyone was crowded in groups since it was study hall. Everyone was talking and squeezed together, having a good time. I rolled my eyes and ran through the crowd, shoving people as I went. Edward wasn't too far behind, literally throwing people out of the way. Was he _trying_ to expose his family?! I shook my head angrily and ran into the cafeteria. I hopped up onto a table and stepped on people's lunch as I passed. They shouted angrily and pounded on the table in response. I felt bad about that; they were serving some good ol' fries today. I looked back again, almost screaming in terror. Edward's hand reached out, about to grab my ankle. I flew off the table and kept running to the exit.

"Edward, stop!" Emmett and Jasper yelled at the same time. They both grabbed him and held him back, letting me run away. The hold didn't stay for long though. He broke free and continued chasing me. I still had a good few yards ahead though.

"Persistent bastard!" I hissed.

_But if you could just write me out  
To neverless wonder... happy will I become  
Be true that this is no option,  
So with sin I condemn you  
Demon pray, Demon out.  
Hang on to the glory at my right hand  
Here laid to rest is our love ever longed  
With truth on the shores of compassion  
You seem to take premise to all of these songs  
One last kiss for you  
One more wish to you  
Please make up your mind girl,  
I'd do anything for you_

I ran up the steps with difficultly; my legs were burning out and my lungs felt almost nonexistent. He charged after me, full on energy and rage. I groaned in annoyance and ducked into the Biology room, locking the door behind me. He kicked at the door and punched. I could hear the wood crackling under the force. I heard an engine roar to life outside.

"Zandra!! Where the hell are you?!" Xavier shouted. I ran to the window and shut my iPod off.

"I'm here, man. I'm trapped in here!" I called back.

Xavier bit his lip and tried to figure out a way for me to escape. I only had minutes left. A crowd formed around where Xavier was standing, staring up at me in the window. Edward punched through the glass window on the door and his hand searched for the locked. I shoved my iPod in my pocket and stuck my head out the window. Two stories down, just like at home. I looked back at Edward, struggling to reach the lock. I yanked the window open as far as it would go and sat on the ledge. The crowd stared at me with wide eyes. I looked back one more time before flinging myself out the window. They all screamed in terror. The fall was kind of scary, but I landed on my feet, stumbling a bit. Xavier grabbed my arm and pulled me into the backseat of his car.

"Oh my God!!" Someone screamed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward jump out of the window as well, landing gracefully. But Xavier was already driving away onto the road. I managed to see Edward run to his car, pulling out his car keys. Soon he was speeding to catch up with us, weaving through cars expertly. I sprawled on the seat, hiding myself from the back window. I didn't want to see Edward's facial expression.

"Zo, we're going to La Push! There's a treaty there; no Cullens allowed on their turf." Xavier said, cutting in front of another car.

"Good idea." I gasped, trying to refill my air supply.

We were soon driving through the forest, dodging trees as they flew past us. Xavier had managed to leave Edward behind at a red light. He stopped abruptly and pointed to the breakage of the forest. It was completely no man's land in between the forest and La Push. It was all grass and a few trees, at least 300 meters. Doesn't seem possible for me!

"Run, Zandra. Hurry up and make it across. I'm gonna keep driving and hopefully distract him long enough for you to make it." Xavier explained.

"What? Alone? Why don't you just drive over the borderline?" I demanded.

"He's after you, not me! Now go!" He commanded.

I sighed and stepped out the car, watching him drive away. I put on my brave face and started running through the rest of the forest. There was no sign of Xavier or Edward as I ran out into the open field. It was kind of eerie being here, knowing a werewolf could suddenly appear at any time. I kept running, but soon gave up after a while. I wasn't even halfway across the field yet. I just started walking, hoping Edward was still driving after Xavier in the car. There was an animal-like roar behind me. I looked over my shoulder and there was Edward, crouched and ready.

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear, _I thought.

I shouted in frustration and started running again. Does this guy ever give up?! He bounded across the field straight for me. I cussed out loud and run like a maniac across the stupid field. Something yanked my hair and pulled me onto the ground. Edward was about to pounce on me, but I rolled to the side just before he did. The pins old up my quiff flew out of my hair, and my bangs were tossed into my eyes.

A low grumble sounded through the air and I stiffened at the sound. That definitely wasn't Edward. Through my bangs, I saw dark figures approaching. I looked up at several gigantic horse-sized, bear looking creatures coming out through the La Push end of the forest, fangs bared.

Edward stood up straight and stiffened while I stayed on my knees, staring at them in fearful silence.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, cliffy. lol Sorry I didn't update last week-- I have a good reason! I wrote the chapter before, absolutely hated it, and wrote a totally different version! I was even thinking about editing the last chapter, but I changed my mind! Now, I have no idea when I'll update next..Chapters might come less frequently because of school, but I'm not sure yet. I'm going to a totally new school that's supposed to be at the top of the freakin dog pile. Yes people, I happen to be smart when I feel like it! lol Soo..I'm sorry if I don't post as much as you want to, but it's like that sometimes! I hate school too, don't worry! But I'll try my bestest, okay?? Please review! Haters welcome! x33

**(1) That song was _Welcome Home_ by Coheed and Cambria. LURVE THAT SONG!**

**I was also searching for a new book to read, since all I've read every single book I own. So, any suggestions? I like vampire stories, obviously, and mythical books too! But serious books are good too, or comedies. Just something enjoyable and long, kay?**


	13. Infringement and Ink Nightmares

It was raining lightly now. We've been standing here for at least ten minutes.

They were wolves, at least ten of them. A black one assumed position in the middle while two lines branched out from both sides of him. As the line got farther out, the wolves got smaller in size. The black wolf stood next to a russet colored wolf, almost the same height. All their fangs were bared, growling without pause. It sounded like a huge thunderstorm was going on in the forest. Edward said nothing. His face was filled with different emotion, like hate and discomfort. I was still on my knees, not daring to move. I already knew they were the werewolves of La Push, but that didn't make me feel the slightest better looking at them in person. They just seemed like wild forest animals, ready to attack from the slightest movement.

"Sam? What do you want?" Edward demanded. I would've laughed if we were in a different situation, if I didn't know he could read minds. It seemed funny to hear him talk to an animal, expecting it to answer. But I was still frozen.

The black wolf barked something harshly. Edward clenched his fist, his face unfriendly. "I was _not_ going to attack her."

_I'm breaking dishes up in here  
All Night (Uh-huh)  
I ain't go stop until I see police lights (Uh-huh)  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man  
I'm a fight a man  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
A man, a man, a ma-a-a-an  
Ohhhhh_

I pursed my lips in a thin line and took out my cell phone from my pocket. That ringtone seemed so ironic right now. I crawled until I was facing away from the wolves before I answered. "...Hello?"

"Thank God! Lauren told me you jumped out of a two story window! Are you okay?!" Angela shrieked on the phone. I didn't even get my ear to the speaker yet; she was yelling so loud I could hear her clearly.

"Peachy." I answered quickly.

"Principal Greene is looking for you everywhere! Where are you? I saw you running like crazy around campus." Angela said.

"Umm..." I murmured, not too sure how to explain. "I'm sort of near La Push."

"What in the world are you doing all the way over there?!" Angela demanded, yelling again.

I sighed. "Well, I jumped out the window and Xavier drove over here. Something about treaty crap...blah, blah, blah.." And then I realized something critical. I put my hand over the phone and turned to Edward. "Where's Xavier?"

He didn't answer.

"Ang, please find Xavier. I'll call you back." I muttered.

"I broke the treaty?! How so? I didn't cross your lines, as it states!" Edward suddenly shouted.

I decided to play the dumbass. "_Who_ are you talking to?!"

The black wolf barked something again. Edward's face went clean of emotion. "Zandra, go to them."

"Are you outta your mind?" I hissed.

Edward pulled his hand out as if to grab me. "Just go-"

A big silver wolf inched forward, growling menacingly. I pursed my lips, frozen again. No matter how cool they seemed in movies or books, it was still scary to see werewolves face to face. Edward slowly moved his hand back to his side, but his glare conveyed the message. I glared back balefully before I stood up straight. The rain dribbled down my face annoyingly, but I kept my thoughts to myself. Edward stared at me as I walked toward the huge ass wolves. They parted a bit to let me through, much to my surprise. I hugged myself in an attempt to block out the freezing rain.

"You can't keep her forever, you know. She's with us." Edward said. He paused, listening to their thoughts. "It was _not_ my intention to harm the girl."

"You're such a lying asshole, man! Just what were you intending to do after you caught me, huh?!" I shouted.

"I was going to have you apologize to Bella." He said bluntly.

"And if I refused?" I countered, rubbing my hands against my arms.

He didn't answer. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I was so right and he didn't want to admit it. The black wolf barked something else, and all the wolves backed away slowly. One of them gently tugged on my skirt, telling me to follow. I stared at Edward for a moment before jogging to catch up with them. I walked beside the wolves, feeling small and awkward. The stopped at the edge of the forest where civilization was. Well, technically, the only house in sight was the little blue one with flowers on the window sill. One of the wolves nudged my back with their nose toward the direction of the house. I took a deep breath, trying to take out all my trembly feelings. That didn't work, so I kept walking. I knocked lightly on the door, still feeling awkward. A woman answered the door, half her face covered in three red slash marks that looked long healed. The other half of her face was still beautiful thought. I assumed she was Emily.

"Yes?" She asked in her quiet voice. I fidgeted with my hair, unsure what to say.

"I'm Zandra..." I trailed off, glancing back at the forest. The wolves were gone. "I was told to come here."

Her eyes glinted when she caught my glance to the forest. The door widened. "Come on in. I'm Emily. You're soaked!"

"Thanks." I said, pausing to sneeze. I sniffled, frowning.

"Oh, dear! Let's get you out of those clothes!" Emily exclaimed.

Before I could answer, she grabbed my hands and led me to a different room. It was small and painted a pretty shade of purple. She handed me a white turtleneck sweater dress with sleeves that were too long and thick grey stockings. I put it on ruefully as she stepped out of the room. At least it wasn't pink; I would've had a fit for sure. I walked out the room when I was finished changing. Emily was preparing what I believe was lunch. A whole bunch of vegetables were laid out on the counter, but she was staring intently at the stove.

"Um, is something wrong?" I asked. She turned to me, her eyes confused.

"I'm not sure what to cook!" Emily said like she was shocked. I smirked and looked around and the different assortments of vegetables. Snow peas, red pepper, green pepper, carrots, broccoli, mushrooms, and onions.

"What kind of mushrooms are these?" I asked.

"Shiitake mushrooms." She answered.

"They're _real_?!"

She just chuckled at my reaction. I huffed, looking back at the counter. The vegetables gave me an idea. "You got rice and chicken?"

"Yes, I do actually." Emily said.

A wide grin formed on my face. "How bout we make some chicken stir fry?"

Emily gasped, her own grin forming. Yeah, I'm a genius.

* * *

The kitchen smelled like Chinese store heaven when we finished cooking. I was so glad I learned how to make stir fry before I ended up coming to this wacky world. We both made enough that could serve two freaking armies. It took forever for the rice to finish in the cooker, so Emily started cooking up other batch on the stove. I focused on making the stir fry in the wok. I almost at the food myself after we were finished. Just then, the door opened, and a whole bunch of thick muscled guys walked in the room. All they wore were cut off jeans and sneakers. I suppressed my perverted grin.

.....Hot _damn!_

"Hey, Emily, what'd you cook?" One of the guys from the crowd asked.

"Just some stir fry. Zandra helped me out." Emily answered, gesturing to me. I felt like a mouse in front of alley cats. Everyone was taller than me, even Emily.

"Um, hi." I said, waving with the extra long sleeve instead of my hand. A few of them chuckled.

"Where's Leah and Seth?" Emily asked, standing on her tiptoes, searching.

"Sue already made dinner plans with them." A guy said.

Some of them shrugged and piled into the little dining room. Emily placed the three huge dishes of rice and stir fry in the middle of the table. Russet hands immediately started shoving rice and chicken onto their plates. They ate like vacuums. I could never compare, even on my hungriest of days. I sat on the counter with Emily, eating and watching them through the doorway. After I finished eating, I put on my now dried sneakers and sat out on the porch. The rain was pounding against the awning of the porch. I sat on the porch swing, bored out of my mind. Boredom gives me headaches.

I sneezed _again_.

"You'll catch a cold, sitting out in the rain."

I turned to the sound of the familiar, husky voice. Jacob Black stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame eyeing me. I smirked.

"I'm not sitting out in the rain. I'm sitting under the _awning_ in the rain." I corrected him. He snorted.

"Sure, sure." Jacob said. He sat down next to me. I could hear the chains grown in protest. "Zandra, right? I'm Jacob Black. We met before."

"Jacob Black, huh? Even though you're really big, I can tell you're still young. It's the middle of the day. Why aren't you at school?" I asked. He grinned.

"I have more important things to do than attend school!" He answered.

"Lucky bastard. I hate Calculus and Biology!" I complained. He playfully punched my arm.

"You seem like a funny type of girl." Jacob said.

"Yeah, well, being boring sucks a whole lot, so why not be funny?" I said. "Well, more like crazy, but you get the idea."

"Cool necklace you got here." He muttered, taking hold of the pendant. "Got it from the Cullens?"

"No, I've always had this." I lied. I was about to explain a little better, but I sneezed for the third time. "...Crap. I think someone's talking about me!"

"_I_ think you caught a cold." Jacob retorted.

I sniffled, rubbing my temples. "Me too! I have a headache the size of Canada. Or maybe that's the boredom.."

"Your eyes are kinda red. No offense, but you look like shit." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I know I'm the shit so get the fuck out my toilet!" I snapped.

"...What?"

"I find lyrics from rap songs to be humorous. Especially Lil Wayne. And Kanye West." I explained.

He gave me that 'maybe she is a freak after all' look. "Oh."

"So, what's up with you guys and shirtlessness?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He smirked. "Well-"

I cut him off as I sneezed again, covering my nose. I sighed and looked back at him. He stared at me strangely. "What's wrong?"

"Your nose is bleeding, but it looks weird." Jacob said, grabbing hold of my hand. A little splatter of red blood was on my hand, mixed with something black.

"What the f-"

"Zandra!"

I looked up at the sound of my name. Something white shot from the sky and landed in front of the porch. Luke stood there, getting soaked from the rain with all his impossible glory. He bounded up the steps in three strides, grabbing hold of my face. I glanced back at Jacob; he saw still talking, his voice muted. I glanced back, and I was suddenly staring at my body moving on its own. My spirit, however, was being squeezed by Luke.

"Oh no.." He whispered, hugging me tight against his chest.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The bleeds...the damn bleeds..." Luke said.

"The bleeds? What's that?" I asked, still confused.

"Your blood is running thin. It's being replaced." He moaned into my hair.

"What?!" I cried. "What's wrong with my blood?!"

"It's turning into ink." He murmured. "I am _so_ sorry."

"Why's it turning into ink?!" I demanded.

His grip loosened and he looked at me somberly. It sunk in.

"I'm _dying_?!" I shouted. Luke clenched his fists and looked away, eyes glistening. "But you promised!"

In the far distance, I could hear Jacob shouting. "Hey! Zandra! Wake up!"

And then all I could register was blackness, like the ink that would soon become my blood.

* * *

_...Third POV..._

"Unhand her, you beast! She was in perfect condition until she got to your lands!" Edward hissed, clenching his fist.

"Lay off me, bloodsucker! This isn't my fault!" Jacob retorted, instinctively backing away with the unconscious girl on his back.

"Not your fault? It's obvious she has symptoms of ink poisoning **(1)**! Just what crazy things have you been doing with her?!" Edward demanded, taking a deliberate step forward.

"We didn't do anything, damn prick! We were just talking and her nose just started bleeding! And what the hell are you talking about, ink poisoning?!" Jacob argued, growling at his boldness.

"The veins in her arms are black, you _idiot_. Even her blood has traces of ink in it-"

Jacob bristled. "Idiot?! Don't get me started on the name calling, Cullen! I'm a pro at crudeness!"

"Obviously, or else Zandra wouldn't be in this state!"

"Whoa, timeout! This wasn't my fault!"

"I _beg_ to differ!"

Alice hopped off the porch and stomped over to Edward angrily. "Stop arguing already! Zandra needs help!"

"Exactly. If it's ink poisoning, she will need treatment immediately." Carlisle said, unbuttoning the cuffs on his sleeves and rolling them up his arms.

Everyone visibly relaxed as Carlisle appeared next to the group. The wolves, currently in their human forms, were gathered in front of the Cullen home. All the Cullens, excluding Rosalie, were positioned on the porch. Everyone stood in perfect stillness, besides the trembling of the wolves. Jacob, Sam, and Jared stood next to Edward, Bella, Alice, and Carlisle. Carlisle held Zandra's wrist, checking her pulse, though it was completely unnecessary. He could still hear her heartbeat a good few feet away. Jacob cringed at the close contact, but kept still for the sake of manners. Zandra's eyebrows were pulled together, as if she was having an inner conflict.

And that was exactly what was going on. Her spirit had momentarily blacked out because her body had abruptly stopped its activities. But she was back now, having a heated conversation with Luke. He tried to answer her questions as through as possible, but she kept interrupting him with more questions. Zandra was already considering using the charm she was given by Rachel, but thought better of it. She was in danger, but it didn't seem like the right time to use it yet.

_So what, I'm dead?_ She asked.

Luke ran his hand through his hair._ No. Well, not now at least. You still have-_

_So that means something can be done, right? Since I still got some time left. _Zandra interrupted, eager for his answer.

_No matter what we do, it's very complicated. This won't work, Zandra. No one ever makes it. I've told you that many times._

_But you promised you'd find a way around it! It's happening now, Luke! You have to do something!_

Luke sighed again._ I thought Rachel would be helpful, but it seems she's proven me wrong yet again._

_I don't wanna die! Can't you see that? _Zandra muttered through clenched teeth.

_Yes, Zandra, I do. So very well. But what can be done? This is impossible! _Luke whispered.

_Luke, please, _please_! You have to do something- anything! Please... _Zandra begged.

_Zandra, I-_

_NO! Shut up! Don't you dare say you can't do it! _Zandra shouted._ This is all because of some stupid wish I never cared about in the first place! I don't deserve this from anybody! I hate your stupid rules! Fuck the rules!_

Luke looked up for a moment, seeing something that Zandra didn't see. He looked down, his face defeated. _You must go, my dear. I will meet you again later in the day._

_You're leaving?!_

_Do not fret, little one. I have one more idea._

_

* * *

_

**Uhm...cliffy? Oh yeah! I'm alive! SHOCKER!!! I would've updated sooner, honest, but some things came up!**

**(1) I have NO idea what the real symptoms of ink poisoning are! DON'T JUDGE MEH!**

**On Sept. 5, my grandmother died. Uhm, I was pretty much a blob of nothing for the next three days..And then school started so I had to try and get perky again. It worked a little! The rest of the week, I was pretty much fine. That week I was working on my G-status in the school and making sure I was top rank like at my old school! Didn't work too well, since I wasn't really myself. The funeral was that weekend, and I slipped again. I got back into semi-perk mode when Monday came along! I'm slowly coming out of my depression shell, so FEAR THEE NOT! Or whatever the hell it's called!**

**Yeah, so, I also noticed I haven't gotten ANY reviews for the last two chapters! Did I do something wrong? If I did, please tell me! Like I always say, haters welcome! You can critique me if you want, IDFC!!!! So, please review!!! Hearing your words keeps me going STRONNGG!! GOTTA STAY STRONG!! GOTTA KEEP FIGHTIN OOOONNN!!!**

**And to my bffl Tay; HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY EVEN THOUGH I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!! And to my other bffl Dekel; HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY EVEN THOUGH IT'S IN OCTOBER!! And to me; HAPPY BIRTHDAY ME!!!! ..EVEN THOUGH IT'S ON SATURDAY!! lol your presents to me are REVIEWS!!**

**Shout out to all my fellow Libras! FIGHT THE POWAH!!**

**Now I must go and shower and do my hair and an outfit cuzz I'm goin to a PARTAY!! HOLLUR AT MY FELLOW PARTY GOERS!**


	14. Kiss of Death and Kill Joy

**OMFG THE WEEKEND IS HERE!! x3 I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!! It's been a long time, neh? Well, never fear! THE UNDERDOG IS HERE!! So I got this assigment where I have to right my own version about the creation of Earth and everything in it. Any ideas? I could really use some help! So far I'm clueless, and I can't think of anything original! FUJITAKI MUSHROOMS! Yes, I made that up. **

**-Ahem- Enjoy! And please review! Haven't gotten any lately. You guys just keep favoriting me..lol But I appreciate that as well!**

_So that's your master plan? Are you serious? _I demanded.

_Yes, I'm afraid. It's the only thing I can think of. It will have to be done soon, before all the ink spreads._

_What's up with the ink anyway? _I asked.

_You're becoming part of the book, my dear. _Luke said quietly.

I took a deep breath and let that sink in quickly._ And how is this supposed to help me again?_

_It's not easy to explain. You have to be an angel to understand. _Luke sighed.

_How will it work if you're turning into a fallen angel?_

_I'm gambling everything on this. It has to work. If not, then I don't know._

_Maybe you should make a plan B. I have a feeling this won't work!_

_We don't know that yet. And there really is no other way. _Luke said in a final voice.

_Never mind. I'm not worried about it. I already have dirt on them anyway. _I shrugged, uncaring.

_You have secrets about them? They are sure to have ways around them._

_Nah, I'm sure about this one. They have a huge secret that only one member knows. I got this covered. _I assured him.

_Are you sure something like that will work? _Luke asked.

_Will _your_ plan work? _I retorted.

_...Touche._

_That's what I thought._

_Anyway,_ Luke said, changing subjects._ You must go. The vampires are watching over you._

_Eh, who cares?_

Luke smirked before disappearing into my pendant like a blue ball of light.

"Zandra! You're awake!" Alice squeaked. I stared into her golden eyes, noticing the other dark brown eyes staring back at me.

"'Sup?" I slurred. I immediately shut my mouth, confused. Did I get sedated? Damn drugs. And all my friends think I'm on weed!

"The doctors say you got ink poisoning!" Alice squeaked again.

I stared at my hands. The veins in my hands and wrist were black. They looked like black swirly tattoos. "Cool_._."

"Not awesome! Ink poisoning is dangerous, you know!" Emily scolded me. She was one of the brown eyes. Sam, whose eyes happened to black, kept a protective stance beside her. Probably from Alice, I assumed.

"Dude, s'not that serious!" I blinked, and started laughing. "Ha ha! _S__not_..!"

Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. Well technically I was, and drugs made it worse. And the stupid jokes about weed. Jacob spoke up. "Did you touch any ink or something?"

"Nah, man... I was talkin' wiff you." I slurred again. I cleared in an attempt to stop my retarded speech. My head felt like I was swimming through clouds. I looked up at Alice. "What chu sedate me for?"

"I'm not exactly sure. You should ask Carlisle." Alice said.

I nodded, not wanting to embarrass myself with my drunken talk. As if someone called his name, Carlisle stepped into the hospital room with Edward and (ugh) Bella following in tow. I pursed my lips from the insults I wanted to shout. All the werewolves in the room stepped to one side of the bed I was on, away the from vampires. Carlisle flashed a light in my face, which burned my eyes out. I flinched away from it.

"Pupils are still dilated." Carlisle mumbled, writing it down on a sheet of paper. He probed my neck and checked my pulse through my wrist. "Heartbeat is slower than normal.."

"What does that mean?" Emily cried, her eyes wide with horror. I kept a straight face as I stared at Carlisle for the answer.

"The ink is congealing her blood. There isn't a regular blood flow to the heart." Carlisle replied.

"Oh no!" Emily whispered, grabbing my hand.

"So what now, doc?" Jacob demanded.

"As of now, we're unsure. The ink is still spreading, going abnormally fast. We are unsure of how to approach." Edward cut in. Bella made her googoo face at Jacob. Jacob narrowed his eyes, and suddenly the floor became very intersting to him. Would that chick ever give up?

I suddenly remembered something crucial. My slurring disappeared, thankfully. "Where's Xavier?!"

"He wasn't in the car when I caught up with him. It was parked, and emtpy." Edward said briskly. Bella's face scrunched up at the mention of his name.

I hopped off the bed and walked out of the room, ignoring everyone else. I patted the pockets of the dress that Emily gave me until I found my cell phone. One missed call, three text messages.

_zo! im in la push. where r yu?_

_stop playin with me girl. txt me back!_

_zo yur scarin me now! if you dont txt me back in 10 minutes..._

I dialed my voicemail next.

_"Zandra Brooks where the hell are you!? I'm scared out my freakin' mind right now! Did you get my text messages?! Why aren't you answering you're phone?! Call me back now! I am not playing!"_

I sighed. He was such a worrywart sometimes. I dialed his number. "Xa-"

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

I leaned away from my phone. "I'm at the hospital. Where are-"

"YOU'RE AT THE _HOSPITAL_?!"

"...Yeah, that's what I said. Now-"

"WHY?!"

"Dude, lower the octaves. This isn't a DQ Blizzard commerical." I paused, waiting for him to shout again. "Anyway, I got ink poisoning. Or so they think."

"What happened to you?" He asked quietly.

"I dunno man. I sneezed and ink came outta my nose! Nasty huh?" I grinned. He didn't answer after a while. "You still there? Hello-"

"I'm on my way." He said abruptly.

"But-"

_Click._

I stared at my phone. "...The hell was that?!"

A few nurses shushed me in the hallways, giving me stern looks. I clasped my hands together and bowed frantically for no apparent reason. I spun around and walked back into the stupid hospital room, where the vampires and werewolves were now arguing. Emily was leaning against the doorway when I came in. I looked at her with questioning eyes, but she just shrugged her shoulders and looked back at the argument scene.

"Hola chicos!" I grinned, waving my arms in the air like a frat boy. They all turned their attention to me. "So what are we gonna do now? Am I supposed to stay here overnight?"

"I'm afraid so, Zandra. We have to take tests to track the trend." Carlisle sad.

I frowned and stared out the window. It was barely lunch time, and I was going to stay here for a whole _day_? "Do hospitals have cable?"

"Not this one, my dear." Carlisle smiled slightly. "But we do have a collection of DVDs that you're welcome to. We even have an anime section, which I assume you'd prefer."

"What about my clothes? I'm not wearing a crappy hospital gown! Those things barely tie in the back!" I complained.

"Don't worry. I got you covered." Alice said, grinning evilly. She already had a bag in her hand full of clothes. I could see articles of pink on the top.

"You _ass_!" I hissed, pointing accusingly at the bag. "That's from that stupid store we went to, isn't it?!"

"Yup! They'll fit you perfectly." Alice's grin deepened. "You didn't think I'd let you get away with what you were wearing this morning?"

"What's wrong with how I dress?!"

"You need to loosen up around the boob and ass area!"

I look a step back, covering my chest. "Excuse me?! What are you _talking_ about?"

"You need to embrace your feminine side with more color!" Alice said, exasperated.

My left eye twitched before I realized _everything _in that bag was pink.

"...AW _FUCK_..!!!"

* * *

"Xavier, dude, you don't have to stay here overnight. I'm not going to spontaneously combust." I said, grinning. My words only seemed to make him more set on staying with me.

He linked both his arms around one of mine and have me that puss in boots look. "Don't say things like that!"

"If your eyes weren't that shade of gray, I swear that wouldn't work!" I glared at him playfully, pinching his cheeks. "You're so darn cute!"

"Well, I do what I can." Xavier said, flashing me his pearly whites.

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled. "You should just go back to school. There's nothing to do here!"

"Eh, I'd rather do nothing than go back and learn crap I'll never use later in life." Xavier shrugged.

"True that. But I guarantee it won't be enjoyable here." I said.

"...Zo, what in the world are you wearing?"

A pink t-shirt that had a black piggy on the front and black seamless shorts with a pink piggy on the back. Yeah, they were clingy, but I will not call it the evil word Alice kept saying.

"Are those _booty shorts_?!"

"HEAR NO EVIL!" I shouted, covering my ears and squeezing my eyes shut. Xavier just grabbed my wrists and laughed as he pulled them away.

"Aww your ass looks so cute, Zo!" Xavier gushed, slapping by butt.

I gave him my evil eye. "No touching you fag!"

"Technically I'm half a fag, so that doesn't apply to me!" Xavier corrected, giving me a sly grin. He hooked his arm around mine. "I kid, I kid! Now let's go watch your crappy American cartoon stuffs."

"I'll admit American cartoons are crappy, but Samurai Jack is epic!" I retorted. "The theme song is awesome, the story line kicks ass-" I glared when he grinned again. "-and all the episodes are freaking cool!"

"Alright sweetie, we'll see." Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Are you two secretly going out or something?"

I jumped when I heard a familiar voice. Andre was leaning against the doorway, a bouquet of flowers in one arm and a handfull of balloons in the other. A young woman, about his age, stood next to him, holding a basket full of cookies and chocolates and other sweets. Her hair was a light brown, copper color that curled inwardly at her chin and pinned out of her face with bobby pins. Her eyes were the same liquid gray color like Xavier's. She was also lightly tanned like Xavier and Andre. And she looked ready for business. She had on a white dress top with ruffles on the front, a dark gray pencil skirt, bright red stockings, and black leather ankle boots.

"Andre, shut up please." The woman said, stomping on his foot. He just grinned. "Sorry we came in unexpected, but Xavier kept begging us to bring this in."

"Way to keep it on the DL, sis." Xavier grumbled.

"And as soon as you take responsibility for your mongrels at home, I'll consider it." She smiled, her eyes twinkling with satisfaction as Xavier grunted in defiance. She turned to me. "I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced. Since my little brother had been so kindly rude, pardon the oxymoron, I'll do the honors. My name is Jasmina, but please call me Jamie. I am Xavier's older sister."

I blinked before I realized she caught my hand. She talked so _formal._ I grinned. "I'm Zandra, but I guess you already know me."

"Yeah, Xavier talks about you like you're a celebrity!" Andre complained. He dropped the boquet and clasped his hands together. "Like, OMG! You should have seen what Zandra wore to school today. It was so cute!" He cut off, scoffing. "Bah! Everyday man!"

Jamie then very deliberately dug her heel into his foot, and he cried out. "Stop harassing your brother! He doesn't do it to annoy you!"

"You look so cute when you're angry," Andre purred, placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer to his body. She looked to the side and blushed. She hugged the basket in her arms and glared at the contents in them, embarassed.

I nudged Xavier in his ribs and whispered, "Hey, hey, aren't they related?!"

"Yeah.." Xavier muttered, frowning. "It's hard to explain_ why_, but yeah, it's incest."

I swallowed. "Okay, that's cool, I guess. The Cullens are kind of like that, in a way.."

Xavier just shrugged and walked up to Andre to pick up the boquet he dropped. Andre ignored him entirely, pressing his lips against Jamie's forehead. Xavier had to jump to get the balloons that Andre very purposely let go of. Jamie pulled away as Xavier approached and looked at me with an apologetic smile. She spun around to face me, only to have Andre hug her shoulder from behind. He planted small kisses on her neck.

"Well, I have to go back to my shift at the office. You feel better alright?" Jamie said, winking. She walked out of the room with Andre latched onto her like a koala bear.

I stared after them before I made a perky turn back to Xavier. "Are you ready to watch Samurai JACK?!" I asked, shouting at the end.

He smirked, holding up the basket. "Are you ready to eat a basket full of sweet goodness??"

A disturbing grin itched its way onto my face, and Xavier was an exact copy of that.

We watched Samurai Jack for hours. Xavier realized it's epicness and got into it after the first 15 minutes. The hours passed as we ate candy and other sweet little pieces of heaven. It was pitch black outside and in the little tv room, besides the light coming from the tv. We were up to episode 34 already, one of my favorite episodes from Samurai Jack. My eyes felt like they were about to burn out of their sockets. Xavier looked the same, barely keeping his eyes open as he leaned against my shoulder. The basket was halfway empty, still filled with leftover candy apples and chocolate covered pretzels we couldn't finish. I turned off the tv and shifted on the couch to force myself to stand up. Xavier groaned in protest, causing me to sag back into the couch.

"Xavier...c'mon.." I muttered in a low voice, sounding demented. He breathed in deeply and slowly got off my shoulder.

"Why don't we just sleep in here?" He croaked, his voice layered with sleep.

"'Cause I prefer beds." I answered.

I flung myself off the couch and stumbled to the door. Xavier followed my example and latched onto my arm as we walked into the hallway. We finally made it to the door after mistaking my room for someone else's. Twice. Xavier kicked the door open and ghosted to the bed closest to the door. He collapsed onto the bed and groaned again before going completely limp. A light snore picked up afterwards. I blinked in amusment and walked over to my side of the room. I crawled under the covers and shut my eyes. Darnkess took over.

* * *

"Zandra..." A low, husky voice called my name. My eyes fluttered.

I almost growled, but I stopped myself from sounding stupid and just answered sharply. "What?"

Someone ripped the sheets off of me without warning. I flew up from my position, pissed as all hell. I glared maliciously in the darnkess, trying to find who did that to me. My eyes landed on the clock, and it read 3:08 AM. Well, damn! I only slept for like two hours! I was really pissed now. It wasn't even time to wake up yet! Something flashed before my eyes, and suddenly Luke appeared right in my face. My angry face slowly melted.

"Was that really necessary? I was ready to kill, man." I said, my mouth pulling up in a sarcastic smile.

"Zandra..." Luke whispered, still low and husky. I almost blushed.

"Whats the matter?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. He just leaned forward cupping my face.

"I want you."

I blinked. Slowly. "Excuse me?"

Our foreheads were touching now, and I stared into his eyes like a deer in front of headlights. His eyes looked glazed over as he turned his head to the side. I could feel his hot breath on my lips before he crashed his on mine. One hand was at the small of my back, pulling me closer until our bodies had no space between them. He kept kissing me, gently then roughly, then gently again. The pit of my stomach was punched with desire, but my mind was screaming at me. Luke slowly pushed me back down onto the bed, kissing me the whole time. I was confused, but I didn't resist. He moved to my neck, allowing me to breath. I turned my head to the side, gasping for air. Xavier was lying on his side, sleeping. I assumed time had stopped for him. It wasn't until he started sneaking his hand under my shirt to tug at my bra strap when I started squirming. He trembled against me.

"Don't stop.." He choked out, moaning against my neck quietly.

I didn't understand what he meant until I felt an unmistakable lump against my leg. I froze. _Ewww... _

"Hold it right there, mister!" I hissed. Rational thoughts flooded back into my head.

"Not unless you ride it."

"W-What?"

He smirked, spreading my legs open. I squeaked in surprise. I was about to start shouting and pull a kung fu move on him, but he leaned down between my legs too fast and kissed me again. I felt his hands tickle my waist, causing me to stop my knee from colliding with his man part. I bit my lip to keep from laughing, but he kept tickling me enough that I couldn't hold it in. I snickered unwillingly and arched my back, trying to escape his fingers. He immediately grabbed my waist, holding me in the position. I silently cursed myself. Way to give him what he wants, dumbass! He tore off my shorts like they were nothing. I couldn't reach him with my back arched like this. I started screaming as he grabbed my panties next.

"Luke, you fucking psycho! Stop!" I shouted angrily. He tugged at them, taunting me. "You bitchass mother-" I cut off as he pulled them down an inch. "I am going to murder you! Lemme go! FUCK!"

"Ah, bikini wax?" Luke asked, pulling them even further.

I blushed, momentarily forgetting my situation. "Sh-Shut up!"

"Unhand her you savage fledgling."

I stared at three pairs of eyes that had no hint of color in them, which were boring holes into Luke's back. They were a disturbing black color, the cornea so wide there was barely a hint of the whites in their eyes. Their eyes seemed restless, but I couldn't tell because they were moving so fast. And all I could see in the darkness were their eyes, and the faint glow that radiated from Luke's skin. They stood there angrily. The tone of one of them was that of a man, a very mature and pissed man at that. He seemed to be the shortest out of the three. His eyes narrowed.

"Did you not hear his command, fledgling?" Another male voice hissed.

Luke flinched at the menace in his voice. He slowly turned to look at the man who had spoken down to him like a child. Luke flinched again, his shoulders tensing.

"You're-"

"_I said unhand her!!_" The first voice roared.

All three beings leaped at Luke, or so I assumed, because their eyes were suddenly flying closer at an amazing speed. I shrieked and covered my eyes, waiting for the impact.


	15. Hellraisers and Horror

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING Krussedull!! Luvz yah, my pet! lol

* * *

**

They threw Luke off the bed like he was a featherweight rag doll. The two taller of the three chuckled in what I believed was delight. The shorter male just growled, crouched beside me on the bed. I took the opportunity to pull my undies back up and patted around for my stupid shorts. A hand flashed before my face, shorts dangling in them. The fingernails were extra long, more likely talons, glinting against the light from the hallways. They were also black. I swallowed noisily and took my shorts.

"_Nice_.." The male voice said, grinning eerily. The first 6 teeth in the top and bottom row were sharper than usual.

"Stop flirting with the human." A different voice hissed. The male in front of me chuckled.

"You know I only have eyes for you.." The male purred, walking over to the other figure. I could hear their kissing sounds in the dark. Ugh...

"After all this time of looking for you, you finally show up. And you've been under my nose this _w__hole time_." Luke said, frowning.

The guy crouched on my bed shifted and stood up on the mattress. "It seems you can't quite control your urges, fledgling."

"This is all new to me. I can't help what I feel when it all comes in a rush like that." Luke spat. "It was accidental."

"You must learn. If we can do it, so can you." The man said. He paused, looking over at the two still making out in the darnkess. "Well, just me, I suppose."

"What are you talking about? You'll have to give in some day! You'll end up going mad if you don't!" Luke argued.

The man bristled. "Yes, I know. You are well informed, but not fully. Indeed, I will destroy myself in the end if that were to ever happen. _But_...I believe I found what I've been looking for."

"What do you mean?" Luke demanded.

"A fallen angel must find a mate; vampire, human, werewolf, angel, a fallen, etc. Without one, not only will we go mad, we will also painfully die." The man paused, eyeing me like he said too much information.

"Go on." I prompted quietly. His lips pulled down into a grimace before continuing.

"There is only one mate in the world for us, somewhere, no matter what age or race. Any relations with someone who is not the one will end up being painful. Every touch, every breath, every _day_." The man explained. "This is our form of hell. It was designed by the angels so that we would suffer and eventually die if we were to betray them in any way."

"Lies." Luke growled.

"I tell no lies, simpleton. I speak the truth, and I know you agree. Your ex-mistress is not who she is thought to be. She is unkind and unworthy of the title mistress, let alone being an angel at all. Becoming a fallen helps you see the truth for what it really is." The man said. He growled quietly under his breath and eyed me again. "I will speak no more about this."

"Why not?" I demanded. He ignored me, but kept eye contact.

"You two, take the fledgling and teach him." The man said, jerking his chin toward Luke.

The female pulled away, making a disgusted sound under her breath. "Why should I? He is still more angel than fallen. He's disgusting!"

"You will follow my orders." The man said darkly. The female flipped her long pony tail from over her shoulder and huffed.

"Come with me." She hissed, grabbing Luke's elbow. The taller male just pulled the window open and jumped out like we weren't on the fifth floor of a hospital. The female tossed Luke out the window and followed in suit. Something snapped, and I heard her loudly cuss on the way down.

"Who are you people?" I asked, feeling unsafe with the remaining person. I glanced nervously at Xavier, who was still lying on his side, sleeping peacefully. The clock on the wall was still frozen.

"We're here to make things right." He answered simply.

"Can I at least have your name?"

"No."

"...Whatever."

"Sleep well, Zandra Brooks. And be sure to keep that pendant with you, along with the pentagram." He said.

I stiffened, my voice going up two octaves. "How did you know about my-"

He placed his finger on my lips to silence me. "I know many things."

"But-"

"Shh.." He whispered, poking the spot between my eyes. I blinked spasdically, making my eyes cross for a second. "You have nothing to worry about, Zandra. I'll protect you."

But before I could reply, he pushed the small off my back, causing me to come closer to his face. He leaned down and bit the dip in my neck with his razor sharp teeth. I squeaked involuntarily, surprised. I squeezed my eyes shut in clenched my teeth before his teeth left my skin, leaving a mark. I suddenly felt tired and sagged on his arm. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I almost konked out, but something warm pressed against my lips before I was completely out of it.

"_You are mine_." He growled quietly.

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I flew up from the bed, gasping. I touched my neck for any signs of teeth marks or anything, but it felt smooth. It felt tender, but nothing was there! I seriously hoped I didn't dream all of that up.

A purple heel from a shoe was broken and lying on the window sill.

Yep. Definitely wasn't dreaming.

"Zo...what's the matter?" Xavier said sleepily. He was on his belly, one arm hanging off the bed while the other was rubbing crap out of his eye. He had a bad case of bed head.

"Oh...I--uhm...it's nothing." I muttered.

He clearly didn't believe me, but seemed too tired to argue. He glanced at the clock, scoffed, and stuffed his face back into the pillow. It read 11:47 AM. The hand that was rubbing his eyes fell limp at his side. I half smiled and stumbled to the window. There was no sun out, just cloudy skies and drizzle falling everywhere. Gah. I hate the rain.

"Knock, knock."

I looked up at Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, all three leaning against the doorway and smirking. Alice spoke up again, "Now was putting on pink so bad?"

"Yes, Alice. I died yesterday." I said flatly. She rolled her eyes and strolled into the room.

"Did you have fun last night? I heard they had Samurai Jack season dvd's here." Alice said.

"Yeah, it was cool. We a watched a whole bunch of Samurai Jack." I replied. "So, when do I leave this crack house?"

Alice wrinkled her nose. "Not sure yet. Hey, there's something seriously sweet smelling in here. Was someone here wearing perfume?"

My thoughts immediately went to the three people here yesterday. "Uh-" I pointed the the almost empty basket. "-we hate a whole lot of candy."

"Hmm...must be that then.." Alice murmured, exchanging a glance with Emmett and Jasper.

Xavier muttered something unintelligible and pushed himself onto his elbows. His eyes were red and he pouted adorably. He had a huge red mark on his cheek, probably from sleeping on his arm. It looked weird, like he was blushing on one side of his face. I almost laughed at the idea. He sat in pretzel style and hugged a huge white pillow to his chest, slouching over on it. He looked at us through his tousled hair, grinning tiredly.

"Hey, chica." Xavier said, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Hello to you too!" Alice grinned back. "You slept well, I assume."

"Like a baby."

"Yeah, well, your hair proves that!" Alice laughed.

Xavier looked confused. Alice pulled out a compact with a mirror and held it up to him. "_Oh my gawd__!_"

He immediately began trying to comb his fingers through his hair. I smirked. "Dude, it's not that serious."

"I look like a hot mess!" He argued, still fussing with his hair.

Alice giggled and suddenly got serious. "Anyway, I only came by to give you your next outfit. We have to get back to school by 12."

"Alice, I'd rather go naked." I said. She shoved the bag into my arms anyway.

"I tried to incorporate your style into this one. Just put it on and thank me later." Alice said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and peaked into the bag. Purple _and_ pink. "Aw damn."

But Alice was already leaving the room, ignoring my comment. I sighed and threw the back onto the bed. Xavier rolled his eyes and stumbled over to peak into the bag. He grinned at the contents. I grabbed a chocolate covered pretzel from the basket, only to have it snatched from me. I almost started to shout insults, but then I looked at the person who did it in the first place. It was a nurse in a white uniform, giving me a stern look. She looked at her plastic board for a minute and looked back at me.

"You shouldn't eat that for breakfast, Miss Brooks. You're in the hospital for a reason." The nurse said, smiling slightly. I noticed she had a rolling table with covered plates on them. "Dr. Carlisle ordered a special meal for you so it would correspond with the treatment."

"Treatment?" I echoed.

She flicked the IV bag next to her head and smiled. "We'll have to insert an IV into your arm so you can recieve a constant flow."

"Why?!" I cried overdramatically. The nurse just grinned.

"Don't worry. We'll give it to your after you eat and get dressed. You'll only be on it for about 20 minutes, dear." The nurse said.

I sighed with relief. I didn't want to walk with that stupid pole all day long. "Thanks, uhm..."

"Jackie. Nurse Jackie." She said. I blinked. "Yes, like that woman from HBO. I get it all the time."

"Oh." Awkwardness...

"Well, anyway, enjoy your breakfast. There's enough for the both of you." Jackie said. She leaned in closer and whispered, "He's so cute. Is that you're boyfriend?"

I blinked again and looked over at Xavier. I guess no one would really mistake him as gay, considering what he was wearing. He just had on a fitted white t-shirt and light blue sweat pants. Any boy would wear that. "No!"

She smiled. "Okay, sweetheart. You have a good time."

_Why did that sound like she meant something from 'good time'?? _I thought to myself.

"What'sa matta Zo?" Xavier asked, already stuffing a pancake into his mouth. He always acted sloppy in the morning.

I shook my head. "Nothing, nothing..."

I sat on the bed next to Xavier and began eating the specially ordered food. Whole wheat pancakes and wheat toast with jelly, and a whole assortment of fruits. We switched on the crappy no cable tv while we ate. Xavier grumbled while he ate, flipping through the stupid channels. He gave up and settled on the telemundo channel. He translated every word from the Spanish soap operas playing. I asked how he knew how to speak Spanish so well.

"I kick your ass in Spanish." He replied. I rolled my eyes. "Why don't you change, Zo? I wanna see what Alice chose for you!"

Well, I_ did_ want to take a shower... "Oh fine."

"Yay!"

"Yeah, whatever."

I grabbed the back full of evil clothing and walked down to the hall to where the shower room was. It took me a while to figure out where it was. I passed by a room of a little boy who had been living in the hospital since he was three years old. His dad worked during the day and slept at the hospital with his son when he came back **(1)**. I'm not too sure what was wrong with the poor kid, but I knew he got lonely a lot. Never seen him before though. Anyway, I showered really quickly with their hotel type soap and slipped on the clothes. Purple jean skirt, a white fitted tee shirt, black and pink plaid square scarf, and all white Reebok's with pink laces. Gah. Might as well dye my hair blond and start blowing obnoxiously big bubbles. I walked back into the room.

"Aw, don't you look cute?" Xavier gushed.

"Aw, don't you look un-faggot like?" I said sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes. He was wearing green skinny jeans, a white henley, and a gray hoodie with fur on the inside that was halfway zippered.

"Yeah, I decided to tone it down today. Don't wanna scare the inpatients!" He winked.

"Right, right.." I muttered, just as Nurse Jackie walked into the room with a needle full of nasty looking brown stuff.

"Dr. Carlisle just arrived and has made a change a plans. You'll just be getting an injection and that's all." Jackie said. "After that, Sebastian, the boy down the hall, wishes to see you."

"Me? But why?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure. That's all he's been talking about all morning, wanting to see you."

I felt a twinge of aura radiating from my pendant when she mentioned his name. "Uhm, okay-"

"Sebastian?" Xavier hissed. I stared at him in surprise.

"Yeah, that cute boy I was telling you about, remember?" I asked quietly.

"Cute?!"

"Uh, well, yeah..."

Nurse Jackie chuckled. "There's no need to be jealous, sir. Sebastian is only 8 years old."

"I am _not_ jealous!" Xavier snapped, flicking his hair in his face. "I was thinking of something totally different!"

"Like what?" I demanded. He just stared at me for a long time before averting his eyes down.

"Nothing." He muttered.

I sighed to steady myself, deciding to just let it go. I held my arm out towards Jackie without a word. She did her nurse business with my arm and counted to three before stabbing me with the needle. My eye twitched while I tried to swallow down a huge yelp. She laughed again as she patted a Spongebob Squarepants band-aid on my arm. She left without a word, only pausing to glance between me and Xavier. I turned to him when she left.

"What was that back there?" I asked softly.

"I...I knew a guy named Sebastian once..I thought is was the same guy." Xavier replied.

"Who was he?"

He shuddered. "We used to be close until he....did some bad things."

"Xavier, answer the question!"

"...He was my father."

"Was?"

"He is no father of mine anymore."

"Well, what did he do?" I asked after a while.

I only caught a gist of what he said. ".....me this.."

"_Eh.._?"

"Can we please just drop it?"

I sighed. "Fine, fine."

We walked to Sebastian's room in silence. I felt kinda of high from whatever I was administered with, but it was a fun kind of high. Xavier immediately picked up on my mood and managed to crack as a grin as we walked. I smiled back at him and knocked on the door. There was a muffled reply, so I turned the knob and stepped into the room. The curtains were wide open, even though the drizzle allowed to light in the room. The room was freaking huge!! My eyes turned to the bed, where I saw a pair of bright blue and brown eyes staring at me.

I gasped at the sight of the marvelous boy.

* * *

**(1) Okay, during my dreaded stay at the hospital for a week that was many moons ago, I knew an actual boy who stayed the hospital at a young age and lived there. The story is true. His dad works during the day, leaving his son there, and he comes back there to sleep with him. They both live there. And that boy does seriously get lonely because all he does is hang out with nurses in his room all day long. **

**Also, the sterotypical about nurses aren't true. Not all nurses are sexy. Not all nurses are women. But I'm not going to opinionate on what girl is sexy or not, because I don't like girls in that way. Not that I hate lesbians or bi people. I'm just saying. And I'm a girl by the way, if you didn't know..lol**


	16. Wickedness and WTF's

******HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLE! STAY WARM && SAFE!******

**Warning: There is brief sexual content in this. Also, this chapter is short. Sowwy. Q_Q**

**

* * *

**

The boy's hair was a silken black, with thin curls that framed his face and one superman curl in his face. The curls stopped just beneath his ear. His eyes were strange, one blue and the other brown. He looked up from his puzzle book and grinned at me, showing dimples on his rosy cheeks. One of his front teeth were missing, put the rest were straight and perfectly white. His skin was so pale, it looked at if he were covered in powder. He was wearing the traditional blue hospital gown with blue pants underneath. He was hooked up to an IV and several other machines.

I felt that aura from my pendant again.

"Hey there, Sebastian!" I squeaked, surprised at his appearance.

"Hi." He said in a weak, child like voice. He tried to clear his throat. "The nurses told me about you. Only because I can't walk around with all this..."

_Aw.._.!! He had a lisp.

"That's cool, that's cool. So what's up?" I asked.

"The nurses said how pretty you are, so I wanted to see." He said.

"Does the nurse roll on the other side or what?"

"Roll on what side?"

"And did you see the muscle in her arms? She must be on 'roids."

"'Roids?"

"Steroids."

"Huh?"

"Babe, don't teach him those things." Xavier scolded.

I grinned. "Never mind! Forget it! So is that all you wanted?" I said, trying not to sound rude.

"Oh, sorry. Am I bothering you?" He asked.

"Nah, don't worry about that! It's just that I'll be out of here soon."

His face crumpled. "You're leaving already?"

"W-Well yeah.." I stuttered, unsure of what to say with his big eyes staring me down. "I mean, I can't stay here forever.." I trailed off, seeing his eyes avert to the side. "Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

"It's okay." He sighed. "What were you here for?"

I held out my wrists to him and said, "Ink poisoning, I guess."

"That's weird." Sebastian whispered, tracing the lacy marks on my arm. The aura got stronger.

"Uh, Zo, I think I see Carlisle coming down the hall. I'll go get him!" Xavier said. He ran out of the room and rushed back in with Carlisle.

"The nurse has given you the medicine, yes?" Carlisle asked. I nodded mutely. "Alright. That should help with the ink reduction. It might cause drowsiness."

"So now what?" Xavier asked.

"We'll have to take her home now. There is no other need for her to be here. The mortality rate has quite literally disappeared overnight." Carlisle said. He turned back to me. "Are you alright with that?"

I already knew that the mortality rate hadn't gone down. Something was wrong with his papers, or he was a liar. I was still dying.

"I'm perfect." I grinned. I looked at Sebastian, who looked ready to cry. "Hey, no tears for you mister. I'll visit tomorrow okay? I'll even bring something nice for you too."

He sniffled and wiped his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. "Okay."

"It's a promise!" I exclaimed, holding out my pinky. He hooked his onto mine.

"A promise." He whispered, blushing and looking away.

I snorted and walked out in the hallway with Xavier. This whole high thing was really fun. I felt like I was drunk, stumbling down the hallway with the basket full of sweet goodness and the clothes Emily had given me. A hysterical giggle escaped my lips a few times, and Xavier just stared at me strangely and laughed shortly after. We walked into the parking lot where Xavier told me to wait on the sidewalk while he went to get his car. I fought the urge to laugh again as Xavier pulled up beside the sidewalk. He rolled down the window.

"Get in, babe! What are you doing?!" He shouted.

I slid into the back seat and grinned. "Have you ever heard Riders on the Storm remix?"

"No..."

"Huh."

"Aw dammit, Zo-"

I plugged my ipod into the adapter in his car and blasted it on high. I sang and rapped in a high pitched voice.

_Riders on the storm (Ride, ride, ride) **(1)**  
Riders on the storm (Ride, ride, ride)  
Into this house we're born (Into this house we're born)  
Into this world we're thrown (Into this world we're thrown)  
Like a dog without a bone (Like a dog without a bone)  
An actor out on loan (An actor out on loan)  
Riders on the storm (Ride, ride, ride)_

_There's a killer on the road (Killer, Murder)  
His brain is squirmin' like a toad  
Take a long holiday (holidays, holidays)  
Let your children play (play)  
If ya give this man a ride  
Sweet memory will die (Die)  
Killer on the road, yeah (Killer, Murder)_

"Goin' off a this! Goin' off a that! With the Lizard king bumpin' in the back! Wow! How bout that? YEAH!" I shouted.

"Is that really necessary?" Xavier muttered.

"He's a rider! Nah he's a killer! Dressed in all black but his hat says stealer!" I continued. But then I paused and added, "Wow these lyrics are retarded!"

"Uh, yeah!" Xavier said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He turned down the knob. "Hey, you wanna come to my house instead?"

"Let's go man! Never been to your house before!"

"Excellent."

* * *

"W-What the hell are you doing?!"

"Wanna join us?"

My eyes snapped open and I flinched. What the fuck? I looked around in an unfamiliar room, my sight still kind of blurry. I felt like I was floating in mid air until I looked up at Xavier's face. Why was I getting carried all the time?! I rubbed the crap out of my eye and grumbled out a sigh. Did I fall asleep? Damn. Those drugs were strong. I need those for future usage on people... Gah! Now I know why people crack weed jokes at me!

"No, I don't want to join! Why aren't you at school?!" Xavier said, exasperated.

"Cuz I'm doing _this_!" I heard the guy grunt with emphasis and heard someone else moan.

I blinked and turned my head, instantly regretting it.

_THE FUCK?!_

There was some young girl, probably still in junior high, lying down on the couch completely naked, with a boy the same age bent over her, also naked, and thrusting from behind. The boy had a short green mohawk and brown eyes, while the girl's hair was blond. There were just some things I was never meant to see. Or hear. **(2)**

"Oh my gawd, is that your brother?" The girl wailed, blushing. "This is so embarrassing."

"Really? The audience kinda turns me on," The boy said, thrusting even harder. The girl suddenly got louder. Ooookaaayy.....awkward!

I chose that moment to turn away. Thankfully, Xavier headed for the staircase. "Xavier, who the hell are they?"

"My brother Ricky and one of his many girlfriends." Xavier replied. He rolled his eyes. "That girl's in seventh grade. He's a freshman."

"No offense but your family is kind of weird." I said.

He just grinned like it was a compliment. "Yeah..."

He set me down on the floor into a very, very bright room. The walls were painted a solid lime green with some huge abstract black and white photos that were either on the floor on hanging on the wall. There was a white modern rocking chair over a zebra print rug in the corner of his room next to a giant pile of CD's and a stereo. He had a milano bed, the kind that when you lift the mattress there's a big enough space to sleep underneath it too or store stuff. The comforter on top was dark violet, and the pillows were silver and black. There were off white paper floor lamps on both sides of his bed with a tall vanity on the opposite wall. And then I noticed the huge bean bag in the other corner of his room that had a picture of Gir sitting on top his piggy with the phrase _I loveded you Piggy! I loveded you! _on it.

"ME ENCANTA!!!!" I shouted, running towards the bean bag and diving on top of it. "Where did you get it?!"

"Some Hot Topic wannabe thrift store." Xavier shrugged.

"I could die happily in this chair."

"Har har."

I snuggled into the chair and grinned drunkenly at Xavier. "This chair right here, legit man."

"Go to sleep, Zo." He rolled his eyes. I stared at the clock and realized something.

"Dude, we have school!" I gasped. "We missed school!"

"I'm sure the Cullens have some sort of excuse for your absence." Xavier said, not really caring. He winked. "At least you didn't have Mr. Varner today."

"Yeah.." I muttered, staring off to the side.

School. What about my school? Did people even realize I was missing? I sighed. My friends were probably worried sick about me. There was probably a huge police search going on right about now, fliers with my picture on it everywhere. Erick, that stupid kid that threw my Twilight book, probably felt bad about what he did. I wonder what they would do when I returned. If I ever returned. My parents, my friends. Would I ever see them again? Wouldn't I get a chance to say goodbye? This punishment was too cruel.

"What's the matter?" Xavier whispered, walking over to me. He touched my cheek when my eyes started to prickle.

"What am I gonna do, Xavier?" I asked. "How am I gunna get home?"

His brow furrowed. ''But aren't you just visiting Carlisle for a while? He's your Godfather right?''

''Godfather?!'' I scoffed, standing up. ''I don't even know what I'm doing here! I live on a totally different side of the country!''

''W-What?''

I clenched my fists. "My real friends and family--they could be searching for me right now and I might never see them again! And all because of...''

''Because of what?'' He asked after a long pause.

''Because of me.'' I said bluntly.

''Zandra.'' Xavier said in a low voice. He held my chin in his hand and looked me square in the eye. ''What aren't you telling me?"

"I can't tell you."

"The hell you can't!'

The prickling in my eyes got worse. ''I wish I could tell you. I wish I could have someone to tell instead of keeping it to myself, but I can't. I wish and I wish again, but it's all the same. It only causes more trouble. But I wish anyway. I want to tell you everything."

"Then just tell me. I won't tell a soul." He grinned slightly.

"I can't!'' I sobbed. I wrapped my arms around his middle and he did the same.

"Zo, you're gunna make me cry too," Xavier muttered, choking up at the end.

I looked up at him through tears. "What are you crying for?"

"Because I know how you feel.." Xavier whispered, sniffling. "Feeling all alone...wishing."

I didn't answer. Xavier sighed and snagged his phone out of his pocket. He dialed some numbers.

"Hey Alice, it's Xavier." He murmured, pausing. "Yeah, she's with me....She's fine," He cut off grinning. "How'd you know? ...Thanks chica. Bye!"

"What was that about?" I asked.

"We're having a sleepover!" He said over excitedly.

"Xavier..."

"Nu-uh! Sleepover! Deal with it!"

I gave him a lopsided grin. "Dummy."

* * *

_Third POV_

Two figures stood in front of a house in the darkness, completely ignoring the rain pelting on them. The woman stood, her hands on her hips, head cocked to the side in scrutiny. Her hair was an iridescent purple, and her eyes were pitch black. The man crossed his arms, smirking. His hair was black, in deep waves that went past his shoulders. He turned to the woman, giving her a certain look. She sneered, showing off her sharp canines.

"_This_ is where she is?" The woman gestured to the house. "This tiny thing?"

"Yes, Raven. Pitiful, isn't it? There isn't even one source of protection. Foolish." The man said.

The woman, Raven, made a clicking sound in the back of her throat **(3)**. "It would almost appear as if they're inviting us in.."

"Be patient, my dear. As soon as the girl is disposed of, you may eat the remaining piles of flesh." The man said.

Raven bit down on her trembling lip, blood dribbling down her chin. "But I want them _now_."

"And we will have them, when we finish our job." The man held out his arm. "I will suffice, for now."

Raven hit his hand away, and the clicking sound became louder. "_Kill her now, so I may feast on them, not **you**_."

The man rolled his eyes and stretched out his mangled, graying wings. He flew up to the second story window and easily pulled it up. Raven shoved past him, landing in the room before him. There was a boy, wrapped up in purple bed sheets and sleeping on his stomach. And there was also a girl, curled up on a bean bag with a white blanket thrown across her. Raven grinned manically, snapping her fingers. The ticking of the clock stopped, and the boy's breathing cut off. The man's hand went for the girl's throat, but a blue light ejected from her pendant and burned his hand. He hissed and pulled away.

"What sorcery is this?!" He growled.

"What's the matter Sebastian? Kill her! Now!" Raven shouted.

A finger tapped on her shoulder. She spun around only to get tossed across the room by the fist the connected with her cheek. The man stood up and growled, backing away from the girl.

"Who are you?!" He yelled.

"Has Charlotte stepped so low as to call upon _you_?" Luke demanded, stepping out from the shadows of the room.

The clicking sound resonating throughout the room. Raven smirked. "Well if it isn't the goody, goody, Lukas."

"What happened to you, Raven? What has lowered you to such things?" Luke asked.

"Low? I am still an angel, Lukas. What of you?" Raven gestured to him. "You are a fallen, are you not? You cannot judge me. I am higher than you still."

"The Mistress has offered us our citizenship back if we kill the girl." Sebastian said.

"These are all lies my friends. You are not longer angels, nor will she give you your citizenship. You wings are already graying, as are mine. She will not allow you to enter back. She tricked you both." Luke argued.

"Our Mistress is not a liar! You are the liar! You are the enemy!" Raven shouted.

"If necessary, we will dispose of you as well." Sebastian hissed.

"And I will happily eat your remains." Raven added, licking her lips.

Luke glared at the two. "You've brought this upon yourselves."

* * *

**(1) That song is Riders on the Storm by the Doors, which was remixed by Snoop Dogg. I thought his lines were funny, so I threw that in there lol**

**(2) Yeah, I put that in there. This is rated M for a reason!! The whole concept of angels and fallen angels pretty much revolves around sex! -shrugs- It might sound perverted, but it'll make more sense later. And I pretty much gave you the biggest hint ever about fallen angels.**

**(3) Okay, in reality, ravens do make a clicking sound before they croak. And it's really, _really_ annoying.**

**Gah! H1N1 is going around like crazy! But who cares? lol Erm.. Oh yeah! I got, like, a whole mass of people favoriting (thats not a word stfu) or story alerting my story when I posted the last chapter! I thought that was pretty cool, knowing I'm still loved! This school year is hard and I barely have time to write with all these stupid projects I have.**

**So..here's some stuff to ponder! What's up with Ricky, acting all grown up?! Did Zandra just admit her situation to Xavier?! What are his actual thoughts on this?! Wtf is up with Raven?! Why did Carlisle lie about the ink poisoning?! What will happen between Luke and the others?! FIND OUT! **

**Please Review~!!!**


	17. Languages and Losing Peace

**YES! I'M ALIVE!!! THANK GOD, ALLAH, BUDDHA, NYX, AND ZEUS FOR THE MARTIN LUTHER KING DAY BREAK! WOOH! x3 Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_Hmm_...I wonder how long I'm supposed to pretend I'm asleep. So I'm stuck in a room with a rapist (Luke), a psycho killer (Sebastian), a cannibal (Raven), and a fag (you know who I mean). I sighed internally. There was no way in seven hells I was going to pretend to sleep through this whole thing like some ignorant person. I snapped one eye open and rested my head in my hands, leaning on my elbows. The cannibal was across the room, glaring at Luke like he was her next meal. I turned to the psycho killer, who was a few steps away from me. He was glaring at me. I gave him a sneer.

"Something wrong, asshole?" I hissed.

"Watch your mouth, girl. I have no patience right now." He spat back.

"Grow a pair, would ya?"

"Your insolence will get you killed-"

"Do not speak to her like that, you filth!" Luke shouted.

I nodded in agreement and grinned when the psycho killer backed away from me. The cannibal lunged at Luke, shrieking like a bird. Luke ducked and watched the woman roll onto the ground. She hopped up from from the floor, her gray, mangled wings spreading out from her back. It almost looked like she was levitating in the darkness until I heard her shriek again and fly toward Luke. It was then I realized her feet resembled actual talons, as in bird talons! Her (ew) talons hooked onto Luke's shoulders. With her feet thingies she managed to push him all the way to the wall. She shrieked again. I covered my ears and glared at her.

"Will you shut the fuck up!?" I yelled over the noise.

"Silence, primate!" The woman shouted back.

My eye twitched. "Primate?! Did you just call me a fucking _ape_?!" Then I started hollering. "I dare you to say that in my face, you overgrown pigeon!"

"Do you wish to fight me?!" The pigeon demanded.

I stood up and beat my fist against my chest. "Bring it, bitch!"

The pigeon lady unhooked her talons from Luke's shoulders and flew toward me. I grabbed the nearest thing that could be used as a weapon-- a bright purple bat with _BLACK MAGIC_ printed on it. I grinned. It was so me. Right when she was about to take a swipe at me, I swung the bat at her. I heard a huge crunch and saw that one of her feet talon things looked distorted. She shrieked in pain and skittered back.

"Tee hee." I said innocently.

"Raven!" Sebastian yelled, running over to her.

"Hey! No wifing in the club! Gimme twenty dollars!" I shouted. **(1)**

Everyone paused for a minute to stare at me. I shrugged and grinned. They all continued what they were doing. The man unfurled his wings and wrapped his arms around the pigeon. He glared at us.

"We'll be back." He spat before flying out the window.

"Don't forget the money!" I called after them.

Luke chuckled as he crossed his arms. "That was reckless, little one."

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to just stand there all helpless and shit." I snorted. "_Ayúdeme__!_ Psh. Puh-leaze." **(2)**

"You speak Spanish?"

"I'm mixed with it, so yeah."

He just shook his head and laughed out loud.

"So, did you fulfill your part of the plan?" I asked.

He sobered up. "Yes, just recently."

"And what did they say?"

"That they will evaluate the situation personally."

"Meaning...?"

"A warning and escort to them."

"Holy shit."

"Yes, 'holy shit', as you say." Luke said.

I gave him a blank stare. "Dude, don't curse--ever. It really doesn't suit you."

"As you wish."

He cracked a grin.

* * *

"Take a chance you stupid ho!" I sang.

Xavier just snorted as we walked through the hallway, on our way to English. I felt like it was my first day at Forks High all over again. Word broke out about my 'ink poisoning', and I became the new hot commodity again. Paris Hilton and her bitchettes, AKA Lauren and her gang of bitches, just thought it was a straight out lie and I got a tattoo down at La Push. Well, you can't make them all see the light!

"Look at your watch now! You're still a super hot female!" I continued. "You got your million dollar contract! And they're all waiting for your hot track!"

Then I did this crazy dance down the hall, more commonly known as jump style in Germany. Xavier suddenly started laughing hysterically, bent over by the waist and holding his stomach. I rolled my eyes; it wasn't _that_ funny. I continued my crazy dance that I'd seen some German guys do on Youtube, ignoring the people staring and hooting encouragement. I broke off from my dance and immediately started doing the Spongebob dance (also known as the Perkulator). That's when I saw Lauren, at her locker and cackling at my little antics. I stopped and raised a brow at her. She sneered.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the lonely memember of the Wu-Tang clan." Lauren said, closing her locker. That's when I noticed Jessica and Bella leaning against the lockers with her.

"Wow! I'm so glad to see you _Sluts to the Third Power_ again!" I retorted, emphasizing on their group name.

Jessica and Bella gasped in surprise. Lauren looked unfazed and hissed, "Listen, bitch-- I run this school. Ever since you got here, it's been all about you. So let me make something perfectly clear: Go back to your little ethnic side of the world and stop acting like you got it. You hear me, Brookes?"

I smirked. "Crystal clear, bitch! Crystal clear!" I shouted. I lowered my voice down to a menacing growl. "Now let _me_ make something clear-" I punched the locker near her head, glaring. "-cause you seem confused. Make your little jokes about my race one more time, and I will seriously, undoubtably, _fuck you up_. Do you hear _me_, Mallory?"

"Get away from me!" She squeaked.

I stepped away from her and walked back to Xavier's side. He just patted my shoulder and nudged me away from them. I was just about to turn the corner when I heard Lauren call out, "Good luck in Africa!"

I spun back around and glared. "_Vienes aqui, chica blanca!_" **(3)**

"Look, she even speaks the language!"

Alice literally appeared out of nowhere, both restraining hands on my shoulders. "Zandra, don't do this."

_"No tu eres conmigo?" _I hissed.

Alice squared her little shoulders. _"Soy siempre contigo!" _She took a deep breath and stared at me calmly. "_No hoy, por favor."_

My glare lessened. "_Por que?"_

_"Porque!" _Alice shouted. I jumped at her serious tone as she ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "_Tenemos una problema."_

_"Que?" _I asked quietly.

She stretched on her tip toes and whispered in my ear, "Volturi."

I quickly wiped the psycho grin that quickly formed on my face away when she pulled back. I played dumb and said, "_Que?!"_

"I'll explain later. Right now, we have to go. And Bella, too."

_"Pero-"_

"Bella, c'mon! We're meeting up with Edward and everyone else!" Alice called, totally ignoring my complaints. She turned back to me. "Let's go. You're confusing poor Xavier."

I looked at Xavier, who had a big question mark look on his face. "Sorry Xavier."

"You're leaving?" Xavier asked, giving me his puppy dog face. I smiled and punched his shoulder.

"Yeah...I'll call you."

I walked away with Alice, Bella jogging behind us to catch up. Once we were out of the others' hearing range, Alice pulled out her cell phone. She talked so fast I didn't hear a word she said, or who she called in the first place. Bella looked just as confused, but scared at the same time. Alice shoved the phone back in her pocket and looked more defeated than I thought possible. We skidded to a stop. Jasper, quite literally appearing out of nowhere, was suddenly walking beside Alice, his face tense.

"What did you see, Alice?" Japser asked, his voice sharp.

"Heidi and Demetrius. Coming. _Here_." Alice said in a clipped tone.

"What?!" Bella squeeked. I just blinked.

"When? Where? Why?!" Jasper demanded.

"Two weeks, the latest. They're coming here, Jazz, to the school! And for one reason only!" Alice hissed.

Jasper's eyes went to Bella. "Because she wasn't changed yet? We told them the date!"

"No Jazz." Alice shook her head. His eyes immediately shot to me.

"How could they have found out so quickly?"

"Someone probably told them. Who, I don't know."

"Uhm, pardon the interruption, but what the hell are you talking about?" I cut in.

"This is way beyond your understanding." Bella snapped.

_"_Do you wanna go, bitch?_" _I asked darkly.

"No, she doesn't, so cut it out!" Alice interrupted before Bella could respond. "Emmett is already starting the car. Jaz, go get Rose. I'll go with these too and get Edward."

He nodded and swiftly ran in the opposite direction. Bella turned on Alice. "Why the hell does she have to come with us?"

"I'd go with Japser, but I can't trust you two alone. Just deal with it!" Alice said in a final tone.

We walked in silence until we saw Edward leaning against a wall and reading a book. His inhaled deeply and his eyes flickered up. He glanced at Bella before completely staring at Alice, looking lost. His face went from confused to angry (bi-polar much?). He snapped the book shut and stomped over to Alice. They began hissing at each other, talking too fast. Edward unconsciously held Bella's hand. I tapped my foot impatiently while they hissed/conversed. Rosalie and Jasper, again appeared out of nowhere. Then they all started hissing, Jasper the loudest. I raised my brow. They sounded like really annoying bugs swarmed together.

"Let's just get back to the car! We have to speak with Carlisle!" Jasper semi-yelled, making us all jump.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall. We made it into the parking lot. She threw me in the back seat along with Bella and herself. Jasper squished himself in with us, which ended up with Alice on his lap. Edward drove, and Emmett sat in the passenger seat with Rosalie on his lap. Emmett twisted the knob for the radio and cranked it up extra high. Gwen Stefani's _What You Waiting For_ was playing.

I had my own mini rave party in the backseat.

_Like a cat in heat stuck in a moving car  
Scary conversations,  
Shut my eyes, can't find the brake  
What if they say that you're a climber?  
Naturally I'm worried if I do it alone  
Who really cares cuz it's your life  
You never know, it could be great  
Take a chance cuz you might grow  
Oh... oh ohhh  
What you waiting (4x)  
What you waiting for!?  
What you waiting (4x)  
What you waiting for!?  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
Tick tock  
_

"Take a chance you stupid ho!" I sang along.

_Like a new cut pattern, you're repeating yourself  
You know it all by heart  
Why are you standing in one place?  
Born to blossom, bloom to perish  
You know you're only known  
Cuz of your sex chromosome  
I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (for sure)  
Life is short, you're capable (uh huh)  
Oh... oh ohhh  
LOOK AT YOUR WATCH NOW!  
YOU'RE STILL A SUPER HOT FEMALE!  
YOU GOT YOUR MILLION DOLLAR CONTRACT!  
AND THEY'RE ALL WAITING FOR YOUR HOT TRACK!_

_What you waiting (4x)  
What you waiting for!?  
What you waiting (4x)  
What you waiting for!?_

"I CAN'T WAIT TO GO BACK INTO JAPAN! GET ME LOTS OF BRAND NEW FANS! OSAKA, TOKYO! YOU HARAJUKU GIRLS! DAMN, YOU GOT SOME WICKED STYLE! GOOOO!!!!" I shouted.

Edward immediately turned the radio off. I glared at him through the rearview mirror before crossing my arms and slouching. I began humming randon songs before another one came to my mind.

"The Krusty Krab pizza is the pizza ab-su-la-tiv-a-ly!" I broke off to a beat box. "Pizza!" Beat boxing again. "Pizza!" Extra long beat boxing. Then I went into my deep voice, "Krusty Kraaa-aaaaa-aaaa-aaaaa-YEAAAAAAA-YEA-AAAAA-AAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAA-YEAAAAA-AAAABBB PIZZA IS THE PIZZA YEA-AAA FOR YOU AND-" I cut off to clear my throat to go high pitched, "MEEEE-EEEE-EEEEEEE-EEEEE-EEEEEE!"

"Zandra!" Alice shouted over my terrible singing. "What did you eat for breakfast?!"

"Toast with jam..." I trailed off. Alice glared at me. "And Monster! I had a can of Monster! Sue me for being high! Jeez!"

"You'll never get a job, being so out of control." Edward commented.

I turned on him. "Jobs are for land lovers with no sense of adventure!"

No one answered me. Edward pulled up on the invisible road and swerved to a stop right in front of the house. Carlisle and Esme were standing on the door step, worried looks on their faces. We all walked into the house and sat in the living room. Jasper was the only one standing, pacing really, in the room. I hummed the Krusty Krab pizza song to myself quietly and bounced in my seat. But after five minutes, no one said anything. At all. I cleared my throat. Everyone's head snapped in my direction.

"So we skip school and come here because some people are coming to visit the school," I said. "And something about 'Volturi'. What the hell is that?"

"The Volturi is a family." Carlisle said.

"Italian mafia? Like those _La Familia _people?" I asked.

"I suppose you could think of them like that. But for us, they are royalty. They rule over us." Carlisle replied.

"So they're drug lords."

"No, no! Nothing of that sort! It's something entirely different!"

"Well, you guys must be doing some kind of illegal shit then, cuz why would they send someone here to bring you there?"

"It's because of you." Edward cut in.

I sneered. "Okay, there's obviously something going on that you guys aren't telling me." I paused the glare at Edward. "You were there with all those giant wolves. You talked to them, I know you did. What's up with La Push? And you guys too!"

"The world you thought was real is actually a lie." Alice said.

"Oh, really?" I snapped, putting my hand on my hips and standing. I hear Luke's voice whisper, _Say it. _"How about I say _you _guys are the ones living the lie? How about I say you're vampires, and the La Push gang are werewolves!"

Everyone froze with shock. I continued, "Yeah, I knew even before I got here. The Volturi are vampires too and they set up all the rules. I know Edward can read minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can control emotions. Carlisle was turned first, then Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett! And Alice and Japser came shortly after. I know you guys like the back of my hand."

"Ho-How did you..?" Esme choked out.

I turned on her. "I can't tell you. At least, not now."

"You know who the Volturi are?" Edward demanded. "You know about vampires and werewolves?"

"Yes, sherlock, I do. Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Even some of the guard." I said.

"What are you?" Bella whispered.

"I'm just a wittle human with a lot of sass!" I shrugged.

"Then you must know how they found out about you." Alice said.

"Yeah, I do. But I won't tell."

Carlisle stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "Looks like we have a lot of planning to do."

"Definitely."

* * *

**(1) That was from Ron Browz song _Gimme $20 lol that song is so funny_**

**(2)_ Ayúdeme _means 'help me' in Spanish. Yeah, I can speak it pretty well.**

**(3) _Vienes aqui, chica blanca _means Come here, white girl.**

_No tu eres comigo?_ means You're not with me?

_Soy siempre contigo! No hoy, por favor._ means I'm always with you! Not today, please.

_Por que?_ means why?

_P__orque! Tenemos una problema_. means Because! We have a problem.

_Que?_ means What?

_ Pero_ means but

**Okay, so this chapter was short, but a lot of stuffs happened! The next chapter is going to be EXTRA long because I'm introducing some new characters! More twists to come people! lol And, again, this is Rated M for a reason! Especially in the next two or three chapters! And thanks for the huge load of favorites! I luv you guys! Thanks to (I'm just gunna do this from now on): **mineralgirlzmama, scrockangel, the outsider19, Ritsuko-Kubel-Kettenkrad (kool name!!!!), and genteel.


	18. Oracles and Odious Peoples

Lols, thanks to Krussedul for reviewing!!!! And kudos to you for skipping! XD

Also thanks to AlecIsSexaaay_._ xo for favoriting me! And whether you're referring to Alec from the movie or the book, yes, he's so damn _sexaaay!_

**I am currently writing a _Pitch Black_ fic, so watch out for that! If you haven't watched the movie, WATCH IT. Vin Diesel is in it!! He's SEXAAAY!! lols**

******RAWR. Okays, so heads up on a few thangs before you read. Yesh, this chapter is a bit longer than usual! Yesh, I'm hungry (lols just saying). Yesh, a lot of crap is going to happen in the next few chapterz! Bear with me on this people! My brain exploded with new ideas last week ever since I read _Candide_**** by Voltaire and the _House of Night_**** series by P.C. Cast. (Both funny books and a good read) So a lot of information is going to be thrown at you, along with drama, so keep that in mind. I'll expect you'll get confused, so just ask me whatever you don't get, kk? You can also spazz out on me if you want!! x3**

* * *

"So it seems you know more about us than we thought." Edward said in a clipped tone. His smirk was sarcastic. "Just what are you? An oracle? Some type of voodoo master?"

Before I could retort, Carlisle cut me off and said, "Zandra, you must explain to us what you know."

"Okay, so I know about the guard and the leaders and junk," I started. "They're in Italy and they're all really annoying. Caius is a sadist, Marcus is just a sack of sad shit, and Aro is the gay one. That reception lady's name is Gina, I think, but she's probably dead already! And I think Felix is kind of a pedoph-"

"You know absolutely everyone?!" Edward hissed.

I glared at him for interrupting. "No dipshit, just a few! Like Jane and Alec, with their psycho powers. Heidi, Demetrius, Renata who I think is a weak bitch that even I can take her, Chelsea, Santiago, Afton, and Corin. Plus, the wives. But don't ask me for their names cuz I can't pronounce them for shit."

"Sulpicia and Athendora." Edward murmured.

"Yeah whatever! So I got a game plan." Everyone looked me with doubtful eyes. "I say we go there and let me work my Zandra magic. Plan B, we call up some Romanian survivors and haul ass!"

"They'd destroy us in a millisecond with all the powers they have on their side!" Edward hissed.

"That's why I like Plan A! Or we could do Plan C," I gulped and stared at Edward. "We change Bella and use her-"

"NO!" Edward shouted, pulling Bella closer towards. "We are not changing Bella!"

"-powers to fight them off and haul even more ass!" I continued as if Edward hadn't spoken.

"All of your plans are awful!" Edward spat.

"Okay, so let's just wait around for like, two weeks, and wait until they come so we can get _dragged_ there! And get disappeared!" I countered.

He looked like he was about to retort something, but he thought better of it and shut his mouth. I huffed and crossed my arms. Shit, I'm not going down without a fight! The only way to defeat those psychos is to fight psycho with insanity. And I really think we have the insane part nailed down already. Especially with me on their side. I sighed. _Man, _I thought. _Why are the bad guys always so hardcore?!_

"What do you mean by 'Zandra magic'?" Alice asked after a few moments of silence.

"That's a secret." I said.

"How is that a fucking secret?!" Edward shouted. My eye twitched as I turned on him.

"Because I fucking say so, fuckin' turd!" I snapped.

"We have to go back to the school." Rosalie said out of nowhere. Everyone gave her looks of disbelief. "If Demetrius is coming, it doesn't matter if we try to hide. He'll find us. So let's just go back, and wait for them to come. Like Zandra said, they'll drag us either way."

"She's fuckin' right!"

"Language, Zandra." Carlisle reprimanded me quietly. "I also agree. Return to the school. We will just have to wait for their arrival."

"But what do we say about _her_?" Bella asked, jerking her chin toward me.

"Nothing." I replied.

This time everyone gave me looks of pure confusion. I shrugged and launched into my explanation, "Don't say anything. Technically, you can't. You guys don't know anything about me, except minor details. My name, age, birthday and so on. But that's it." I smirked. "They got nothin'."

"Nice words," Edward sneered. "but if we don't know anything, they'll just ask you. Obviously, you know nothing of Aro's-"

"Ability to read every thought I ever had with a touch of his hand?" I continued for him. He pursed his lips. "Yeah, I know. But tell me something, Eddie-kins. Can you read my mind?" He growled but didn't answer. "Exactly. So shut up and let the smart people do the talking."

Rosalie smirked in approval. "Now that that's done, we can go to school. You driving Edward? Or should I?"

I smirked too. _Edward: Zero. Zandra: Five._

_

* * *

_

"Babe...!" Xavier complained for the millionth time. "Why don't you just tell me what happened?"

"Cuz it's none of your business!" I said.

He sighed, about to let it drop. I was about to do my victory dance when he suddenly stopped walking. I raised a brow at him. His brow was raised too, only he was staring at something else. I followed his gaze out the window. There was a white 370z Nissan (google it, it's awesome) pulling up in the parking lot, the one near the cafeteria. Really pale legs clad with brown suede ankle boots stepped out. Then I saw the full figure. She had on a huge black and white flannel shirt with a waist clincher over it. Plus she had on a white knitted hobo hat on her flat black hair. Wow, talk about Nirvana-esque. Her eyes were purple, which I thought was cool. I crossed my arms and examined the girl closer.

"She's not wearing a bra." Xavier muttered.

"Damn boy, how can you tell?!" I whispered.

Xavier said something, but I wasn't paying attention. I suddenly realized why I recognized the girl. Her gaze locked with mine, and wicked sneer flashed across her face. My eyebrow twitched with recognition. _THAT'S THE CANNIBAL FROM YESTERDAY! _I screamed in my head.

"She's already a celebrity." Xavier chuckled.

I turned to see what he talking about. A swarm of boys and girls were around the psycho bitch, perkily asking her questions. Jessica and Lauren hooked their arms around hers and led her into the cafeteria. Mike grabbed her bag and pushed up a seat for her. She murmured her thanks and sat down. Everyone slid their trays of food toward her. Well damn! It's not like she's Queen Elizabeth! I snorted and sipped on the latte with extra whipped cream I bought from Starbucks before we came back to school. That's when I noticed the cannibal staring at me, grinning lopsided.

"I like your outfit." She said in a bubbly voice.

Xavier nodded in agreement. I was wearing a violet cardigan over a zebra print halter top, and black leggings tucked into black suede boots that had a wedge heel. My hair was in a long French braid with my bangs flung over my eyes. I had silver anchor earrings on and a snake coil ring on my left pinky finger. On my right middle finger I had a purple gemstone ring. Bracelets of different shades of purple and blue were on my left wrist. On my eyelids was gray eyeshadow that blended into black.

"Really? I think she looks like a circus freak!" Jessica chirped.

"More like a circus reject!" Lauren chimed in.

I raised a brow at them. "Do you really want to continue from earlier?"

They clamped their mouths shut. Mike still had to ask, "Continue what?"

"Bitch One and Bitch Two were going to tag team and _try_ to fight me." I replied, shrugging. Keyword: try.

"You were the one yelling at us in some crazy language!" Jessica snapped.

"It's Spanish, dumb bitch. Maybe if you broadened your prep horizon, you'd understand." I retorted, glaring at her.

"Go fuck yourself!" Lauren hissed.

"What does that have to do with anything?! You're a douche bag for that!"

"Who gives a-"

I put the earphones on and turned the volume on my iPod up high, ignoring her rant. I could see Xavier snickering when Lauren finally realized I wasn't listening to her. She flushed with embarrassment and glared indignantly at me. I smirked and sipped at my latte again. The people at the table immediately went back to their regular school gossip. Xavier pulled out the school newspaper and began reading the cover page. Some nonsense about a senior getting pregnant with one of the teachers that got fired a few days ago. I blinked. Now that was just freaky with a capital **WTF?** on top.

"_Ho-ly_ shit." I muttered.

"Mmhm." Xavier mumbled in agreement.

The bell rang just then. I groaned in annoyance and got up from my chair, Xavier following suit. I really doubt I'll survive Calculus. Anything that had to do with numbers was not my forte. I made a quick trip to my locker and grabbed my tote bag filled with my heavy textbook and binder. As I walked to my class, I had a strange tingly feeling that someone was following me. I turned around. No one else was in the empty hallways except me and the so-called 'exchange student from Connecticut named Amber'. That bitchy sneer was back on her face. My eyes narrowed as I rounded on her.

"You got something you wanna say, _Amber_?" I demanded.

"Mistress says find Zandra. I found you." She hissed. "Mistress says watch Zandra. I'm watching. Mistress says kill Zandra, and believe me, _I'll kill you_."

I glared at her. "And Zandra says shut the fuck up."

"Do not take my warning lightly, human. I'll make my leave now, but hear me-"

"Don't forget to wipe up your pigeon shit on the way out!" I interrupted her.

"Do not-"

"It was so nice seeing you again." I called, turning to walk way.

"You-"

"Buh-bye!"

And then I turned up my iPod, not listening to her shouts.

The teacher droned on and on about some crazy factoring shit that I didn't understand. God, I hate Calculus with passion. Especially when I don't get it. Even the teacher made it even harder to focus. Her stupid shrill voice sounded almost unintelligible when she tried to explain everything. And to make it even worse, she had this crazy Okie accent. I mean, c'mon! Shrill and Okie? Oh damn. I just sat there and wrote whatever she did on the board. Well, hardly, cuz her hand writing sucks too! Everything was quiet, besides the buzzing noise from the overhead lights. I yawned out loud, obnoxiously. The teacher looked up from her book to glare at me.

"Zandra, what's the answer to the next question?" She twanged.

I glanced down at my paper. Just a bunch of x's and exponents scribbled everywhere. "Uh...I have no clue whatsoever."

"Have you been payin' attention to the lesson at all?!" She yelled.

"I got lost on the path of life.." I answered, stealing lines from a character on _Naruto_.

"Detention, tomorrow!"

"You have fun with that."

"Today as well!"

"Oh damn."

She smiled triumphantly as she filled out my detention forms. I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyance. This is why I should totally become a teacher when I grow up. All I'd get paid to do is be a bitch and sign detention slips whenever I felt like. Just then I felt something hit my shoulder. I jumped and turned around, ready to bring hell, when I saw a paper with writing on it on the floor. Alice was looking at me, grinning like a fool. I spun back around to see the teacher glaring at me again.

"Sometimes I have severe cases of whiplash." I explained, shrugging.

Wow. That actually sounded smart.

She turned back to the board and continued writing. I picked up the note from the ground and read it.

_Zandra! We can't have you staying after school like this! Especially with you-know-who coming!_

I looked over my shoulder and glared at her. No duh they're coming! But that was in like, two weeks! Who cares if I get detention?! She just stuck her tongue out at me and waved me away. I turned back around and tried really hard to pay attention. That's when I noticed something on the board.

"Hey!" I yelled. She spun so fast the move didn't exist, and she glared at me.

"What?" She spat.

"Isn't the square root of negative one squared supposed to be just negative one? You put a positive one..."

"That's it! Detention all this week!"

"Eh?!"

* * *

After school, I went with Xavier to the hospital to visit Sebastian (after a long argument with Carlisle, of course). We stopped off at the corner store-though it wasn't actually on a corner- to buy Sebastian a big ol' fruit basket.

"Tastes like candy canes on Christmas..." I sang.

"Fruit and candy canes are entirely different in taste, babe." Xavier said.

"Well yeah, but this is a hospital." I reminded him. "Besides, an apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

"Girl, now you know that is a damn lie." Xavier scolded.

"Psh. Don't I know it?" I stuck out my tongue.

"Zandra!"

I spun around at the sound of my name. There was Sebastian, being rolled down the hallway in a wheel chair by a girl with platinum blond hair cut in a bob. He was waving erratically- quirky kid. The girl looked just like him. She couldn't be past 10 years old, from her height and facial structure. She gave us a warm smile and waved tentatively. I walked over to them.

"Hey Sebastian. Is this your sister?" I asked.

"Yes! Her name is Sydney." He replied. "But I call her Sid. Right, Sid?"

"Yep!" She chirped.

"Well that's cool! How about we go to your room?" I said, holding up the basket full of fruity goodness. "I wanted to drop this off for you."

"Yay!" Sebastian cheered.

I snorted as we walked down the hallway. A nurse immediately came in and began hooking Sebastian up to the machines. He ignored the needles that went into his skin and kept eagerly talking to his sister. The nurse left without a word and closed the doors behind us. That's when I started noticing things. Was it always so cold in here? I looked around awkwardly as everyone dug into the fruits from the basket. Xavier grabbed a mango while Sebastian ate kiwis and his sister took an apple. After hearing their crunches from biting into the fruit, I got paranoid. It was quiet. _Too quiet_. Not funny people. I turned on my iPod.

_What dem do dem rude badman _**(1)**

_Dem nuh want mi shook badman _

_Tell dem, dem be one dead man _

_If dem (?) boy play badman_

_Smash di place, smash di place, smash di place, smash di place_

_Smash di place, smash di place, smash di place, smash di place_

_What dem do dem rude bad gal_

_Dem get shot dem play bad gal_

_Body drop dem not bad gal_

_When dem stop gimme pop bad girl_

_Knock dem out, knock dem out, knock dem out, knock dem out_

_Knock dem out, knock dem out, knock dem out, knock dem out_

"Xavier," I muttered, nudging him with my elbow. "We should leave."

He didn't even respond. I stared up at him. He was still eating that mango, but something was off. He was talking to Sebastian too, but it was like I wasn't even there. Sebastian didn't even seem notice me either. I turned to his sister, Sydney. She was staring dead at me, eating her apple. I could see the juice from the apple run down her chin as she bit into it noisily.

**Crunch. Crunch. Crunch.**

I opened my mouth to speak, but then it immediately went slack. Sydney set the apple down and reached into her pocket. In her hands was my pendant. My hands immediately flew to my neck. Yup, it was gone. Sydney put the pendant around her neck and batted her eye lashes at me. I stood up, fingers tingling for a punch.

"Sydney, I'm-"

"This necklace, it has Luke inside of it, right?" She asked lightly, stroking the pendant.

I glared at her maliciously. "Yeah, what of it?!"

"Well..." She muttered. "I wonder where he is now? Dead, perhaps?"

"Bitch, say it straight. You're Raven, aren't you? Just don't know when to quit." I said.

"Well yes, but this isn't my body. Poor girl. Doesn't even realize I'm inside of her." She chuckled to herself. "You humans are so entertaining."

I pursed my lips. "You gunna kill me?"

"I already told you the mistress wanted you dead. I will, most certainly, claim your head as my prize!" She shrieked.

I watched as she gasped and curled in on herself. Her spinal cord made weird snapping sounds, and I could see the bones moving in her back. Two sharp bones pierced through her back, as if she was stabbed. I could see the muscle and fat forming around it, then a thin layer of skin, along with the webbing like a bat's wings would have. She glanced up at me, smirking. Both her eyes were pitch black, bottomless. There was barely any whites showing. Animal-like. Almost like blood, a black substance poured from the middle of her head and dyed her hair black. She bared her fangs at me.

_First serve to first come _

_AK rifle this mi long gun_

_Magnum four four caliber mi hand gun_

_One shot shift dock couple plane land down_

_Bulletproof buss up like a condom_

_General real badman, we a di general real badman_

_Decorated with hearts of metal, we have a hand that's made of metal_

_General real badman, we are di general real badman_

_Decorated with hearts of metal, we have a hand that's made of metal_

_Smash di place, smash di place, smash di place, smash di place_

"Why do I always end up fighting the bitchiest ones?" I mumbled to myself. _LUKE, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!_

_

* * *

_

**(1) That song was _Bad Man _by Missy Elliott ft. Vybz Cartel. I think the lyrics suited the situation pretty well, lols**

**So, any comments? Complaints? Let meh know! And happy early Valentine's Day! I'll be at a rave party on Valentine's night! WATCH OUT FOR MEH!**

**ILY!!!! No homo! Not that I hate homos! ILY2!! lol XD -SmilezPeepz**


	19. Jacked Up and Juvenile Etiquette

Sorry guys! *_pelted with rotten tomatoes_*

I was busy people! It happens all the time! *_shot in forehead_*

Okay... XD

**No, my good reviewers and people who read but don't review, **I'm not dead**. Obviously, there's no rumor going around about that, but I wanted to clarify it anyway!! I keep getting all these goddamn projects and they keep taking up all my freaking time!!! I only have time to write on Fridays and weekends, and even then I'm busy! GAH! Soooo..I decided to not do my homework for a while and get some zero's for you guys! Don't ya love me? lol**

* * *

No weapons or potential weapons were in sight. I mean, I could throw one of the monitors at this bitch, but I think Sebastian might need that monitor later... It's moments like these I wish I could pause in time and just think, _Now what would Genghis Khan do? _I think crazy leaders are awesome. No, not the terror part--though I do _love_ me some terror-- but the strategy part. So now I'm going to get caught in a game of death tag, meaning whoever gets caught in the end is dead, and this psycho is determined that it's me! But I'm too young to die! I didn't even meet the Volturi yet!!

"What's the matter, human girl? Afraid you can't find a baseball bat this time?!" Raven screeched.

"As much as I'd like one, no, you moron, that's not what I'm thinking." I retorted. "Why don't you go back to your little psycho ward so I can get one?"

"Foolish humans and their useless ways to buy time!" Raven spat.

I ignored her extra long retaliation sentence and scanned the room for something, anything. There were two things that came to mind that I could use. One, the chair that I just recently sat in. And two, the basket. I held back a sigh that wanted to escape my lips. _Well, there's something I've been meaning to test out..._ I reminded myself. But we were still having our stupid staredown like we were samuari from some crappy Japanese soap opra.

"So Raven, are you just gonna stare me down until I melt? I got better fish to fry!" I snapped.

"You insolent...!"

But she didn't even bother finishing her threat. Raven flew toward me, flying right over the bed. I flopped right out of my chair and onto the floor. She crashed into my chair and rolled into a wall. I did a crappy imitation of the soldier's crawl to get under the bed. She did some crazy spinny move and she was back on her feet, this time running towards me. She did a baseball slide to get under the bed as well, but I was two steps ahead. I hauled ass and pushed myself from under the bed and hopped on top of it. I grabbed the fruit basket, still filled with those damn healthy fruits, and crouched on the side of the bed, swinging it like a golf club. Once Raven got the other side, I took a fast swing and yelled,

"_FOUR_, BITCH!!"

The basket collided with her wings, and she let out the loudest shriek, pretty much damaging my poor eardrums. She stood up, wincing, and her wings looked distorted as hell. The right one was bent all funny looking, twitching. She took a deep breath and stomped her foot. The movement of her wings caused her to shriek again. I lifted up the chair I was sitting in minutes ago and waved with my other hand for her to come. She glanced back at her wings before scrunching up her face and running towards me in anger. Her eyes starting emitting a weird black smoke and she growled. She smacked away the chair that I held out towards her. It broke, but the back support was still in my hands.

"How will you fight me now, human?" Raven hissed, literally sounding like Voldemort.

"Fight you? That's what you think this is for?" I asked, folding up my makeshift weapon. "This is just to beat the shit out of you"

Raven didn't answer. She just crouched down, fingers curling, and took a huge leap toward me. I planted my feet on the floor and bent forward a little bit, smirking. I caught her in the middle of her jump and threw her to the ground. I ran over to her and stood over her, crouching. I shook my head and sighed.

"You know what Raven?" I asked, obviously rhetorically. "You better get out of here quick, because if you don't, well, you'll just end up in a world of pain."

Before she could ask what I was talking about, I used the back support thing and whacked her right across the face, and boy oh boy did she scream. I snatched the pendant and covered my ears as she shrieked some more. Her nose was definitely broken, and a bruise was already forming on her cheek and swelling. She was screaming something in a weird language, thrashing under my feet. It kind of reminded me of the aftermath of the fight between Beatrix Kiddo and Elle, after Elle's eye got snatched out (_Kill Bill_ ROCKS!!). But before I could say some cool catch phrase like a super hero does after they caught the villain, Raven shouted,

_**"I'll kill you!"**_

I smirked. "I was hoping you weren't finished yet."

Right as she took a swipe at me with her hand, I shut my eyes and disconnected my mind from everything. And suddenly it felt like I was falling, like I was weightless. It honestly felt like I was high. My eyes snapped open, and indeed, I was literally falling through the floors. I looked slightly transparent and I kept phasing through each floor. I pulled the pendant around my neck, and I suddenly hit the floor with a smack.

_Ha! It worked! _I thought. There was a huge flash of light, and Luke with all his sexiness (even though I still considered him a semi-creeper from last time) appeared before me. Without a word, he cupped my face and scrutinized me, then checked my arms and legs. He straightened up, finding nothing, and smiled at me though his brow was furrowed with worry.

"All is well with you?" He asked.

"Peachy keen." I replied, grinning at his extreme formality.

He frowned, taking a deep breath, and I knew he was getting ready to give me an award worthy apology. But his eyes flashed, his body turning around with one arm slightly extended behind him as if to push me away. There was a lot of banging sounds going on, followed by a weird screeching sound like finger nails against a chalkboard, one really loud boom, and then scraping and dragging noises. Raven hobbled into the room I recently fell in, cupping her face. The haggard look on her face and heavy panting made her look even more demented.

"I..will...kill..you." She hissed between breaths.

My feathers -no pun intended _(or maybe it is...XD)_- instantly became ruffled. "Bitch-"

"Raven, this is your last chance to leave this girl alone." Luke said, interrupting me.

"Never!" Raven snarled.

"Then you give me no choice."

Luke crouched and sprung like a cat, landing right behind Raven. She was already bent over by the waist, wings barely hanging on. Luke grabbed the base of her wings, nearest her back, causing her to scream. But he wasn't done yet. He placed his foot on her back and squeezed his eyes shut for a minute, murmuring something in a different language. His eyes opened, and he gritted his teeth and heaved--

Raven was screaming. She was screaming like the world was ending, particularly her world. She was screaming as if someone ripped their hand through her chest and squished her heart. But none of that was happening. Luke ripped out her wings from their sockets, or whatever they were attached to, and she was screaming. Blood was spewing everywhere, more blood than I thought possible. And she was still screaming, thrashing around on the floor.

"What'd you do that for?!" I shouted, trying to shield my face.

And then I started screaming, freaked out by the blood. It sprayed on me as if someone moron squeezed a ketchup bottle, and the blood was cold as ice. I wiped at my face erratically and muttered curses to myself. I started squeaking like some kind of animal, still trying to get the blood off. Raven's screaming wasn't helping, and the blood flow seemed to be never ending. But then her screaming cut off, and my eyes snapped to where she was. It looked like she was having a seizure, convulsing and trembling. Raven's back arched and a black smokey stuff poured from her mouth. It made the weird screeching sound I heard before and just dissipated. Meanwhile, her black hair changed back to blond, and her eyes turned to their normal color. That's when I noticed Raven's real body was lying in the puddle of blood, and the little girl's body was by the door, untouched by blood.

"Raven was being controlled by that phantom." Luke whispered, picking up the little girl's body. He paused, tilting his head. "She lives."

"What are we going to do? What about Raven?" I asked.

His shoulders slumped. "I will bring the girl back upstairs. As for Raven, I am unsure."

"But if she was being controlled, that means she's not evil." I said.

"She may not be evil, but she is still a criminal." Luke argued.

"Really? What'd she do?" I demanded.

"Raven has tried numerous times to take over the place of which I am from." Luke explained. "She has wished to overthrow my leader for years."

"Luke, are you hearing yourself?" I said, putting my hands on my hips. "Your leader isn't your leader anymore. She's a crazed bitch. Besides that, you're a criminal too, in a sense. And even further, it doesn't matter what Raven was trying to do. You know your so-called leader was doing some wrong shit, so maybe Raven was trying to right it."

He pursed his lips in deep thought. "I understand. I will bring her back with me, I suppose. I will bring her to the others of her kind."

"You mean the other fallen angels?" I asked.

"Yes, I suppose they'll know what to do."

My expression softened and I frowned. "You ripped her wings out."

"Yes." He said in a brittle tone.

"Will they...grow back?" I asked.

"I...I am unsure." He muttered.

"Luke, no offense, but you seriously fucked up today." I said.

"...I know."

I sighed over dramatically, slapping my forehead with my hand, only to smear blood all over it. I stared at my hand for a minute, grimacing. Hopefully, I wouldn't end up looking like that psycho girl Carrie from the movies when I returned to my body. Luke walked out of the door and waltzed into the hallway, somehow pushing the button for the elevator. I say somehow, because everything should've been frozen, but it wasn't. He just smiled and shrugged, walking inside. I pushed the button to go up and tapped my foot to the elevator music.

_OOOOH!!! Fuck off I'll take you on!! _**(1)**

_Headstrong I'll take on anyone!_

_I know that you are wrong!_

_Headstrong! Headstrong!_

"Oh shit!"

"What is the matter?"

"I skipped detention today!"

* * *

"Bang bang! We're beautiful and dirty rich!" **(2)**

"Zandra, singing obnoxiously is not going to make this any better." Alice scolded. She flicked me on my forehead and frowned. "Getting detention all week?! Are you out of your mind?"

"That teacher was just bitchin'." I said. "She's just jealous we're beautiful and dirty rich!"

"As much as I'd like to agree, that's not important!" Alice retorted.

"Alice, your psycho mafia peoples aren't coming in like two weeks. I can afford some detentions." I glanced over my shoulder at Edward and Bella, who were cuddling on a couch. "And some deaths. Definitely some deaths."

Edward looked to glare at me. "You'll be the first on the list."

"Make one stupid move on me and I'll light your expired ass on fire." I threatened.

"Okay, okay, we get in. Stop fighting please." Alice said, holding up her hands like she was surrendering. "Aside from detentions, we have some serious planning to do."

"Do we have to plan now? We got two weeks Alice." I said.

"Look, Zandra, you should know my visions are bound for change. For all we know, they could just change their minds and decide to come today!" Alice exclaimed. "We have to be prepared for anything."

"Hey, I have an idea! How about you guys just go without me!" I suggested.

"Do you not here what you're saying? Have you forgotten the Volturi have Aro?" Bella demanded. "They'll know you were with us, and they'll demand that you be brought before them. You _are_ coming."

"When they ask for me, I'll come. It's that simple." I said.

"And waste time for the inevitable. You may as well come with us! Either way you're still going to be there." Edward said.

"I can't come with you guys." I whispered.

"And why the hell not? Is it part of you're Zandra magic?!" Edward shouted.

"_Yeah_, dammit!"

"Guys!" Alice screamed over our argument. We all shut up. "You're all acting like children! Quit bickering and shut up for two seconds! It doesn't matter who stays and who goes. We still have to be prepared." She turned to me. "You are coming upstairs with me, right now, and we are going to set some clothes aside, _just in case_. You. Got. Me?"

"Yes ma'am." I muttered.

"Then hop to it!"

I practically vaulted up the staircase and into Alice's closet. I grabbed the closest things to me and snatched them off their hangers, as long as they weren't pink. Alice suddenly rushed in, and she was a blur. The only thing I could see was boxes and hangers flying all over the closet, and then folded clothes materialized above me and flew into the suitcase that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I flinched, my eye twitching. God, she was fast! Alice appeared in front of me, hands on her hips.

"Why did you stop?!" She demanded.

"I think you packed half the closet in there." I mumbled.

"Are you insane? The only things in this suitcase are pants and skirts!" Alice said, stabbing her finger in my face. "You are too slow! Get out! I'll do this myself!"

I held up my hands in surrender and backed out of her closet. She slammed the door behind me, but I could still hear the chaos going on inside. It didn't even take her five minutes to finish. Every few seconds, a suitcase would go flying out of the closet and I'd have to duck out of the way. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and shrieking whenever a bag flew too close to me. When she was finished, Alice walked out in a huff, fixing her spiky hair and dusting off her designer clothes. I looked over her shoulder to see that the closet had been completely wiped out. Huh.

"Uh, Alice, what are we supposed to wear if there's nothing in there?"

She glared at me lightly and grabbed four suitcases with her super-dee-duper strength.

"We can buy more in a jiffy. Grab a bag!" Alice snapped.

"Okay, okay!" I said, picking up two of them.

She stomped down the steps and into the garage, grabbing car keys with her mouth. She somehow clicked the button on it and popped the trunk. All the suitcases got dropped in there carelessly. She snatched mine out my hands and threw them in there. I stared at her with a flat face. Man, a Alice pissed off is not a Alice to be around. She slammed down the trunk and walked ahead of me, tossing the keys in a random direction. And then Jasper literally appeared out of nowhere, blocking the pathway of Alice. Oh, _now_ they decide to act all vampire-y and super fast.

"Alice." He said quietly.

"Yes, Jazz?" She replied, her voice going all soft.

_I see how it is..bipolar much? _I scoffed.

And then he kissed her. Right in front of me! Talk about being bold... I made a silent gag and turned around so I wouldn't have to be a witness. I stood there for at least five minutes and they were still going at it. Then it started to get graphic and the sounds I was hearing were not pleasant. Well, to them maybe, but to me NO. Jeez, am I being ignored? Do they not know I'm here?! I spun and with my arms crossed, peaking through one squinted eye. What the--Where the hell is Jasper's shirt?!

"Uh, guys, is this some kind of free show with hidden cameras?" I asked. I looked around, covering my face in pretend horror. "Oh crap, I'm not on Punk'd am I?"

They parted from each other like they just realized I was there. Alice said, "Zandra, why don't you go upstairs and get a snack or something?"

"Uh huh, I'll get a snack while you snack on Jasper.." I muttered, but I walked out anyway. Then I starting singing again. "Daddy I'm so sorry, I'm so s-s-sorry yeah! We just like to party, like to p-p-party yeah! Bang bang!"

I walked up the steps and into the kitchen, humming the rest of the song. I rummaged through the refrigerator for some yummy vanilla pudding and a can of Red Bull. I closed the door, only to find Bella standing right next to it, looking cross. I raised a brow at her and grabbed a spoon from the cabinet. She followed me around the whole time, until she went to sit at the counter. I sat on top of it, staring at her.

"Are you some kind of lesbian creeper now?" I asked, then dug into the pudding. "Poor, poor, Edward."

"You think you run it now, don't you?" She demanded.

"Oh, God. Are you seriously gonna do this?" I asked.

"So you come from some freaky land and know everything, acting like you have the world in your pocket." Bella hissed. "Well guess what, Zandra, it's not even like that. The vampire world isn't all bites and pleasure. People _die_. This isn't some joke."

"Was that meant to scare me?" I asked. "I know all about that shit already. I know the Volturi is full of psycho bitches, but I don't care. They don't do shit for me. And stop trying to lecture me. You're starting to act like my mom."

"Stop acting brave. You'll get yourself killed." Bella said.

"Look, I'm not the one that's going to get killed. You're the one who thinks she knows shit, when you don't." I argued. "You think you're so ready to join the vampire world when you don't know anything about it, except that they crave for blood. And you're reasons are totally selfish. You and Eddie, together forever. So of course you had to throw Jacob into the mix."

"Why are you bringing him up?! And I didn't throw him into the mix! He jumped in by himself!" Bella snapped.

"You're point being?! He 'jumped in' because you lead him on." I retorted. "How are you going to love two guys at one time? You can't love one without hurting the other. Be a vampire, hurt Jake. Be with Jake, hurt Edward. You should of left it alone day one."

"What are you-"

"The van, Bella, remember? He saved your ass and you had to get all detective. Curiosity killed the cat. You ever heard that saying before? Probably not, since you seem to be doing so many stupid things all the time." I said.

"What would you know about that, huh?!" Bella yelled.

I flicked my spoon at her and pudding splattered on her face. "Everything and more. You should think about what you really want, Bella, instead of deciding you love person because his voice sounds like velvet and he sparkles!"

She wiped her hand across her face. "You don't know anything about how I feel about Edward."

"Actually, I do. In great detail, by the way. You're a fucking book. Literally. I know about Jacob too. Jeez, why do I even bother trying to tell you!?" I said, getting up from the counter. I paused to look at her. "Uh, you got something nasty on your face. Oh wait, that's how you always look!"

I busted out laughing, and her face turned into a tomato.

"You..you childish bitch!"

I laughed even harder. "I don't wanna grow up, cause if I did, I wouldn't be a bitchy ass kid!" **(3)**

* * *

**(1) That song is _Headstrong_ by Linkin Park..it's also by Trapt.. both versions kick ass**

**(2) That song is _Beautiful Dirty Rich_ by Lady GaGa **

**(3) I just took the old _Toys'R'Us_ theme song and added my own words at the end XD**

**Okays, special thanks to peoples who are favoriting! I wuvs you!!! You guys rock my socks! **

**THANKS TOOOOO: affable, NikkiLuvsWolfs13, KarasuMurasaki, daisle and phantom3jackal!!!! Alsooo, thanks to Krussedull, who is now Tastethecrayon, for REVIEWING!!! I wuvs you too..! And Carlisle is a sexy dude! Aaanddd I ..that's it. lols**

**A lot of crap's been going on lately, especially with this new project I have! Ugh, research papers! Who needs em?! Plus, these people from a neighboring town has been fighting with the people in my area, so now I have to jump in! lol The other town's been spitting on our local bus and throwing food at it, so we decided to throw milk and paint at their bus! XD It was sooo funny!**

**REVIEW! IT'S FREE.**


	20. Noir and No Biting

**GAH! I'm running out of letters on the alphabet to name my chapters! XD I originally wanted 26 chapters for all the letters in the alphabet but I think I might go over..lol And happy very late Easter to whoever celebrates it or is just in it for the candy!!! x3**

**Oh, and this chapter is longer than the usual ones..I had to squeeze in some stuff lol Spring break rocks!! And has anyone gone on Youtube and watched 'David After the Dentist'?? OH MY GAWD WATCH IT. IT IS SOO FUNNY!!**

**Also, some bad shit is going down again. But this time I'm not depressed. I'm full on pissed the fuck off at a certain idiot for not caring enough about his own daughter, resulting in attempted suicide from her. I have a lot on my plate right now and the only way I know how to handle it is throwing shit around and screaming. The drama just gets worse and worse.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Come. Now. It is urgent.**

Yeah, that's all he said, along with some weird code. Then my pendant started glowing weird and started tugging against my neck, trying to pull me forward. I'm going to assume it's trying to show me the way... Creepy much?

I mean, come on people. It's two o'clock in the freaking morning! And the only reason I looked at the book in the first place was because it literally turned possessed, flew out of my bag and across the room, and hit me right _in my face_. So I have the automatic right to be groggy and pissed, because it's too damn early to be going anywhere or get assaulted by books. Besides that, there's no way in hell I'll be able to escape without one of these vampires noticing. I am the only person in this house that sleeps, and their hearing ability is the shit.

"Ugh, I have to go to school too?" I groaned, putting my face in my hands.

The pendant seemed to tug even harder. I grumbled my annoyances and walked into the huge closet, which was restocked with new clothes Alice bought without even blinking an eye. I grabbed any pajama stuff I could find, aka hobo clothing. I walked through the hallway and into the bathroom to take a nice long shower. My pendant seemed to chill out, somehow knowing that I was going to follow after I got myself together. I jumped out of the shower, dried offf, and slipped on my girl essentials before putting on, as Alice calls it, my hobo clothes. I put on black sweat pants that scrunched up right below my knee, and a black and white checkered tank top. I put a red zip up hoodie over that and black vault vans on my feet. I was just putting in red dot studs when I heard a knock at the door.

"Zandra? Why are you up so early?" Esme asked quietly.

I opened the door and slid past her into the hallway. "Can't sleep."

"But why are you getting ready right now?" She prompted.

"To skulk in the night like a kick ass vampire." I answered.

She frowned. "Alone?"

"Uh, a friend of mine is coming along too." I said, grabbing one of those little laundry bags with draw strings. I threw in my comb and some hair clips, along with my cell and wallet.

"Zandra, you can't go out at this time of night. It's not safe." Esme argued.

"The most dangerous thing out there are vampires, and there aren't any right now. Alice would've said something." I retorted. "I can take care of myself just fine, Esme. I can beat up anyone, as long as they're not vampires."

She pursed her lips. "What are you going to do the whole time?"

"Walk around, see things, get breakfast later. Probably take a nap." I shrugged.

"Please tell me you'll be responsible out there. I may not be your mother, but I worry too much about you." Esme said.

I smiled. "I can't promise to be responsible, but I promise I'll be careful!"

"Then I suppose that's all I can ask of you." Esme murmured, taking me into her arms.

I was just about to say something when I heard a car honk. Esme stared at me in confusion, but I blinked in return. We walked downstairs and opened the door to see a slick black car Ferrari in the driveway. The windows were tinted so dark I couldn't even see a silhouette of the person driving it. I slung on my bag over my shoulder and looked back at Esme as I walked towards the car. She mouthed 'Call me' and I nodded before slipping into the car.

"Not even gonna ask how you got this car." I muttered to Luke. "Do you even have a driver's licence? Wait, don't answer that..."

Luke chuckled and raced in reverse out of the driveway. "I'm sorry to wake you up so soon, but this is urgent."

"Yeah, you told me that in the book. So what's going on?" I asked. "Wait, dude, how are did Esme see you come here in the first place?!"

"That's not important. We have to deal with Raven."

"Yeah, I get that, but where the hell are we going?" I demanded.

"To the place where I reside." He said cryptically.

"So you mean its in driving distance? And here I thought it was in some place like limbo or whatever!"

"Well, it is, Zandra." He said quietly as he made a crazy left turn.

"Then what's the point of the car?!" I spazzed out.

"How else would you convince that vampire that a friend was coming with you?"

I sighed dramatically and crossed my arms. Luke chuckled again, but cut off, hitting the breaks abruptly. I flew out of my seat and onto the floor, being stupid for not putting my seat belt on. I flipped my hair out of my face and glared at Luke, who was staring straight ahead with a look of distrust. I crawled back into my seat, excepting some annoying Cullen following along, namely Alice. But there wasn't anyone around. Well, not until something came flying from the sky and landing on the hood of the car. I was staring at huge combat boots with a single spike on the toe area. The guy was wearing tight leather pants and a leather vest, no shirt. His hair was in a faux hawk, and it was literally on fire, reminding me of the sun god Apollo. His hair was fire itself. He glared at us with his wide black irises.

"How long are you plannin' on keeping up with the charades?" He demanded.

Luke sighed, grabbing my hand, and snapped his fingers. Then, out of nowhere, the world literally disappeared and we were falling through nothingness in the car. It felt like I was on Kingda Ka and my stomach dropped. I screamed like hell. The guy on the hood of the car floated a few inches above the hood, his wings keeping him up. His arms were still crossed and he was staring at me with a smirk. I gave him the birdie, but he smirked even more and pointed down with his pointer. I looked out the window, still shrieking in panic, only to notice we were already on the ground. A blush crept across my face.

The guy snorted. "We've been here for a while now, little lady."

I was just about to retort something when Luke patted my shoulders. "We can argue later, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." I grumbled.

We walked out of the car into really dark mist. I could hear the guy's boots clanking against the floor behind us. There was a buzzing noise, and each time we took a step closer, it got louder and louder. Then I was able to piece together some words, and it eventually became clear. Someone was screaming, someone else was shouting curses, and someone else just kept sighing in what sounded like annoyance. The mist cleared up, and we were suddenly in a room that reminded me of a hotel suite. The screamed and cursing was still going on in a different room.

"Is that Raven I hear?" I asked. The guy nodded his head, and the cursing cut off out of nowhere. "So what am I doing here anyway?"

"We need you to help Raven." A woman's voice said from behind me.

I turned around. Her hair was in a low side pony tail, so one of her eyes was covered by her hair. She had on a white backless halter top, and black and white horizontal striped pants tucked into black thigh high boots. She somehow reminded me of a pirate...

"Help how?" I asked.

"She needs human blood to replace what she lost. You're blood." She answered.

"Mine? Why don't you just snatch a random person and give them to her?!" I demanded.

She gave me an exasperated look. "No one else needs to get involved. You're the only one that knows about us, therefore, _you_ have to do it."

"But-"

"Look, we know karma's a bitch." The fire-y haired guy said. "But you're in this now. What's a bite going going to do? It's not like you'll turn into one of us. That's a totally different process within itself."

I frowned. "Is this going to hurt?"

The woman chuckled. "That all depends on the intention of the bite. She'll probably take a big chomp because she's pissed."

"Right..." I muttered.

"Her blood is turning to ink. Do you think it's a good idea?" Luke asked.

The woman's gentle eyes turned sharp when she looked at him. "Whatever the humans have treated her with has greatly reduced the amount of ink, at least for now. She must be bitten now. The sooner the better." She tugged on my hand and her gentle smile returned. "This way, please."

I shuffled behind her into another room. Raven was lying on the bed, face forward. The back of her shirt was ripped off, and I could see the stubble of feathers where her wings used to be. The shortest of the three was sitting on the window ledge, one leg down and the other bent so his arm could rest on his knee. He was wearing a black shirt with a green flannel top over it and baggy gray skinny jeans. He stared at us impassively through his auburn hair (which reached his shoulders, in a ponytail), but when Luke looked as if he was about to say something, the guy glared at jerked his chin toward Raven. My eyebrow twitched.

"Don't worry about him. He's just mad that Lukas pummeled his own kind." The woman said, a dark look forming in her eyes as she said Luke's name. She shook her head and smiled again, nudging me forward. "Go on now."

"She's not gonna drain me dry, right?" I asked.

She grinned. "Well, she lost a lot of blood, so don't be surprised if you pass out. But don't worry; we won't let her kill you."

"Oh, thanks." I said sarcastically. Her grin just got even wider.

I walked up to Raven and stood there for a few minutes. She didn't even react to my presence! I was just about to poke her when she got up so fast I didn't even see her move. Her irises widened until her whole eye was disturbingly black. I took a quick step back, but she snatched my wrist and sniffed the palm of my hand. I stared at her weirdly and was about to say something not too nice, until she took a giant chomp in my arm with her sharp as knives teeth.

"Ow, dammit!" I hissed.

She sucked on my arm like I was the best venti caramel frappacino ever invented, only she didn't have a straw. It felt awkward, like my arm was stuck in a vacuum or something. Raven paused and pulled back, gasping for air and my blood running down her chin. I was starting to pull away because I thought she was finished, but she went right back to basically eating my arm. That's when things started to get weird. I felt like I was crashing after drinking a can of Monster, except way worse. I fell flat on my butt, which caused Raven to fall down with me. She chomped harder my arm and slumped on my shoulder, trembling and whimpering. And then I was certain I was dreaming for a while.

"Raven, that's enough." The shorter guy said sharply. She ignored him. "Raven!"

It seemed to anger the guy enough to stand up and stride over to us. He crouched behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders. He jerked my arm away from her, but she just moved with my arm and kept taking more blood. That's when he growled and curled up his talons, looking ready to shred Raven some more. The Apollo looking guy rushed up and pulled Raven away successfully, carrying her out of the room. Luke and the woman followed behind him. The world was still doing 360's in my vision, so I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling a headache coming on. The guy that was still with me picked up the arm that Raven bit. He stared into my eyes, cautioning me, before pressing his lips against the bite mark. I shivered as he licked at it, still staring at me with his weird eyes. He let go of my arm and wiped his lips absentmindedly. The bite marks were gone.

"So, do you plan on telling me your name yet?" I asked, still leaning against him for support. He relaxed from his crouch to sit on the floor with me between his legs, and he tugged on my hair.

"You can call me Noir." He said, chuckling. **(1)**

"You want me to call you 'black'?" I asked, laughing too. "Okay, Noir, have it your way."

He chuckled some more, leaning his head forward until his nose bumped my shoulder. He inhaled deeply and suddenly I could suddenly feel the tenderness from the last time he bit my neck. I cringed away from him, only to slump forward from being weak from blood loss. He caught my shoulders again and pulled me back against him, laughing out loud. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Mind explaining why you bit me before, Noir?" I asked.

"To mark you as mine." He replied.

I turned around to stare at him. "Tee hee, what?"

He snorted and tugged at my hair again. "I believe you heard what I said."

"Dude, I am nobody's property." I said flatly.

"I didn't say you were my property. I simply said you were mine." He countered.

I frowned. "What's the difference? Scratch that-- I don't even _know_ you. Or like you in that context."

"But you have to admit I'm a hot body." He smirked, tugging again.

"You know, I really hate overconfident men."

"Ah, so you admit that I act more like a man than a boy."

My frown deepened. This guy wasn't going to give up no matter what I said. "Okay, let's say I have a brain defect and I'm suddenly cool with all this. Why me?"

"Because you're the first woman I've touched that doesn't cause me to feel pain." He said, taking my hand and pressing it against his cheek.

"You don't even know who I am." I muttered, gently pulling my hand away.

He caught my hand and rested it in his, kneading my palms with his thumb. "Oh, I do know who you are. Very well, actually. And I knew you were the one when I first laid eyes on you."

"But the I only met you was that time in the hospital!" I argued. "And we technically didn't meet. We hardly talked!"

"I knew you before then. I just never truly introduced myself." He whispered, looking into my eyes. "I could only do so from a distance, so to speak. You don't even know how strongly I feel about you. I love you, Zandra."

"Love!" I squeaked. How can you love somebody you just met?!

"Yes, love. I've been wondering tons of worlds trying to find her, and here she is. You." He said, pulling me into a hug and nuzzling my shoulder. "All the pain I had to endure for so long is gone now. I can start feeling again because of you."

"Me?" I squeaked again. Gah! Unrequited love!

"Yes, and now I will be insistent in making you fall in love with me.

"...HUH?!"

* * *

_Have you heard the news?_

_Bad things come in twos._

_But I never knew,_

_bout the little things... _**(2)**_  
_

The sound of music blasting from the radio is what woke me up. I flew up from my seat, recognizing the interior of Luke's car. I rubbed the crap out of my eye and stretched, hearing my joints crack. Then I yawned and flopped back down, only to shoot back up again.

"Dude, I had the worst dream ever!" I exclaimed. "Well, it's not as creepy as the one with those things from _I Am Legend_..ugh.."

"About what?"

"This guy--he tried to make me fall in love with him! It was crazy! And he marked me like I was his mate or something. He was like an animal!" I yelled.

He turned around in his seat and I let out a shriek. "That was real, Zandra, and I am certainly not an animal." Noir said.

"W-What are you doing in Luke's car?! Where's Luke?!" I demanded, pulling at my hair in anxiety. "Where are we going?!"

Noir sighed. "This isn't Luke's car, it's mine. He just borrowed it. Luke is with Raven at my place. And we're not going anywhere because we're already here." He pointed to the windshield. We were parked nearby a Dunkin Donuts.

"Fallen angels like doughnuts?" I asked, smirking.

"No, but I hear humans like breakfast." Noir countered.

I let him have that one and stepped out of the car. He followed closely behind me as I walked in and ordered what I wanted- a vanilla iced doughnut (with rainbow sprinkles, of course), a cinnamon muffin, and a large decaf with two sugars and cream. Xavier wrinkled his nose at my choices, staring at me from a table he'd chosen in the farthest corner of the shop. I sat across from him, totally uncomfortable as he stared at me through his D&G shades to cover his weird eyes.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"I'd say about eleven-ish." He shrugged. I nearly choked on my doughnut.

"Oh, fuck me sideways! I slept for so long! I'm late as all hell!" I snapped, standing from my chair. "Drive me to school!"

"Drive me to school, _please_." He said, crossing his arms and grinning.

"Listen you fucker--"

"Alright, alright. I'll drive." He interrupted me, pretending to wave a flag truce.

I clapped my hands with approval and followed him to the car. I barely closed the door when he reversed out of the parking spot just as maniacal as Luke had. He smirked the whole way to school, swerving in front of slow cars and waving at whoever gave him the birdie as he passed them. He barely stopped at a red light, and if he did, he stopped the car in the middle of the road and inched forward little by little with impatience. We got to the school in no time at all.

"What class should you be in right now?" He asked.

I stared at the clock. "Lunch. Why?"

He drove all the way around the school the parking lot in front of the cafeteria. He reached over and grabbed a bag from the passenger seat. "Here, change into this. I bought you jeans."

I looked into the bag. "When the hell did you do that?"

"I took a detour before I went to Dunkin Donuts. Hurry up." He said, getting out of the car.

_Wait, how does he know my size?! _

He leaned against the door and crossed his arms, lounging. I stared into the windshield. People were gathering by the windows of the cafeteria, staring with awe. Some girls, two of them being Jessica and Lauren, came outside to talk to Noir. He flipped his hair back and smirked, answering whatever the hell they asked. I frowned. This guy was such a player. There was a huge tap at the window. A few boys came out, and their faces were pressed against the windows, trying to see inside, but the windows were tinted too dark. Or at least I hoped so. I threw off my sweatpants and put on the nice black skinny jeans Noir had given me. I put a hair pouf on the crown of my head and tied the rest of it into a messy bun.

"So, what brings you to Forks High, cutie?" Lauren asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I'm dropping my girlfriend off to school. She slept in late, so I drove her here." Noir replied, giving her an easy smile. I could tell he was trying to tip her off the bullshit 'girlfriend' part.

But Lauren's flirting skills were up to task. "Aw, how sweet. Have you two been together long?"

"Nah, we hooked up a few days ago." Noir said. I wanted to shriek, _LIAR!!_ but that wouldn't be a good idea.

"That means I still have a fighting chance." Lauren said, giving a bitchy smile and swaying her bony hips. She leaned forward, giving everyone a view of her tiny ass (if you can call it an ass) and stared into the window of the car. "Who's your girlfriend anyway? A junior? Senior?"

"She's a sophomore, actually." Noir said. "We're about three years apart."

"Ah, so you're in college, huh? She must be tiny." Lauren's smirk grew. WOW. She basically just said she likes pedos, and she thinks I'm some little girl.

"She is young, but I'd say her body is very generously proportioned." Noir corrected. He leaned down and tapped the window. "Are you done yet, love?"

I gave him the birdie. He chuckled, somehow seeing me though the window, and walked over to open the door. I sighed in annoyance, not ready to face the masses. I popped in my iPod headphones and turned it so my favorite song this week, the LMFAO remix to Love Lockdown. Noir opened the door for me, and I stepped out with my decaf in one hand, eyes down. Everyone gasped in surprise, Lauren being the loudest. Noir pulled me to him by the belt loops on the jeans he bought me and knocked a headphone out of my ear.

"Have a nice day at school." Noir whispered, leaning down to press his forehead against mine.

"Yeah, okay." I muttered, pulling my head back.

But Noir just pulled me even closer and kissed me smack on the lips. In front of _everybody_. I was just about to smack him with my free hand when he jostled me to the side, causing me to flail my arm and make it look as if I was hooking my arm around his neck. He pulled back briefly, smirking and then kissed me again, except this time more deeply. He pushed me back until I was pressed against the car. His hands slid into my back jean pockets and squeezed my butt. That's when I pretty much had enough. I dug my fingers into his stomach and turned them. He flinched and moved away from my lips to my neck. He sucked long enough until I knew a freakin' hickey showed up. He tilted my chin up and kissed me one last time. A few people whistled.

"Your PDA is going to get your balls chopped off." I muttered to him.

"Love you." He whispered, before getting back into his car.

I turned back to the masses, whose mouths were flopped open like fishes and looked red as tomatoes. "Nothing to see here people! Buh-bye now!"

They all walked away, the girls looking pissed and disappointed. I looked back at the car, which was going in reverse. I glared in anger and tossed my decaf at the car, hitting the back window.

"Sleep with one eye open, freakin' creeper!"

I sauntered into the cafeteria and everyone went silent, staring at me. I stared back at them awkwardly for a few minutes before walking up to the cafeteria lady for a tray and some good old mac'n'cheese. I grabbed a Snapple and sat with the usual posse and whores. People already started whispering in their little clusters, and their eyes flickered to me every few seconds. But I just ate my yummy food and ignored them.

"Is that really your boyfriend?" Angela whispered to me.

I shrugged. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"So what's a _man_ like that doing with a _girl_ like you?" Lauren asked, emphasizing on the fact that he's older than me. I frowned.

"I met him through a friend." I said vaguely.

"What friend would that be?" Jessica asked, sneering.

I pulled out my cell phone and fished out a picture of Luke. "This friend. You don't know him. He goes to the same school as Noir."

Jessica snatched my phone and stared at it with Lauren in disbelief. "W-Where'd you meet these guys?"

"Oh, we go way back. They used to live in my neighborhood." I lied, grinning. While everyone started passing my phone around, I turned to Angela. "Where is Xavier, anyway?"

"He got ISS for free period and lunch today." Angela reported. "Plus, he has detention after school."

I blinked. "Xavier got suspended? Why?!"

"Apparently some jerk sprayed faggot on his locker, so Xavier went looking for him and they got into a brawl." Angela said. "Xavier broke that guy's jaw. It was really violent out there."

"Holy shit. What room is he in?" I asked.

"Principal Greene's office." She replied.

I sneered. "Hate that guy.."

I stood up from my chair with my snapple in hand and walked towards the door, passing the jock table. Some other guy was walking past me, so I pretended to bump into him. I threw the snapple out of my hand, and the juice flew all over the hothead of the football team, Aidan Shaw. He flew up from his chair, knocking it over and growling. His face was all red and he bared his teeth. I bit my lip to hide the giggle that wanted to escape and turned back to the guy I walked into. I pushed him back and glared.

"Why'd you do that, dumbass!" I yelled. I pointed at Aidan, who was now steaming. "You spilled my drink all over Aidan!"

"W-What? No, no, I, I didn't! It was an accident! I..I..." The guy stuttered, taking a small step back.

Aidan stomped over, pushing me behind him as he cracked his knuckles. "You...are _mine_!!" He shouted.

I watched as Aidan chased after the poor guy, ready to pummel him. I chuckled and walked out of the cafeteria, down the hall and to the principal's office. I took a deep breath and jumped around to get animated before bursting through the door. Principal Greene was leaning over Mrs. Cope's desk, and Mrs. Cope was blushing and giggling about something. My entrance scared the living daylights out of her and all the papers she was holding flew everywhere as she yipped in surprise.

"Yo Mr. Greene! People are fighting in the cafeteria!" I shouted, sounding perky.

"What?!" He growled, straightening his blazer. He motioned for Mrs. Cope to follow. "Come, and bring detention slips. This is ridiculous.."

As they walked out the door, completely forgetting me, I walked into Mr. Greene's private office. Xavier was standing in front of a chalkboard. _Violence is not the answer _was written numerous times on the board, but after every few of those there'd be something like _Mr. Greene is bitchin _or _Mr. Greene bangs Mrs. Cope on her desk._ But the best one was where he put Mr. Greene's full address (how did he know that?!) and said _PLEASE rape this guy._

"I don't think anyone would wanna rape a limp dick like him." I said, grinning.

Xavier spun around, and I noticed bandages all over his fingers and knuckles. "Sup, sweetheart? Sleep in late again?"

"Yeah." I said. I pointed at his hands. "I heard you broke some guy's jaw."

He held up his hand. "His teeth were hard as hell."

I flipped my head back and laughed. "So you were fighting a cannibal!"

"I guess so." He shrugged, laughing as well.

I walked up to the board and wrote my own message: _Mrs. Cope eats green dick. _I even drew huge picture of Mr. Greene tied up in ropes and Mrs. Cope holding a fork and knife in her hand, drooling. Xavier and I were laughing about it until we heard a weird sound behind us. It sounded like someone was choking and gagging. We turned around to see Mr. Greene looking red faced and pissed. His arms were shaking- he looked even angrier than Aidan had.

"YOU'RE BOTH SUSPENDED! ALL THIS WEEK!" He screamed.

I smirked and looked up at Xavier. His expression was the same.

* * *

**(1) Noir means 'black' in French**

**(2) That song is _Little Things_ by Danny Elfman [I heard the song from the movie _Wanted_]**

**A huge thanks to mah peoples who favorited meh; Michael Market, casi-sand, Sakruafan12, NejiIsawesome112, and Washingtongirl1026! **

**And thanks to Tastethecrayon for reviewing!! I also hate Failesmee so you're not alone! And your neighboring town is over a mountain?! Too cool!**


	21. Quick Chase and Quiet

**GASP! I'M ALIVE! Sorry I took too long again. I haven't been on the computer in a looong time because of this project I had to do. Sadly, I have ANOTHER one. But I'll haul ass for you guys and try to get the next chapter done sooner!

* * *

**

"You delinquents know what you're in here for. This school has to maintain a reputation, and you are all ruining it with you're bad behavior!" Mr. Greene yelled. He turned to Gregory, or as we like to call him, Crackie. "Drugs are not allowed on campus, do you hear me young man?"

Crackie looked up from the shadow of his furry hoodie and gave a sloppy thumbs up. "You got it, man. No drugs."

Mr. Greene turned to some Spanish girl in the twelfth grade. "If I catch you by the bleachers with another boy again, you are out of here!" He turned to Austin. "The same to you, Austin! Where are your morals? In _boys_?"

"How can you be a principal and be a homophobe?" I demanded.

He stabbed a finger in my direction. "You! Zandra! What you did today was completely unacceptable! And I already heard that you back talked a teacher the other day. And that prank you pulled on Isabella Swan crossed the line. Jumping out of windows--are you insane?"

"Uh, sir, Edward Cullen was chasing me, so I jumped out to avoid his wrath." I said, raising my hand and sounding like an idiot purposely. "And I'm not insane! I'm just in a higher state of mind!"

"I don't want to here any sass from you, Zandra Brooks!" Mr. Greene snapped.

I slammed my hands on my desk. "I have the right to speak, Mr. Greene, so deal with it!" I turned to Xavier. "Xavier was there when it happened. He knows the Cullen chased me all over campus!"

"That does not excuse your recklessness and other faults here." Mr. Greene said.

"Dude, do you hear yourself? I did not back talk! Sure, I was loud, but everyone knows that so she obviously overreacted. And everyone knows that you have a thing for Mrs. Cope, a married woman!" I snapped. "So don't tell me about my faults, Mr. Greene!"

"Shut up!" He shouted, making everyone jump in their seats. "You would do well to keep your mouths shut about the conversation that just went on. Any word to anyone and you will be expelled immediately."

"Here, here!" I pumped my fist in the air.

Mr. Greene stared at me long and hard before sitting at his desk in a huff. I rested my head in my arms and sighed. Just one hour and I was out of here. This reminded me of school back home, where I would be bored as hell because nothing goes on. Man, did I miss that place a lot. I wondered if I would ever get home, and how exposing the Cullens to the Volturi was going to solve this problem. I patted around in the pockets of my sweater until I felt the pentagram brush against my fingers. Set it on fire, she says. That reminded me. I really needed to get a lighter one of these days. Maybe I could even threaten Edward with it...heh heh heh..

"Zandra! Keep your head up."

I looked up and slouched in my chair, glaring at Mr. Greene. He was definitely on his man period today. A piece of paper flew onto my paper. I blinked and stared up at Mr. Greene, who wasn't paying attention. I flipped open the note and read it really quickly. _**Duck! **_My eyes widened and I sunk even lower in my seat, watching a spitball go flying through the air. It hit Mr. Greene's shoulder. My jaw dropped when he jumped from his seat and yelled,

"Who threw this? Who _fucking_ threw this?"

I glanced over at the other people in the room. They were all wide eyed and jaw dropped like I was. I kept glancing around, my expression turning into an open-mouthed smile (insert fly here). I folded my hands together on the desk and sat up straight, ready to listen to his rant. Kudos to Mr. Greene! He finally cracked.

"What are you smiling at, Brooks?" Mr. Greene snapped. I barked out a quick laugh and clamped my mouth shut. That's when I heard music blasting from the hallway.

"What is all that ruckus!" Mr. Greene shouted over the noise.

I snorted and raised my hand, being a smartass again. "That, sir, would be what the youth of today's pop culture would call rap."

Before he could explode in my face, a guy walked in the classroom. He looked like he was in his twenties. He looked like a grease monkey, and he had a huge stereo carried on his shoulder where the music was blasting from. There was a baseball cap on his head, casting a shadow on his face. He flicked off the stereo and set it on the ground before sitting at one of the desks in the back. I turned and stared at him in confusion. His head lifted a little and for a split second I saw his eyes. There were no irises. Just glowing all white. I had a feeling that I should've looked away…

But it was too late.

"Uh, Mrs. Cope said you need to get outside." The guy said in heavy Southern accent. His voice was mesmerizing. I wanted to turn away, but my body only seemed to lean in closer.

"Why?" Mr. Greene hissed.

"This freshman thought he was all tough, so I gave him a lesson." He paused, and sirens were heard. "Needs one of those ambulances, I heard."

Mr. Greene blanched and ran out of the room. We all sat there in silence, hearing the sirens go off. The grease monkey got up from his chair and turned his stereo back on. My eyes followed him the whole way. He slouched in his chair and looked up at me again. His mouth opened into a grin too wide to look normal, literally stretching from ear to ear. His teeth resembled a snake's and a forked tongue hung out on the side. And I couldn't help but stare...

I just kept gawking all throughout detention. When Mr. Greene finally allowed us to leave, I was forced to follow the grease monkey to his car. It was one of those old mustangs with fur interior. He drove deep into the forest by the school and came to a stop in the middle of nowhere. He caressed my cheek and grinned again, and I involuntarily grinned back. He was controlling all of my movements. I wanted to strangle him, jump across the seat and bite his miserable head off. But my body felt like it was covered in plaster and I was super glued to the passenger seat. His dirty finger traced around my lips and his tongue hung out again.

"I've been watching you for a while, little girl." He hissed like a snake. "Remember that time at the vampires' house in the bathtub?"

My teeth chattered against his invisible pull to force me to speak, but he somehow got me to anyway. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, that was me, little girl. That angel got me then, but he can't get me now." He said, holding up my pendant. My fingers twitched, but my hand wouldn't budge. "And now, I'm going to sssscrew your brains out."

My eyebrow twitched, and I could suddenly move again. "Wha-?"

"Now who the fuck said you could do that?"

I spun around in my seat to see Noir sitting in the back, his arms crossed. He looked on the verge of either exploding or having a really bad spaz-out. The other guy growled and wrapped his long fingers around my throat, squeezing hard and glaring at Noir.

"I don't need permission to fuck." He said.

I could tell by the look in Noir's eyes that something blew up. "The only person allowed to touch her in _any_ way, is _me_."

Right after Noir said that he lifted his leg, and with a force greater than anything I've seen, kicked the guy's chair. His face collided with the steering wheel and his grip on my neck loosened. When the snake guy tried to get back up, Noir just kicked his chair again. Blood ran out of his nose and seeped from his mouth. The guy suddenly dissolved into a weird black mist in the shape of a man. It phased through the car door and Noir followed it out. Once the thing was outside, it turned back into the form of the grease monkey/snake dude.

"Come." Noir said, beckoning him forward.

The crazy snake guy ran towards him, striking his hands like an actual snake. While they were fighting, I searched around in the car for something to throw. In the glove compartment, there was a wrench, baseball, and porn magazines. I put the wrench into my tote and walked out the car with the baseball in hand. Noir and snake man were still going at it, doing insane moves. Noir kicked him in the jaw, and they parted, panting for air. I took the opportunity to throw the baseball, and it hit the snake man right in the head. He fell to the ground and Noir blinked up at me with wide eyes.

I shrugged. "Can we go now?" I called.

He grinned and ran up to me, handing me my pendant. "Looks like you didn't need me after all."

"I guess not." I replied, smiling.

Noir stiffened and shouted, "Move!"

He grabbed me shoulders and jumped in front of me, and immediately after he shouted out in pain. He staggered towards me, gasping, and I could see a handle of a knife protruding from his back. The snake man came running towards him, but Noir spun around quickly and gave him a scissor kick to the head that sent him flying. He hit the tree and basically exploded into a puff of smoke. Noir fell to the ground on his back, shouting again when the knife pushed in deeper. He rolled over, groaning. I spun around in a quick circle, panicking, before dropping to my knees and holding him up by his arms like a toddler. I could feel him trembling.

"Noir! What should I do?" I cried. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled himself up more, squeezing his eyes shut.

"P-Pull it out…" He muttered, sucking in a sharp breath. I did as I was told and pulled it out with a sickening sound. He cried out and fell against me, taking shuddering breaths. I stared at the knife for a moment before flinging it out of my hands.

"You really thought it wasss that easssy?"

I could hear his light footsteps heading towards us at a Godspeed. I was no match for a being like him, but that didn't make me any less angry than I was now. I snatched the wrench out of my tote, tossing it my hands a few times to feel its weight. I shut my eyes, listening to his footsteps get louder, then suddenly, it got quiet. I shuddered.

* * *

_Third POV_

Noir's eyes snapped open with a jolt as he felt rain pelt on his body. He felt as if he was glued to the ground, as if something was pressed on top of him. He looked around, confused at the scene before him. It looked like someone sprayed red and pink silly string everywhere. It tangled in the trees and was strung across the ground. Aside from that, there was a purple haze that seemed to settle in the air. Noir pushed himself off the ground, realizing he was covered in the string-like stuff everywhere. He hunched over and grabbed his shoulder, groaning at the pain where the knife wound was. Some of the string slid off his back, and this time he got a good look at it.

"These are stringed out guts." Noir muttered to himself. He did a quick sniff. "Smells like a snake."

He started walking around, realizing this whole forest area was covered in it. Definitely not good. Humans could go wandering here and find this place. Noir halted his step. Humans. His eyes widened and he started running. Where was Zandra? He could only smell the scent of a snake and the darkness radiating from the purple haze. Noir centered himself and took a deep breath, calling his wings to him. Black wings, wider than the length of his own arms, ripped their way through the back of his shirt. They batted against the air until the purple haze cleared up, and the scent of the snake went away. He immediately knew where Zandra when another scent settled in the air. Ink.

"Zandra!" He shouted, flying towards her scent.

She was a long ways off from where he had previously been. He wasn't even where he had last remembered himself being at. Noir remembered fighting the snake near the car, but he wasn't even near the car at all. Whatever had happened, he was definitely flung, somehow, far away. He finally saw Zandra, wrench in hand, running away from what looked like living shadows. She left a trail of ink behind her as she ran. He watched as she turned to look behind her at the shadows, and he gasped in shock. Zandra's eyes were all black, just as his were, except he could see a fountain of ink falling from her eyes. The jeans he bought her were shredded, and the skin that was exposed bled ink. His lip curled back and dove down, head first, towards the shadows.

They dissipated as soon as he touched them, but Zandra didn't take notice. Her foot got caught onto a broken branch and she tripped, making little shrieks as she fell and tumbled down a dip in the ground. She made little hiccup sounds as she hurried to get up, trying to yank her foot free. Noir blinked, noticing she didn't have her sneakers on anymore. Her hoodie was drenched from the rain and her clothes clung to her. And the pendant was gone again. Noir walked up to her, snapping a twig under his feet, and Zandra let out a blood curdling scream. He grabbed her forearms when she started swinging the wrench around. She started doing those little shrieks again.

"Zandra! Stop! It's me, Noir!" He shouted, making her abruptly stop. She looked up at him, ink still pouring from her eyes. He could see that the lids of her eyes had turned a pale purple. "Don't you recognize me?"

"I, I can't see anything." Zandra said in a tiny voice, trembling. She sucked in a sharp breath. "Noir, you have to go to the hospital. You got stabbed. I remember that."

Noir lightly hit her head with his fist. "You just got chased by shadows, and you're worried about my scratch?"

"Well, yeah." She said lamely. She frowned. "And it wasn't a scratch. I saw it."

Noir sobered up as he wiped away the ink, already drying on her face. "What happened out there?"

"The last thing I saw was him turn into this giant snake biting my leg-- that's how I lost my shoes. Then he said my blood didn't taste right and he just exploded everywhere. That's when the shadows came." Zandra paused, pressing her lips together and humming. Then she took a breath and continued, "And then I couldn't see anything. I started freaking out and ran in a random direction. It was weird, but my hearing got really good and I could hear the shadow people. But I couldn't ran fast enough without my sight." She gestured to her jeans.

"Then I have failed you." Noir whispered.

"Dude, you were out for the count. There's nothing you could have done." Zandra said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Exactly. I failed."

Zandra reached out, grabbing at air until Noir took the hint and caught her hands, pressing them against his cheeks. "Nobody's perfect, Noir. You can't protect me all the time, and you're not gonna win every fight. It's like that sometimes; trust me, I know. And besides, I can kick ass perfectly fine by myself. So it's not all on you, mister."

"But-"

"Do me a favor and shut up! Would you stop contradicting yourself? Damn!" Zandra shouted, lightly stretching his cheeks with her hands. "Snake man and the shadows are gone. So just forget about it. Can we focus on the present, please?"

"Yes," He said, his face still contorted in sadness.

Zandra frowned, somehow sensing it. "Noir..."

Noir placed one finger on her lips, silencing her. He placed his other hand over her eyes. There was a quiet humming sound, and when he put his hand down, Zandra's eyes had cleared up, for the most part. The whites of her eyes were grayed, but her brown irises were back with a few blotches of black in them. She blinked, squinting her eyes. She lifted a hand to rub at them, but Noir grabbed her arm.

"Don't. You'll iritate them." He said.

"I still can't see." Zandra said, massaging her temples. "I feel light headed."

"I know." Noir murmured, pressing his lips against hers.

She stumbled back, bowing her head and clenching her fists. "Don't..don't do that when I can't see anything."

"Sorry." He muttered, lifting her chin with his finger. His eyes widened when he noticed a sadistic grin on her face and her irises turned white, showing no color except for the ink blotches. "What the-"

While lifting the wrench in her hand, in a guttural voice she growled, "You underestimate me again, boy."

* * *

**OH DAMN. Teehee Zandra is possessed by snake man! What will happen neeexxt? Cliffy cliffy cliffy! **

**Yeah.. It's actually pretty short compared to the previous chapter, but, yeah. I wanted to rush to get this out for you guys since I've been taking forever again. SUMMER, COME FASTER, PLEASE. Anyway, this story is going to get wrapped up pretty soon. It most likely won't have a sequel, but then again, I'm not sure. Whatever flows I guess. Anywayssss, special shout out to peoples who favorited; x-zn-x, Olivia the Bookworm, and starlite-cowgal! And thanks to my reviewerrrsss!**

**Tastethecrayon: No, you may not have Noir! But I'll take the skittles lol! And don't worry about the bad stuff. It'll make a good story later..XD**

**Washingtongirl1026: I'm definitely having fun writing this and I'm glad that you like it! And this will certainly be one hell of a riot!**

**theadventuresofjamesandsirius: Noir is cool! And you'll see him waaaay more often!**

**LOL REVIEW! IT'S FREE! ILY!  
**


	22. Youthful Bygones and Yikes

**SCHOOL'S OUT FOR NOW, BITCHESSSS! WOOOO! YEAH! ahem.**

**I know what you're thinking; WHERE FOR ART THOU, SMILEY?  
**

** Yeah, so now I'll have way more free time to right...IN JULY! lol I'm going on vacation peoples, so I won't be around for two weeks! But I promise to jot some ideas down while I'm away to keep up. And when I get back, I'll be able to write waaay more often! Gah, I missed this place and you guys! Sorry I took so long, but soon enough I'll be around so much you'll want to punch me out for being so annoying! XD This chapter IS short, but a lot happens! The next chapter will be extra long though, cuz I gotta squeeze stuff in and explain a crap loud of stuff! Enjoy! REVIEW.**

**

* * *

**

As the wrench wedged itself into Noir's shoulder, he fell to the ground, blood spraying into the air. When he looked around, he couldn't see anything but his own blood and the eyes of the girl that he loved to stare into, glaring at him. He narrowly dodged Zandra's incoming foot and rolled away, staring in disbelief. At first, he hadn't even registered the fact that this was all really happening. There was no way he'd been expecting the events to turn this way, especially not when they weren't in his favor. He didn't think something like this was possible. How could he have miscalculated something so vital? One misstep and it almost cost him everything. He should have known defeating the shadows would not have been this easy. All he simply did was touch them and they disippating. How could he have thought the job was finished? His judgment had been way off this one time. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"You keep underestimating me, boy." Zandra said in a guttural voice.

"I'm going to kill you." Noir growled, getting to his feet.

"Says the boy who's bleeding left and right." Zandra sneered.

"You're the one who's going to be bleeding in second!" Noir snapped, losing his temper.

Zandra barked out a long laugh. "Really? Would you really harm this girl's body just to get to me? Honestly?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to defeat you, snake. Your words won't convince me otherwise. Whatever happens to her body does not concern me in the slightest." Noir said.

Her eyes widened. "Is that so? How very cold-hearted. You're beginning to sound just like me."

"I will never be like you."

"Such a lie coming from the boy who's past is just as tainted as his father's. I clearly remember you enjoying yourself in the first few years of your rebirth."

Noir growled and grabbed hold of the wrench and ripped it from the spot in his shoulder where it wedged itself. He tossed it to the side and watched as more scarlet droplets let themselves be known. Zandra simply smiled and charged him. She lifted her leg to kick at his bad shoulder, but he put up his arm to block it. She kicked him repeatedly in the same area, determined to wear him down. Noir grabbed her leg when she went for another kick and shoved it away, giving a kick of his own. She flew back and hit a tree, grinning. Zandra stood up, dusting off the dirt from the remaining strips of her jeans.

"Do you remember those days? You and your father were so much alike then. You two always caught the best women to ravish in those times." She chuckled, running at Noir again.

Confusion struck her when she noticed his expression had gone flat. She ducked low, going for a swipe at his legs, but he crouched down in front of her and grabbed her by her neck. His black talons dug into her flesh as he squeezed, growling menacingly. Zandra gasped for breath, swatting at his hands. Her legs kicked at him as he lifted her into the air with one arm. Zandra gave out a strangled scream and Noir dropped her onto the muddy grass. Zandra tried to get up and run away, but Noir grabbed onto her ankles and dragged her back underneath him. His expression had contorted into fury.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Zandra whispered, her voice suddenly going back to normal.

Noir punched her in the face, hard. "I'm done with your tricks. And don't you ever compare me to my father _or_ speak of my past, bitch!"

Zandra growled just as menacingly, snapping her teeth at him. "What will you do, boy? Do you not care for this girl after all?"

"Of course I do, you fool."

Noir leaned forward and kissed her forcibly on the lips while his talons ripped its way into her stomach. Her eyes widened and she pulled away, arching her back and screaming. Black ink oozed from her stomach as she spasmed under Noir. She grabbed his arm and tried to wriggle herself free, but his grasp was firm. His hand searched further, grabbing hold of something and squeezing down on it. Zandra's screams cut off into a violent gurgle as ink erupted like a geyser from her mouth. Noir finally tugged and ripped something from her stomach. Zandra fell limp against the grass and her brown irises returned, staring blankly to the side. Her breath came in hitches and stuttered a lot, but she was back. The gaping wound immediately sealed up with a wave of Noir's hand. In his other hand he held a small black snake, which is what he snatched from her body. Noir crushed the small black snake he had grasped in his hand. It hissed once and snapped weakly before reducing to nothing but black ash that blew away in the wind.

"Zandra." Noir said quietly, caressing her cheek.

She gasped, squeezing her eyes closed before slowly looking up at him. "Never again. I can't believe I actually let that asshole do all that." she ranted, rubbing her forehead and continuing, "I didn't mean anything that I said back there. It was him talking, not me. I would never do that. Well, unless I was really pissed or whatever, but-"

Noir put his finger against her lips to interrupt. "I know."

Zandra tried to sit up, but a blinding pain forced her back down. She winced at the intense pain in her stomach, grimacing. "You know, I remember you saying you didn't care about what happened to my body. I guess you were serious, huh?"

"Well, it was the only way I saw fit to defeat the snake. And of course I care; I sealed most of your cuts immediately afterwards. It was just in the heat of the moment." Noir explained.

"Yeah well, I also remember snakey saying something about you raping women. And liking it, might I add." Zandra said, frowning. "Didn't you say doing stuff like that was painful if you didn't have, like, a mate?"

"I didn't reach my maturity yet, so it didn't affect me at the time. But that's a tale for another day." Noir said.

"So you did rape women then. With your father." Zandra stated. Then she paused to grin. "So it was like one big orgy every day then!"

Noir rolled his eyes. "I'm _definitely_ not going to talk about this with you right now."

Zandra started laughing, but she cut off in a gasp and grabbed her stomach. "This is gonna be a pleasant day."

Noir leaned down and hugged her tightly. "I know it hurts. I'm sorry. I'll make it go away."

Before Zandra could ask, Noir pushed her hair aside and bit her neck, the same spot as usual. Her mind immediately went into a haze and she closed her eyes, going limp again.

* * *

_Zandra's POV_

I felt something tickle my hand, and my eyes fluttered open with a small sigh escaping my lips. I blinked at the bright lights that bombarded my sight until I was adjusted. I noticed everything was white as I looked around. It smelled clean...to clean, which only mean one thing: I was back in the hospital again. Crap! Something tickled my hand again, and when I looked up, irritated, I noticed Xavier sitting in a chair. He was holding my hand against his cheek. His eyes were closed and he was muttering something to himself, his thumb caressing my palm every now and then. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while. But then again, I was the one that felt like I hadn't slept years, but I knew I was asleep for a long time. I squeezed his hand gently and his eyes moved to mine.

"Zandra!" Xavier exclaimed, jumping from his chair.

I grinned tiredly up at him. "Hey there."

"Oh, honey! Are you okay?" Xavier cried, plopping back down in his chair and scooting closer.

"I'm just tired. Really tired." I said, blinking and almost forgetting how to open my eyes. "Somehow I always end up back in here."

"Well, you had one hell of an adventure." Xavier murmured, taking my hand again.

"You mind filling me in? It's kind of hazy over here."

"After detention that weird guy told you he had something to say to you. He tossed you right in his car and drove the hell away!" Xavier answered, looking like a thundercloud. "Do you know how much I freaked out? I swear I'm going prematurely gray because of you."

My jaw dropped as I remembered all the events that actually went on with Noir and me. "Then what?"

"From what you told the police, you said you were trying to get away but he was too strong." Xavier paused, scowling. "And you said he kept hitting you with a goddamned wrench! I was so pissed when you said that. I really wanted to beat that guy up but he got away."

I pursed my lips, remembering putting that same wrench in my bag. "I talked to the police?"

Xavier nodded, his scowl deepening. "Yeah, you don't remember?"

"All I remember is being in detention." I lied through my teeth, raising my brows. "I can't believe all that happened and I don't remember any of it! It would've made a cool story some day too."

"Weren't you taught not to talk to strangers? That guy wasn't even a student, Zo! You should've known he looked suspicious!" Xavier chastised me.

I smiled. "You know I have the attention span of gnat."

He ruffled my hair and grinned. "Of course you do. That's why you have me around to keep you focused!"

"Well, I'm having a hard time focusing right now." I muttered, rubbing head where a headache was starting to hammer.

"Like I said, you had an adventure." Xavier said.

"So, how long was I in this popsicle joint?" I asked.

"All last night. I was here yesterday, waiting for you to come in." Xavier said. He pursed his lips. "That inky stuff came back again."

"I know." I muttered.

"You were coughing up a whole bunch of it earlier this morning." Xavier said sadly.

I blinked. Now that I didn't remember. "I-I did?"

"Yeah, the nurse said you were telling her your throat was hurting." Xavier answered, frowning again. "And then you tried to clear your throat and you just started coughing until ink was everywhere."

"Well that's embarrassing." was all I could manage.

"That's when I came in." Xavier's voice cracked. He wiped at a tear that dribbled down his cheek. "You started crying when you saw me, reaching for me. I'd never seen anything so painful. Well, except for Hotel Rwanda."

I touched my face and felt dried tears there. "I was crying in front of all those people?"

Xavier nodded, furiously wiping at his eyes. "All I could do was hug you. The nurses tried to pull you away to clean things up, but then you started getting hysterical."

"Oh, why me?" I groaned, slapping my forehead. "Then what happened?"

"They gave you some kind of medicine to calm you down, but then you started getting worse." Xavier whispered, staring at me like he was haunted.

I reached up to touch his shoulder, and that's when I noticed. "Oh shit."

The black ink swirls that were in my veins extended to my elbows, looking thicker than they were the last time I saw them. I could almost see them pulsing, as if they were alive. I looked over at the reflective metal tray beside my bed and stared at my reflection. The whites of my eyes looked gray, and there were black splotches in them. Purple and black stained the area of my eyes, like I had two black eyes without the swelling. That's when I noticed Xavier had hold of my shoulders and was shaking the crap out of me. That was also when I noticed I was screaming "What the fuck!" over and over again.

"Babe! Snap out of it! Just calm down!" Xavier shouted over my noise.

"I look like a fucking zombie and you want me to be calm?" I shouted back, jumping off the bed.

I paced around in circles, pushing Xavier away whenever he tried to get close to me. I sucked in a deep breath and blew out of my mouth, making the hair in my face fly. So, the ink was back with full force. I cried in front of a whole bunch of people, much to my embarrassment. And now I look like a zombie. Great. Just fucking great. I ran my hands through my hair and slid against the wall onto the floor. Xavier walked over cautiously, sitting down next to me and slowly putting his arm over my shoulders. I curled my arms around my knees and hid my face. My head snapped up when I heard loud voices and quick footsteps in the hallway.

A whole crew of nurses and doctors came in wearing their standard scrubs, rolling a cart full of scary looking needles and wires. When one of them ran over and grabbed my arm, I started flailing around. I was vaguely aware of what everyone shouting, Xavier being the loudest. People were yanking at me from all directions, trying and failing to jab me in the arm with a needle that would probably make me K.O. for a while. I already felt weak in general; especially with my stomach still feeling like someone had impaled me. And in my case, that was very, very literal.

"She's not a fucking animal!" Xavier yelled, drowning out everyone else.

All I could gawk at were two huge wings bursting from his back, and everything falling silent as time itself froze.

And then I pulled at my hair, shouting, "WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

* * *

**Uh-oh, spaghettio! Sooo...what's up with a winged Xavier, huh? Who is he? I KNOWWW! HEHEHEH.. So much drama! I love the drama! And the cliffy's! Oh the cliffys! And what's up with Noir's past, hmm? Seems like he used to be a playboy with his daddy to the fourth power! He done some evil deeds! What are they, you ask? FIND OUT.. **

**Shout out to peoples who favorited cuz you're awesome; cleo4ever44 and Ammydot19**

**theadventuresofjamesandsirius; The snake guy is definitely a creeper, you should stay away from him. He's certified pedo! XD Thanks for reviewing ILY**

**Washingtongirl1026; You can never have too much sugarr! It's unlimited! And I'm not sure I'll be doing a sequel only because I wouldn't know where to start from! But I definitely want to show what happens to Zandra in the future! Thanks to you too! ILY  
**

**-SmilezPeepz  
**


	23. Xavier' and X Amount of Time

**I'm just gonna jump straight into the story and babble later. Enjoy!**

**'Xavier' and X Amount of Time  
**

**

* * *

**

"WHAT IN THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

He spun around, making simmer down motions with his hands. "Look, I know it's a lot to take in. Just bear with me, okay?"

"Uh huh." I said, sitting on the floor and staring at him.

"You…you're not going to say anything?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I honestly have nothing to say. You're the one that needs to do some talking. So talk."

"Let's talk somewhere else." He said, walking over the stool by my bed and tossing a bag at me. "I brought your clothes."

I stared into it for a minute. There was a gray henley and owl hat with the flappy ears and puffballs hanging from them. Black mid-calf height moccasins were clad with silver studs and a black ruffled skirt was folded underneath. There were even nude stockings too.

"Oh, so you're secretly Tim Gunn too?" I demanded, standing up and walking to the bathroom. Man, did I feel like shit right now.

He frowned. "No, and you know that, Zandra."

"That doesn't seem to be the case here. Apparently, there are a lot of things I don't know. So after I change, you're going to tell me everything, Xavier. Or should I call you Noir?"

Then I slammed the door.

…

"You could have told me. We tell each other everything! I tell _you_ everything! I thought we were best friends. Now I don't even know who you are anymore." I said, slipping into the passenger seat of his car.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He asked, pulling out the parking lot.

I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "Don't make me beat the shit out of you. I feel like shit as it is."

"Okay, okay." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "So, I'm a fallen angel. When I was 'pure' my name was Xavier. But I changed it to Noir after I fell and reached maturity."

"And you couldn't tell me this earlier because you're a jerk, you know that! I wouldn't have told anyone!" I said. Then I added, "Oh, and I thought you were gay but I guess not. Maybe that's one of the many things you've been hiding from me!"

"Not really. That's a long story." He said cryptically.

"We have a long time—or maybe not. I don't know. Is there something on your schedule that's a secret as well?"

He sighed. "When I was an angel, I had the same position as Lukas, though the rules were quite different back then. Stricter." He paused when I gave him a confused look. "Lukas has given you a pendant to protect yourself and a set of rules to follow to stay alive longer. Back then, we weren't allowed any interference. We would just tell you the 'wrongs' you committed and let the person die. They wouldn't last longer than a day, two at most."

"But it's allowed now?" I asked.

"Within limits. Lukas, however, broke those rules, and that's why you were being hunted by Raven and _Sebastian_." He hissed the second name.

"Who is that guy anyway?" I mused aloud. "I remember the last time in the hospital when I talked about the little boy and didn't know shit about anything-" I glared at him again. "-you got upset. Why's that?"

"He's the one that made me into this." Noir's voice went flat.

"Wait, wait, wait. The _little boy_ was your creator?" I interrupted.

He tugged one of my curls but I swatted his hand away. "No, the other Sebastian, now be quiet. Anyway, my creator was actually my partner before all the crazy things happened-"

"Partner as in gay?" I interrupted again.

"No. Partner as in partner. Can I continue?" He gave me a look, so I nodded and pretended to zip my lips. "Sebastian had a strong sexual interest in human women. So much that when we were assigned to one he actually went to Earth and never returned. He fell from his so-called 'honorable' position, as Charlotte put it. But he still kept secret contact with me, telling me of all the pleasures of the human world. He eventually tempted me to join him there."

"You make Earth sound like Heaven when its _so not_." I muttered.

"At first I thought I did a terrible thing, but Sebastian convinced me otherwise. He introduced me to the Natives of the land—mind you this was centuries ago. The women there were beautiful. They only wore beads and animal skin for clothes, but even those were inadequate garments. They believed us to be gods and gave us whatever we pleased. Oh, but the women of Rome were excellent. The feeling of silk was-"

"Graphic!" I exclaimed. "Get back to the point!"

He chuckled. "Over the centuries, the civilizations we visited couldn't keep up with our needs. So we went into a frenzy, raping women from any village we could find. But when I finally reached my maturity, I realized just how wrong I was, doing those things. And aside from that, I couldn't even touch women without feeling like someone had set me on fire. Sebastian felt the same pains, but he didn't care. He continued anyway. But I still felt an overwhelming desire, though I couldn't do anything about it. Until I realized there were only limits gender wise."

"So you turned gay." I whispered, my eyes widening in realization.

"I suppose you could put it that way. It was the only way to satiate my needs, if for a while. But that didn't mean I wasn't on the verge of madness everyday. I had to find someone everyday, because if I didn't I would always attempt to kill myself."

"_Kill_ yourself?" I hissed.

He gave me a look. "This was designed to be a personal hell. And the pain I experienced was not one I wished to deal with for even a second."

"Experienced." I tested the word, looking up at him in his strange eyes. "You used past tense. Why?"

The car rolled to a stop. Noir leaned over his seat and pressed his nose against the spot where he usually sinks his teeth in. "Because I have you."

I pulled away. "Wait, but what happened to the old Xavier?"

He grinned and pecked my cheek. "I am still Xavier. But I am also Noir. We're one and the same person."

"Oh." I muttered, suddenly remembering something. "So that time when we went on that field trip and you and Austin were in the bathroom was because of your pain stuff? Wait so it just happens randomly?"

"That time wasn't random."

"Then why?"

He ran his hand through his hair, looking uncomfortable. "Well, that outfit you were wearing was really hot and we were cramped in that tiny bus for hours-"

"I get it, I get it! You don't need to explain…"

He grinned. "You're the one that asked why."

"So, what are you going to do about school?" I asked.

"What about it?"

"Well, at school you're Xavier, the gay guy. But then you introduced yourself to everyone as Noir." I paused, my eyebrow twitching. "That whole boyfriend stuff was slick, you bastard. And don't even think of asking for forgiveness because I'm going to hold a mean grudge. So you better not pull the crap again. Now everything is more complicated here."

"It doesn't have to be. Xavier can just simply move to a different state, but I'll still be here as your _college boyfriend_." He explained, emphasizing the boyfriend part.

"You say it like Xavier and you are different people." I noted.

"I like to think of Xavier as a different lifetime, when I wasn't in the right state of mind." He touched my cheek. "So now I'm Noir, the better man."

"Do you have to be all touchy-feely?" I demanded, swatting his hand away.

His grin turned mischievous. "Just be glad I can tame my ancient lust enough to a point where I will only be 'touchy-feely'. And it's hard enough to contain myself just doing that. There are many things I wish to do with you right now, but I won't. Not unless you wanted me to, of course."

"So, you're basically my bitch now." I summarized.

"I've always been a slave for sex these past centuries, I suppose." Noir murmured, shrugging.

"Wait, time out. Since Luke is all new to this stuff does this mean he's going to try to, uh, screw my brains out, so to speak?" I asked awkwardly.

His face grew sullen. "Yes. He will also be a slave for sex…for a long time."

"How old are you, anyway?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the fact that he agreed he _and_ Luke were pretty much my sex slaves._ Five points for the virgin…WTF, _I thought.

"Hmm…. The Roman Empire came about around 500 BC, so I was definitely before that. I only started keeping track around, uh…1500 BC?"

"Dude, you're like, really old. Like, three millennia."

"I guess."

"So now you're my _pedo_ bitch… to the extreme!"

* * *

"I'm home!" Noir called to no one in particular. I snorted when there wasn't an answer back.

I stared inside the house. It was totally different from the house 'Xavier' had taken me to when that important information wasn't given to me yet. It looked the same as that place I teleported to with Luke the other day. I recognized the hallway immediately, and the stairway that led to the second floor. Everything still reminded me of a hotel. They must be rich or something- I stopped my thought. They probably stole some stuff..

I blinked. "Hey, where's Ricky? Is he a fallen too? What about Andre and Jamie?"

Noir paused to sniff the air, which I though was weird. "Ricky's not here, and yes, he is one of us. So are Jamie and Andre."

"So…the dude with the fiery hair is Andre and the chick that dresses like a pirate is Jamie?"

"Yes."

"Damn, I feel stupid. That's so obvious now that I think about it…" I murmured. Then I perked up. "Where are they?"

"They're upstairs…busy." Noir muttered, looking uncomfortable again.

My eyebrow twitched. "Are you serious? They're, uh, mated, aren't they?"

"Yes, but, the urges never really go away. It's only the pains that go away. Well, depending on what type of ache, like the one in my-"

"Okay, shut up, I get it. Don't get graphic on me." I interrupted, covering my ears.

He grabbed my hands and cupped them in his. "I know. I keep forgetting those boundaries of yours."

"You mean kind of like how you're invading them right now?"

His expression turned pleading. "I already told you, my control is limited. I mean, all I feel like doing at this moment is ripping off your clothes and taking you right here-" he grinned apologetically at my jaw drop- "but I won't. So would you please allow me to at least touch you in _this_ way so that I might be able to satiate my needs, if only a little?"

"Uh-"

"You were correct before. I've spent three millennia on the human world, traveling different realms, tortured by something that could only be sated by one person. And that one person is you, Zandra. This is hard enough for me already to not give into this…beast." Noir whispered, looking on the verge of an explosion. That's when I noticed his eyes turned back into the familiar liquid gray. "It's all overwhelming to me, and I know for you as well, but _I can't help it_."

"Well-" I stopped short, watching his expression turn puppyish. And those _eyes_- dammit! I took a deep breath and continued, "Fine then, Noir. But if you get too far, I'll literally, and I mean _literally_, stomp on your balls."

Noir immediately took me into his arms, lifted me up, and buried his nose into my neck. "By the time I get too far you'll already be in love with me, and then, technically, it won't be too far. It'll just be natural."

"Wait, Noir, put me down. My stomach still hurts." I cringed a little bit, and he set me down immediately. Then it hit me. "Hey, is time still at a stand-still? The people in the hospital are probably looking for me…Holy crap, did they see you?"

He chuckled. "Time resumed already. I just messed with their minds a little. Everyone thinks you checked yourself out without permission and you're currently hiding at your boyfriend's house."

"The boyfriend being you?"

"You catch on quickly."

I groaned. "This sucks."

"How so?" Noir asked.

"Because now I have nobody cool to hang out with at school anymore, except Angela. Plus, you were my first gay friend. You know how long I wanted a gay friend?" I ranted.

"Well think of it this way," Noir said, briefly brushing his lips against mine. "You're so damn hot-" he stopped to peck my cheek- "you managed to turn this gay guy straight."

"You know, this whole touchy-feely thing is really going to make me blow up." I said, groaning again in annoyance. "Especially since I think I might actually like you more than I should. Strange though, cause I've only known the 'Noir' you for like-"

He gently pulled my hands from my stomach and held them in his. "Say that again."

I rolled my eyes. "I _said_, this touchy-feely thing-"

"No, not that. The second part." Noir interrupted.

My eyebrow twitched, realizing what I had really just said. _Did I seriously say that OUT LOUD? _I shrieked in my mind.

I opened my mouth until it went slack and closed it again. "I…I think I might like you." I muttered, then added with irritation, "_Un poquito!_" **(1)**

He lifted my chin with his finger and looked on the verge of exploding again. "Say it again." He whispered, his eyes blazing.

"I like you." I whispered softly, but it still sounded too loud. Then I leaned forward and in fake whiny voice I said, "Can I stop saying it now?"

I could see all of Noir's fangs protruding from his upper and lower lips as they parted, turning up into a smirk. "You're going to drive me insane."

He titled my head up higher with his finger and turned his head slightly, closing his lips against mine. I could feel his teeth brush against my lips every now and then, but he didn't seem to notice. His hands slid down to my waist and he pulled me against him, lifting me again so he wouldn't have to bend over as much. I started to get a fluttery feeling inside, and then I couldn't help but think that _he_ was the one that was going to drive _me_ insane. Noir's kisses became more intense, to a point where his fangs nipped my bottom lip. A bead of blood formed there. And then I realized; blood, not ink. I looked at Noir to see he was panting.

"What happened to the ink?" I asked, a little breathless.

"The ink comes from the shadows of darkness. They were repelled by the presence of the pendant Luke gave you." Noir said, still panting.

"But I lost it in the forest. Those ink blotches are all over my face!" I said, touching underneath my eye. "Freakin' zombie looking…"

Noir shook his head, taking out the pendant from his pocket. "I found it for you, but it won't work anymore. And the ink is gone in my presence as well. There's nothing on your face or your arm."

"But they'll come back when I'm not around you or the pendant." I argued. "And why doesn't it work?"

"The essence of this pendant is that of an angel. Luke is a fallen now; therefore he can't tap into the powers of it to save you. That's why he wasn't around when the snake appeared." Noir explained. "So all I have to do is change the essence, and my presence will always be with you."

"I thought Luke was supposed to be my protector and get me home." I said.

Noir shook his head again. "Lukas is incapable because he is a young fallen, and weaker because he is half human. And his idea involving the Volturi is insane. That aside, you're my mate." I frowned at his wording. "Well, it hasn't been completed yet, but I will always protect you no matter what."

I sighed. "So now what?"

"This."

Noir lifted the pendant and bit on one of the blue jewels in it. A black substance seemed to spread through it, transforming the pendant. The owl disappeared and was replaced with two unfurled wings. The blue jewels moved to the middle of the pendant to form one small black button sized jewel. The metal defused into small loops on the bottom with intricate patterns that looked tribal. Everything on it was dark silver and black and…so Noir.

He held it out to me. "Wear it. Don't take it off when I'm not around."

I clipped the chain around my neck and cupped the pendant in my hand. "It's so pretty. It doesn't even look real. How'd you do that?"

"The appearance of the pendant is the inner reflection of the person's essence." Noir said, tracing the wings on it.

"Then your essence is very pretty." I smiled.

He kissed me softly, wiping away the small bead of blood. "Thank you."

"What does my blood taste like to you?" I asked.

"Cinnamon apple," He replied, tracing the outline of my lips with his finger. "Strange though, because you smell just like vanilla."

"But you don't need it like vampires do?"

"No, only for faster healing methods." Noir shrugged. "It tastes nice but I don't particularly want it. I'm more about the bite than anything else."

"Yeah, I think we all know that." I grumbled, lightly touching the spot that suddenly felt tense again. "Why does it always do that?"

"That only happens when I wish to bite you, among other things. Speaking of," he held my shoulders, "May I?"

I stiffened. "What do you want to bite me for?"

"I want to show you something. I won't hurt you, I promise." He whispered.

But before I could protest further he pulled me forward and sunk his teeth in the same spot at the dip of my neck and shoulder. And he was right; it didn't hurt at all, unlike how it did with Raven. Tingling warmth spread through me and my eyes rolled back as a sort of film started playing in my mind. At first it was kind of blurred and choppy, but then it cleared up and I realized I was seeing things through his point of view. And boy was it painful. It felt like someone had literally set me on fire and tied me down so I couldn't escape, but I had this feeling that Noir kept a straight face the whole time. The scene jumped again and I was in Forks High, walking through the hallway in his body. Through Noir's eyes, though in this case it was Xavier, I looked down the hall to see books all over the floor and spilt coffee. And there I saw myself, kicking a locker in aggravation. I remembered how the events unfolded.

"_Hey, do you need help?" _Xavier asked.

The other me looked up, relieved. _"Yeah, thanks. Do you think you could get some paper towels for me?"_

I could hear his heart stutter for a minute, and suddenly the burning flames went away. And then I could feel a new sensation, except it was more of a glow, more welcoming.

The other me frowned in concern. _"Hey, are you okay?"_

"_Oh, yeah, I'm good." _Xavier turned around and started walking down the hallway. But then he spun back around. _"What's your name?"_

"_Zandra Brooks!"_

Xavier turned back around and I could feel a smile tugging on his lips. _"Zandra." _It sounded like a sweet release.

I was suddenly looking up at the ceiling again, gasping for air. Noir grabbed hold of me when I almost fell over. He kissed my cheek over and over again, murmuring that everything was fine now and that I was back. When I finally got my breathing under control I looked up at him, amazed.

"I saw it. I felt everything." I whispered, watching his fangs retract.

"Good. I usually have a hard time concentrating when I bite someone." Noir said, sighing in content.

"You felt that connection since you first met me?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled, his gray pools glowing.

"All this reminds me of an Imprint with werewolves."

He shrugged. "It's similar, I suppose."

"It's weird how we knew each other for so long but now you still seem like a totally new person to me." I said softly.

"I can understand why it's so overwhelming, but I'm still the same person I was before. Minus the turquoise nail polish." Noir said, laughing.

I pretended to pout. "So no more swishy fluttery?"

He grinned. "Maybe a little."

I touched his face, and he swallowed hard, closing his eyes and leaning his head in my hand, almost as if he was straining not to do more. I studied him. He still had the same olive tone and thin but muscular build. His hair had definitely gotten a little bit longer, and maybe a little wilder than I remembered. His voice was deeper and his facial features had turned from boyish to grown. So he basically looked like an older, definitely not gay, wilder version of Xavier. At least now it made sense how people couldn't see an immediate resemblance, even me. And somehow I still felt the same familiar presence of Xavier from him; comforting, dependable. What a world.

"It seems we've been ousted. Finally." A woman's voice called from the stairwell. I looked up.

Jamie was ascending from the stairs, her hair looking like a hot mess. She was wearing a lavender camisole made out of material that made it completely see through. It was tucked into a nice pair of black high waisted shorts that had cute little golden buttons sewn into the sides. On her feet were white pumps with a reddish trim. She was throwing on a white cropped blazer as she walked up to me, smiling sweetly.

"I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, but Noir here told me he'd rather to tell you himself when he felt the time was right," she said, putting Noir into a mock headlock and messing up his hair. "Of course, he always waits last minute for everything."

Noir was swatting at her hands, his lip pulled out into a pout. "Stop touching my hair!"

I rolled my eyes. There were definitely some hints of swishy fluttery still there. "Where's Andre?"

Jamie smiled victoriously. "Oh, he's passed out upstairs. I think I was too rough today."

I wrinkled my nose at the news. This was probably going to be the weirdest time I've ever spent with a group of friends. And that doesn't even count the fact that they are, most certainly, _not human_. I can already tell this is going to be another added adventure.

And then the doorbell rang, and I swear I could hear the irritated tapping of someone's foot on the other side of the door. Noir took a quick whiff of the air and looked down at me, grinning nervously.

"Alice," he mouthed silently.

I gestured for him to get the door, glaring. Jamie patted my shoulder lightly and led me toward the couch in the living room. And I was glad to sit down; my stomach was currently burning like hell. I looked over my shoulder to watch as Noir peeked the through the peephole and finally opening the door. Alice stood there without Jasper for once, but what really surprised me were Edward and Bella behind her. And strangely, I heard the distinct sound of dogs howling and barking from the second floor. I turned to Jamie to ask her about it, but she was busy giving Alice and the two bitches the stank eye as she looked them up and down. She rolled her eyes and sneered. Bella just looked like a deer caught in headlights while Edward, as usual, looked like he had a stick too far up his ass.

"We heard Zandra was hiding out here. Is that true?" Edward demanded.

Jamie snorted and said, "The better question would be is how the hell you knew where we live."

Edward bristled. "That is none of your-"

"The finding of the address of our home is most certainly our business, little boy." Jamie snapped. Before Edward could retort, she continued, "And it's very rude to barge into someone's home without introducing yourself. Would you like to turn around and start again?" It definitely didn't sound like she was asking.

Edward's jaw clenched, and Bella looked stressed out. "I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my sister Alice. This is my girlfriend, Bella Swan."

Jamie clicked her tongue when he tried to step into the house. "Excuse me, Edward. Did I say you could come in? State your business there and leave."

"As I had first said, we heard Zandra was here. And obviously, she is. We've come to collect her." Edward said.

It was my turn to give the stank eye. "Collect me? Do I look like your fucking property?"

"She most certainly is not." Noir spoke up, giving Edward a dark look.

Alice sighed. "Look, we didn't come here to cause problems. And since we're trying to be polite here, can we get your names?"

"I'm Noir," he pointed to himself and then looked towards us. "That's my sister, Jasmina."

Alice suddenly looked on the verge of biting someone's head of. "You…you're the boyfriend I've been hearing about?" Her pitch rose with each word.

"That would be me." Noir replied.

Alice looked around him and shrieked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I pursed my lips and gave a measly shrug. "You know, I'm not even sure how this all happened in the first place, Alice. He was just like bam! And I was like pow! And then everything turned whoa."

Everyone stopped the glare contest to stare at me like I'd grown sixteen other heads.

"I'm telling you, it's hard to explain." I muttered, turning away embarrassed.

Alice made a choking sound. "Is…is that a _hickey_?"

Noir cleared his throat, causing everyone to turn to him. "Perhaps we can fix this matter by just sitting down and having a little talk. Why don't you guys come in?"

Alice stayed on the porch, looking sullenly at me. Edward and Bella stepped around her, cautiously walking in like they expected the bogeyman to jump out from somewhere. And again, the barking and howling continued, only it got louder than before. Jamie, already bristled at the fact that the Cullens were let in, snarled under her breath before stomping up the stairs. There was a loud crash, followed by her screaming "shut the fuck up!" and the barking stopped. She stomped back down the steps in a huff.

After awkward silence, Noir spoke up. "Alice, in particular, I'd like to speak with in private."

Alice looked up at him, confusion mixing with her pissed-off-ness. "Me?"

"Yes. I have a favor to ask of you, because this seems to be something I can't accomplish on my own." Noir said, sneaking a sly glance at me for a second. My hair stood up on ends. "Jamie, will you come as well?"

Jamie put her hands on her hips and scowled menacingly at Noir before walking out of the living room through a door that led who knows where. Noir stared after her with a frown on his face before turning back to Alice. He gestured for her to follow him, and then the both of them disappeared into the mysterious doorway. Then that was when I realized I was left with Bitch One and Bitch Two. Oh joy.

"Do you have any idea how worried Carlisle was?" Edward rounded on me immediately. "You were in critical condition at the hospital and you suddenly disappeared! And then we heard you were hiding out at some boyfriend's house! How reckless can you be?"

"When I see Carlisle, I'll tell him I'm sorry, but as you can all see, I'm perfectly fine now." I said.

"We've been searching for hours. We cut school—even Bella was looking as well! The hospital was in frenzy when they found out you left. The student in the school went chaotic. Some had thought you were kidnapped. Others, and I agree with them, just believe you were whoring around with your-"

"Edward, go fuck yourself! We call know damn well you and Bella don't give a flying shit about me, and I feel the same about you." I snapped. "I can understand the hospital people freaking out, but I don't care about what the damn school thinks. Whoring around—are you fucking _kidding_ me? I don't do that type of shit. I'm not into more than one guy! If you wanna point a finger at a slut like that, there's one standing right next to you!"

Bella gasped loudly in shock. "I am _not_ a whore!" she shouted at the same time Edward shouted, "You take that back!"

"Oh really? Let's take a trip down memory lane!" I faked cheer, jumping from the couch. "I seem to remember a young gent, one called, oh I don't know, _Jacob Black_?"

"You know nothing about how I feel about him!" Bella snapped.

I turned to Edward. "She loves Jacob Black just as much as she loves you. When you left her, he was there for her and they grew a bond. But then you came back and fucked it all up. So now there's two guys in the picture. Bella just doesn't want to admit it, so she treats Jake like her little brother instead. So why don't you tell us, Bells?"

Bella pursed her lips and stepped back, staring with big eyes at Edward. "It's true. I do love Jacob. But I love you more."

Edward's hands clenched into fists. "Bella…"

And then I tuned them out and sat back down, not caring about the conversation. As long as they weren't talking about me, I couldn't care less. At least I got them distracted from the main point of the argument. But since my mind was wandering, I started thinking about the future relationship between Jacob and Bella, absentmindedly rubbing my stomach to soothe away the burning. Damn, it was like I was pregnant or something. And then I had a thought.

"_I should totally try to fuck things up so Failesmee doesn't exist…"_

Alice walked out a good ten minutes later, a mysterious grin plastered on her face. Her eyes found mine, and I saw an evil glint pass through them for a second. Noir and Jamie stepped out behind her. Jamie's expression was still sour, but it lessened a bit. Noir looked extremely pleased about something and his eyes went to mine. He smiled gently before turning back to Alice.

"So we have a deal then, Alice?" Noir asked suspiciously.

"Yes, of course!" Alice chirped, beaming.

"Jamie?"

Jamie looked at him sullenly but nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay Edward, Bella! Let's head back home!" Alice said. "I have a lot to do and things need to get done now!"

"Oh, Alice, do you have my number? I'll write it down for you." Noir asked.

"Yeah, can you do that for me?"

"What about Zandra?" Edward demanded.

"She's coming too."

I frowned, getting up from the couch. After Noir wrote down his number, he walked over to me. Alice started ushering Edward and Bella out of the house. I could hear them protesting, complaining about why I wasn't following behind them. Noir placed his hands on my waist and put his forehead against mine. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

"How does your stomach feel?" He asked quietly, eyes still closed.

"I've felt better." I replied just a quiet.

"I'm sorry," He murmured, pulling me closer to him. "Get some sleep okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. Noir leaned his head to the side and pressed his lips against mine. My hands slid up to his chest as he moved his mouth on mine. I heard him moan quietly before he pulled away too soon. He pecked both my cheeks and Alice squealed in delight, clapping her hands and bouncing by the door. Noir grinned and spun me around, gently nudging me toward Alice. Bella looked uncomfortable again and Edward was already heading for the car. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, giggling insanely. I looked back over my shoulder. Noir was leaning against the doorway, waving with a slightly sad expression on his face. A big, toothy smile made its way onto my face and I gave him the peace sign with my free hand. His sad expression vanished and he returned the sign with a grin.

"Hey, hey! Stop flirting with the boyfriend and get in the car!" Alice exclaimed.

I turned to her, eyes wide. "I-I was not!"

Alice evilly waggled her eyebrows, reminding me of the antics of Emmett. "Of course not." She purred, sliding into the backseat with me.

"Alice, what the hell were you two talking about in there?"

"Oh, just getting my revenge for not being the first to hear about your boyfriend." Alice said. Then her face suddenly got serious. "But I don't know how it'll all work out though, regarded time. Seeing your future is hard enough for me, and I still can't pinpoint exactly when the Volturi come around because everything's blury."

I sighed in annoyance. Alice was never going to leave me alone now that Noir was going to be around more often. And I could already tell she had some type of evil, girly plan involved in all this mess. I frowned. Revenge is only sweet when _I'm_ the avenger. Hm... that sounded pretty angsty, didn't it? And speaking of angst, I didn't even clue in the Volturi yet.

* * *

**_Other POV_**

Lucia quickly made her way down the hallway, grumbling under her breath the whole time. The news she would bring would not be good, and her mistress's reaction to it would only be worse. Disappointment after disappointment, and she was sure to kick Lucia out. She cringed at the thought. A fallen? The word itself sounded disgusting to her. She paused in her walk and shuddered, shaking her head clear. _No, _she thought. _I won't let it happen._ Lucia continued her brisk walk only to pause again in front of the door. She crouched down and peaked through the keyhole. She shuddered again. There was her mistress, wearing a disturbingly sheer robe, legs spread wide across her throne. A platinum blond woman with a buzz cut, much younger than her mistress, had her head between her legs, doing the unspeakable. Lucia shuddered again and opened the door. She knelt in front of the dais that held throne, bowing her head so she wouldn't witness anything._  
_

"Well?" her voice boomed throughout the room. "You've come to me with news, Lucia. Report it!"

"Raven has betrayed our agreement. Sebastian is nowhere to be found and we have no leads as to either of their whereabouts." Lucia stated, cringing when her mistress gasped sharply at the news. "They have both failed their tasks given. Lukas has not been brought back to us for punishment, and that human is still alive and well. But you were the one who said he would be firmly dealt with-"

"Do not speak to me as if I were your equal. I am your commander! This is no democracy here, Lucia! I am queen here, and you are a mere subordinate! Remember your place. You will only speak out when I give permission, and a chance like that is highly unlikely!" Charlotte snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Lucia murmured, gritting her teeth against lashing out.

Charlotte stood from her chair, causing the servants in the room to drop to their knees and bow their heads. "Must I do everything myself? You are all useless to me! Nothing would ever get done if I didn't do things on my own! All of you- Get out! Now!" Charlotte shouted, making everyone cringe and make a hasty retreat. She grabbed the blonde's shoulder before she could turned away. "Lucia! Stay here." she turned her attention to the woman. "You may continue to pleasure me." And the girl's head dipped back down.

"What do you wish of me, Master?" Lucia asked quietly.

The older woman cocked her head to the side and smiled as if the answer was obvious. "You will pleasure me as well, of course."

Lucia stood up stiffly and backed away. "M-Mistress, this is entirely inappropriate!

"Oh, really? I suppose you would enjoy joining your brother and becoming a fallen?" Charlotte inquired, twirling her finger in the air. A vortex appeared. "The exit is this way, dear."

"No, that's quite alright, Mistress." Lucia said frantically. The vortex disappeared, and she sighed with relief.

"Then come to me, dear." Charlotte purred sweetly, beckoning with one hand. Lucia took a step forward but stopped when Charlotte put her hand up. "Rid yourself of your clothes. Then you will join Rebecca and I."

Lucia's white dress immediately pooled at her feet. "Yes ma'am."

"So young." Her mistress whispered, biting her lip. "Come here, Lucia."

Lucia walked up the dais and stood in front of her mistress, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the woman named Rebecca below her. Charlotte grabbed Lucia's shoulders and pulled her down so they were face to face. Charlotte brashly kissed Lucia and forced her tongue past her lips. Lucia fought and tried to pull away, but froze when she looked into Charlotte's eyes. They were pitch black. Wings unfurled from her mistress's back and embraced Lucia. They were black too. Lucia gasped, and Charlotte took the opportunity to capture her lips again. One hand roughly grabbed hold of Lucia's breast and the other hand slid beneath her underwear, where it began to sensually rub. Lucia gasped again. Charlotte grinned, fangs protruding.

"You didn't really think everything was pure around here, did you?" Charlotte asked huskily. Lucia couldn't muster the strength to answer. "You, my dear, are going to the human world whether you like it or not. You will find Lukas and the human, kill them, and come back to me. And if you complete this task, you will experience pleasure like this from me all the time. Do you understand?"

"B-But..."

"What did you say?" Charlotte whispered, biting Lucia's lower lip.

Lucia shut her eyes and lowered her head in reluctance. "Yes, Mistress."

* * *

**(1) _Un poquito_ means 'a little bit'**

**Oh, suspicion, suspicion.. Soooo.. I'm back in the saddle for good peoples! At least until September that is! Hehehe.. Vacation was crazy. I got really really tan! And it was all because the car broke down so I had to wait around outside for the car to be fixed because it was too hot inside! -_- Well, shit happens, I guess. Other than that, I had fun with my cuzzos. But enough about meeee~!  
**

**So some questions have finally been answered and even more questions have been added on. And some unexpected twists too! And lets not forget the Volturi haven't even been dealt with yet! Charlotte's up to some evil and she's not who everyone thinks she is! Lucia is now thrown into the evil mix too! And just where the hell is Sebastian? Honestly, that's really important.. until the sequel, of course!**

**OH YES, I SAID SEQUEL. I mulled over it for a while and just decided, why the hell not! Aside from that, the way I'm ending the first edition to this epic story just can't end like that! There's so much more crap they have to go through first before the story can really end! Sooo... there will be a sequel peoples. It's official. =)**

**the adventuresofjamesandsirius: Okay, just wanted to clarify one thing! Zandra didn't go pyscho (sorta); she just freaked out. But now she's back to normal, see? lol And now we knooow.. 'XAVIER' HAS WINGS! XD Tanks fur reviewingg!  
**

**And thanks to Japanzlover2 for favoriting!**

**...REVIEW! its free dammit. lol  
**


	24. Unwinding and Ultimatums

**I honestly have nothing to say except ENJOY! =3**

* * *

I woke up with a giant smile on my face, stretching from ear to ear, once I saw the sun peaking through those dreary looking clouds. That meant a lot of good news. For one, the Cullens wouldn't dare venture to school unless they wanted to blind people with their sparkly selves, which meant I didn't have to deal with Alice today. On that same good thought, I also wouldn't have to wear so many layers because it felt so rarely warm outside. And I was just pondering what I was going to wear to school that day when I got a whole bunch of forwards on my cell that said;

**Attention all seniors and few selected VIPs. Today is senior skip day, and you're invited to join us at La Push on the beach. Bring swim suites and towels. Be there.**

My jaw dropped before I did a victory dance. I just got invited to one of the most popular parties the seniors hold _and_ it's sunny out? Talk about some luck! I grabbed my phone and called the new number Noir gave me for his phone. After a few tries, he picked up, sounding groggy and a little out of it.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Uhm, hello! There's a freaking party at La Push! I need a ride and I don't even have a permit! Are you in or what?" I said.

He immediately sounded perkier. "You mean you got invited to the beach too?"

That had me back pedaling. "What do you mean, too? How did you get invited?''

"Jessica and Lauren sent me a forward!" Noir said innocently.

"How did they… You gave them your number?" I shrieked.

Noir chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Hey, they asked for it so I just gave it to them. What's the problem, babe? Jealous perhaps? Aw, how cute."

"Okay, one, I am not jealous. Two, don't ever call be babe, got it? And three, hurry the hell up so I get to the damn party!" I demanded.

"But I could call you babe before…"

"That's when you were gay and it didn't matter!"

I could almost see his eyes roll. "Whatever you say. I'll see you in ten."

"Two points to me!"

"Hey, do me a favor and wear the string bikini Alice bought you when we were at the store, okay? That way I can stare at your ass and it won't matter because it's already out."

"Wh-"

His loud laughter cut me off and then he just hung up the phone. I just stared at it for a few minutes before heading out the room to the bathroom. But before I could even touch the door, Alice pulled it open with a twisted smirk on her face. I blinked and squeezed my eyes shut, momentarily blinded by her annoying sparkly self. She grabbed my arm before I even thought to protest and dragged me into the bathroom without a word. The counter was filled with soaps and perfumes that I'm sure she never used, along with other scented lotions and hair products. Then she ripped my sweat pants and tank top right off, and I scrambled to cover myself with a towel.

"Alice, what the hell!" I snapped.

"Hurry up and shower. I already heard about the party, and I heard you talking to Noir on the phone, so I can already guess he's coming to get you." Alice said, shoving soap and a washcloth in my hand. "Use this. It's scented like vanilla."

I stared at her oddly, remembering Noir told me that's what I smelled like. "Vanilla?"

"Yes, vanilla. Mr. Man said it was his favorite scent." Alice explained impatiently, shooing me into the shower. "Now hurry!"

I sighed and turned on the water, waiting for it to get warm. Then I started scrubbing with the stupid soap she gave me until I got paranoid that I'd start smelling like ice cream if I stayed in too long. I wrapped the towel back around myself and stepped out into the steamy bathroom. Alice grabbed another towel and began drying my hair too roughly, causing me to complain and her to tease me about being a baby. She threw a swimsuit at me when she finished.

"Put these on. I had them specially made and rush ordered overnight." Alice said. It was a dark teal bikini that had a bronze colored swirl shaped brooch attached to one of the strings that tied around my neck.

I frowned. "A bikini?"

"Yes, and it's the regular kind, not a string bikini. Put it on." Alice turned around and crossed her arms.

"Is there any particular reason why it's Noir's favorite color?"

"_Maybe_..!"

I rolled my eyes and slipped in on quickly. Perfect fit. "Okay, I'm done. What about the rest of my clothes?"

"Here." Alice handed me black shorts and wedged flip-flops, an acid wash teal hoodie, and a pair of golden flower earring posts.

I put them on without questioning her. There was no point in arguing about the damn outfit when I only had a few minutes to throw it on anyway. It was just then that the doorbell rang and I groaned in annoyance. No breakfast? I pouted as I packed my tote bag with my cell, a towel, an extra t-shirt, and my iPod. Then I rushed down the steps toward the door, feeling my hunger pains activate as I toyed with the locks and finally yanked it open. There Noir stood, wearing khaki cargo shorts and a white tank top and gray Lanvin high tops. A smile that would make anybody want to melt into a puddle broke across his face when he looked at me.

"No shirt?" He asked.

"Yeah, good morning to you too." I said, rolling my eyes. "I have a shirt in my bag. Alice dressed me, obviously."

He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Well, thank goodness for Alice."

"Uh-huh. Can we stop for breakfast? My stomach is eating itself." I pulled out my puppy face but he just grinned some more.

"We'll get food at La Push. Now let's go!" Noir said, grabbing me with one arm under my knee, sweeping me up and carrying me to the car.

"Noir, come on! I have functioning legs in case you haven't noticed!" I protested, kicking my legs for emphasis.

"I know, but its fun to carry you and you weigh nothing, so it's not a hassle. Chill out Zandra." Noir said, putting me in the passenger seat and closing the door behind him.

I waited for him to get in the car. "I'm going to make you drown when we get there."

He scoffed. "I'm an excellent swimmer. Besides," he said, flexing his arm, "I'm excellent all together, aren't I?"

"Would you stop being so cocky all the time? I already told you it's annoying." I pushed his arm out of my face.

"You know, in your own way, you're pretty cocky yourself." He said.

It was my turn to scoff. "There's a huge difference between cocky and confident. I'm confident, but I'm not all blatant about it."

"Hey, at least I'm honest!" Noir said, bumping my shoulder.

I laughed at that. "There are just some things that don't need to be said." I sighed, putting my feet up on the dashboard. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, but I gotta make a pit stop at Lauren's house."

I jerked up in my chair. "Why?"

"I promised to pick her up and Jessica. It was my only way to get into the party!" Noir said, shrugging. He grinned suddenly. "Are you jealous again?"

"I… I'm gonna kill you. Slowly."

"Aw, don't say that. Here," Noir said, pulling out a black box. "I bought you something cool."

I opened the box to see a wooden cuff with a black bird painted on it. "This is so pretty!"

"I know right?"

"But I'm still going to murder you."

The rest of the car ride was silent aside from the purr of the engine. A scowl seemed to be permanently plastered on my face. Noir chuckled every time he looked over at me, and each nasty glare I sent him only seemed to make him laugh some more. My scowl deepened when we stopped in front of a huge, weird colored pastel house. Lauren was standing on the porch, wearing a flesh colored bandeau bikini that could mistakenly make her look naked from a distance, though I was sure she wore it for that reason on purpose. And she was wearing nothing else except the bikini and a pair of those huge sunglasses that made people look bug eyed. Jessica wore a regular bikini like I did, except hers was bright pink and two sizes too small. Her butt looked squeezed in and her chest looked ready to pop out any second. And she too was wearing those retarded looking sunglasses. Noir stepped out of the car, and the both ran up to him, squealing. I just watched through the tinted windows, eyebrow twitching.

"Noir, I just wanted to say it was so nice of you to pick us up!" Lauren gushed, wrapping her arm around his and smashing her nonexistent boob against his arm. I noticed his back tense up.

"It's the least I could do since you two invited me to this party." Noir said, smiling slightly.

"So, what happened with Zandra? You didn't bring her, did you?" Jessica asked. Before Noir could answer, she squealed, "Did you guys break up?"

I took that as my cue to step out of the car.

"Of course Noir would bring me, you idiot. And we didn't break up, so hands off _bitches_." I snapped, pulling his arm from Lauren's grasp. He relaxed. "You both already have boyfriends, so go tend to them and not mine. Oh, and you better keep Mike in check, Jessica."

"Mike would never betray me." Jessica hissed.

"Oh yeah? Because I recall last time at a party all he wanted to do then was _fuck me on the beach_." I smirked while I revealed the information, even though on the inside I was cringing at the memory.

"You whore!" Lauren snapped.

I snorted. "I know you are but what am I?"

Noir sighed and ruffled my hair. "Let's just go to La Push okay? I don't want any fighting my car."

"Okay!" Jessica and Lauren chirped, immediately changing demeanor. They headed to the backseat.

"You know, you really shouldn't let them get to you like that." Noir murmured, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the car.

"Hey, I was just trying to save your ass. I could see that pain a mile away." I countered.

Noir paused in his walk, shaking his head lightly. "You're amazing."

"Don't I know it?" I grinned.

"So it seems you've finally accepted the fact that I'm your boyfriend." Noir said.

I shrugged. "It's not like I mind it or anything. There's no point fighting it, since this is like a 'for life' thing you got going on." I looked up at him, giving him a lopsided smile. "You're not as bad as I thought. Actually, I think we're like two peas in pod. Cause when you get right down to it, we really do connect in a way."

Noir lifted my hand and kissed it. "Three millennia, and I can still be surprised."

"Then I guess you're in for a ride because I'm full of surprises!" I giggled. "So don't be surprised if beat the shit out of Lauren."

He laughed as he got into the car and went full speed to La Push. The setting was pretty standard. The logs were all set around a huge bon fire where people were already roasting weenies and marshmallows. There were two vans with their trunks wide open, one filled with sodas and chips and the other held the giant boom box set.

People were lying on towels in the sand catching some rays and others were out in the water just having a good ol' time. Some Quiluetes were on the beach talking with some of the seniors or flirting with any of the girls. I noticed some of the juniors were there, like Mike and Tyler. I didn't see Angela or Ben anywhere, but then again they were some of few quiet ones in school so they might not have made the VIP listing. I walked out of the car once Noir parked and walked straight to the boom box, searching for an iPod dock.

"Are you gonna play that house music again?" A voice asked from behind me.

I stiffened. "Listen, Mike, we both know how this little conversation is going to end so don't even try." I hissed, spinning around. Then I saw who the person was. "Holy shit!"

Jacob Black was currently standing in front of me, grinning. "I'm definitely not Mike, and even if I was, I'd be ashamed to admit it."

"Jake!" I exclaimed as he lifted me into an insanely tight bear hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Yeah, last time I'd seen you there was an ink poisoning problem." Jake said, setting me down.

"Well that's nothing to worry about anymore. I got that all taken care of." I assured him, smiling.

"So what's up with this party you guys have going on? Don't you guys have school today?" Jake asked.

"It's senior skip day, so I skipped." I said.

"You're a senior?" His eyes widened.

"Nah, I'm just so awesome I got invited." I snorted, brushing my shoulder.

"A perfect example of your cockiness."

We both turned to see Noir walking up to us with Lauren and Jessica in tow. Jacob pursed his lips when he saw the two hoes and a quick snicker escaped him. I bowed my head to hide my grin and composed myself in time when they finally reached us.

"I was making a funny." I stuck my tongue out.

"Who's the hottie?" Lauren said in a husky voice, batting her catty eyes at Jacob.

I rolled my eyes. "This is Jacob Black. He lives on the reservation and he's a good friend of mine."

Lauren's lip curled up when I said he was a friend. "How nice. My name is Lauren Mallory, and this is my friend Jessica Stanley. Pleased to meet you, Jake."

"And of course, let's not forget another hottie, _Noir_." Jessica chimed in, purring when she said Noir's name.

"Oh, your boyfriend?" Jacob asked her.

Jessica looked flustered at the idea. "Oh, no, Noir is, uh, Zandra's boyfriend."

"For now." Lauren's voice cut in.

"Anyway," I said into the awkward pause, turning back to Jacob. "Long story short, we're basically just here to party hard and skip school on a sunny day."

Jake grinned. "I'm cool with-"

"Jake! Get over here! Paul is having a hot dog eating contest with _Leah_!"

Jake smiled apologetically and punched my shoulder. "I have to see this one!"

"Right." I said as he ran towards whoever had called him over.

Noir cleared his throat to gain attention. "Does anyone want to head in the water?"

I shook my head and turned toward the crowd of people and shouted, "Who wants to play castle?"

People already started rousing and getting up from their positions, but Lauren was the party pooper.

"What the hell is that?"

I turned to her, brows raised. "You know, the game where you have two teams and they make giant sand forts and we have to steal their flag to hang it on our side…"

"That sounds childish." Lauren looked at me scornfully.

"It's almost like steal the bacon except we can take prisoners." I grinned evilly. "If someone snatches the ribbon from your ankle you're the prisoner on their team."

"That sounds more like flag football." Noir mused.

I shrugged and walked over to the group of people who were willing to play. There were exactly 20 of us, so we all split into two groups of ten. Our team name was the Spartans and the other's were the Trojans. Then we ran to opposite sides of the beach and began building our giant sand fort. My team consisted of me, Noir, Mike, and a whole bunch of seniors that I didn't know. I already started thinking of a strategy.

"Two people have to stay behind the fort and watch the prisoners. I'm thinking three other people stand near the front of the fort for defense. The remaining five go straight into enemy territory." I said.

"I say the two out of the five people running straight in need to be specifically going after ribbons." A tomboyish brunette added on. "The other three will have better defense."

"What's your name, soldier?" I asked, going along with the whole army vibe.

She chuckled. "They call me Rocket."

"Why's that?"

"Because I'm as fast as it gets."

I rubbed my chin for a minute, contemplating. "Alright, Rocket and I will be the ones to take prisoners. Anyone volunteering for a position?'

A burly blond guy gave me thumbs up. "I'm Vincent, and I'll do defense."

Another muscled guy with a shaved head bumped his shoulder with Vincent. "Me too. Oh, and I'm Danny."

"I guess I'm defense too." A short guy said with shaggy hair, grinning. "I might be short, but that makes it easier to get underneath people."

"Cool with me," I shrugged. "And you are…?"

"The name's Gregory."

We decided on the rest of the positions within a few minutes. Mike, Noir, and a fierce looking girl named Faith were to capture the flag (which was really just a towel). A really skinny guy named Alex and a girl named Stephanie were to watch prisoners. They had it easy. We all tied a red ribbon around our ankles and stood behind the fort, which went a little below our waists. I took off my sweater and shorts, tossing them aside.

A tall, mean looking senior with glasses stood between us. "If it gets too rough, the game ends. The main objective is the flag, not murder. Are you ready?" He shouted. We all tensed up with anticipation. "Begin!"

Rocket and I were the first ones to hop over the fort and run straight toward the opposing mob. I lunged on the legs of the first person I saw and ripped off their blue ribbon from their ankle. Noir, Mike, and Faith ran in right behind us and began slinking their way through the mob.

"Rocket, we have to clear a way!" I shouted, running and shoving at the same time.

"Aye aye, captain!" Rocket yelled back, doing the same as I was, except she was tripping people as well.

I spotted Lauren and headed straight for her, grinning evilly. I jumped on her back when she turned to run away and we both fell in the sand.

"You psychotic bitch!" She screamed.

I smirked. "Thank you!"

I yanked her ribbon right off and continued my mad dash, cackling.

* * *

I sat on top of the fort when I noticed Gregory hadn't moved since we finished the game. We beat the other team after 20 minutes of all out war. The short guy, Gregory, was the one who managed to get their towel/flag. He was currently lying facedown in the sand. When Mike and Faith's ribbons were stolen, he ran into the battlefield like a crazy man, easily diving between people's legs like he said. Noir helped Rocket and I with defense and helped Gregory get through. He ran like the wind all the way across and did a baseball slide on his stomach to get to the fort. That was hardcore.

"Greg," I paused, trying not to laugh at the fact that he had been lying there for several hours. "That was awesome out there. A little weird.. but awesome. Are you okay?"

He sat up with sand covering his whole face. "Yeah. I'm good. I was just relaxing after all that craziness."

"Well yeah, you ran like a dog was chasing you." I snickered. "You should've seen your face. I thought you were gonna do a dorky battle cry out there."

"I was thinking of doing that Tarzan thing while I ran, but I thought better of it." Gregory grinned at me.

I laughed at the idea of him doing that and fell right off the fort, right into the water. I spat out water and frowned at Noir when he laughed at me. I stomped over to Noir and pushed him in when the tides came in. He came back up, soaking wet in his tank and cargos.

"You are _so_ gonna get it now." Noir playfully growled, pulling off his tank top.

"Oh yes! Take it off boy!" Lauren yelled, sitting on one of the logs.

Noir wiggled his eyebrows mischievously as he took off his cargos. "No one can resist a hot body."

"Really? Point me to one!" I said sarcastically, looking around the beach.

He grabbed my hand and held it as we walked back onto the sand. "There's you, and of course there's me."

"Lovely." I mumbled.

"Does anybody want a hotdog?" Someone called from the grill.

"Me, me, me!" I yelled, jumping up and down. I took two, handing one to Noir.

"Thanks." He said, biting into it.

We sat down next to the bonfire, leaning against the back of a log. Everyone gathered around it as the sky got darker and cooked more hotdogs in the flames. I took out a bag of jumbo marshmallows and stuffed them onto a stick I had let it get soft in the fire. Even Noir ate a few. I was chewing on them while I listened to the soft buzz of conversations around me.

"Does anyone want to go cliff diving?" Jacob suddenly asked aloud.

I stuffed the rest of the marshmallows in my mouth and stood up. "I do!"

"In the dark?" Jessica asked incredulously.

"No, we're going wait for some random helicopter to fly by and flash lights on us so we can see better. When else?" I said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and followed behind Jacob, along with some other people and Noir toward the cliff. Some of the Quiluetes went first, running with a head start and flinging themselves over the cliff with no hesitation. Someone who had a flashlight pointed it at them as they flew down and smacked the surface of the water. Rocket ran straight off and did somersaults in the air until the hit the water. Jacob grinned, gesturing for me to go.

"Ladies first!" Jacob said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, you've done yourself in now!" Jacob yelled.

He grabbed my waist and tossed me over before following suit.

"I'm gonna fucking shank you!" I shrieked.

I screamed the whole way down until I hit the water. It was like flying through a dark abyss and hitting a wall. Once I resurfaced, Jacob and I were already shoving each other in the water and yelling random insults to each other. We finally swam back in the black waters toward the bonfire; the only indication of what direction land was at. Jacob shook out his hair like a dog and I just let mine drip everywhere. Noir was leaning against a tree with a flashlight in his hand.

"We could hear you screaming all the way from here." Noir said, trying to hold back a smile.

"Yeah, well this _jerk_ threw me over." I explained, shoving Jacob's arm.

Jake grinned and pushed me back. "Don't be such a _baby_ about it."

"I'll see you after school at 3 o'clock, bitch." I grinned, shaking my fist as he walked back to the bonfire.

"Count on it!" Jacob called.

"Seriously?" Noir raised a brow.

"We're just cool like that." I shrugged.

Noir put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, resting his chin on my head. "I thought _we_ were cool like that."

"I think we're a different kind of cool." I whispered like it was a secret.

"You're right," Noir murmured, kissing my forehead.

He trailed kisses down my face until he met my lips head on. He kissed me fiercely, his hands sliding down to my hips and pulling me even closer until there was no space between us. He spun me around while kissing me and pressed my back against the tree. His lips moved to my neck as his hands hooked around my knees and wrapped my legs around his torso.

I gasped. "Noir, wait a minute-"

"Did you really think you could protect her for this long and not have to face the inevitable, Xavier?"

Noir growled and pulled his lips from mine. "My name is Noir now."

A woman with pure white hair and skin that literally glowed stepped from the bushes. She wore a white flowing sundress that ended below her knees and brown gladiator sandals. She held a thick, long wooden staff with a huge metal axe on the end of it. Her sharp green eyes pierced mine.

"My name is Lucia. I am Lukas's younger sister. I have a proposition for you, Zandra. If you refuse, however, I'll have to kill you. So what do you choose?"

* * *

**Heheheheh.. cliffy. I won't spoil anything except that I'll definitely be going past 26 chapters because everything just won't fit in it. ;)**

**Theadventuresofjamesandsirius; Sorry if it was confusing, but I had to squish things in there. I hope this chapter made more sense! And thanks for reviewing! =)**

**And thanks to Azulish and Innocent Chaos for favoriting!**

**REVIEW! it's free.  
**


	25. Voluptious Encounters and Volturi

Noir growled again. "You're interrupting," He said, gripping me tighter as he leaned forward to kiss me again.

Suddenly, the blade of the axe was between our faces and I was only staring into my reflection in it. My eyes were wide as they wandered to my left and saw Lucia standing there, her face twisted in disgust as she glowered at Noir. He leaned away from the blade as if it burned his eyes to even look at it. A low, continuous growl sounded from his throat even when Lucia slowly removed the blade from between our faces. His grip loosened slightly, trying to set me down. I only held on to him tighter, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. It seemed like everybody was out to kill me these days and I definitely didn't have the ability to fight them all off. He shuddered for a minute before unhooking my legs anyway. But he kept one arm wrapped around my waist and his other hand on the back of my head, tucking me closer to him. He turned to glare maliciously at Lucia.

"What to do you want?" He spat, a growl building up in his chest again.

"As I've said, I have a proposition for Zandra. If she refuses, I'll have to kill her." Lucia replied, still calm.

"I was referring to your proposition!" Noir snapped impatiently.

"Noir, calm down." I muttered. He kissed my forehead but kept glaring at her anyway.

"I want to be taken to my brother and tell him important news that I've learned." Lucia demanded, her eyes turning hard. "I also demand Lukas to be removed from his status as her protector and that she does not go through with his plan to send her back to her world. If you do this I will spare her."

Noir scoffed. "I don't care whether you wish to see that fool or not. He isn't any of our concern, and he most certainly is not her protector anymore. Lukas has turned into a fallen, therefore he's incapable and very weak because he's half human. That's my job now."

"And the plan for her return home?" Lucia asked.

"I know nothing of it." He said quietly.

I tilted my head back to look at him. "He provoked the Volturi so that we'll be forced to go to Italy. He said the threat of my death would be able to trigger some type of power in him that would send me back in time. He didn't give me any details as to how exactly that will work."

"The debate about his so-called plan is between you and your brother." Noir said finally. "I can already imagine how that will turn out, and I can tell you can too, which is why you wish to stop it."

Lucia. "Yes, I intend to."

"You can track my scent back to my home. We'll meet you there shortly." Noir said, turning away from her.

She disappeared without another word into the forest. Noir looked down at me, sadness touching his eyes.

"Italy. Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"I'm just trying not to think about it, Noir. I've been here too long. Scary as the Volturi are, I'm trying to keep myself distracted." I said.

"When are you leaving?"

"At the end of this week, I guess. I really have to get back."

"And leave me here?"

It was my turn to glare at him. "Don't make this a guilt trip. You _know_ I have to go back. I don't want to leave you here. I really wish you could come with me, but wishing seems like a really bad idea right now. If there was a way, I wouldn't hesitate to do it and you know it. But what else is there?"

"I understand what you're saying. Its just..." He paused, leaning his forehead against mine as he shut his eyes. "I'll literally go insane without you with me."

I also closed my eyes, trying not to imagine what would happen to him the moment I disappeared from this world. "I know. I'm reluctant to leave. Very."

"This all suddenly seems so impossible." He muttered. "I can't even get a handle on things. Its so overwhelming. I want you to stay. I could protect you here."

"Well, you can't protect me from everything." I murmured.

"Yes I can." He said fiercely.

"Not forever."

"I can try."

I sighed. "I know you will. That's why I worry sometimes."

"You have a lot on your plate. Stop worrying about me." He whispered, kissing me again.

"Noir, you said we were going back to the house." I muttered against his lips.

He chuckled, still kissing me. "So? Its not like we'll do anything important when we get there."

I pulled back, smiling. "Is that so? Um, what exactly is 'important' in your eyes? I keep forgetting."

"You keep forgetting?" He growled playfully, smirking. "And here I thought I kept reminding you all the time."

"I guess it slipped my mind. I'm such a dunce." I shrugged.

Noir immediately grabbed my legs and hooked them around his waist again, pushing me against the tree. "Are you trying to distract me?"

I shook my head, looking around innocently. His lips attacked mine in a fierce frenzy. The only thing holding me up was the tree since his hands left my waist to twist them in my soaking hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in closer; he eagerly complied. I felt his tongue dart out before he paused and gently sucked on my lower lip. He began trailing kisses along my jaw and down my neck to let me breathe. I felt his bite mark tense up again and his teeth sunk into my neck before I could say anything. At first I felt nothing, but then seemingly out of nowhere I felt a sharp jab of desire for Noir, so sharp I jerked and slid down to the sand off balance. I clung to him as he slid down with me, panting and trying to shake off the sudden feeling. Noir still held on to me as he sat on the ground so that I still straddled him. His teeth left my neck as he started licking the fresh marks. I trembled and my eyes rolled back, shuddering every few seconds. Noir was rubbing my back in slow, circular motions as if to calm me.

"Noir," I paused to shudder again. "what the hell is this?"

"Just letting you get a taste of what I feel." He murmured, kissing my lips again.

I pulled back with difficulty. "Is it always like this?"

He didn't answer. He just kissed me over and over. It almost felt like I was on fire on the inside. Not an unbearable burning like with real flames, but a sensual burning enough to make me want to thrash and cry out in ceaseless desire. And I knew the only thing to quench it was Noir, the cause of my predicament in the first place. I immediately smashed my body against his, kissing him back just as hard. And yet it still wasn't enough to make the feeling go away. It was only a slight cooling effect. Noir slid his hands from my waist and grasped my butt, getting a firm hold on me. I gasped but couldn't find the willpower in me to protest against it. I just wanted the burning to go away, anything to make it leave. Noir buried his head in my neck for a moment and inhaled deeply.

"You smell too good," Noir growled, moving up to my face again.

Noir groaned quietly against my lips and harsh breathing resounded from me. It was obvious we were both thinking in unison at that moment. Just when I felt like I couldn't take anymore, one of Noir's hands trailed back up my waist and cupped my breast. I abruptly pulled back from his lips and let out a loud moan against my better judgment. That helped, but it still wasn't _satisfying enough_. In the back of my mind I knew he was seriously crossing the line, but at the moment I simply didn't care. Noir seemed pleased with my reaction and nipped my earlobe. I bit back another moan. Even when there was I strange flash behind me I didn't feel enough embarrassment to care as much as I should have. I turned around lazily to see who it was.

"What are you _doing_?" Lauren screeched, tightly holding a camera in her hands.

Strangely, I growled as an overwhelming anger eclipsed my lust. "What are you, my mom? Get the fuck out of here, nosy bitch!" I snapped, getting ready to jump up and chase after her.

She flinched and ran away.

Noir chuckled and I immediately felt relaxed. "Nice."

"Your mood swings are ridiculous. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you had a personality disorder." I said, standing up and brushing the sand off. Noir stood up too, and bent down as if to kiss me again. I trembled and almost caved. "Uh, no. I can already see where this is headed, and we really need to get out of here."

"Am I that irresistible?" Noir asked. I almost wanted to melt right there when he said that.

"I should be asking you that, since what I'm feeling are technically _you're_ emotions." I replied. I pushed my hair back. "Speaking of, can you make it go away? I think I've had enough. So bite me."

Noir smirked. "It would please me if you'd ask me to bite you more often."

"I'm pretty sure it would."

Noir took a deep breath, abruptly grabbing my shoulders and pulling me toward him. He kissed me roughly on the lips before he took a big bite into my neck. I fought back a shriek of defiance and the sudden feeling of anxiety to push him away so he couldn't release his lusty spell on me. But as quickly as those feelings came, they suddenly drained from me altogether and I felt normal again. Noir took a step back and sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry." I muttered, grinning apologetically.

He mock punched my shoulder and pulled me toward the campsite to get my stuff. "There's nothing to be sorry for, babe. That was fun."

* * *

When we arrived at his house, a lot of surprises were waiting for us. The first surprise was the girl Ricky was with. She had massive eyeliner on that gave her an extreme smokey eyed look, and even more shocking were the blue and black contacts she had on. And I was positive she had those weird sharpie eyebrows. There was a neon green septum ring in her nose and bold purple lipstick on her lips, with a silver Monroe piercing above her lip. Her hair was a whole different category. Her hair was dyed black and tied in two ponytails. She had pink coontails, blond dreads, and blue braids, along with her already straight black hair. And now her outfit. A black vinyl corset that pushed her fake looking boobs out to much and red plaid bondage pants with straps and chains hanging from it at all side; I couldn't even see if she was wearing shoes or not. On her arms were fingerless elbow length fishnet gloves and on her neck was a choker with a blood red gem hanging from it.

Ricky smirked arrogantly. "Jealous? I bought her off the Internet. Isn't it amazing what technology can do? Her name is December. Cool, huh? December, say hi."

"Xin chào!" She said in a chipper voice.

I opened my mouth at first but a sound didn't come out.

"What the..." I seriously wasn't sure what to say first. Was buying people off the Internet legal? Was that even _possible? _And where the hell did she come from anyway?_  
_

"She's Vietnamese, of course. She only knows a few English words." Ricky said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The height difference was insane. He had to be at least 5'8, and the girl looked like she was barely 4'11.

"Are you serious? How old is she? She looks like a little kid who borrowed her moms make up and emo sister's clothes gone wrong." I finally managed to say.

"December is twenty three. And who cares how short she is? I think it's hot." Ricky said. "Aside from all that, her rack is awesome."

I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to gag. "You know they're fake, right?"

"Yeah, but they defy gravity. She can walk around without a bra and look like she's wearing one!" Ricky argued, already pulling at the strings of her corset.

"Ricky! That's not necessary! Get some damn manners!" Noir yelled. The girl named December flinched at his tone.

Ricky frowned distastefully. "You don't have to be so loud. I was kidding.." He grumbled.

"Whatever. Did you see Lucia?" Noir asked, changing the subject.

"The hot white-haired chick?" Ricky wondered out loud. "Yeah, she's downstairs shrieking at Luke. Apparently she walked in when in he and Raven were getting it in, and that's not her cup of tea."

"Luke and Raven?" Noir sounded like he was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

My eyebrow twitched. "Is there any day I'll come here when someone's not doing it like bunnies?"

"Nope!" Noir and Ricky answered at the same time.

I sighed heavily. "Let's just go downstairs.."

Noir led me down some stairs into a tricked out basement. The walls were painted a bold green color and the floors were a glossy tan wood. There was a bar set up on the left side of the room and a ridiculously huge wine cabinet. On the far side of the room was a flat screen television and four big black leather chairs in front of it. Across from that was an oval shaped pool table with blue felt. Speakers were set up in the four corners of the room and was playing _Speak to Me_ by Pink Floyd. But even the mellow beat of the drum didn't drown out the screeching coming from the solid black door at the end of the room.

"Are you out of your _mind?_ Have you truly given into being a fallen?"

I looked up at Noir with an amused expression on my face. "How much do you want to bet she didn't knock?"

The door slammed open and I could hear the wall crackle as the doorknob went straight through it. Noir's lip curled up as he glowered at Lucia. She stepped out of the next room in a huff and I leaned around Noir to see what was up. Raven had white sheets wrapped under her arms while Luke had on a loose pair of sweatpants. Raven stared after Lucia with a smug look on her face while Luke looked like a little kid that got caught stealing candy or something. Definitely not guilty, but more embarrassed. Lucia spun around to glare at Luke again, who took the hint and walked into the room with the rest of us in it. There was an awkward silence until Lucia decided it was time to say something.

"Look, I didn't come here to start lecturing," Lucia said, pausing to glare at me when I snorted.

"Could've fooled me," Ricky muttered under his breath.

"What is it?" Luke asked, his expression turning serious.

Lucia took a deep breath. "Charlotte is not who she seems. She is not the true authority of the angels anymore, and I have feeling she hasn't been for a long time. Charlotte is a fallen, and a wicked one at that. She sent me here to kill you and the human. But her main concern is keeping me in check. Now that I know her secret, she will kill me if I don't fulfill her wishes. Charlotte expects me to kill her, but I don't take orders from her anymore. She's betrayed her kind and I won't stand for it."

"Charlotte is a fallen?" Noir said in a flat voice, sharing a glance with Ricky.

"Yes. And now that you know, I have other things I need to say." Lucia turned to Luke, her eyes pleading. "Give up on the human girl. Your plan is insanity, brother. Its suicide."

"What are you talking about, suicide? You know something I don't?" I demanded, stepping away from Noir.

"I made a promise to get her back to her world at all costs. I can't break a promise, Lucia." Luke said as if I had never spoken.

"But brother-"

Luke's expression darkened scarily. "It is my concern and not yours to worry about, so keep out of it. And whatever woman I decide to fuck is my decision, Lucia, now do us all a favor and _shut the hell up_."

"I second that statement!" Ricky said enthusiastically. He pulled December over to the room Raven was occupying. "Get out bitch. This is our room."

Raven, still smirking, walked out and the sheets fell from her body. "If you ever need any assistance, you know where to find me."

"Don't count on it." Ricky slammed the door in her face.

"Can you put some damn clothes on? There are some people in this room that don't appreciate your nakedness." I piped up.

"Oh? Jealous of my body?" Raven inquired, pirouetting.

"Me, jealous? You must be confusing me with the wrong person." I said, rolling my eyes. I turned to Noir. "Well, we can take off one issue from our extremely long list and add on another one. We gained an ally, and gained an even bigger enemy. Go team!"

"I believe Charlotte has always been the enemy, Zandra." Luke said, smirking.

I frowned at him. "Luke, don't even try to distract me. I can tell something is dangerous in your plan aside from involving the Volturi, and I wanted to know what it is. Lucia is probably right anyway. You shouldn't do it if it'll risk your life. That's not what I want from you."

"That's nothing you need to worry about. You will get back home; that's all you need to be thinking about right now. Don't worry what I do." Luke said, averting his eyes from mine.

"Noir! You're the leader! I could use some help here!" I complained, hoping Noir would make Luke tell me what was really up.

But Noir wasn't listening. He tilted his head to the side and had a distant look in his eye. "Alice is outside."

"What? So soon? Why would she come right now?" I wonder out loud.

Noir shrugged. "I'm not sure. We should go up and find out."

As we walked back into the living room, I saw Jamie heading towards the door in a red form fitting sheath dress and black stilettos. Her hand was already on the doorknob before the door bell rang. When she opened the door, Alice stood there looking hella stressed out. She was wearing a creamy ivory cocktail dress that had a pink rose floral design and a belt with a pink flower attached to the side. She wore a beige trench coat on top of it and white gladiator heels on. She held a shopping bag in her hand.

"Zandra, we have to get going." Alice snapped, thrusting the bag into my arms. "Change into these. Quickly."

I blinked. "What?"

"There's no time to waste! We have to get out of here. Like now." Alice said impatiently.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Go where?" I demanded.

Alice sighed and glanced at Noir uncomfortably. "There's a storm coming and it'll cancel all the flights for the rest of the week. And if we don't get to _them_ before the storm comes, they're going to get _us._"

"We're leaving right now?" I all but shrieked.

Alice hugged me briefly. "There's no other choice. We have to."

I looked up at Noir who was staring out me with frantic intensity. "But, but-"

"Zandra, I know. But this is the only way to protect everyone." Alice interrupted, looking pointedly at Noir.

Noir was already shouting. "I'm going with you!"

"How?" I whispered.

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm not going to separate myself from you, not after I finally found you." Noir seethed.

"No! It's too dangerous! You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Alice argued.

"I don't care if its too dangerous for me!" Noir snapped, his voice overpowering Alice's. "If something is a threat to Zandra, I have to be there."

Alice shut her eyes briefly and became a statue. "Do you have a passport, Noir?"

"Yes."

Alice pulled out her cell phone. "I'll do some bribing to the airport. In the meantime Zandra, get dressed. Noir, go pack a bag. Keep it light."

Once Alice was out of sight, Jamie spoke up. "Where are you guys going?"

"Italy. We have some vampire authority issues to deal with." I said.

"All right then," Jamie said, grabbing my hand. "Lets get you changed. Noir, you should change too."

But Noir spun around and headed for the basement. "I have to talk to Lukas first."

Jamie shrugged and hauled me up the stairway into what I'm guessing was her room. I was pleasantly surprised as I took out the clothes that Alice had chosen for me. I put on a blue cashmere sweater that said _C'est Mon Pull_ over a flesh colored burnout cami and dark wash cargo skinnies. The shoes she picked out were black suede ankle boots that laced up in the front. Immediately after I changed Jamie quickly flat ironed my hair. And to top it all of, a black beret with a pompom on top covered my head. Jamie had told me my sweater was French for 'It's my sweater'. I smiled at how cute I thought that was. And speaking of cute (teehees), Noir walked into the doorway. He put on a white t-shirt, a dark v-neck cardigan, and black jeans.

"Alice managed to get me seat. But she said we have to leave right now." Noir said, shifting a bag on his back.

"Okay." I said, and turned to hug Jamie.

She whispered in my ear, "Get back home safe, you hear me? We'll miss you."

"Thanks, Jamie. I'll try to visit if that's even possible." I whispered back, pulling away.

I walked over to Noir and he held onto my hand. I looked around for Luke, but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Luke?"

"I told him we're heading to Italy right now. He's going to sneak onto the plane in disguise." Noir explained.

"Are you sure he can pull something off like that?" I asked, skeptically.

Noir lifted my hand and kissed it. "We're not human, love. It can be done with ease, even for an idiot like him."

"If you say so."

Once we got into the car, Alice drove faster than I've never seen her do before. We got to the airport in no time at all, and our bags had already been checked in. All we had to do was walk through the metal detectors and go straight to our gate. The rest of the Cullens and Bella were waiting for us there. Everyone was dressed up all spiffy and prim, like were about to attend a cocktail party and not face the vampire equivalent of the _La Familia_, which was totally ironic because we're going to Italy. And of course, Edward had to be the stick in the mud.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Edward hissed, referring to Noir.

"He's here because he's with me, so butt the fuck out!" I snapped at him.

_"All first class fliers, you may enter through Gate 9. Again, all first class fliers, you may enter through gate 9. Thank you for flying with Washington Airlines."_

"That's us. Let's go." Alice said, heading toward the door and handing the attendant her ticket.

I took a deep breath, sharing a look with Noir. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'd follow you anywhere." Noir said confidently, kissing me shortly but sweetly.

And somehow I felt as if everything would be alright in that one small moment.

* * *

**Okay. I know what you're thinking: WTF WHERE WERE YOU?**

**I can explain. -_-**

**So it all started out in mid-August, a few days after I posted the previous chapter. I turned on the computer, and I came across my first experience with the blue screen of the death. And I was horrified. Seriously. Sooo, I had to wait for the computer experts to take I look at it. I went to two of them, and they all said nothing could be done. So then I had to wait even longer for a serious flow of cash to buy another computer. And then even more waiting for the damn computer to get shipped to my house! And of course I had to write this chapter, which usually takes me about a week or so. Yeah, so thats my reason why I basically seemed dead for the past weeks. I'M SOWWY!**

**Anywayss, now that I have my new and sexy computer, I can update at my regular pace again! YAY! School isn't really so much of a hassle anymore, so I'll have an easier time writing. So, thanks for bearing with me all this time. I know you guys must've though I'd given up on the story. NEVA! lol Soo, thanks to yami-of-the-darkness, Aria-Masen, and Luna the dark winged angel for favoriting! And Luna, I'm glad you love it cuz I do too! =p  
**


	26. Voluptious Encounters and Volturi part 2

**Sorry I took so long guys! It took me a while to figure out how to piece this chappy together, but I got it! Enjoyy**

*****GAH! I forgot to say my sincere thanks to; LollyMau and xCuzImAwesomex :)**

**

* * *

**

"_..And thank you for flying with Washington Airlines."_

I glared in annoyance at the tv screen in front of me. "Seriously, how many damn times are they going to say that?"

"Probably two more times. They'll definitely say it when we get off the plane." Noir said, smirking. His index rubbed the spot between my furrowed brows to smooth out the anger lines. "At least we're flying first class."

I rolled my eyes as I looked around. There were only three rows of two seats each on both sides of the first class portion of the plane. Adding up all the Cullens, Bella, Noir, and me, there were 10 of us filling the 12 seats. Behind Noir and I was a typical snobby rich looking couple; the middle aged fat guy in the khakis and polo and the younger skinny wife in a crispy white shirt and pencil skirt. Across from them sat Emmett by the window and Rosalie in the aisle seat. The rich couple gawked at the two, obviously staring at their perfection. Rosalie glanced at them through the corner of her and smirked, turning to Emmett and whispering something. He turned his head at them and grinned. The guy averted his eyes, clearing his throat in embarrassment. The woman stared a bit longer and turned away, looking peeved. Alice spun in her chair in front of me to smile and wink before spinning back to Jasper. Edward and Bella sat across from them, and Carlisle and Esme sat in front of them. I smiled at the thought of the rich people's discomfort around all these perfect vampires, probably super models in their eyes. At least that was something I could enjoy during the flight.

"I've never flown first class before." I said, snuggling deeper in the squishy chair.

"Really? I've never been on a plane my entire life." Noir said, grinning. His eyes flashed black for a second. "I prefer my own means of transportation across the country."

I smiled even wider. "Don't I know it?"

Noir caressed my cheek with his fingers. "And you should also know that I love you."

"I most definitely do." I said, poking his chest.

Noir grabbed my wrist and tugged me toward him, pressing his lips against mine lightly. We pulled away when Alice started doing her typical clapping and squealing.

"You two look so adorable! Its true love, I swear it!"

I groaned and hid my face in Noir's chest. "Go away, Alice."

"Aw, don't be embarrassed. I'm turning around, okay?" Alice said, giggling.

"Stop fussing. You should sleep. We have a long day ahead of us." Noir murmured.

"Sleeping is just going to postpone my anxiety." I grumbled, opting to rest my head on his shoulder.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer. "There's nothing to be anxious about. Everything will be perfect."

I didn't answer. I just stared up into his eyes and could easily tell he was doubting his words. He knew that I would have to go back to my own world, consequently leaving him behind. And as much as I wanted to stay here with him so he wouldn't suffer, I knew I had to leave. So nothing was perfectly fine, because I had a pretty good idea what would happen to Noir the moment I disappeared from his sight forever. I couldn't even imagine what his expression would look like. Would he just shut down into emptiness? Agony? Rage? It felt like something was carving my heart out just thinking about it. And I already knew a part of myself would feel empty without him around anymore. No. I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't do that to Noir. Not him. After all the shit he's been through, it would basically be like spitting in his face. But he somehow seemed to sense my decision.

Noir grabbed my shoulders and glared at me. He shook his head fiercely and hissed, "You are getting back and that's the end of it."

I felt my face crumple. "But what about you?"

Noir pulled me against him and rubbed slow circles on my back. It wasn't until I felt his cardigan become wet that I realized I was crying. I tried to pull away to wipe my face and turn away so he couldn't see me, but Noir just tightened his grip on me. I could feel his lips moving against my ear as he murmured soothing things to me. A cold hand patted my knee; I assumed it was Alice. A slamming noise above us made me jump and Noir's grip loosened on me, so I could look up to see what happened. The stewardess had shut the cabinet above our seat, but obviously wasn't paying attention to what she was doing because she was busy gawking at the Cullens in the seats in front of us. Noir relaxed his stiffened position and cleared his throat in annoyance. The stewardess flinched and looked down at Noir, only to get flustered again. She gave me an irritated glance and her expression turned flirty when her eyes flitted back to Noir. I sneered.

"Is there anything I can get for you, sir?" She asked politely.

Noir beamed back at her, and she looked ready to faint at any moment. "A cup of ginger ale and a bag of pretzels, if that's alright."

"Oh, yes, that would be just fine!" She gushed, hurrying down the isle.

Once she was out of sight, Noir brushed his fingers against my cheeks again to wipe away my stupid tears. "It's okay to cry in front of me, Zandra. You don't need to hold back for pride."

I swatted his hand away and said thickly, "Shut up."

"As you wish." Noir said, holding his arms open.

I rested my head against his chest again and commented, "It seems all the girls want to take a grab for you."

"Yet only one has caught my attention." Noir said quietly, pushing my bangs from my eyes.

I sighed. "Noir, you seriously don't have to do this. I really don't want to see you suffer-"

"I would rather gouge my eyes out than watch _you_ suffer. Now stop this."

I averted my eyes from his and opted for glaring at the material of his cardigan. He chuckled, pulling off my beret and resting his cheek on top of my head. It wasn't until he started humming that I began to calm down and realize how tired I actually was. My eyes began to close when I felt the wheels of the plane rolling against the ground. There was a short pause and the engines of the plane were suddenly on full blast and pushing the plane down the lane at full speed. And as I felt the sudden jolt as we got into the air, I drifted off into my own darkness.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of arguing and annoyingly loud footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw Edward pacing back and forth in what seemed to be an angry manor. There seemed to be an argument between him, Jasper, Alice, and even Rosalie. Emmett looked excited as usual, and Esme and Carlisle were trying to ease the fight. I tried to sit up to figure out what the hell was going on when two arms were constricted around my waist. I turned my head slightly and saw Noir lying behind me, his face looking as peaceful as ever while he slept. I sucked in a deep breath and lightly slapped my cheek in an attempt to wake myself up more fully. Esme seemed be the only one to notice my awakening and quickly came over to crouch in front the sofa.

"Are you feeling alright, sweetie?" Esme asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but what's all the fuss about?"

"We;re not sure who should stay here and who should go to the Volturi. We only have a few hours to decide before they come find us themselves." Esme answered, looking up the the four of them fight.

"We cannot bring Bella to them. It's out of the question!" Edward yelled.

"Edward, be reasonable. Even if we don't being Bella, they will demand to see her anyway. She has to come." Alice said. She turned to glare at Rosalie. "And we need all the brute strength we can get!"

"I won't let any of you deliberately put Emmett in danger like that, no matter how much he wants to go!" Rosalie shouted. "I don't care if something goes wrong! It has nothing to do with everyone, so don't drag the rest of us down with you!"

"But Rose.." Emmett muttered, stepping in front of her.

"No buts! End of discussion!" Rosalie snapped in his face.

"Rosalie, I'm the expert here. The bigger group we have the better advantage we have over them." Jasper cut in abruptly. He suddenly eyed me wistfully. "It's not like they want to kill _us_."

"What are you suggesting, Jasper? That we just hand her over like she's some type of prize?" Alice hissed, standing on her tiptoes to get in his face.

Jasper shrugged. "Its the lesser of two evils. Why lose seven when we could lose just one?"

"Exactly!" Edward shouted.

Alice's little face distorted into some type of crazy rage that I've never seen on her face before. "Then think of something else, because none of these shitty ideas seem to be working!" She shrieked, turning and stomping out of the room.

"Oh, Alice!" Esme cried, chasing after her with Jasper right on her heels.

Bella walked into the room, rubbing her eyes groggily as she watched Alice zip past her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, love." Edward murmured, walking up to her and guiding her to a chair by the coffee table.

Rosalie stood in front of the window, standing still as a statue. Emmett leaned against the wall beside her, looking at the ground sullenly. Carlisle sat at a small desk, running his hand through his hair and looking stressed out. I felt Noir shift behind me and I turned around again. Noir's eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily at me. He tugged me closer to him and kissed my forehead. He trailed kisses down the bridge of my nose until he reached my lips. He crushed his lips against mine in a way that seemed urgent and needy. I felt his grip tighten on me as he moved so that he was on his back and I was between his legs. He pressed his lips against me even more until I was forced to open my mouth to breathe. Noir took the opportunity to snake his tongue past my lips and lightly brush against mine.

I gasped in surprise and almost pulled back, but Noir's hand found the back of my head and pulled me back to his face. His tongue, thankfully, went away and he was back to kissing me in the same urgent feeling. His hand left my head and went back to to my waist. His hands traveled underneath my sweater and cami, rubbing slow circles on my bare back. Since he was trying some new stuff, I decided to be a little adventurous. I kissed him along his jawline down to his neck and nuzzled his throat with my nose. His body seemed to become slack for a second, and he was instantly grabbing my shoulders and pulling me up so I basically straddled his waist. He attacked my lips fiercely and made his way down to my neck, where he started to suck on a particular spot. That's when Emmett started hooting in encouragement and Edward to start his scolding. Noir paid them no mind.

"Oh yeah! Take it off!" Emmett exclaimed, laughing like an idiot. "Give us a show!"

"You two are being completely indecent." Edward hissed, moving in front of Bella as if to shield her eyes.

I turned my head to stare at them long and hard. "When you become the cause of a killer spawn, you better think back to who you're calling _indecent_."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward demanded.

"It means sex is whack, contain your jack." I held my finger up when he started to question me again. "You'll figure it out eventually."

"Are you trying to imply something?" Bella demanded next, leaning to see past Edward.

I was just about to reply with a really awesome comeback when Noir wrapped his arms around me, regaining my attention to kiss me again. He pulled away to kiss the tip of my nose and pressed his forehead against mine. I stared straight into his striking silver ones and he stared back at me without once looking away. This guy could seriously distract me from a bad mood within seconds. I heard faint gasping off to the side, and when I turned my head, I almost shouted 'Well what do we have here?' when I saw Bella and Edward doing their own version of making out. Of course, Bella seemed like she wanted to rip his clothes off right there and do it like bunnies, while Edward seemed like he was a nun trying to tame a beast. I mean, I read about her kissing experience with Edward in the book but seeing it in person just made me want to burst out laughing. You'd think their roles would be switched, where the vampire was supposed to be all over the girl and she was the one trying to hold him back. Talk about disappointing. And the fact that they didn't have fangs just made them suck even more. Heh heh, suck.

"So here's the plan I just made up. Me, Noir, Edward, Bella, Alice, and Carlisle go meet up with our Italian friends." I said, looking at everyone left in the room. "The rest of you guys can hang around the city, just in case we need back up for anything. The Volturi probably already know all of us are here, so there's no point in hiding. Bella has to come because they'll want to see her anyway, so of course Edward will tag along. We'll need Alice because she can help us out if a problem comes up, plus Aro seems to be obsessed with her so we can expect some leniency. Aro and Carlisle are old time besties, so that should ease up some issues there too."

Rosalie turned from her position in front of the mirror and stared at me in shock. Even Carlisle looked up from his depressed little mood to look at me. Emmett grinned and said, "Kitty has claws."

"And nine lives too." I grinned back.

Alice burst back through the door, looking a little relieved but stresses at the same time. "I like this plan better. Anyway, we have to be out of here, twenty minutes latest."

Everyone seemed to freeze for a moment, processing the new information. Carlisle moved first. "As much as I'm against it, some car thievery will have to take place. Jasper, Edward, can you two handle it?"

"We should probably get one car. The less hindrance, the better." Jasper said, quickly running out of the room with Edward on his heels.

Rosalie watched the both of them leave before turning to me and speaking to me without the usual attitude. "I'll admit your first plan was alright, but what will you do once you meet the Volturi?"

"I'm going to take an extreme bet on magic and betrayal." I said, putting my hand into my pocket and briefly touching the red pentagram I was given.

Rosalie's attitude immediately came back. "Betrayal? Are you going to try to cause a division in our ranks?"

"Not your ranks. The Volturi's." I said calmly. "I only have one plan, and if it doesn't work, then we're royally fucked. Or at least I am."

"What do you intend to do?" Alice asked, walking over to me.

I looked up at her with a serious face. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you all the details, but I have a secret Aro has kept from the Volturi."

"Even from Marcus and Caius?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, even them." I answered.

"It must be serious if you think it will save us all." Carlisle mused.

I didn't say anything further. Jasper breezed back into the room and said in a hard voice, "The car is ready."

Carlisle walked up to Esme and hugged her around her middle tightly while she sobbed without tears. Alice and Jasper just stared into each others eyes, seeming to have an intimate conversation without words. Noir and I walked out of the room ahead of them, already walking down the hallway. He grabbed my hand as we walked, swinging them absentminded. I didn't need to tell him about the dangers that lied ahead. He already knew them, probably better than I did. When we got into the car, Edward was sitting in the driver's seat, tapping his fingers anxiously against the steering wheel. I ended up having to sit on Noir's lap when Alice and Bella came into the back and Carlisle sat in the passenger seat. The drive was quick and the scenery was nice, but we didn't come here for sight seeing. We stopped a few blocks away from a giant building that resembled a crumbling castle. The whole place was empty except the the chilling wind that passed through the streets. Once we all stepped out of the car, I immediately got a paranoid feeling that we were being watched. And that really freaked me out.

"This way." Edward said stiffly, jerking his head toward an alley covered in shadow.

Two pairs of bright red eyes stared back at us in the alley. One of them, with a deep voice, said "Is that the second human girl you've decided to harbor?"

A female child-like voice spoke up, "I see Bella is still human. Caius will be delightfully surprised at the news."

My mouth set into a frown. "Can you two quit with the spookiness and at least try to act normal? There isn't an audience here for you to keep up the facade."

"This isn't an act, human. And you would do well to bite your tongue unless you really want to be spooked." The girl hissed. Alice lightly stepped on my foot for emphasis.

"So, does Gianna still work here?" I asked. Alice stomped even harder. "Ow!"

"Keep going on like that I'll make you feel worse." Jane said, turning her head to grin creepily at me.

Even Noir jabbed his elbow in my side, so I took the hint and decided to just shut up before I did something really stupid. While we walked down the alley, Jane suddenly, well, fell down a hole. I knew it was intentional that she jumped down, but the way she did made it look like she didn't even know the hole was there at all. I looked around, checking to see if anyone else was looking like they were holding in a laugh so I could make sure I didn't look foolish if I suddenly starting laughing. And, of course, no one was. Carlisle jumped down next, followed by Bella, Edward, Alice, Noir, and me. The other guy in the cloak jumped down right after me, nearly scaring the bejeezus out of me with his unnerving silence. We walked down a freezing hallway until we got to some ornately carved doors that lead into a warm colored lobby. From the description in the book, I knew the woman sitting at the desk was Gianna. Well, at least she hadn't been eaten yet.

"Bentonarti!" She chirped in Italian.

No one answered her. I just rolled my eyes as we walked passed her, the kiss up. She definitely loved her job too much, even knowing that they weren't going to spare a second glance at her when they decided it was time for her to go, AKA eat her for breakfast. We walked through another set of doors that opened into a room that had a high dais with three thrones on top of it, with three ancient looking individuals sitting on them. There was a mob of other folks in black and gray cloaks standing at random spots in the room, looking intimidating and awkward at the same time. I turned my attention back to the three ancients, obviously Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro looked too giddy for my tastes, but I knew on the inside that he was just as power hungry and calculating as Caius. Of course, Caius's motives were more obviously reflected in his eyes and facial expression; hate filled and blood thirsty. I couldn't get a read on Marcus. He just looked like he was done with his life a long time ago and was ready for someone to just kill him already. He just radiated misery and emptiness. Aro was the exact opposite, bouncing of from his throne and grinning so widely it seemed as if his fragile looking skin would crackle and break off any second.

"What a lovely surprise! Carlisle, it has been centuries my friend! I can see your unusual diet seems to be holding you together, yes?" Aro said excitedly.

"Yes, Aro, I've been quite fine, thank you." Carlisle said, putting a small smile on his face.

"Edward, it is always a pleasure to see you! Bella as well!" Aro went on, pausing to stare in awe when he saw Alice. He cocked his head to the side and gave her a sugary smile. "Alice, my dear, I am most pleased to be in your presence."

"I was just going to say the same to you, Aro." Alice said, balling her fists to her sides. "I enjoy my visits to your castle."

"Ah, yes, but now it seems that your visit is not so pleasant, pertaining to a new secret that we have discovered you've been keeping from us." Aro said sadly, turning his attention to me.

"You dare harbor another human?" Caius snapped, standing from his throne. He glared benevolently at me before turning his glare to Bella. "And we can all clearly see you have not yet completed your pact with us about your other human!"

"Bella will be changed soon." Edward said in a hard voice. His eyes flickered to me. "And it was unintentional that we took in this girl for so long."

"From my brief travel with them, I've come to know the human girl knows our secrets." Jane said flatly, removing the hood from her head.

"She knows of us as well?" Caius snarled, moving toward Aro's side. He glared at his partner. "Two humans, Aro, _two!_ This is getting out of hand! Let this end immediately before this strange epidemic spreads!"

"We've told her nothing." Edward hissed, pulling Bella behind him.

"And what of the boy? You've mentioned nothing of him when he clearly seems to be in on this treachery as well!" Caius spat.

Alice glanced at the both of us. "We're not entirely sure of his position on the matter. He seems to know about us."

Caius's glare intensified. "Kill them all!"

I raised my brows in shock at his sudden demand but otherwise didn't react in anyway. Aro held his hand up and said, "Peace, Caius. We'll need the full story before we take any more action. Alice, would you tell us the story?"

"Carlisle found her and brought her to our home. She didn't tell us where she was from, but we didn't question her further about it. She's been with us for a few months, but we didn't learn much else about her. I assume another vampire saw her with us, and that vampire assumed we were harboring another human to keep a secret from you. But in all truths, this girl was the one keeping secrets from us." Alice said, pausing to glance at me. I looked down at my feet. "She admitted to us that she knew about us, even before she met us, and in thorough detail. She knew about our pasts, that were vampires, and the type of diet we had. She even knew most of the guard in your Volturi, Aro, as well as you three ancients. That's all we learned."

"How can we be sure you have not fashioned a lie for us, little Alice?" Aro asked, walking down from the dais. He held out his hand in invitation. "Edward, your talents will clarify everything. You contain all the information I need."

"Of course." Edward said stiffly, holding out his hand. Aro held onto his hand as if he was about to shake it, and they both became still.

Aro blinked and looked at me again, speculating this time. "Your name?"

"Zandra Brooks." I answered, looking back up at him.

"Where exactly are you from, Zandra Brooks?" He asked.

"Downtown Cincinnati." I said.

"And how exactly did you come across our secret?"

"I read it in a book."

"Lies!" Caius snapped.

I sighed. I totally knew they weren't going to believe me when I told them. "I don't know what you want me to say. It's the truth. It's all in a book." I slipped off the duffle bag from my bag and rummaged around for Twilight. "It's all in here."

A cloaked figure snatched the book from me and flipped it open. "It's empty." The figure said, tossing the book.

I plucked it off the floor and wiped off the dirt. "Of course its empty. The book doesn't exist here because we're _in_ it."

"Are you trying to make a fool of yourself?" Caius demanded.

"Well, with all due respect, you look pretty foolish not believing what I say, because it's true." I said, holding out my hand. "Here, Aro can tell you all about it."

Aro's filmed red eyes widened. "Alice spoke the truth about this girl. She does now about us all in elaborate detail." He whispered, stepping in front of me.

Aro put his hand on top of mine and bowed his head, taking in whatever information he picked from my head. His hand was as cold as I thought it would be, and weirdly enough his skin felt like crepe paper. Noir squeezed my other hand anxiously. I looked up at him, grinning briefly. His stressed expression didn't change though. I sighed and turned my attention back to Aro, who finally straightened up. His eyes were filled with wonder and fascination. He lifted my hand higher and brought it to his nose, deeply inhaling my scent. I glanced at Alice in complete shock, but her face mirrored mine. Aro grabbed both sides of my head, turning it to all different angles to examine me. He bent my head all the way back so my neck was exposed, and I felt him inhale my scent from my throat. I stiffened. I held back the urge to cringe and the need to shout some very unpleasant things to Aro. He let me go and drifted backward, his eyes speculating again. My hand flew up to my throat, and my face betrayed my bewilderment and disturbance.

"Curious! How curious! I would've never imagined- would've never even considered such a thing! Such a mysterious girl. Otherworldly, I'd say. I've never quite come across an anomaly such as her. There's so much to take in, its almost believable yet I saw the truth before my eyes. And her _scent_," Aro said, his voice filled with longing. "So pure, in way I feel if I touched her in anyway that would _me_ impure! Such potency, such an exotic aroma. Just as the sorcery she seems to carry with her. A fine specimen, indeed!"

"Aro, what is the meaning of this?" Caius hissed.

Aro turned to him, but not before I saw his eyes light up with elation. "Something we've certainly never come across, my brother. From her thoughts, she appears to have travelled from another dimension altogether. Dimensional travel, can you believe it? It exists, my brother, and she is living proof of that myth. I've seen tidbits of her life in her own world, and I even saw her experience when she appeared in this one. There seems to be some type of barrier created around her mind that blocks me. Probably otherworldly magic. Her thoughts ended there, for I could not seem to pry any further. It seems to go blank. So much to ponder!"

Caius hissed in surprise and laid his eyes on me. "And what of Edward's thoughts?"

"I could not see her in his thoughts at all. It is as if she doesn't exist here!" Aro said. His eyes went straight for my book. "Just as she said about the book."

All three brother brothers eyes each other before Aro spoke up again, "We must access the situation. Felix, Demetri, please lead them to the chapel."

We were lead into a room with stain glass windows, church pews, and a huge podium with a cross on it. We all sat in the pews, silently facing the podium as if we were getting ready to listen to a sermon. The two vampires told us not go anywhere or we'd regret it, like that wasn't obvious already. I rummaged around again in my duffle bag until I found the shiny red pentagram that I received a while back. I stared at it for a moment, tracing the star in it. Kind of ironic having a pentagram in a Catholic church, but then again this wasn't really a time for joking.

"Does anyone have a lighter?" I asked.

Carlisle handed one to me wordlessly and returned to staring blankly ahead. I grabbed Noir's hand and led him toward one of the empty confessionals, where we sat down in the dark. I turned on the lighter and looked up at Noir's face. He looked confused, but I grinned reassuringly at him. I set the pentagram down on the small slot opening at the bottom of the shrouded window and carefully touched the tip of the flame against it. Instead of bursting into flames or exploding or doing some magically cool, the pentagram simply snapped in half. I glared at the stupid object. What the hell was supposed to happen next?

"I am so fucked." I muttered, shutting the cap on the lighter. It became completely dark again. Noir said nothing.

"Really? You still smell like a virgin to me." A female voice said. The curtain that covered the window was suddenly pulled away, and through the darkness I could see a pair of blue blowing irises staring back at me. "You rang?"

I chuckled. "Had me thinking you weren't going to show."

"I always show up when summoned." Rachel said, a smile in her voice. "So, you've called me. What can I do for you?"

I took a deep breath. This was it. "Well..."

* * *

Third POV

They were summoned back into the throne room to hear the decision made the three ancients. Another vampire, not wearing the uniform of the Volturi, stood at the bottom of the dais. Zandra immediately recognized him to be Luke, with his white hair and facial features. His eyes were red and his skin was pale, but she knew it was only a disguise. Aro wore a grim expression on his face, as if he were about to regret the words he was about to say. He frowned at he looked down at them.

"We've located the informant that has told us false news," Aro said, gesturing toward Luke. "And we've accessed the situation, as promised."

"Get on with it, Aro!" Caius hissed, scowling.

Aro held his hand up to calm his brother. "It saddens me to say these words, but this mysterious girl must be destroyed. She is a liability to us all, for we do not know her potential or what powers she possesses. It is clear that even you all are unsure of what she is. Creating her into a vampire could cause pandemonium; we do not know what she would transform her into. Our secret must be kept, and we cannot trust a human to keep it for long. The male will have to be destroyed as well, since he is also in this tragic circle."

Noir growled and pushed me behind him. Alice spoke up nervously, "Aro, Zandra is very trustworthy, I assure you. You must've seen her thoughts. She's kept the secret for so long, what reason would she have to tell it now?"

"I am sorry, Alice, but I simply cannot take that risk." Aro said, bowing his head apologetically. His eyes scorched with strong remorse when he eyed Zandra.

"Speaking of secrets," Zandra said, stepping around Noir and pressing my hand against his chest to calm him. "I'd like to offer a side of a different story."

"Enough ramble! Destroy them!" Caius snapped.

Aro held up his hand again. "Another story? What could that be, special one?"

"The one about your sister's death, of course." Zandra said.

"My dear sister?" Aro asked, a frown settling on his face. "What of it?"

Zandra gave her best Cheshire cat smile. "Well, I heard that no one knew what had happened to your poor sister," she said, shrugging. "So I did a little research and found some interesting news. I know who killed your wife, Marcus."

Said ancient's expression flickered for a moment and he laid his eyes upon Zandra's. He said nothing.

"You know who killed my poor sister?" Aro asked, keeping up his concerned facade.

"Yes, and I'd like to tell you, but I'd figure she could tell you herself." Zandra said, turning her head slightly to gaze behind her.

A woman stepped through the doors, smiling brightly at Zandra. Her skin was extremely pale, just as a vampire's, and her eyes were a dull red color. She wore a purple beret over her silky black hair that fell past her shoulders in deep waves. Her clothing consisted of an ivory lace crop shirt with a black fur vest over it, dark wash skinnies, and black leather stilettos. She stood next to Zandra, a few inches taller than her. The woman's height was level with Aro's, and her happy expression turned blank within seconds of meeting his eyes. Aro's eyes slowly widened in comprehension, until his whole face betrayed his shock and fear. Edward hissed quietly, staring disgustedly at Aro as he read his thoughts. All the guards were frozen with shock. There was a loud bang; Marcus had stood from his chair with such a force that his throne was knocked over. His bored expression seemed to crackle, and his eyes lit up with a mixture of happiness and shock. Even Caius stared open mouthed at the woman. Aro sputtered for words to speak, but the woman held up her hand to silence him. Her lip turned up in a sneer, and she suddenly slapped his across his face. The Volturi all growled in unison.

"You are all obtuse and ignorant! Do you not see what truly goes on? See what is before your eyes!" She bellowed. "Do you not remember my death eons ago? I stand before you now, and you have not questioned what has happened to me?"

The room became silent again.

"Y-You are alive!" Marcus shouted. The Volturi advances froze again, turning their heads to stare at Marcus in shock, for they had never seen him show any emotion besides boredom and nothingness.

"No, my love, I am dead." She answered. "I have come here to tell you who has done this to me."

"Didyme." Aro whispered, still staring in shock.

She looked at him, her eyes suddenly sharp. "You, brother, tarnish my name with your words," she said harshly. "So much in fact, that I do not consider you my sibling anymore, you cruel wretch! I am surprised you haven't burst into flames upon entering the church here."

Aro looked at her sadly and said, "But Didyme, dear-"

"Do _not_ speak my name with such familiarity! You may only do so if I am fond of you, which I am not, so hold your tongue." She interrupted. "You cared nothing of my death. I died, and yet you still carry on now as if it has not happened."

"Tell us who killed you, my love, and I will have their head." Marcus said, his eyes promising violence.

Didyme turned her attention toward Marcus, her expression softening. "It was-"

Aro gave a great roar, interrupting her sentence. I flinched. He took in a deep breathe through his nose, inhaling his sister's scent. His expression changed dramatically, going from shock to anger to savage fury. He snapped his fingers and two guards had Marcus pinned to the ground in seconds. Without looking away from Zandra, he shouted,

_"This is a witch's trick! This woman is a fraud! Eliminate this vile pestilence now!"_

Well, that certainly didn't go as planned._  
_


	27. Zandra

**It's coming close to the end peoples! :'( **

**But don't worry. There's a sequel in the works! **

**And thanks to Thalia289 for favoriting and anyone else who's been reading! :)

* * *

  
**

_***Recap_

"You know who killed my poor sister?" Aro asked, keeping up his concerned facade.

"Yes, and I'd like to tell you, but I'd figure she could tell you herself." Zandra said, turning her head slightly to gaze behind her.

A woman stepped through the doors, smiling brightly at Zandra. Her skin was extremely pale, just as a vampire's, and her eyes were a dull red color. She wore a purple beret over her silky black hair that fell past her shoulders in deep waves. Her clothing consisted of an ivory lace crop shirt with a black fur vest over it, dark wash skinnies, and black leather stilettos. She stood next to Zandra, a few inches taller than her. The woman's height was level with Aro's, and her happy expression turned blank within seconds of meeting his eyes. Aro's eyes slowly widened in comprehension, until his whole face betrayed his shock and fear. Edward hissed quietly, staring disgustedly at Aro as he read his thoughts. All the guards were frozen with shock. There was a loud bang; Marcus had stood from his chair with such a force that his throne was knocked over. His bored expression seemed to crackle, and his eyes lit up with a mixture of happiness and shock. Even Caius stared open mouthed at the woman. Aro sputtered for words to speak, but the woman held up her hand to silence him. Her lip turned up in a sneer, and she suddenly slapped his across his face. The Volturi all growled in unison.

"You are all obtuse and ignorant! Do you not see what truly goes on? See what is before your eyes!" She bellowed. "Do you not remember my death eons ago? I stand before you now, and you have not questioned what has happened to me?"

The room became silent again.

"Y-You are alive!" Marcus shouted. The Volturi advances froze again, turning their heads to stare at Marcus in shock, for they had never seen him show any emotion besides boredom and nothingness.

"No, my love, I am dead." She answered. "I have come here to tell you who has done this to me."

"Didyme." Aro whispered, still staring in shock.

She looked at him, her eyes suddenly sharp. "You, brother, tarnish my name with your words," she said harshly. "So much in fact, that I do not consider you my sibling anymore, you cruel wretch! I am surprised you haven't burst into flames upon entering the church here."

Aro looked at her sadly and said, "But Didyme, dear-"

"Do _not_ speak my name with such familiarity! You may only do so if I am fond of you, which I am not, so hold your tongue." She interrupted. "You cared nothing of my death. I died, and yet you still carry on now as if it has not happened."

"Tell us who killed you, my love, and I will have their head." Marcus said, his eyes promising violence.

Didyme turned her attention toward Marcus, her expression softening. "It was-"

Aro gave a great roar, interrupting her sentence. I flinched. He took in a deep breathe through his nose, inhaling his sister's scent. His expression changed dramatically, going from shock to anger to savage fury. He snapped his fingers and two guards had Marcus pinned to the ground in seconds. Without looking away from Zandra, he shouted,

_"This is a witch's trick! This woman is a fraud! Eliminate this vile pestilence now!"_

Well, that certainly didn't go as planned.

* * *

"A witch's trick? A _witch?_ I am not a witch!" Rachel shouted back at him. "What would a subhuman know about what I am?"

"You will learn your place, human!" Aro scolded.

"Human?" Rachel scoffed. "I'm hardly that!"

Noir grabbed my arm and pulled my behind him again, this time letting out a deep growl. Rachel's eyes turned back into their electric blue color as she backed away from Aro, baring her teeth at him and giving him a low hiss of warning. Alice and Edward stood in front of Bella, crouching in front of her defensively. Carlisle held his arms up in front of him for defense, but he seemed stressed at the thought of fighting. The hulking forms in dark gray cloaks skulked toward us, their fingers turned up into claws. I glared at Luke, wondering why he was just standing there like he was an idiot. This was his plan- why wasn't he executing his part of it already? But before I could speculate on it more, my attention was diverted. A white haze seemed to rise up slowly into the air, flowing towards us. Noir took a step forward, as if he was going to challenge it, but I grabbed his arm and shook my head. I looked straight at Alec, whose eyes were narrowed in concentration. This situation was definitely too dangerous. I backed away with him, keeping a wary eye on the haze.

"Get your hands off me, you vile _thing!_" Rachel shrieked, shoving a few cloaked vampires away from her. With a wave of her hand, two of them flew back and crashed into the wall. She suddenly ripped off one's arm, using it to hit the others with. If the situation wasn't so dire, I probably would've laughed.

Noir kicked a vampire in the chin and punched another one square in the nose. Alice and Edward were fending off two other vampires while Carlisle stood protectively in front of Bella. But the army of Volturi seemed unending. For one, they would get right back up once they were hit, and secondly, more kept advancing through the shadows. Seeming to realize this, Rachel screamed in annoyance. She took a deep breath and rubbed her hands together until I actual saw sparks forming, and then she took a deep breath again and blew fire at them. I stared in shock as a bright flame exploded from her breath and caught onto the vampires like seeking fingers. The vampires that were hit shrieked and rolled into the floor, hollering in pain as they burned. A sadistic grin seemed to form on Rachel's face as she watched them go up in smoke. I could hear Bella screaming in terror, but I couldn't move my eyes from Noir's back. It was disturbing to watch his tear limbs off the vampires but mesmerizing at the same time. Aro's face seemed to grow grimmer as each vampire went down in the battle. He snapped his fingers impatiently, and Jane came out from wherever she was. She appeared on the dais and stared down at us with distaste. Her lip curled up in disgust, and Edward, Carlisle, and Alice were suddenly writhing on the ground screaming. Bella screamed too, crouching down and trying to shield them all from whatever power Jane held over them.

"Stop!" Marcus shouted, causing everyone to freeze. A few people cringed again at the shock of his showing of emotion for the first time in a long time. He stared at Rachel with a crazy gleam in his eye. "Who. Killed. Didyme?"

Rachel huffed and flipped her hair out of her face. "It was your comrade, Aro."

"Lies!" Aro snapped.

"You're the liar!" I snapped without telling my mouth to do so. "You even made him stay here with the use of Chelsea's power!"

"Silence, insolent human!" Aro glared at me.

"Your quest for power is coming to a shitty end, asshole." I sneered.

Aro gave a sneer of his own and snapped his fingers. The Volturi were advancing again. Rachel pulled out a strand of her hair, whispering something quietly to herself. She swung her arm out as if she was swinging a bat, and the strand of hair suddenly elongated and thickened. When it hit the vampires approaching Bella, their torsos were cut clean off. Noir ran backwards, pulling me along with him. As he ran, he picked up Bella by the waist and hauled her over his shoulder in haste. He exchanged a look with Rachel, who nodded slightly at him and went back to her sadistic killing spree. All the while Bella was screaming Edward's name over and over. Noir kicked open the intricate doors that locked us in the throne room and ran like mad down the chilly hallway. When I looked back, I managed to see Marcus slowly making his way toward Aro, his face contorted in rage. Aro was backing away, his eyes searching for someone to help him. But before I could see anything else, Luke appeared through the doorway and ran, blocking my view.

"Luke, what the hell! You didn't help us at all!" I shouted at him as we ran. "Do you know how much chaos this is going to leave behind?"

He looked sullen. "The point of this plan wasn't for them to kill _you_, it was for _me_."

I stuttered in my step as I ran and made a point to glare at him. "Are you serious? You were going to commit suicide in an attempt to save us? _Seriously?_"

Noir squeezed my wrist and said, "Babe, you don't understand the logistics of the plan or the powers he is trying to access. It's technically not suicide."

"Getting yourself killed on purpose sounds like suicide to me!" I snapped.

None of them answered. I heard an earsplitting bang and Noir roughly pushed me back, enough to make me fall to the ground. I looked up at the wall behind me and saw a bullet hole through it. I sat up in shock and saw the receptionist, Gianna, pointing a gun at us with shaky hands. Did she really just try to shoot me? I almost shuddered. She looked terrified out of her mind and dropped the gun like it burned her hands. Again, I would've laughed at what just happened, but this crazy bitch just tried to shoot _me_. I scowled and glared at her when I stood up and wiped the dirt off my poor sweater. Luke picked up the gun and crushed it in his hands like it was made of sand. He tossed the remainders of it at her feet. Gianna sank to her knees and started sobbing. I opened my mouth to say something rude to her, but Noir grabbed my hand again and yanked me out the door before I had the opportunity. We were back on the cobblestone streets, which were still empty and creepy. Noir yanked open the door of the car we stole back at the hotel and we all shoved inside. Noir rearranged the wires below the steering wheel and the car roared to life. He sped off down the street. And that seriously pissed me off.

"Where the hell are we going?" Bella demanded, looking uncomfortable.

"Far away from here." Noir said tightly.

"We can't leave them behind!" Bella and I shouted at the same time. She glanced at me and continued. "They'll get killed!"

"We have to go back!" I yelled. "Running away won't help them, dammit!"

Noir turned around in his chair, glaring at us with his flat black eyes. "Would you rather go back and have us all die, or survive and don't let their sacrifice be in vain?"

I glared back at him and clenched my fists, settling back in my seat. He didn't have to be a douche bag about it. Bella crossed her arms and began to cry quietly. I sighed in annoyance and looked around until I found a wad of napkins and handed them to her. She took them and began wiping her face, but her tears wouldn't stop flowing. I turned away before I could find the motive to cry too. There was hardly anything to see out the window. Everything was a blur as we zoomed past them. But there was one particular thing that bothered me. At first all I saw was different shades of brown and green blurring together because of the trees and buildings we passed. Then I noticed random streaks of white near the road that appeared every few seconds. I looked back over to Bella's window to make sure I wasn't imagining anything. But I saw a white blur again, this time moving closer to the car with each second. I let out a shriek.

"Noir!" But it was too late.

The white blur crashed into the car and broke through the window. A vampire was hanging halfway through Luke's window, clawing and growling at Noir. I curled into myself on the backseat and screamed my head off. The car swerved to the left and Noir cursed loudly. There was second hit to the car by another vampire and the car swerved again. Bella's screams turned shrill. I looked up and saw a vampire had her by the hair, teeth positioned at her neck. Noir snarled and spun around again, punching the vampire in the mouth and knocking his teeth out. When I saw Noir pull his hand away, I saw the cuts on his knuckles were sizzling. Bella ducked onto the floor of the car, covering her head with her arms. There was another crash and I suddenly felt myself sliding to the left side of the car. Then it felt like I was being lifted into the air and I noticed that the scenery of the window was changing from the blurred trees to the darkening sky. I screamed again, realizing that the car was being overturned. Bella rolled on the floor and crashed into me was the car turned, knocking the wind out of me. I whacked my head against the door I slid next to and everything turned black.

* * *

There was an annoying buzzing sound that made me groan in annoyance. My eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry at first, but after I blinked a few times it all became clear. And what I saw really confused me. I stared out of the front window and everything outside was upside down. I blinked, sure I was imagining things. But the scene remained the same. The cobblestone roads had suddenly turned into the sky? I blinked again. That's when I noticed my legs were hanging in front of my face. I gasped in shock, but the intake of breath caused me abdomen so much pain I cut off into a groan again and my legs curled back to my body. I realized I was hanging upside down, and the only thing holding me to the seat was my seatbelt. As much as I appreciated the belt for keeping me in place, it hurt like hell to have it digging into my torso. All my weight was being supported on that one thin seatbelt, and I felt like I was going to be split in half. I looked around again and I saw Bella. She was sprawled out on the roof of the car, but since the car was overturned its more like saying she was on the floor. Other than a bruise on her shoulder, she seemed perfectly fine. No blood anywhere. I chuckled, but my grin went right back into a grimace. Every time I breathed I thought I was being crushed under a Mack truck. I saw movement and almost let out a shriek when I saw Bella's body being dragged away through the window. I reached out to grab onto her but she was already gone. The strain of my movement caused me to draw back my hand and huff for air, which only made my ribs burn even more. _I fucking hate seatbelts_, I thought vehemently.

"Zandra!" Noir shouted, his face appearing through the window I was hanging next to. I almost cried in relief.

"Noir.." I rasped, unable to find my voice.

"Shit," He hissed, and his face disappeared.

There was a sound of metal protesting, followed by the door being yanked off its hinges. Noir was back again, crawling through the doorway. His nails grew black and sharp, and he used them to cut at the seatbelt that put in this stupid predicament. When I dropped from the seat he caught my in his arms but I couldn't help but cringe and hiss. He kissed my forehead and slowly backed his way out of the car. Once we were out he straightened up and tightened his grip on me. I looked around. Bella was lying on the ground, covered by Noir's cardigan. And a few feet farther from her was Luke, lying on his back... with a gaping hole in his chest! I bit down my scream and looked up at Noir in panic. He averted his eyes and bowed his head.

"When the car overturned, a vampire tried to attack. Luke shielded you and.." He paused, looking over at him. "And he got impaled by the vampire's arm. I killed them all afterward."

He jerked his head in the other direction. There was a giant fire in the middle of the road. I turned my attention back to Luke. "Why didn't you help him?"

"I couldn't concentrate on anything at the time." Noir said, making me raise my brow at his choice of words. He raised his hand for me to see. It was pale white up to his wrist, and the veins in it were blue and purple compared to the rest of his tanned skin.

"Is that from the venom?" I whispered.

"Yes." He said quietly. "I haven't encountered vampire venom before. I didn't think it would burn in the same way it would for humans. It was blinding."

"But what about now? Will you become a vampire?"

"It burns, but I'm ignoring it for now, even though its really intense. But no, I won't become a vampire. It will leave my system soon enough," He pursed his lips. "Slowly, I think."

I looked back at Luke. "Is he.."

"He's comatose. I can't get through to him, and he's almost completely drained of his blood." Noir said quietly. "He's on the verge of death."

I immediately jumped down from Noir's arms. White hot pain seared through my abdomen, and I doubled over clutching my torso. Noir grabbed my waist and slowly placed me on the ground, panic written on his face. He pulled up my sweater and cami carefully and he cursed quietly at what he saw. Where he touched the skin, I could feel it was puffy and swollen. His fingers brushed along my sides and I groaned, pushing his hand away and covering my side with my own hand. He pulled my sweater back down and looked sullen.

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "There's a lot of bruising around your abdomen. I believe some of your ribs might be broken. I.." he paused, looking disgusted with himself. "I'm more sorry than I could ever let on."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked in surprise.

"For causing your injuries! I was so foolish!" Noir exclaimed, raising his voice. He slumped down and continued softer. "I should have known they would come after us. I should have been more careful, more thorough. And now," he gestured towards my stomach, "Now you're hurt, extremely by the looks of it. And it's all because of me."

"I-"

"You must hate me. It's alright if you do, I'll understand. It's only natural anyway. Of course you'd be angry with someone causing an injury such as yours." Noir murmured, dropping my hand and looking away. "I don't expect your forgiveness. I feel I don't deserve it. I've most certainly failed you."

"Oh, shut up Noir!" I yelled, wincing right after. Noir's mood darkened at my wince, mumbling apologies again. I sat up gingerly, ignoring the burn, and pulled his chin up. "Listen, Noir. Despite what you may think, I'm not mad at you at all, and I don't blame you for anything. We were all bound to get hurt trying to fight against the Volturi, and having broken ribs isn't the worst that could've happened. Hell, we probably would've been killed if we stayed in there any longer."

When I stopped to catch my breath, Noir said, "This still doesn't make up for what I've done."

"And what did you do that was wrong? Noir, you saved me. It doesn't have to be perfect. I don't need perfection from you, and I don't expect it from you ever." I argued. I stopped, pulling him into my arms even though the embrace burned me even more. "So quit being a buttface and stop blaming yourself because you didn't do anything wrong. I'm alive, which is what matters to you most, right? So thank you for saving me. You don't know how much I appreciate it. And that should be enough to ease your unnecessary guilt."

Noir looked subdued when he met my eyes. "I don't know what magic it is you possess.. but I find such comfort around you." He whispered, trailing his fingertips along my jaw. He brushed his lips against mine tentatively.

"Lukas!"

Noir and I both looked up. At first all I could register were bright white wings that were coming toward us at an insanely fast speed. Then I saw the outline of Lucia's body and she dove closer toward us. Her wings flexed upward and disappeared as she landed abruptly on her feet next to Luke. She immediately fell to her knees, her hands just inches from his body. She stared down at him in shock, her hands shaking as if she didn't know what to do. She tapped his face a few times before she was gathering the front of his shirt with her fists. She hunched forward until her head rested on his chest. I could see her trembling violently and saying something in a foreign language I heard Luke speak before. Her head raised a bit to stare at Luke's face and endless tears streamed down her face. Her voice became gargled when she buried her face in his chest again.

My breath caught as I watched her. I felt my lower lip tremble as a sob built up in my chest. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt droplets hit my lap. When I felt a sob hit me, the stinging in my ribs intensified. I covered my mouth and clutched my stomach to stifle my sobs. Holding it in only seemed to make it worse. I couldn't seem to stop crying now. As I kept sucking in hysterical breaths and sniffles, the burn of my ribs worsened, and in turn it caused me to cry even more. Tears for the pain of Luke and the pain of myself. Every breath made my ribs throb. Noir seemed to realize this and began rubbing my arms in an attempt to calm me down. His hands moved up to my neck and his thumbs caressed my cheeks.

"You have to calm down. Your ribs might be broken. You might puncture something if you keep moving." He said anxiously.

I shook my head. "I-I can't help it!" I hiccuped.

"No, you have to. Everything will work out baby, I promise." Noir told me firmly. "I'll still be here for you. Trust me. Now please-"

There was a snapping sound, and then Lucia was screaming.

"Lukas? Lukas! No! Stay with me!" Lucia screamed.

Luke's whole body seemed to crackle, starting from the base of his head. In the spaces of each crack, a dim blue light was shining through. As the cracks spread down his body, I noticed the gaps began to widen and the light had shown even brighter. There was a pause in the flow of the cracks, and suddenly a huge burst of a blinding blue light exploded from him. I was stunned into silence. Lucia screamed the whole time, but I couldn't see her anymore. When the light finally disappeared, all the was left in Lucia's arms were Luke's clothes. Gray feathers fell from the sky, and as they drew closer to the ground, they became white. But once they hit the ground, the feathers dissolved into tiny shimmers that disappeared as soon as they showed up. I caught one in my hand and stared at it. Strangely, they were warm. The feather dissolved in my hand and was replaced with a familiar olive toned hand, though it seemed transparent. Luke was standing in front of me, wearing an entirely new white outfit. He smiled gently at me, his green eyes sparkling.

"Lukas!" Lucia exclaimed, dropping his clothes from her hands.

He ignored her and kept his eyes trained on me. **_"I am now able to fulfill my promise to you, Zandra Brooks."_**

"What?" I squeaked.

**_"By sacrificing my own life to safe you, I have been given greater power for my good deeds, but it will not last very long. My revival is only temporary, so we must be quick."_**

"What?" I squeaked again.

**_"I will now grant you your true wish."_** He said in a wispy voice, closing his eyes in a peaceful expression.

A warm light glowed around us, and the images around me were slowly fading. I could tell Noir was shouting something and trying to make a grab for me, but it was like listening through a car with the windows pulled up tight.

"Luke, wait! No! Stop it!" I shouted, trying to jerk away from him.

**_"Don't worry. I won't disappoint you.."_**

* * *

"NOIR!" I shouted, sitting up straight.

In a bed?

I looked around wildly. A hospital. I was definitely in a hospital again. An IV needle that was attached to a baggy filled with clear liquid was stuck into my arm. A cold compress had fallen onto my lap when I sat up. My mid section felt numb from the cold, but I still felt a dull ache. I remembered Noir telling me about my ribs, but were they bruised or broken? Just when I was about to hop out of the bed to figure out exactly what was going on, the door opened. My hand flew up to my mouth as I gasped in pure shock. She was wearing her signature gray long sleeved wrap dress and black pumps I'd grown to love.

"Mom?"

"_Dios mio! Sandra!_" My mom all but yelped, dropping the container of salad she had in her hand and running towards me. (Her mom refers to her as Sandra when they speak in Spanish)

"Oh my god." I said in a flat voice a she gathered me in her arms.

She pulled me back by my shoulders to glare half-heartedly at me. "What were you thinking, running away from school like that? Didn't I teach you better?" My mom scolded me, her thick Hispanic accent bleeding through. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"What happened to me?" I asked, shrugging away her hands.

"_Caramba_.." She grumbled under her breath. "You were hit by a car, silly girl! A young man grabbed you and took most of the hit, bless his soul. Your ribs are bruised, but that's all. Count your blessings; it could've been a lot worse."

"Young man?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, he had silver hair. No one can identify him." Mom said.

I sucked in a shocked gasp. "Is.. is he.."

"I'm sorry, _hija_. He didn't make it." She said somberly. Her eyes narrowed on me. "There was another young man there too. Brown haired man. He seemed to know you very well. Is that your secret _novio?_"

My eyes widened at the news. "He's here? Where is he? Is he alright? Did you see him?"

"He's in the poison control unit of the hospital. The man that hit you with the car stabbed the poor fellow with knife covered in some type of strange poison." My mom explained. Her eyes narrowed again. "They managed to flush out the poison, but they don't know what it was. He's very sick now, but he keeps asking about you. He seems a bit too caring to be just a stranger."

"He's more than just some boyfriend. His name is Noir." I finally answered curtly. I threw the covers off me and ripped the IV needle out, heading into the hallway. I didn't know where the hell the poison place was, but I was sure as hell going to find it.

My mom clucked her tongue, falling in step behind me. "And where are you going?"

"To the poison ward, mom!" I said in annoyance, throwing my arms up in exasperation.

"Oh really?" She asked, frowning. "It's the other way."

I spun around on my heel and padded down the hallway with my bare feet, simply not giving a shit about it. Even so, the more I walked the more my ribs started to sting. When we finally came in front of two doors with a giant sign hanging from it that said Poison Control, I pushed the door open and walked right on through. There were more children than adults going about in this part of the hospital, mostly smiles and laughs. I immediately felt Noir's presence, which was weird, but it was like he had some type of homing beacon on him. I looked for him using my weird senses until I came up to a private room all the way at the end of the hall. I turned the knob without a second thought and almost cried in relief when I saw him. But the relief quickly turned into pure annoyance when I saw what was going on. Some blond girl wearing a pair of Uggs, a brown leather jacket, and a denim skirt so super short I could see her crotch was bent over Noir's bed, seeming determined to kiss him. Noir was holding her away at arms length, narrowly dodging her hands whenever she tried to make a grab for him. I grabbed her hair and pulled her away, my annoyance transforming into shock.

"Lucia? The fuck are you _doing?_" I asked, letting her go.

She straightened her jacket in a huff, making me notice she was only wearing a mint green bra under it. "I-"

"Her transformation into a fallen is going faster than it would normally take, so her..." Noir said, pausing to find the right words. "So her cravings are a bit erratic."

I frowned in annoyance. "But why did she have to go after you?"

Lucia threw her hands up in annoyance. "It was involuntary!" She yelled, making her way out of the room.

I stared after her for a moment before I went to go sit on the edge of Noir's bed. With a sigh, he settled back into the bed and relaxed, closing his eyes. I took hold of his hands and pressed it against my cheek. A small grin crept onto his face, eyes still closed. He tugged on my hand enough to make me fall onto the bed beside him. I hissed when I felt a sharp jolt of pain. Noir put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, allowing me to settle more comfortably next to him. His other hand moved up to my face, caressing my cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"Blissful. Relieved." I replied, resting my head on his chest.

"That's not what I meant." He said, cracking one eye open to scrutinize my expression.

"I know, but it's nothing concerning." I murmured, smiling. "My main concern is you. So, how do you feel?"

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "A bit tired. I've never felt so weakened before."

"Is the bite still burning?" I asked.

"No, that stopped." He said, holding up his hand to me. The mark was gone. "It's just taking me a while to heal. Expelling the venom from my system almost completely drained me. Other than that, I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm glad you're here with me." I whispered, turning my head to kiss his jaw. I pulled away when a thought occurred to me. "How the hell did Lucia-"

"Shh. We have plenty time for questions later." Noir breathed, his lips lightly against mine as he talked. "I told you everything would work out. We can deal with the minor details later."

He kissed me intensely, pulling me into a complete surrender I didn't mind being in. And at that moment everything seemed perfect in my world. I had Noir by my side, something I had wanted fiercely, even more than being returned back home. I felt like I was the happiest person alive. I'd never felt so strongly about anyone my entire life, but I was sure that without Noir around me at this point I would turn into a miserable shrub. The term _want_ just didn't seem to cut it anymore. I _needed_ Noir with me or I would never be complete. It seemed like I was living someone else's life when I think back to the days before I met him. Things just didn't make sense anymore when I thought back to those times, but then everything became clear when I thought of Noir. It all suddenly made sense. It thought back to what Luke had said. _I will now grant you your true wish, _he said. My true wish. I wanted to be brought back to my real world, of course. I had thought that was my priority, but suddenly my world was revolving around Noir and he needed to be involved in everything. Whatever I would decide in my life, Noir had to be in it; my true wish. But there was also something deeper than just being with him. Was it..

I pulled away from him abruptly, staring at him in shock.

He looked at me in confusion. "What's the matter?"

When I didn't answer, he sat up, pulling me up with him. "Zandra, what's wrong?"

"I'm an idiot. I didn't even realize until now." I said in a low voice.

His brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

I looked up at him, putting my hand against where his heart was and moving so we were face to face. "I never thought it'd happen to me."

"Just tell me what it is, Zandra." Noir said, putting his hand on top of mine.

"I love you."

Noir stilled in shock, his eyes widening. When he got over his surprise, his silver eyes seemed to turn to liquid as he stared at me. His hands held my face gently as he leaned forward to press his lips against mine. It was a soft kiss, but it was filled with more feeling than I can explain. He pulled away slowly, keeping his eyes locked with mine. His hands moved down to grasp mine and he gave me a tender smile.

"That's the first time I've heard you say it." Noir said.

I grinned lopsidedly. "I got around to it, didn't I?"

"Of course. I've been waiting all this time." He murmured, kissing me again briefly.

"Isn't there something you'd like to say to me?" I asked cheekily.

His smile widened. "I love you too."

"Ah, so you're _amantes_, huh?" My mom was standing in the doorway, grinning like a pervert.

"Mom!" I groaned, slapping my forehead. "That's something totally different!"

"I rather like your mom." Noir said, wrapping his arms around my waist. "And I think lovers is the perfect word for what we are."

"Noir, being lovers involves sex. That has nothing to do with me." I said in a low voice so my mom wouldn't make a smart comment.

"We can work on that." And he was kissing me again, running his hand up along my back where there was the typical giant slit in my scrubs.

"_No es timido. Me gusta el chico." _My mom said, her expression turning mischievous. (A/N: She said; He's not shy. I like the boy.)

I ignored her and just kissed Noir. I was just glad that things worked out. I just knew one thing for sure; things would definitely be more hectic now that Noir was here to stay. But I'd take whatever was to come as long as I had him, even though there were so many unanswered questions.


	28. Author Note: PLEASE READ

Sad to say, but this story has come to a permanent end. I know I said I would see things to the end, and that I'd even write a sequel, but I've lost the motivation to continue writing this story, so the previous chapter is how I'm going to end it. I don't like the way the story was turning out so far and I _would_ rewrite parts of it, but I just want to move on from here. I figured I would just leave it alone and let anyone who reads it to enjoy it as it is. I feel that I could've written things out better for this story, but all in all I think it's okay. Even though the ending has left some major cliff hangers (again, I'm really sorry about that), I'm willing to answer any questions about it.

I'm working on a different project now, Twilight still, but I think that will be the last story I write for Twilight. This new project has captured my full attention and I can't draw any inspiration for this story , and I'm trying to expand from vampires and werewolves, though True Blood does catch my interest. :)

I'm sorry for the disappointment this might bring to anyone who's reading this, but someone can feel free to continue the story as long as you ask permission first. I don't mind, as long as you stay true to the characters and their identity in my story. But as of now, it stays the way it is. Anyway, that's all I have to really say about this, and again, I'm really sorry about this.

Until next time,

Smilez


End file.
